O Primo perdido
by paula.vmello
Summary: Livro 2 Crédito da imagem da capa: /gallery/RvcK7LJ : HYDRA MALFOY – ANO 5 – O GAROTO DA CORVINAL Nesse segundo livro. Veremos uma jovem de quinze anos, amadurecendo e aprendendo sobre a vida e amor, nesse livro, o foco maior será no triângulo amoroso Hydra-Olívio-Peter.
1. As amigas da França

Prólogo:

Estar em casa de novo depois de quase um ano longe era sempre como uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas esse ano as coisas estavam especialmente desconfortáveis, depois de uma briga pesada com seu pai, Hydra agora o desprezava mais do que nunca, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar de olho e ver se ele estaria aprontando mais alguma maldade como a do ano anterior. Fora isso, seu aniversário de 15 anos se aproximava e como todo ano, os Malfoys planejavam uma grande festa em sua mansão para comemorar seu aniversário e o de Draco (que fazia durante o ano escolar) e naturalmente, desaprovaram quase toda sua lista de convidados de Hogwarts. Hydra sonhava com o dia que voltaria para perto dos grandes amigos que fez no ano anterior e deixar mais uma vez esse lugar para trás.

Cap1:

 _"FUNCIONÁRIO DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA GANHA GRANDE PRÉMIO_

 _Arthur Weasley chefe da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas no Ministério da Magia, ganhou o Grande Prêmio Anual da Loteria do Profeta Diário._

 _A Sra. Weasley, encantada, declarou ao Profeta Diário:_

 _"Vamos gastar o ouro em uma viagem de férias ao Egito, onde nosso filho mais velho, Gui, trabalha para o Banco Gringotes como desfazedor de feitiços."_

 _A família Weasley vai passar um mês no Egito, de onde voltará no início do ano letivo em Hogwarts, escola que cinco dos seus filhos ainda freqüentam."_

O pedaço de recorte de jornal veio junto com a carta de Jorge e Fred por coruja, Hydra se sentiu muito feliz em ver os nove Weasley acenando freneticamente para ele, diante de uma enorme pirâmide. A , pequena e gorducha, o sr. Weasley, alto e um pouco careca, os seis filhos e filha, todos (embora a foto em preto e branco não mostrasse com flamejantes cabelos vermelhos). Bem no meio da foto se achava Rony, alto e desengonçado com o seu rato de estimação, no ombro e o braço passado pelas costas da irmã, Gina.

 _"Hydra,_

 _O Egito é ainda melhor do que imaginamos, você não sabe a quantidade de coisas legais que conseguimos aqui, mal podemos esperar para te mostrar tudo._

 _É uma pena que não vamos poder ir na sua festa de aniversário, mas só voltamos uma semana antes das aulas, será que não poderia nos encontrar no Beco Diagonal?_

 _Como estão as coisas na sua casa? Seu pai já te deixou trancada no porão novamente por andar com a escória do mundo bruxo? Se estiver com problemas, já sabe que é só dizer que enviamos umas surpresinhas para a sua casa._

 _Devemos te escrever de novo no seu aniversário, aguenta firme, garota!_

 _Fred e Jorge Weasley."_

 _"Querida Hydra,_

 _Eu vou amar ir na sua festa de aniversário, na verdade estou um pouco nervoso até, tanta coisa que você me contou nas suas últimas cartas sobre sua casa que até fico assustado, mas não perderia por nada essa festa, já conseguiu fazer aquela poção revigorante que estava tentando?_

 _Me mantenha informado,_

 _Com amor,_

 _Peter Macmillan"_

 _"Querida Hydra,_

 _Claro que quero ir no seu aniversário, será que seus pais vão nos receber bem? O que eu devo vestir?_

 _Com amor,_

 _Angelina Johnson"_

 _"Prezada Srta. Malfoy,_

 _Queira registrar que o novo ano letivo começará em 1º de setembro. O Expresso de Hogwarts partirá da estação de King's Cross, plataforma 9 e ½, às onze horas. Estamos anexando, nesta oportunidade, a lista de livros para o próximo ano._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Profª. McGonagall Vice-Diretora."_

 **BLACK AINDA FORAGIDO**

 **Sirius Black, provavelmente o condenado de pior fama já preso na fortaleza de Azkaban, continua a escapar da polícia, confirmou hoje o Ministério da Magia.**

— **Estamos fazendo todo o possível para recapturar Black — disse o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge. Ouvido esta manhã.**

— **E pedimos à comunidade mágica que se mantenha calma. Fudge tem sido criticado por alguns membros da Federação Internacional de Bruxos por ter comunicado a crise ao Primeiro-Ministro dos Trouxas.**

— **Bem, na realidade, eu tinha que fazer isso ou vocês não sabem? — comentou Fudge irritado.**

— **Black é doido. É um perigo para qualquer pessoa que o aborreça, seja bruxo ou trouxa.**

— **O Primeiro-Ministro me garantiu que não revelará a verdadeira identidade de Black. E vamos admitir quem iria acreditar se ele revelasse?" Enquanto os trouxas foram informados apenas de que Black está armado (com uma espécie de varinha de metal que os bruxos usam para se matar uns aos outros), a comunidade mágica vive no temor de um massacre como o que ocorreu há doze anos, quando Black matou treze pessoas com um único feitiço.**

Dizia um artigo no profeta diário ao lado da cama de Hydra.

\- Bom – Pensava Hydra – Com isso já confirmaram a Angelina, Peter, Jeniffer, Alicia, Katie e minhas amigas da França, Gabrielle, Desiré e Gisele. Lino, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Hermione e é claro, Harry Potter, não poderiam comparecer, mas ela já esperava por isso, talvez o aniversário desse ano não seja tão horrível quanto os dos anos anteriores.

No ano anterior, suas amigas da Beauxbatons não puderam comparecer e com a notícia de que não retornaria para lá, Hydra passou sua festa desconfortável e triste com os amigos de Hogwarts de seu irmão, Draco, esse ano seria diferente.

A lista de livros de Hogwarts era extensa, Hydra esse ano teria os N.O.M.s e estava matriculada em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Poções, Herbologia, a tediosa História da magia, Astronomia, começando esse ano também teria Estados de Runas Antigas e a secreta Estudo dos Trouxas, secreta já que fez um trato com McGonagall de não deixar seus pais saberem que cursa essa matéria, nem poderia imaginar a confusão se soubessem... e estava nervosa, porque pretendia obter todos os dez N.O.M.s

\- Hydra, seu pai quer que tomemos café todos juntos. – Disse Narcisa irritada aparecendo de surpresa na porta do quarto de Hydra que estava sentada na cama escrevendo respostas para as cartas de seus amigos.

\- Tudo bem mãe, já estou indo. – Disse ela, colocando os pergaminhos de lado.

Desde que voltara para casa, o humor de seus pais estava consideravelmente pior, Narcisa estava irritada por não ter mais um elfo doméstico em casa e Lúcio por ter perdido seu cargo de conselheiro de Hogwarts graças ao acontecimento do fim do semestre passado.

Hydra desceu em direção a sala de jantar, aonde Draco já se encontrava sentado ao lado de seu pai que se encontrava na cabeceira. Narcisa estava sentada do seu outro lado da mesa, Hydra tomou lugar ao lado de Narcisa.

\- Eu sinceramente espero que nenhum dos seus amigos indesejáveis coloquem os pés na minha casa. – Disse Lúcio com os mesmos olhos frios e voz raivosa de sempre.

\- Não se preocupe, a única indesejável que você terá que ver na festa serei eu. – Respondeu friamente.

\- Hydra, por favor! – Disse Narcisa, com medo de uma nova discurssão.

\- Nenhum Weasley virá aproveitar da comida de graça então? Eles não devem ter muito o que comer em casa... – Disse Lúcio fria e ironicamente, Draco deu uma risada de aprovação.

\- Não, eles estão no Egito, não vão poder vir.

\- Uau, uma viagem ao Egito, devem ter vendido a casa inteira para pagar provavelmente. – Disse Lúcio enquanto se servia de mais bacon.

\- Eu convidei só as melhores pessoas da Sonserina... – Disse Draco pomposo – todos sangues-puro, é claro!

Hydra tentava mentalmente, passar a lista das coisas que tinha que fazer para se preparar para a chegada de suas amigas da Fraças e não prestar atenção na conversa repulsiva que acontecia na sua frente. Suas três melhores amigas iriam passar três dias em sua casa, não seria a primeira vez, eram as únicas amizades que Narcisa e Lúcio concordavam que Hydra tivesse, afinal, as três pertenciam a famílias nobres e de sangue-puro Francesas (na verdade Gabrielle não, mas eles não sabiam disso e Hydra não se importava com o fato), a melhor parte, é que eles se tornavam menos insuportáveis quando as meninas estavam presentes e ela esperava que isso se repetisse esse ano.

\- Suas amigas chegam quando, Hdyra? – Perguntou Narcisa, tirando Hdyra do mundo de seus pensamentos.

\- Devem chegar amanhã e ficar até domingo. – Respondeu Hydra animadamente.

\- Talvez fosse melhor que tivesse ficado na Beauxbatons, afinal, lá pelo menos suas amigas eram de um nível melhor! – Disse Lúcio secamente, Hydra decidiu ignorar.

\- Qual dos seus amigos idiotas vão vir na festa afinal? – Perguntou Draco

\- Nenhuma idiota, mas amigos confirmaram, Alícia Spinet, Angelina Jhonson, Katie Bell, Jeniffer e Peter Macmilan – Disse Hydra distraída pegando um pedaço de pudim de abóbora.

\- Spinet, Jhonson, Bell, nomes comuns, aposto que são meio-sangue ou quem sabe até sangue ruins... – Disse Lúcio com o tom de voz já alterado de raiva e os olhos mais frios do que nunca.

\- A Alicia é meio-sangue sim, a Angelina e a Katie eu não sei, nenhum deles é nascido trouxa e mesmo se fossem não me importaria em nada! – Disse Hydra olhando diretamente para o pai com um ar de desafio.

\- Lúcio, nós prometemos que ela poderia convidar quem ela quisesse... – Disse Narcisa nervosa e apressada antes que Lúcio pudesse falar.

\- Minha casa, a nobre casa dos Malfoys rodeada de meio-sangues, nunca pensei que viveria para ver esse dia. – Disse Lúcio irritado e batendo os pulsos na mesa.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, eu sou uma desgraça para a família, blá, blá, blá... – Disse Hydra irônica. Os olhos de Lúcio pareciam pegar fogo de tanta fúria e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

\- Macmillan, eles são um dos sagrados vinte e oito, não são? – Narcisa se apressou ao ver seu marido irado.

\- Sim, verdade, são parte sim... – Lúcio parecia mais calmo com o fato – Mas também são os Weasleys, então isso não significa mais muita coisa, os Macmillan são de fato sangue-puros, mas não são uma família tão nobre quanto a nossa, tão tics quanto a nossa...

\- Mas são puro-sangue pelo menos, continuam sendo pelo que ouvi falar e minha tia avó era uma Macmillan, eu acho, além disso os Macmillans tem boas provisões pelo que sei, nada nem comparada com a nossa, mas tem! –Disse Narcisa animada.

\- Melhor do que os Weasleys com certeza, mas ainda abaixo dos Malfoy. – Disse Lúcio orgulhoso.

O café da manhã continuou com trocas de ofensas por parte de Hydra e Lúcio, o medo de Lucio que Hydra sempre teve parece ter diminuindo consideravelmente e dado espaço a um grande desprezo, então as ofensas e indiretas se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes.

Hydra voltou para seu quarto e começou a escrever respostas para as cartas que tinha recebido, pegou sua pena e pergaminho, mas antes, olhou para o porta retrato ao lado da sua cama (presente de natal de Alicia) com a foto de seus amigos de Hogwarts e sorriu.

"Queridos Fred e Jorge,

Fico feliz que estejam se divertindo, mas por favor, tentem não trazer nada ilegal para Hogwarts esse ano, será que conseguem?

Vocês nem imaginam a falta que me fazem, ainda mais trancada aqui nesse lugar infernal...

Podemos nos encontrar no Beco Diagonal sim, darei alguma desculpa para poder ir sozinha esse ano comprar minha coisas.

Uma pena que não podem vir na minha festa, tenho três amigas francesas que estão doidas para conhecer rapazes Ingleses.

Com amor,

Hydra Malfoy"

"Querido Peter,

Não fique nervoso, você é talvez o amigo de Hogwarts que mamãe e papai mais aprovam, com certeza.

Estou estranhamente animada com a festa esse ano, mamãe contratou a minha banda preferida para tocar (As esquisitonas, qualquer coisa para que eu aceitasse comparecer na festa, eu acho) e não precisarei ficar sozinha com os amigos do Draco, graças a Deus!

Quanto a poção, descobri que a proibição de fazer mágica fora da escola também servia para poções, papai ficou furioso quando recebeu a notificação do ministério, mas, muito a contra gosto, deu um jeito nisso, mal posso esperar pelas aulas com Snape esse ano, acho que finalmente vou conseguir fazer todas as poções que eu sempre quis. Você se deu bem, já tem 17 anos e pode fazer magia quando quiser!

Como foi o estágio de verão no St. Mungo's essa semana? Estou muito feliz por você poder estar aprendendo tanta coisa, não esqueça de me enisnar tudo de interessante quando voltarmos para Hogwarts.

Com amor,

Hydra Malfoy"

"Querida Angelina,

Use qualquer coisa, você sempre fica maravilhosa nelas$

Mal posso esperar para te rever.

Com amor,

Hydra Malfoy."

Hydra tirou sua coruja, Lydra da gaiola e entregou primeiro a carta de Peter.

\- Entregue essa aqui para o Peter Macmllan, ok? – Disse Hydra acaraciando suas penas com delicadeza.

– Quando voltar tem essa para a Angelina e por último essa para o Fred e Jorge no Egito, acha que consegue entregar as três? – Lydra deu uma mordidinha delicada em seu dedo como quem confirmava a pergunta e depois Hydra a soltou na janela com a carta de Peter.

Lydra era uma linda coruja marrom que Hydra ganhou aos 11 anos como presente de aniversário de sua mãe que a fez prometer escrever toda semana da França, tinha o comportamento dócil e era muito elegante, Hydra amava aquela coruja.

A bruxinha voltou aos preparativos para receber suas amigas no dia seguinte, uma outra cama grande tinha sido colocada em seu quarto, ela sempre preferia que as quatro ficasssem no mesmo quarto ao invés de mandar suas amigas para os quartos de hóspedes, assim podiam passsar a noite inteira conversando.

Hydra se sentia acelerada, estava tão feliz de ver as meninas depois de mais de um ano separadas, queria que o tempo corresse e o dia seguinte chegasse logo.

Esse ano, diferente da maioria dos outros, Hydra não iria passar parte de suas férias na França, preferiu ficar em casa para vigiar Lúcio (o que foi recebido com estranhamento por seus pais, mas uma certa alegria discreta por Draco, apesar de ser torturante, Hydra decidiu que seria melhor aguentar o tempo trancada no local que mais odiava no mundo por alguns poucos meses, não queria mais passar a vergonha de não saber o que seu pai planejava e alguém ter que contar depois de já feito.

\- Hydra, acabou de chegar sua veste nova para Sábado! – Disse Narcisa empolgada entrando no quarto de Hydra com uma linda veste rosa choque de seda, Hydra estava deitada em sua cama lendo "Grandes e perigosas poções e como prepará-las", presente de Natal de sua amiga Angelina, colocou o livro de lado e pulou para fora de sua cama.

\- É lindo mamãe, obrigada! – Era tão estranho se animar com coisas tão "fúteis" como vestes e festas novamente depois de todo acontecido no ano letivo anterior, mas por outro lado, sabia que era um dos únicos jeitos de se conectar com sua mãe, já que ela entendia bem desse aspecto de Hydra.

\- Que bom que gostou, eu mandei fazer com carinho para você... – Disse Narcisa orgulhosa.

\- Claro, eu gostei muito.

Ao invés de ir embora, Narcisa, estranhamente, se sentou na ponta da cama de Hydra, meio sem jeito.

\- Então, esse menino que vai vir, Macmillan, ele é alguma coisa sua? – Perguntou Narcisa, meio sem jeito.

\- É meu amigo...

\- Só? Ele com certeza seria uma melhoria ao meio-sangue que você namorava...

Hydra se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cama, não queria falar de Olívo com sua mãe, ainda estava sensível da briga que as duas tiveram quando ela descobriu que Pucey era seu espião e que como pagamento, Narcisa disse que a filha provavelmente se apaixonaria por ele com o tempo.

\- Melhor do que o Pucey? – Perguntou Hydra, olhando atentamente para ver a reação de Narcisa, que apenas olhava confusa, tentando encontrar as palavras com cuidado.

\- Não sei, possivelmente...

\- Ele é meu amigo, mãe, eu ainda não estou pronta para ninguém... eu ainda sinto algo pelo Olívio afinal, só que não sei o que direito. – Disse Hydra.

\- Ok, bom, eu vou resolver as pendências da festa então...

Depois que Narcisa foi embora, Hydra voltou para o seu livro, tentando não pensar em Olívio e nem em Peter, tinha algum tempo até se decidir sobre isso ainda.

No dia seguinte, Hydra acordou empolgada, suas amigas chegariam a qualquer momento em sua casa, finalmente! Elas viajariam de avião (o ministério Francês não autorizou a viagem por porta de portal esse ano) Então pela primeira vez, elas estariam viajando por meio trouxa para a Inglaterra, Gabrielle em especial, estava ansiosa para entender como os trouxas conseguiam fazer um avião voar sem o auxílio de magia.

Hydra se arrumou e tomou café com sua família, às 9:20 aproximadamente, ouviu suas amigas chegando e correu para a porta.

\- Mon cher! – Gritou Gabrielle, a bruxinha de 15 anos, alta, cabelos louros dourados até o ombro e de olhos coloridos, o esquerdo era azul quase turquesa e o direito castanho esverdeado correndo para abraçar Hydra – Senti tanta sua falta!

\- E eu de você! – Disse Hydra se sentindo emocionada, abraçando a amiga.

\- Petite amie! Você está mais alta! – Dizia Desiré também a abraçando – Desiré era uma bruxa de pele marrom e cabelos claros e cacheados, seus olhos eram de um profundo tom de mel.

\- Raí-Dra! – Dizia Gisele, com sotaque carregado ao pronunciar seu nome e a abraçando forte. Gisele tinha cabelos negros e longos, pele branca e olhos também negros.

\- Vamos para o meu quarto, vamos! – Dizia Hydra muito empolgada.

\- Meninas, que prazer recebê-las! – Dizia Narcisa com o tom cordial e alegre, vindo ao encontro das meninas com Lúcio e Draco que estava extremamente vermelho, Hydra sabia que Draco tinha uma queda por Gisele.

\- Serro ra Malfoy, está cada dia mais bonita! – Disse Gisele com seu sotaque carregado – E esse é o Draicu? Está tão grande e bonito! – Hydra não conseguiu segurar o riso, Draco parecia que iria explodir de tão vermelho.

\- Sejam bem-vindas. – Disse Lúcio secamente.

\- Vamos meninas, temos muito o que conversar. – Disse Hydra liderando o caminho até o quarto, onde as meninas deixaram suas coisas e se tacaram nas confortáveis camas.

\- Hydra você está ótima! – Disse Gabrielle alegremente, agora as amigas conversavam em Francês – Hogwarts está lhe fazendo bem pelo visto.

\- Obrigada, acho que realmente fez...

\- E o Olivér? – Perguntou Gabrielle – Fiquei arrasada quando nos escreveu falando que vocês terminaram, na foto que nos mandou dele ele parecia tão bonitão...

Hydra sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao lembrar de Olívio, sentia um pouco de saudades de seu ex namorado, ele escrevera uma vez durante as férias para perguntar sobre Hydra, mas ela não respondeu.

Depois de deixar as meninas sabendo de todos os acontecimentos do ano anterior que conseguiu lembrar de contar, as três estavam de boca aberta olhando atentamente para ela, todas deitadas nas camas do quarto de Hydra.

\- Seu pai deu um diário que possuiu uma menina e libertou um basilisco na escola que petrificou três nascidos trouxa? – Perguntou Desiré espantada.

\- Quatro na verdade, e um fantasma! – Disse Hydra de forma como se fosse algo que já deveriam saber enquanto se ajeitava na cama.

\- Não acredito! Ele é um monstro! – Disse Gisele – Eu nunca iria imaginar...

\- É porquê vocês só vêem eles poucas vezes no ano e geralmente quando eles estão mais bem comportados, mas, meus pais, principalmente meu pai na verdade, não são pessoas exatamente boas. – Disse Hydra com tristeza.

\- Mas vamos mudar para assuntos felizes – Disse Gisele rapidamente – Peter? É esse aqui da foto? – Perguntou pegando uma foto de Peter com Jeniffer, no ano letivo anterior, os dois acenavam e sorriam.

\- Esse mesmo – Disse Hydra.

\- Fantastique! Ele é maravilhoso Hydra, acho que o menino mais bonito que já vi eu acho!–!Exclamou Gisele!

\- Ele vai vir amanhã? – Perguntou Gabrielle

\- Sim, ele disse que sim.

\- E você vai dar uma chance para ele? – Perguntou Desiré.

\- Não sei, eu acho que sim, mas não agora... – Disse Hydra se sentindo confusa –eu gosto dele, nós nos escrevemos quase que diariamente, mas ainda não estou completamente curada do Olívio eu acho.

\- Nada como um novo amor para curar um antigo, é o que eu sempre digo – Disse Gisele rindo.

\- E quem é essa menina aqui do lado dele? – Perguntou Desiré, apontando para Jeniffer.

\- É a irmã dele, minha colega de quarto, ela que me deu essa foto antes de irmos embora no semestre passado, – Disse Hydra.

\- Bonita, parece com ele na verdade – Disse Desiré.

As amigas ficaram conversando o dia inteiro até que Draco bateu na porta.

\- Hydra, mamãe está chamando para almoçar – Disse ainda vermelho e sem graça.

\- Pode deixar, já vamos. – Respondeu Hydra, rindo.

\- Au revoir Cher! – Disse Gisele, enquanto Draco fechava a porta, ficando mais vemelho do que quando entrou, Hydra sabia que ele só foi até o quarto para ver Gisele, ele achava a menina muito bonita, não era apaixonado nem nada, mas ficava muito vermelho com ela perto.

\- Quando você vai virar minha cunhada? – Perguntou Hydra para Gisele em tom de brincadeira.

\- Um dia, quem sabe, quando ele for mais velho... – Gisele respondeu rindo.

Hydra não passava um dia tão divertido como aquele já tinha muito tempo, as quatro amigas riram, falaram bobagem o dia inteiro, Hydra se sentiu livre de todos os problemas na sua vida pelo menos por algumas horas, era como ter um dia de normalidade.


	2. A festa de aniversário

O dia da festa de aniversário de Hydra e Draco chegara, naquele ano, caia exatamente no mesmo dia de seu anversário de fato, nove de agosto.

Narcisa andava de um lado para o outro da casa, arrumando tudo e acenando sua varinha para dar os últimos detalhes, muitos presentes tinham chegado por corujas que entravam e saiam da casa o dia inteiro, o que deixou Narcisa ainda mais nervosa, o que Hydra mais gostou foi o de Fred e Jorge, uma pedra que compraram no Egito que quando colocada nas mãos aquecia suavemente todo o corpo, perfeito para os dias de inverno em Hogwarts.

\- Esses Fred e Jorge não vão vir não? – Perguntou Gisele, olhando o presente que Hydra ganhara.

\- Não, infelizmente não, eles estão no Egito de férias, visitando o irmão mais velho deles que trabalha lá, para Gingotes. - Respondeu Hydra, abrindo outro presente, uma exagerada taça com várias serpentes prateadas que recebeu de parentes distante dos Malfoy.

\- Que pena, eu bem que queria conhecer eles... – Disse Gisele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Espero que possa conhecer um dia mesmo, gostaria muito de ver vocês todos juntos! – Respondeu Hydra, sorrindo.

\- Sim, pena que vocês não podem todos irem para Beauxbatons, está tão vazio sem você lá, sabia? – Disse Gabrielle.

\- Aquela Fleur agora é a queridinha dos meninos... – Disse Desiré, revirando os olhos –apesar de eu achar uma bobagem.

\- Fleur era meio chatinha, não vou dizer que não esteja feliz de estar longe dela! – Disse Hydra.

De noite, era chegado o momento da festa, o grande jardim da mansão estava ricamente decorado com luzes que flutuavam das cores rosa e azul e pequenos pássaros brilhantes que voavam pelo jardim. Mesas e cadeiras com a letra M bordada em seu estofamento em prata, uma equipe de garçons foi contratada e todos usavam um elegante uniforme de vestes verde, um grande palco foi instalado para a atração principal da noite e uma pista de dança estava na sua frente.

Hydra vestiu sua nova veste rosa e desceu com suas três amigas, Draco estava lidamente vestido com uma veste negra bem recortada.

\- Draco, estáa tã buniton! – Disse Gisele, dando uma piscadinha para o menino, que como sempre, ficava vermelho.

\- O... Obrigado, Gisele. – Respondeu o pobre menino sem graça, corando e ficando mais vermelho que um pimentão.

Os anfritriões ficavam na entrada do jardim, recepcionando todos que chegavam.

Um a um, os convidados lotavam o jardim, alguns alunos da Sonserina que Hydra reconhecia chegaram, como Emilia Bulstrode, uma menina grossa da Sonserina acompanhada de outra menina grossa e insuportável que Hydra reconheceu como Pansy Parkison ambas acompanhadas de seus pais, Crabbe e Goyle também chegaram acompanhados de seus pais. Hydra reconheceu Marcus Flint, capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina que até hoje não parava de olhar para Hydra com cobiça e estendeu o olhar para as suas três amigas, outros jogadores do time da Sonserina também apareceram para o desgosto de Hydra, como por exemplo, Pucey, que não teve coragem de falar com ela. Hydra se sentia incomodada, logo avistou Angelina se sentiu melhor.

\- Hydra! – Exclamou Angelina abraçando a amiga. – Eu estava com saudades! – Angelina estava linda com uma veste roxa brilhante e cabelos presos.

\- Angelina, essas são minhas amigas Desiré, Gisele e Gabrielle, meninas, essa é minha amiga Angelina Jhonson.

\- Enchantée! –Disse Gisele simpaticamente- Angelina se sentou com as meninas e logo recebeu a companhia de Kate e Alicia, todas receberam Hydra com um abraço, era muito bom ter suas amigas antigas e novas juntas e o melhor, todas pareciam estar se dando bem.

\- Enton, Hogwarts é tão maginific assim como a Hydra conta? – Perguntou Gisele para as meninas.

\- Sim, é maravilhosa! – Disse Angelina.

\- Mas ela disse que a Beauxbatons também é muito boa. – Completou Alícia.

\- Sim, é uma escola ótima, realmente, um lugar lindo, gostaria que vocês pudessem ver. – Disse Gabriele.

\- Mas pelas fotos que a Hydra tem mostrado, us mininus de Hogwarts son bem melhores... – Disse Gisele, rindo.

\- Ai, ai, Gisele, você não muda! – Comentou Hydra, também rindo.

\- Mudar par que? Gostu de mi assim – Disse ela, piscando um olho para Hydra e flertando com o olhar com os meninos da Sonserina (Draco não estava perto para ver).

Depois de um tempo conversando, Hydra viu Peter, o rapaz louro, de cabelos longos e com um sorriso espetacular se aproximando, acompanhado de sua irmã, Jeniffer. O rapaz usava uma veste azul e preta que o deixava ainda mais bonito e Jeniffer, usava uma veste vermelha de uma espécie de seda.

\- Claro que não podia faltar ele! – Dizia Angelina desgostosa e revirando os olhos, ela nunca conseguiu gostar de Peter.

\- Meu Deus, que homem magnífico! – Comentava Gabrielle.

\- Uh lala, Hydra, se você non quisser, eu com certeza querro! – Disse Gisele.

\- Hydra, feliz aniversário! – Peter falou simpaticamente e a abraçou –Eu trouxe esse presente, mas gostaria que você só abrisse mais tarde, se não tiver problema... – Disse entregando um pacote em suas mãos. Hydra agradeceu e o convidou para se sentar.

Angelina olhava feio para o rapaz, mas foi simpática com Jeniffer, de quem sempre gostou.

\- Enton, Peter, orvimus falar de você – Disse Gisele.

\- Sério? O que ouviram? – Perguntou o menino parecendo animado com a menção de que Hydra falava sobre ele.

\- Só coisas boas, é claro! – Respondeu Desiré.

\- É muito bom conhecer as amigas de Hydra da França, ela também já falou muito de vocês – Disse Peter, dando o seu sorriso maravilhoso, fazendo as meninas suspirarem.

\- Não sabia que vocês se falavam tanto... – Disse Angelina, de forma não muito agradável.

\- Sim, nos escrevemos quase que diariamente – Comentou Hydra.

\- A sim...

Alicia cutucou Angelina e mandou ela melhorar um pouco a expressão que estava fazendo, bem baixinho, mas Hydra ouviu.

A noite seguia agradável, Hydra conseguiu evitar com sucesso todos os amigos de seu irmão e até alguns de seu pai.

\- Aquele é o Ministro da magia? – Perguntou Peter sentado perto de Hydra na mesa.

\- Sim, papai convidou ele provavelmente, ele ama aparecer para o Ministério.

\- E quem é aquele? – Perguntou Jeniffer, apontando para um rapaz moreno sentado perto do Ministro.

\- Eu acho que ele é filho do Shafiq, um colega do papai, ele trabalha no Ministério pelo que eu sei. – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Eu acho que já o vi em Hogwarts antes... – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Sim, acho que ele se formou recentemente, não sei se ano passado ou no anterior.

\- Bonito... – Disse Jeniffer, mexendo disfarçadamente nos cabelos enquanto o rapaz olhava de volta para ela.

\- Eu posso apresentar eles se você quiser... –Disse Hydra.

\- Pode deixar, vamos ver o que acontece durante a noite... – Disse a menina.

\- Goster dela, ér dar minhas – Disse Gisele, brindando com Jeniffer, enquanto Peter ouvia sem graça.

\- Tem ciúmes da sua irmã? – Perguntou Hydra, para o rapaz.

\- De jeito nenhum, mas tenho preocupação, é claro, eu e Jeniffer sempre fomos muito companheiros um do outro, eu praticamente ajudei a criar a Jeniffer enquanto meus pais trabalhavam, apesar de termos somente dois anos de diferença um do outro. – Disse ele.

\- Isso é verdade, Peter cuidou de mim a vida inteira, tadinho... – Disse Jeniffer rindo.

\- E os pais de vocês? – Perguntou Katie, que estava sentada perto de Jeniffer.

\- Eles trabalham muito, estavam muitas vezes fora de casa, mas são gente boa. – Disse a menina.

\- Imagino, curandeiros tem a vida complicada mesmo... – Disse Alícia.

Uma voz foi ouvida, ampliada magicamente, era Narcisa, que estava lindamente vestida com uma veste preta e roxa, em cima do palco, pedindo atenção para todos.

\- Boa noite, boa noite para todos! – Dizia ela, alegremente - Nessa noite de alegria, comemoração do aniversário dos meus dois filhos, Hydra e Draco Malfoy.

Narcisa apontou com uma mão para cada um e luzes apareceram em cima deles, todos aplaudiram equanto eles acenavam timidamente (Draco um pouco mais orgulhoso que Hydra).

\- Eles comemoram hoje, 15 e 13 anos, respectivamente, crescem rápido... – Dizia sua voz, começando a ficar emocionada - bem, hoje, em sua homenagem, quero que todos os convidados se juntem a nós na pista de dança para a apresentação da banda "As Esquisitonas".

Gritos e aplausos se misturaram com todos os jovens correndo para a pista de dança quando a banda entrou no palco.

\- Como estão todos essa noite? Vamos agitar!

Hydra se sentia feliz como a muito tempo não sentia, especialmente naquela casa, era como se pela primeira vez fosse grata por estar ali, sabia que aquele sentimento provavelmente só duraria uma noite mas queria aproveitar ao máximo dele.

Para o seu desgosto, no entanto, Gisele parecia gostar de dançar com Marcus Flint e em um ponto da noite os dois desapareceram misteriosamente por algumas horas.

\- Ela já teve um gosto melhor... – Disse Hydra com Desiré e Gabrielle ainda com cara de nojo, como se tivesse visto alguém vomitar.

\- Ela nunca teve... – Brincou Desiré.

\- Ainda bem que o seu irmão não reparou neles dois! – Disse Gabrielle olhando para Draco que dançava distraído com suas amigas da Sonserina.

\- Agora uma música para os apaixonados, peguem seu par e venham para a pista de dança! – Anunciou a banda antes de tocar uma balada lenta.

Angelina e Alicia decidiram sentar exaustas e foram acompanhada por Gabrielle, Desiré fez par com um dos companheiros de time de Draco do sexto ano (qual era o problema com suas amigas?).

\- Você quer dançar comigo? – Perguntou Peter de forma doce e sorrindo.

\- Claro...

Hydra e Peter dançaram abraçados durante a balada, tinha algo reconfortante em estar perto de Peter, como se apenas tudo se encaixasse e seu coração batesse mais forte.

Jeniffer fez par com o rapaz que estava de olho e Katie dançava com Pucey (eca! Pensava, Hydra).

\- Você está melhor? – Perguntou Peter, enquanto dançavam.

\- Melhor de que? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- De tudo, do Olívio... – Respondeu ele sem graça.

\- Não sei, um pouco, eu acho, não é como se eu estivesse sofrendo por isso ou algo do tipo, eu só... sei lá, é estranho...

Peter pareceu levemente desanimado.

\- Bem, para a minha sorte, eu sou um rapaz muito paciente. – Disse ele rindo.

\- Eu já percebi isso! – Disse Hydra, também rindo.

Depois da dança, Hydra decidiu descansar um pouco na mesa e Peter continuou dançando com sua amiga Gabrielle que tinha se levantado a pedido de Hydra.

\- Ele não desiste, não é? – Perguntou Angelina irritada.

\- Para com isso Angelina, eu acho o Peter um cara legal, ele é irmão da Jeniffer (que dançava ainda com o rapaz moreno) e ela sempre falou muito bem dele. – Disse Alicia.

\- Eu sei, eu só não gosto dele, não sei o porquê – Respondeu Angelina olhando a pista de dança.

\- É porquê você queria que a Hydra ficasse com o Olívio, mas não deu certo, supera! – Disse Katie, chegando na mesa e rindo.

\- Ele falou com você, Hydra? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Ele me mandou uma carta no começo do verão, mas eu não respondi, é melhor assim! Ele também me mandou uma carta e um presente hoje, mas também não quis responder... – Hydra tinha o tom triste que usava sempre que falava de Olívio.

\- Vai ver ele está arrependido! – Disse Angelina

\- Ou culpado... – Completou Alicia irônica.

\- Eu não quero falar disso... – Mas antes de Hydra pudesse falar mais, dois enormes bolos entraram no salão flutuando sob aplauso dos convidados, um rosa com corações e um preto com serpentes verdes. No topo do bolo rosa uma vela acesa com a letra H e no do preto uma com a letra D.

Hydra se levantou e junto com Draco, apagaram as velas, ainda sob aplausos dos convidados.

A noite parecia que não ia acabar nunca, Hydra voltou a pista de dança algumas vezes durante a noite e Gisele finalmente apareceu dizendo ter se perdido na mansão, mas Marcus Flint parecia extremamente alegre e falava convencido com os amigos sobre alguma coisa.

\- Você precisa melhorar o seu gosto Gisele, urgente! – Disse Hydra em francês enquanto dançava com a amiga.

\- Ele é até bonitinho, vai... – Disse Gisele.

\- Ele é um babaca, eu sinceramente não sei como você conseguiu ficar com ele! – Disse Hydra, olhando com nojo para o rapaz que se vangloriava para os meninos.

\- Eu também não! – Concordou Desiré emburrada.

\- Ah, gente, deixa pra lá, é só por hoje, não é como se eu quisesse repetir – Disse Gisele, ainda dançando alegremente.

\- E você, Katie, desde quando você dança com o Pucey? – Perguntou Hydra, para a amiga que dançava perto dela.

\- Ele me convidou e eu fui, mas eu sei que ele foi ridículo com você e eu jamais namoraria ele, relaxa – Disse a menina.

\- Boa garota! – Brincou Alícia.

Um a um os convidados asssim como vieram, foram embora, o Ministro da magia disse para Hydra que teria parazer de oferecer um estágio de verão no Ministério caso ela quisesse, antes de ir embora, mas Hydra recusou educadamente para o desgosto de Lúcio.

Angelina, Katie e Alicia foram embora juntas e agradeceram pela noite, Lúcio e Narcisa nem mesmo olharam as meninas durante toda a noite, a toda hora, pessoas desaparatavam perto da casa e logo depois, as suas amigas entraram para dormir.

\- Obrigada pela noite, foi maravilhoso! – Disse Peter se despedindo, Jeniffer se despedia animadamente do seu novo amigo.

\- Você tem um minuto antes de ir embora? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Claro! – Disse Peter animado e Hydra pediu para que a seguissse para um outro lado do jardim.

Os dois pararam perto de uma árvore grande, aonde os pavões do pai descansavam.

\- Eu queria agradecer por tudo, pelo presente, pelas cartas, eu sei que você gosta de mim e que eu não tenha sido exatamente o que você queria que eu fosse mas... – Antes que Hydra pudesse continuar, foi interrompida por Peter.

\- Eu disse que te espero Hydra, não precisa pedir desculpas, eu te entendo, você parece estar confusa ainda, está pensando, eu entendo de verdade.– Disse ele sorrindo, em pé na sua frente.

Hydra o abraçou por alguns segundos e ao se virarem para sair do abraço, Hydra nunca entendeu como, mas acabou beijando Peter, seu beijo era suave, doce e apaixonado, suas mãos apertavam forte e gentilmente ao mesmo tempo a sua cintura e logo depois o quadril e pressionava seu corpo para junto ao dele. Hydra sentia suas pernas amolecerem, como se estivesse flutuando, com o coração acelerado, seu corpo tremia e o calor subia por todo ele cada vez mais forte, conforme ela e Peter ficavam mais grudados, era difícil de controlar ou parar, ela pensou então "Rita tinha razão ano passado, Peter realmente sabe das coisas..." Antes de voltar a não conseguir pensar mais em casa de novo, apenas no beijo que estava acontecendo, naquele momento, maravilhoso momento...

Os dois ficaram ali por alguns bons minutos, até Hydra juntar força e interromper o beijo e o afastar suavemente.

\- Peter, eu ainda...

\- Eu sei, me desculpe – Disse ele antes que ela pudesse terminar.

\- Eu gostei, muito, eu só preciso, você sabe... – Disse ela sem jeito.

\- Eu sei, eu espero...– Peter sorriu, com o seu sorriso hipnotizante e saiu na mesma direção que vieram e logo depois foi seguido por Hydra que entrou para seu quarto e contou tudo a suas amigas que responderam com gritinhos entusiasmados.

Como era bom se sentir uma adolescente bruxas normais por alguns dias, só com suas três amigas conseguia ter essa sensação, a de estar longe de casa, a melhor possível!

\- Ele é bom mesmo? Ele tem cara de ser bom! – Perguntou Gisele, em Francês, ela era a mais entusiasmada das três.

\- Muito bom, que beijo... – Disse Hydra se abanando de brincadeira.

\- E por quê você não namora logo com ele, Hydra? – Perguntou Gabrielle, as três amigas estavam deitadas em volta de Hydra, que estava sentada na cama.

\- Porque eu ainda preciso esquecer o Olívio, não é justo eu começar uma relação pensando na outra, não acham? – Perguntou ela.

\- Sim, nesse caso, você tem razão... – Disse Gabrielle.

\- Mas que ele é lindo, a isso ele é! – Disse Gisele, rindo.

\- A irmã dele é legal também, ela ficou conversando com a gente, mas aquela sua amiga Angelina, ela realmente parece não gostar do rapaz. – Disse Desiré.

\- Eu sei, ela tem ciúmes dele, ela é super protetora do Olívio, queria que a gente ficasse juntos, se lembra que eu disse que brigamos feio ano passado? – Perguntou Hydra, agora também deitando na cama.

\- Sim, mas isso é tão estranho, tem certeza que ela não gosta dele? – Perguntou Desiré.

\- Tenho – Respondeu Hydra rindo -, ela gosta do Fred, ela já me disse.

\- E além disso, se ela gostasse, não ia ficar empurrando ele para a Hydra, né? – Disse Gabrielle.

\- Eu sei, mas sei lá, vai que... – Brincou Desiré.

\- Eu com certeza sinto um pouco de falta de compreensão da Angelina as vezes e isso me irrita. – Comentou Hydra.

\- Eu imagino, mas ela parece ser uma boa amiga no entanto, parece gostar de você. – Disse Gabrielle.

\- Eu sei, eu gosto muito dela também. – Disse Hydra.

\- Todas elas parecem boas meninas, Alícia e Katie também. – Completou Gisele.

\- Sim, eu fico feliz por você, Hydra, de pelo menos ter achado boas amigas aonde você está. – Disse Desiré, sorrindo com sinceridade para ela.

\- Sim, mas é claro que nenhuma delas substitui vocês, vocês sabem disso, né? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sabemos, mas é sempre bom lembrar... – Disse Gisele.

\- Amo as seis e os meninos também! – Disse Hydra, rindo.

\- Ah, eu também amo os meninos, com certeza... – Disse Gisele, gargalhando.

Depois que as meninas dormiram, Hydra finalmente abriu o presente de Peter, era um globo de neve, dentro, uma miniatura do que parecia Hydra fazendo poções e acenando animada em Hogwarts com o uniforme com o símbolo da Grifinória, Hydra achou lindo, emocionante até, sorriu imediatamente e então leu o bilhete que veio junto,

" _Para a menina mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci, isso é para te incentivar a correr atrás dos seus sonhos..._  
 _eu realmente gosto de você Hydra, espero te ver muito feliz e realizada sempre._

 _Com amor,_

 _Peter Macmillan"_

Hydra foi dormir sorrindo e suspirando encantada com o seu presente (que colocou imediatamente na mesinha ao lado da sua cama) e o cartão que veio junto e mais ainda, com o rapaz que escreveu o mesmo. 


	3. Confusões no Beco Diagonal

No dia seguinte, de noite, a realidade voltara ao seu encontro, suas amigas estavam de partida depois de mais uma maravilhosa noite de normalidade.

\- Por favor, prometam que vão escrever... – Disse Hydra chorosa na porta que dava para a mansão de sua família enquanto abraçada e se despedia de cada uma de suas amigas, Gabrielle, Desiré e Gisele estavam com seu malão esperando o carro trouxa que as levariam ao local chamado aeroporto.

\- Todos os dias! – Repetiu Gisele e depois de pensar um pouco corrigiu – Ok, toda semana... – A menina riu e abraçou Hydra.

\- E você, não esqueça de escrever também. – Disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Draco que parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento e saiu correndo para dentro da casa.

\- Você deixa o menino sem graça! - Disse Gabrielle para Gisele e então se virou para Hydra – Ainda não acredito que de novo não vamos ter você no dormitório conosco Hydra. – As duas quase choravam ao falar.

\- Nem eu, acredite! – E abraçou a amiga.

\- Você não pode mesmo voltar conosco para passar as férias? – Perguntou Desiré agora vindo a seu encontro para a despedida.

\- Não, eu preciso ficar de olho no que acontece aqui, ano que vem talvez – Disse Hydra desesperançosa abraçando a amiga.

O carro chegou e Hydra ajudou as amigas a entregar suas bagagens ao motorista, Hydra notou que ele as olhava de forma esquisita, mas para os trouxas, realmente não pareciam meninas normais.

\- Au revoir cher! – Gritaram as três na janela do carro enquanto esse partia.

Era isso, agora de novo estava sozinha na mansão com seus pais e irmão, sem ter pra onde correr ou com quem falar, esse pensamento a assombrava enquanto andava pelo jardim bem decorado.

Sua casa era bonita, localizada numa ruazinha estreita, a entrada para o terreno da mansão era larga, a sebe se estendia até ser barrada por um portão de ferro trabalhado. O caminho que se segue é lindamente direto e coberto por sebes de teixo e o jardim tem uma fonte e pavões alvíssimos vagam pelo gramado, um dos pedidos de seu pai para mostrar superioridade. O interior da casa não foge da linha habitual - suntuosamente decorado, com um magnífico tapete, uma mesa ornamentada, mármores e um espelho dourado. Quadros em movimento espionam a passagem de visitantes pelo corredor. Havia um grande hall de entrada mal iluminado com uma porta de maçaneta de bronze que conduz diretamento a uma das salas de jantar.

Hydra subiu as escadas de madeira que levavam ao corredor comprido até uma de suas portas que dava em sua pequena fortaleza, seu quarto, o único cômodo daquela casa que de fato fazia Hydra se sentir em casa, fechou a porta e olhou ao redor.

\- É, agora oficialmente voltei ao normal... – Disse triste para si mesmo.

Tentou admirar a beleza de seu quarto, único ambiente que Hydra de fato pode decorar conforme queria, as paredes eram brancas, era um quarto em estilo antigo e clássico com uma enorme cama de madeira pintado de branco e uma cabeceira marrom, um luxuoso lustre de cristais ficava no meio do teto e as muitas janelas do quarto era cobertas com longas cortinas de estilo vitoriano verde escuro, em cada lado da cama ficava uma mesa de cabeceira onde Hydra colocava seus porta-retratos, um com seus amigos de Hogwarts, outro com suas amigas de Beauxbatons e outro com o retrato de sua família e o presente que recebera de Peter, o lindo globo de neve que pretendia levar com ela também para Hogwarts. No lado esquerdo do quarto existiam duas portas, uma para o seu grande closet e outra para o banheiro e do lado direito, a porta para sua biblioteca particular. Hydra pegou seu livro na mesa de cabeceira e voltou a ler, era um ótimo jeito de esquecer onde estava.

As férias foram passando de forma usual, Hydra e seu pai brigavam constantemente e deixavam Narcisa quase louca com isso, Draco continuava como sombra de Lúcio para onde ele ia fora isso, nada parecia estar acontecendo de diferente.

\- Você vai voltar para o time de quadribol esse ano, Hydra? – Perguntou Narcisa animada em um almoço algumas semanas depois.

\- Nem pensar! – Disse Hydra decidida enquanto se servia de mais comida.

\- Finalmente aquela amizade ridícula com o meio-sangue acabou, faz sentido desistir do time... – Lúcio conseguia dizer qualquer coisa para Hydra soar mais fria e desprezível do que talvez deveria.

\- Não perca as esperanças papai, quem sabe esse ano eu não encontro um nascido trouxa para namorar, ou até mesmo um trouxa mesmo em algum lugar... – Disse irônica, Lúcio bateu o pulso na mesa e Narcisa soltou um gritinho nervosa, mas até mesmo Draco deu uma risada discreta com a ousadia da irmã.

\- Essa menina perdeu todo o respeito, talvez um semestre em Durmstrang a faça rever as coisas. – Disse ele com ódio no olhar, Draco o encarou com coragem, Hydra sabia que um dos acordos de Draco incluía que Hydra poderia estudar aonde quisesse e o olhar de Draco pareceu fazer Lúcio se lembrar disso, já que não falou mais nada.

Hydra decidiu que deveria tentar ser agradável no resto do almoço, já que queria pedir permissão para ir ao Beco Diagonal sozinha e encontrar Fred e Jorge. Narcisa trouxe a oportunidade certa.

\- Temos que ir ao Beco Diagonal, o ano escolar está chegando e precisamos comprar o material novo .

\- Sim, amanhã podemos ir sem problemas... – Disse Lúcio calmamente.

\- Será que eu poderia ir na quarta? – Perguntou Hydra aproveitando a oportunidade, seu rosto era doce e delicado, sabia como fazer sua mãe concordar com o que ela queria e ter calma era a melhor estratégia.

\- Por quê? É o último dia das férias, seria muito em cima da hora! – Perguntou Narcisa espantada.

\- É que eu marquei com a Angelina e a Katie (sabia que era melhor não mencionar Alicia, já que para eles ela era aquela menina meio-sangue) e eu queria muito rever elas.

\- Mas você as viu no seu aniversário e vai passar o ano com elas começando no dia seguinte, não tem porquê ver agora. – Disse Lúcio secamente.

\- Eu quero sair um pouco de casa, eu passei as férias inteiras trancadas aqui dentro... – Disse Hydra nervosa.

\- Você podia ter ido para a França como sempre, não foi porque não quis, além disso, na quarta eu não posso, a resposta é não! – Lúcio era frio e resoluto.

\- Eu quis passar mais tempo com a mamãe, ela reclama que eu nunca estou em casa, mas queria sair só um pouco agora, além disso, vocês não precisam ir comigo, eu posso ir muito bem sozinha... – Hydra tentava parecer calma e até um pouco triste, assim sua mãe iria simpatizar com ela.

\- Leve seu irmão então. – Disse Lúcio.

\- Pai, eu não quero ficar andando pelo Beco Diagonal e suas amigas nojentas da Grifinória. – Disse Draco para alivio de Hydra.

\- Por favor, eu só quero sair um pouquinho! – Chorou Hydra, olhando com olhos de cachorrinho triste para sua mãe.

\- Lúcio, por favor, deixa a menina ir, nós podemos comprar o material dela amanhã sem ela. – Disse Narcisa se solidarizando como Hydra esperava. Lúcio deu um olhar de desprezo para Hydra, a verdade é que para ele era melhor ter ela longe de casa e Hydra sabia disso, mas fazer algo que a deixasse feliz não era algo que ele particularmente gostasse de fazer. Finalmente depois de um tempo ele respondeu:

\- Tudo bem, mas quero você em casa cedo e nada de manchar mais ainda o nosso nome, entendido? – Ele parecia irritado de ter que ceder aos caprichos de Hydra.

\- O que o senhor quiser. – Disse Hydra um pouco irônica e sorrindo discretamente, não que Lúcio tivesse percebido, ela não queria ficar com ar de vitória, sabia que isso iria fazer com que ele desistisse. Acabou de comer e saiu correndo para o quarto, estava ansiosa para mandar uma carta para Fred e Jorge combinando de encontra-los.

 _"Queridos palermas,_

 _Minha liberdade finalmente foi concedida e eu vou poder encontrar com vocês no Beco Diagonal, o que acham? Me enviem uma coruja com a resposta._

 _Estou com muitas saudades,_

 _Hydra Malfoy."_

Hydra enviou a coruja e ficou ansiosa esperando a resposta de seus amigos, pensar em poder sair daquela casa e ainda encontrar Fred e Jorge era mais alegria do que ela conseguia imaginar, mesmo que no dia seguinte fosse encontrá-los de qualquer maneira. A resposta veio rápida, algumas horas depois Lydra voltou piando com uma carta, que Hydra desamarrou e leu.

 _"Queria Palerma,_

 _Finalmente, não é mesmo? Claro que podemos encontrar com você na quarta, na Florean Fortescue, estamos ansiosos para mostrar tudo que compramos no Egito e já estamos desde já tentando convencer mamãe e papai de que você não é uma Malfoy do mal._

 _Fred e Jorge"_

Hydra passou os últimos dias um pouco mais animada do que os anteriores, iria finalmente ver seus amigos que tanto sentia saudade, na terça, dia anterior a sua ida ao Beco Diagonal recebeu uma coruja que não esperava.

 _"Querida Hydra,_

 _Enviei duas cartas que não foram respondidas nessas férias, está tudo bem? Eu não queria que você tivesse raiva de mim ou que não pudéssemos ser amigos, por favor me responda. Eu juro, eu não quero estragar a sua vida nem nada, eu só quero notícias suas, por favor, Hydra, eu quero tanto saber de você..._

 _Com amor,_

 _Olívio Wood"_

Hydra ficou encarando a carta por alguns segundos, era verdade que Olívio a enviara duas cartas anteriormente que nunca foram respondidas, mas ele tinha razão em um ponto, por quê não poderiam ser amigos? Afinal Hydra já superara (ou pelo menos achava que sim, apesar de sentir um embrulho no estômago toda vez que pensava que iria vê-lo em alguns dias) Não era justo deixar ele achando que fez algo errado quando na verdade não fez nada além de terminar um relacionamento que já não estava dando certo muitos meses antes de chegar ao fim. Hydra pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e pena e escreveu finalmente de volta para Olívio.

 _"Querido Olívio,_

 _Peço desculpas por não ter respondido suas últimas cartas, acho que levei mais tempo para superar tudo do que imaginava. Claro que podemos ser amigos, eu ia amar isso._

 _Eu estou bem e você? Eu agradeço muito pelo presente de aniversário, eu amei os doces, foi muito gentil da sua parte enviá-los para mim._

 _Acho que nos vemos no dia primeiro de aula então, não é mesmo?_

 _Hydra Malfoy."_

Hydra achou a carta um pouco seca e impessoal, mas era o máximo que conseguia fazer naquele momento, colocou a carta no bico da coruja manchada que trouxera a carta e agora bebia água da gaiola de Lydra que piava nada feliz em ter outra coruja em seu espaço. Procurou não pensar em Olívio ou em suas cartas pelo resto do dia, mas era um pouco difícil, apesar de os pensamentos em Olívio serem intercalados com os pensamentos em Peter, o beijo que os dois deram ainda fazia seu corpo estremecer.

Hydra e Peter trocaram corujas quase todos os dias depois da festa, algumas vezes falavam do beijo, algumas não, Peter realmente estava respeitando o seu espaço e o tempo que ela pediu. Hydra decidiu pegar a última carta que ele tinha enviado e ler mais uma vez.

"Querida Hydra,

Na verdade tem muita coisa que você ainda não sabe de mim, além de que escrevo poesias as vezes, eu por exemplo, também gosto de correr e de ler livros, especialmente da Paula Jessica McGrey, já ouviu falar? Ela é uma escritora bruxa maravilhosa, acho que você gostaria dela... quer saber? Estarei enviando com essa carta o meu livro preferido dela "Bruxas de Londres" é um romance auror extremamente excitante, espero que goste, me conte depois, ok?

Com amor,

Peter Macmillan"

Hydra tinha devorado o livro desde que ele chegara naquela manhã, era realmente excitante e ela parecia conseguir sentir Peter em cada parte do livro, isso a fazia bem, fazia ela se sentir menos sozinha dentro daquela casa.

A quarta finalmente chegou e Hydra foi para a sala de jantar para fazer a viagem de Flu até o beco diagonal. Ela estava lindamente arrumada com uma linda veste azul escuro e prata bem marcada na cintura, um chapéu combinando das mesmas cores, seus olhos cinzas tinham uma camada de delineador preto na parte de cima e os cabelos estavam soltos de forma despojada, estava realmente linda, queria causar uma boa impressão aos senhores Weasleys...

\- Não volte tarde Hydra, não quero irritar seu pai, ok? – Disse Narcisa entregando o Flu para a filha.

\- Não se preocupe mamãe, eu só quero sair um pouco, não devo demorar.

Hydra entrou na lareira, derramou o pó no chão e uma luz verde como fogo a cercou.

\- BECO DIAGONAL – Disse com firmeza e depois da habitual confusão envolvendo a viagem de Flu, estava na lareira de uma de suas lojas, saiu animada pelas ruas do beco para encontrar seus amigos sentados na calçada da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue.

Os gêmeos estavam acenando freneticamente, ela correu para o encontro dos meninos que quase a derrubaram no chão ao darem, os dois, um grande abraço ao mesmo tempo nela.

\- Que saudades de vocês! – Disse Hydra sorrindo e se soltando do abraço triplo.

\- E nós de você, como está a prisão? – Perguntou Jorge sorridente.

\- Horrível! Como foi o Egito? – Perguntou para os meninos enquanto sentavam nas cadeiras na calçada da sorveteria.

\- Maravilhoso, a gente tentou trancar Percy numa pirâmide mas mamãe nos pegou no ato... – Disse Fred desanimado enquanto Hydra ria.

\- Falando nele... – Disse Jorge vendo Percy vindo em direção a eles.

\- Hydra, grande prazer em vê-la. – Disse parecendo extremamente sem graça e muito vermelho – Está bem, espero?

\- Sim, tudo bem e você Percy? Aproveitou o Egito? – Hydra estava achando extremamente estranho a súbita timidez de Percy perto dela.

\- Sim sim, foi maravilhoso e também estou bem! Meninos, a mamãe quer tirar uma dúvida sobre o livro que precisa comprar para vocês e pediu se não poderiam ir até a loja comigo. – Disse Percy para Fred e Jorge sem olhar Hydra nos olhos.

\- Ah não, a gente acabou de encontrar a Hydra e queríamos ficar mais um pouco com ela! – Disse Fred reclamando.

\- Mamãe pediu, Fred! – Disse Percy enérgico.

\- Podem ir meninos, eu vou com vocês.

\- NÃO! – Gritou Percy fazendo Hydra quase dar um salto da cadeira – O, o Fred pode vir comigo e o Jorge ficar, é bem rapidinho, ele já volta... – Disse ele nervoso tentando manter a calma na voz.

\- Ok! – Concordou Hydra ainda assustada, voltando a se ajeitar na cadeira.

Fred saiu com Percy e assim que estavam fora de alcance ela perguntou para Jorge.

\- O que deu nele?

\- A gente disse que você estava apaixonada por ele e que iria roubar um beijo assim que o visse, agora ele está com medo de ficar perto de você e trair a namoradinha mesmo que sem querer. – Riu Jorge, mas Hydra ficou irada.

\- O QUE? VOCÊS ESTÃO MALUCOS?PODEM DESMENTIR ISSO AGORA! – Disse gritando e dando tapas no branco de Jorge.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou, prometo! – Disse ele ainda gargalhando da situação.

\- Qual é o problema com vocês dois? – Perguntou ainda nervosa.

\- Nenhum, é que o Percy sempre te achou muito bonita e a gente sabia que ele ia pirar quando ouvisse isso, é só uma brincadeira, – Jorge ainda ria.

\- Não tem graça!

\- Vai, não fica irritada, eu prometo que vou falar a verdade pra ele, tá? – Disse Jorge ainda rindo.

\- Tudo bem vai, o bom é que eu gosto de vocês, sério, vocês me deixam louca...– Disse Hydra finalmente sorrindo de novo.

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre tudo que ele e Fred encontraram no Egito e como estavam cheios de novas ideias, depois foram pegar um pouco de sorvete voltando a sentar nas mesmas cadeiras de antes.

\- Desde quando o Percy me acha bonita? – Perguntou Hydra curiosa, ela fingia que não, mas sempre gostou da atenção masculina.

\- Desde sempre, quem não acha? – Disse Jorge como se explica algo obvio.

\- Não é bem assim... – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- É sim, eu sempre achei. – Jorge disse.

\- Eu também sempre achei vocês bonitos vai! – Disse Hydra dando um soquinho no ombro de Jorge.

\- Eu sei, quem não acha? – Perguntou Jorge rindo.

\- É uma pena que vocês não foram na minha festa, a minha amiga Gisele acabou ficando com o Flint, você acredita nisso? – Disse Hydra, comendo um pouco do sorvete que tinha acabado de comprar.

\- Não, sinceramente, o Flint? Sério? Por quê? - Perguntou Jorge, incrédulo.

\- Porque ela não tem muito critério, é sério, eu amo muito a Gisele, mas ela não tem!

\- Mas você não disse que ela era bonitona e gente boa? Por quê ela faria isso?

\- Porque ela quer experimentar tudo o que pode antes de ficar velha, pelo menos é isso que ela sempre diz. – Respondeu Hydra, revirando os olhos.

\- Bem, é uma pena que não conheci elas... mas de qualquer maneira, eu e Fred conhecemos umas meninas bem bonitonas no Egito.

\- Sério? Quem? – Perguntou Hydra, curiosa.

\- Adelaine e Greta, são bruxas Portuguesas, elas frequentam a Beauxbatons também. – Disse Jorge, comendo um pouco do seu sorvete.

\- Adelaine e Greta? Quais os sobrenomes? São irmãs? Quais idades?

\- Ei, calma – Disse Jorge rindo do interrogatório.

\- Não, é que talvez eu conheça... – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Adelaine Viane ou Viana eu acho e Greta Porto Velho, coisa do tipo. – Disse Jorge.

\- Ah, sim, eu conheço, elas eram da casa da Fleur, são do mesmo ano que ela, eu acho, não, elas eram um ano mais novas, mais novas que eu inclusive, era isso se não me engano, eram inseparáveis e viviam andando com a Fleur...

\- É um mundo pequeno. – Disse Jorge rindo.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco sobre o Egito e sobre os eventos do aniversário de Hydra.

\- Então você beijou o Macmillan afinal?

\- Sim, eu meio que estou confusa, mas sei lá... – Disse Hydra pensativa.

\- Quantas pessoas você já beijou? – Perguntou Jorge, deixando Hydra completamente vermelha.

\- Jorge... eu... isso não é...

\- Ah, palerma, não é nada demais isso, mas tudo bem, não foram muitas, foram?

\- Não, não muitas...

\- Então, eu andei pensando em uma coisa, é mais uma curiosidade que eu queria tirar.

\- Qual? – Perguntou Hydra espantada com a conversa.

A sequência de eventos foi a mais esquisita e sem sentido da vida de Hydra:

Jorge a olhou de forma estranha por alguns segundos, sem falar nada, ele se aproximou, colocou a mão em sua nuca e inesperadamente a beijou de língua, Hydra se assustou e acabou retribuindo por alguns poucos segundos, mas os dois se afastaram rapidamente como quem levara um choque e ficaram paralisados nas cadeiras, assustados e um pouco atordoados.

\- Isso foi muito es...

\- Estranho! – Completou Jorge antes que Hydra pudesse falar – Não, definitivamente não.

\- Não! – Apoiou Hydra ainda atordoada.

\- Foi como beijar a minha irmã... sei lá, não! Totalmente não...– Disse Jorge com o rosto como se fosse vomitar, Hydra tentou não levar a cara de nervoso para o lado pessoal, sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando e sentia o mesmo – Realmente não, não mesmo!

\- Vamos falar disso tipo, nunca, concorda? – Disse Hydra

\- Totalmente, nunca aconteceu! Era só uma curiosidade mesmo, eu meio que queria assim que te conheci sim, mas depois passou, era só curiosidade de ver como era, mas não, não, amigos, com certeza só amigos... – Completou Jorge .

Depois de alguns momentos de um clima de constrangimento, realmente conseguiram fingir que nada aconteceu e mudar de assunto para como Jorge e Fred ficaram decepcionados em não conhecer suas amigas francesas. Era algo que nem Hydra e nem Jorge compreenderam o porquê de ter acontecido, mas não desejavam repetir, realmente o que sentiam um pelo outro era pura e completamente uma doce amizade, aquilo foi um erro que não queriam cometer mais.


	4. Os Weasleys

Fred chegou reclamando que sua mãe não a deixava sair da loja e se sentando ao lado deles.

\- O Jorge me contou da gracinha que vocês fizeram falando para o Percy que eu queria agarrar ele, onde ele está? Eu quero falar que é mentira!

\- Bem longe de você – riu Fred –, está morrendo de medo – Fred e Jorge caíram na gargalhada.

\- Não tem graça, é sério! Eu quero desmentir isso! – Disse Hydra séria, enquanto os gêmeos quase choravam de tanto ri.

\- Nós vamos encontrar com eles daqui a pouco no caldeirão furado, você vai poder falar a verdade. – Disse Fred, Hydra ainda se sentia nervosa em conhecer os famosos Sr. e Sra. Weasley.

Depois de se acalmar novamente, os três conversaram sobre o Egito.

\- Então você conhece as meninas? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Sim, estudavam na Beauxbatons comigo, eram amiguinhas da Fleur...

\- Quem é Fleur? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Uma menina um ano mais velha do que eu, vocês provavelmente nunca devem conhecer ela. – Disse Hydra, revirando os olhos.

\- Qual é o seu problema com ela?

\- Jorge... é complicado – Disse Hydra, não querendo se extender mais no assunto.

\- Você sabe que agora só vamos ficar mais curiosos, né? – Perguntou Fred, rindo da expressão desconfortável que Hydra tinha no rosto.

\- Sei, mas vocês são bons amigos e não vão me obrigar a contar mais sobre isso, né?

\- Não! – Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Outra hora então, pode ser? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Pensaremos, Malfoy – Respondeu Fred, deixando claro que provavelmente não seria a última vez que ela teria que falar sobre isso.

Fred, Jorge e Hydra ficaram ainda algum tempo na Florean Fortescue, depois saíram para visitar a loja Gambol & Japes - Jogos de Magia onde Fred e Jorge se abasteceram de itens de brincadeiras para soltar em Hogwarts e logo depois seguiram para o caldeirão furado onde encontraram Percy pouco antes de entrarem, o pobre menino ficou muito vermelho novamente ao ver Hydra e tentou entrar correndo.

\- Percy, espera... – Disse Hydra o seguindo - é mentira dos meninos, eu não quero te agarrar, eles fizeram isso para te perturbar... – Fred e Jorge riam como loucos enquanto Percy olhava para o chão sem graça.

\- Eu devia imaginar... – Disse ele olhando com raiva para os irmãos .

\- Não que você não seja um rapaz atraente, é claro, você é, mas eu gosto de outra pessoa e você meio que gosta de outra pessoa também, né? – disse Hydra tentando ser o mais delicada possível, Percy parece ter gostado muito de ouvir isso, já que sorria presunçoso.

\- Ui Percy, que rapaz atraente! – Brincavam Fred e Jorge afinando a voz para ficar feminina e rindo.

\- Sim, eu tenho uma namorada, obrigada de qualquer maneira por esclarecer a idiotice dos meus irmãos, Hydra! - Disse Percy, saindo irritado para dentro do caldeirão furado.

Depois de pararem de rir, Fred e Jorge fizeram o mesmo, Hydra os seguiu.

O bar era escuro e miserável, vários bruxos e bruxas das mais diferentes formas se encontravam lá dentro, na verdade só tinha entrado naquele lugar duas vezes antes com sua tutora, muitas pessoas a olhavam estranho.

Hydra se sentia desconfortável, olhando para os lados, não gostava muito do clima daquele lugar...

Finalmente, viu sentados em uma das mesas Gina, Harry, Hermione, Rony e uma mulher gorducha que só poderia ser a Sra. Weasley .

A Sra. Weasley a olhava um pouco desconfiada, Hydra achava que provavelmente ainda não aceitava que ela não era uma Malfoy habitual.

\- Harry. Que prazer em vê-lo – Hydra ouviu Percy dizendo a Harry Potter enquanto eles se aproximavam.

\- Olá, Percy — respondeu Harry

\- Você está bem, espero? — continuou Percy pomposo, durante o aperto de mãos. Parecia até que estava sendo apresentado ao prefeito.

\- Muito bem, obrigado...

\- Harry! — exclamou Fred, empurrando Percy com os cotovelos e fazendo uma grande reverência. — É simplesmente esplêndido encontrá-lo, meu caro... — Maravilhoso — disse Jorge, empurrando Fred para o lado e, por sua vez, apertando a mão de Harry. — Absolutamente maravilhoso.

\- Agora chega — interrompeu-os a Sra. Weasley.

\- Mãe! — exclamou Fred como se tivesse acabado de avistá-la, apertando-lhe a mão também:

\- É realmente formidável encontrá-la... — Eu já disse que chega — disse a , finalmente voltando a sua atenção para Hydra que estava em pé sem graça e vermelha.

\- Olá, querida, você é a Hydra não é? Como vai? Sou Molly Weasley. – Ela estendeu a mão e comprimentou a bruxa que sorria um pouco forçadamente – Jorge e Fred me disseram tudo sobre você. Suponho que tenha sabido das novidades? — Elaapontou para o distintivo de prata novinho em folha no peito de Percy. — É o segundo monitor-chefe na família! - exclamou, inchada de orgulho.

\- E o último — resmungou Fred para si mesmo.

a Não duvido nada — disse a Sra. Weasley, franzindo a testa de repente. — Estou reparando que até hoje vocês dois não foram promovidos a monitores.

\- E para que é que nós queremos ser monitores? — perguntou Jorge, parecendo se indignar até com a própria idéia. — Isso tiraria toda a graça da vida. Gina abafou o riso.

\- Vocês deviam dar um exemplo melhor para sua irmã! — ralhou a Sra. Weasley. — Gina tem outros irmãos para lhe dar exemplo, mãe — disse Percy com altivez. — Vou mudar de roupa para o jantar... Ele desapareceu e Jorge deixou escapar um suspiro.

\- Me desculpe pelo comportamente dos meus filhos Hydra... – Disse ela lançando um olhar furtivo para Fred e Jorge.

\- Não se preocupe Sra. Weasley, eu já estou acostumada com esses dois – A Sra. Weasley deu um sorriso mais verdadeiro que o primeiro e Hydra se sentou cumprimentando os demais da mesa.

O papo fluiu na mesa, mas a Sra. Weasley ainda olhava desconfortável para Hydra as vezes.

\- Obrigada por me convidar para o seu aniversário – Disse Hermione sem graça –, mas obviamente não tinha como eu ir...

\- Tudo bem, eu já sabia – disse Hydra ainda um pouco desconfortável –, nem eu iria na minha casa se pudesse...

Pela primeira vez, a expressão dura da Sra. Weasley deu lugar para um olhar de solidariedade verdadeiro.

\- As coisas são difíceis por lá, filha? – Disse ela, muito mais amorosa agora.

\- Eu tenho certeza que a senhora sabe o quão desagradáveis os membros da minha família podem ser... – Disse Hydra, sorrindo mas logo depois ficou triste ao olhar ao redor da mesa uma família grande e feliz – eu realmente daria tudo para ser uma Weasley, ou ser qualquer outra coisa, menos uma Malfoy... – Disse ela desanimada sem sentir o que tinha falado .

A Sra. Weasley olhou para ela com um genuíno olhar de gentileza e pegou em sua mão.

\- Eu sinto muito minha querida, sinto muito... – Soltou sua mão e completou – Fred e Jorge me disseram da sua situação, mas acho que não acreditei muito. – A Sra. Weasley ficou um pouco sem graça e demorou antes de completar– Não me leve a mal filha, mas fiquei com medo de ser uma Malfoy usando meus meninos de alguma forma, espero que entenda, fiquei com medo...

Hydra se sentiu um pouco mal mas disse que entendia, na verdade talvez pensaria o mesmo se a situação fosse reversa.

\- Arthur tinha ouvido falar muito pouco de você no Ministério antes de você chegar em Hogwarts, então não sabíamos o que pensar, ainda mais quando te vi tão... – Ela fez uma pausa procurando as palavras – tão elegante, digamos assim, parece muito com seu pai. – Qualquer xingamento seria melhor do que aquele, mas tentou entender que a Srta. Weasley parecia realmente que não falava por mal.

\- Eu entendo... – Disse a menina um pouco sem graça, o restante da mesa conversava entre si sem prestar atenção nas duas, exceto Fred e Jorge que olhavam atentos.

\- Mas eu estou vendo que eles tinham razão, você não parece ser como seus pais, só de ter convidado nossa Hermione querida para o seu aniversário e estar aqui conosco já prova isso... – Ela sorriu, Hydra se extremamente feliz e confortável, era bom encontrar adultos doces, não tinha isso em casa – sinta-se acolhida pelos Weasleys a hora que você precisar! – Completou.

Fred e Jorge fingiram chorar de forma teatral acompanhado de risadas de Gina e a Sra. Weasley brigou com os dois para pararem.

O clima ficou bem mais agradável depois disso, a senhora Weasley perguntava a Hydra se podia dar juízo aos gêmeos e ela dizia rindo respondeu se não podia pedir por algo mais fácil, como domar um dragão sem varinha.

Durante um ponto da conversa, Hydra notou os cartazes de procurado de Sirius Black.

\- Hydra, ele não é seu parente? – Perguntou Fred quando notou o que ela olhava, Hydra ficou vermelha de vergonha.

\- É, tipo isso, ele é primo da minha mãe.– Disse ela sem graça olhando para a senhorita Weasley.

\- Ora, que pergunta indelicada Fred –Disse a Sra. Weasley irritada, ela com certeza percebeu que Hydra não gostou da pergunta. – Já sabemos que ela não tem nada a ver com o resto da família, não é mesmo Hydra?

\- Isso mesmo Sra. Weasley. – Respondeu sorrindo.

\- Mas de qualquer maneira, ele é seu parente, não é? – Insistiu Fred.

\- É... ele é sim, é primo da minha mãe. – Respondeu Hydra sem graça.

Sirius Black era o parente, que de certa forma, mais parecia com ela, ele também foi o único da sua família que entrou na Grifinória e não na Sonserina, ele era rebelde e saiu de casa cedo, se pelo menos tivesse parado nessa parte, Hydra poderia sentir orgulho de ter Sirius em sua família, mas, infelizmente, ele foi acusado de matar 12 trouxas e um de seus amigos, além de, pelo que Hydra soube, entregar o paredeiro de Lilly e Thiago Potter, os pais de Harry, fazendo com que seu senhor, Lord Voldemort, matasse os dois e tentasse matar o garoto também, culminando em seu "fim".

\- Que família heim! – Disse Jorge rindo, enquanto a Sra. Weasley dava um cutucão em sua perna.

\- Ai, mãe, eu só falei a verdade... – Disse Jorge.

Hydra decidiu conversar com Hermione, deixando Fred e Jorge discutindo com a mãe sobre "como eles deveriam ter mais limites e educação e que não foi assim que ela criou eles"

\- Está ansiosa pelo seu terceiro ano? – Perguntou para a jovem bruxa de dentes grandes e cabelo cheio.

\- Sim, muito, já li quase todos os livros que eu podia para me preparar, é muito difícil? – Perguntou a menina para Hydra, parecendo estranhamente animada com o assunto.

\- Não sei, eu fiz meu terceiro ano na Beauxbatons, era difícil, mas nem tanto, eu gostava muito. –Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Esse ano você tem os N.O.M.s, né? Eu acho que estaria tendo um treco agora se tivesse um exame tão grande como esse no final do ano – Disse Hermione.

\- Sim, eu estou, eu vou fazer dez matérias esse ano, só espero ter tempo para todas...

-Eu também vou fazer muitas matérias esse ano, todas as que eu puder fazer, na verdade, estou muito ansiosa mesmo! – Disse a menina, com um certo brilho maníaco no olhar que a lembrou de Olívio, quando o mesmo falava de quadribol.

\- Bom, tente não se matar de estudar, você precisa aproveitar um pouco também. – Disse Hydra, tentando ser simpática.

\- Eu gosto de estudar, não é nenhum sacrifício na verdade.

\- Eu imagino que sim, já deu para perceber na verdade... – Disse Hydra rindo.

"E pela última vez, não quero mais que me façam passar vergonha, entendeu?"

Hydra passou a prestar atenção na bronca que Fred e Jorge levavam da mãe.

\- Ok, mãe, mas a Hydra realmente está acostumada, é sério, pergunta só pra ela! – Disse Fred.

\- É verdade, Sra. Weasley – Disse Hydra, se sentindo um pouco sem graça de se meter na briga da família.

\- Eu sei, minha filha, mas ainda assim, não é desculpa. – Disse ela, olhando mais uma vez, feio para os gêmeos.

Antes da hora do jantar, Hydra anunciou que deveria voltar para casa e evitar a fúria de Lúcio, Fred e Jorge a acompanharam atá a lareira do caldeirão furado se despedindo.

\- Amanhã vamos tentar arranjar uma cabine para nós, não esqueça de nos procurar – Disse Jorge a abraçando.

\- Pode deixar, até amanhã meninos – Abraçou Fred e depois e fez a viagem de Flu de volta para casa.

Hydra voltou para casa animada, foi direto até seu quarto para guardar suas compras e encontrou algumas novas cartas em sua cama, uma de Peter e uma de Olívio.

 _"Querida Hydra,_

 _Que bom que gostou do livro, eu meio que já imaginava que você iria gostar, a heroína do livro me lembra tanto você, forte e corajosa, além de linda, não acha?_

 _Estou ansioso para te rever amanhã, tenho pensado muito naquela noite do seu aniversário, de verdade, penso naquela noite todos os dias... você pensa também?_

 _Com amor,_

 _Peter Macmillan"_

"Hydra,

 _Você finalmente me respondeu, eu nem acredito... eu demorei para lhe responder de volta porque estava viajando, a sua coruja chegou aonde eu estava na casa da minha família para mim, mas acabei não conseguindo enviar nada de volta._

 _Eu estou bem, tenho treinado quadribol bastante e pensado muito em você, no quanto eu te fiz mal, no quanto falar com você me faz falta... Hydra, será que você consegue me perdoar?_

 _Com carinho,_

 _Olívio Wood"_

Hydra não sabia muito bem o que responder, ou qual carta mexeu mais com os seus sentimentos, ainda era tudo tão confuso, o que sentia por Peter, o que sentia por Olívio... ela só sabia que, pelo menos agora, não iria responder nenhum dos dois, deixaria para lidar com ele quando no dia seguinte, pessoalmente, vendo os dois, olhando cada um nos olhos e vendo como seu coração reagiria, apesa de... do que adiantaria sentir algo pelo Olívio? Ele terminou com ela, nada mudava isso...

Hydra tentou espantar esses pensamentos e terminou de ler o livro que Peter lhe dera, conseguiu ficar perfeitamente feliz até chega a hora do jantar.

Sua família já estava lá, todos sentados em seus lugares habituais, Hydra falou com a mãe.

\- Mãe, você viu que o seu primo escapou de Azkaban? – Perguntou Hydra naturalmente, como se o assunto fosse extremamente cotidiano, mas Narcisa ficou muito vermelha e Lúcio irritado.

\- Não chame ele de primo de sua mãe! – Gritou Lúcio.

\- Mas ele é, não é? – Continuou Hydra com o mesmo tom calmo e natural.

\- Sirius Black é uma vergonha para toda família Black, a minha tia o renegou ainda na adolescência dele... – Disse Narcisa nervosa, tentando controlar o olhar e a voz enquanto falava com Hydra e cortava os legumes do seu prato.

\- Pra você ser uma vergonha em uma família como a Black, nem imagino o nível da pessoa, se é uma vergonha para uma família completamente preconceituosa e por uma coisa ruim, realmente, ele me surpreende... – Disse Hydra irônica, mas sua mãe não gostou nada disso.

\- CALADA HYDRA! Não fale mal da minha família! Da sua família! – Gritou ela, irada e ainda mais vermelha.

\- Desculpe mamãe...– Na verdade não se sentia arrependida, mas queria evitar uma briga com Narcisa na noite antes de partir para Hogwarts.

\- Continua insolente como sempre! – Disse Lúcio raivoso.

\- Tudo bem, está tudo bem Lúcio... – Narcisa o acalmava e se acalmava - ela parece que não teve a intenção, só falou por falar, não é filha?

Hydra concordou assustada.

\- Ela precisa aprender, Narcisa e você passando constantemente a mão na sua cabeça não está ajudando.

Hydra, que já tinha terminado o jantar, decidiu subir para o quarto e arrumar suas coisas para o dia seguinte a ter que enfrentar mais um drama de família.

\- Ela está cada vez pior... – Ouviu Lúcio falando enquanto ela se retirava, sem pedir permissão.

Hydra arrumou suas coisas no baú, todos seus livros, inclusive o que Peter lhe dera, junto com o presente dele de aniversário para ela, suas vestes, seus porta retratos, etc. Deixou a gaiola de Lydra preparada, mas antes, a soltou para um último vôo de caçada antes da viagem, estava muito ansiosa para voltar para sua vida em Hogwarts.

\- Hydra, posso entrar? – Perguntou Draco, batento na porta de seu quarto.

\- Mas é claro, entra! – Respondeu Hydra, fechando seus últimos livros no baú.

\- Hydra, você não deveria irritar a mamãe e o papai desse jeito. – Disse Draco preocupado sentando na ponta da cama.

\- Se fosse assim não seria eu! – Respondeu ela irônica.

\- Você nos odeia tanto assim? – A pergunta atingiu Hydra em cheio, o olhar de Draco era triste e desanimado, ela o olhou em choque.

\- Draco, eu não te odeio, eu já tive raiva de você em alguns momentos como o do semestre passado, mas eu te amo! – Disse ela sentando a seu lado – Me desculpa se não passamos tanto tempo juntos, mas eu nunca te odiei. – Hydra se sentia culpada de deixar o irmão sozinho toda vez que estava em casa ou fora dela, mas não conseguia suportar ficar muito tempo naquele ambiente o qual ele parecia amar tanto.

\- Mas e mamãe e o papai? – Perguntou ele ainda triste.

\- Eu amo a mamãe apesar de tudo que ela fala, na verdade eu a amo muito e o papai... – Hydra fez uma pausa para pesar bem suas palavras – eu não o odeio, ele é meu pai afinal de contas, acho que o amo de algum jeito também. – Disse desanimada.

\- Eles te amam também, papai disse que você não entende os nossos principios agora, mas um dia vai! –Hydra duvidava um pouco se Lúcio a amava ou que um dia veria o mundo como eles, mas não queria falar nada para Draco. Se levantou, abriu o baú e pegou um jogo de snaps explosivos que comprara mais cedo.

\- Que tal um joguinho? – Perguntou para Draco que parecia espantado.

\- Eu nunca joguei isso! – Disse querendo conter a animação.

\- Vem, eu te ensino.

Hydra passou sua última noite em casa surpreendentemente se divertindo com Draco, jogaram várias partidas de Snaps explosivos. Draco pareceu mais feliz do que ela jamais o vira em muito tempo.


	5. Dementadores

Na manhã seguinte, Hydra levantou cedo e desceu seu malão e a gaiola de Lydra para sala, onde os Malfoys se preparavam para partir para a estação King's cross.

\- Não estão esquecendo nada? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- Acho que não, aparentemente está tudo aqui – Disse Hydra.

\- Odeio como tenho que usar essas roupas de trouxa para ir até a estação – Reclamou Draco que vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga longa preta. Hydra amava se vestir como trouxa toda vez nesse ano, estava com um vestido vermelho abaixo do joelho e um casaquinho de lã lilas por cima.

\- Sim, um absurdo! – Comentou Lúcio friamente.

\- Eu gosto... – Disse Hydra, fazendo com que Lúcio a olhasse com imenso desprezo.

Logo, os quatro estavam de partida para a estação dentro do carro que Lúcio mantinha para ocasiões onde não podia aparatar ou viajar por Flu e nem chave de portal, estacionaram no estacionamento da estação e foram em direção a plataforma 9 ¾.

\- Você primeiro Draco – Disse Narcisa e Draco foi em direção as plataformas 9 e 10 desaparecendo ao atravessá-la.

\- Agora você Hydra – Hydra seguiu o irmão e logo se viu na plataforma 9 ¾ rodeada de bruxos e bruxas, seus pais apareceram logo em seguida.

\- Vou continuar mandando coisas gostosas todos os dias – Disse Narcisa se despedindo dos filhos.

\- Não vá me envergonhar novamente! – Disse Lúcio para Hydra quando ela disse adeus.

\- Jamais ousaria... – Respondeu irônica, dando uma piscadinha e desaparecendo para dentro do trem antes que ele pudesse responder.

Se separou de Draco que sentou em um vagão com seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle e Hydra guardou um vagão vazio para seus amigos, se sentando e olhando para a janela, várias famílias se despediam, mães e pais beijavam seus filhos e os abraçavam, Hydra se sentiu triste, queria muito ter uma família como aquelas, normais, felizes, algo como os Weasleys tinham, um pai que a amasse e protegesse e não a machucasse...

\- Hydra, ai está você! – Era a voz de Olívio que parecia cansado e ofegante, Hydra se virou para olhá-lo e sentiu seu coração disparar.

\- Oi Olívio, como foram as férias? – Perguntou tentando parecer natural enquanto o rapaz se sentava a sua frente.

\- Foram boas - Fez uma pausa e continuou –, eu senti a sua falta – Olívio olhava diretamente em seus olhos, mas Hydra evitava seu olhar, o que ele queria afinal?

\- Eu também, Olívio, eu recebi sua carta ontem, mas infelizmente não deu para responder, preferi que nos falássemos pessoalmente.

\- Sim, eu queria muito... Hydra, você sentiu a minha falta mesmo? – Perguntou ele com olhos esperançosos.

\- Eu senti... poxa Olívio, é claro que eu senti! Eu costumava de te ver todos os dias.

\- Eu sei, eu entendo esse sentimento, eu queria falar com você sobre...

Antes que pudesse descobrir o que Olívio queria, foram interrompidos por Angelina e Alicia que chegavam animadas.

\- Olívio? – Perguntou Angelina assustada ao ver que ele estava no vagão. – O que você...

\- Estava de saída, só vim dizer oi... – Disse, antes que ela pudesse completar a frase e saiu pela porta do vagão depois de cumprimentar as meninas que ainda estavam em pé paradas olhando.

\- O que ele estava fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Alicia colocando suas coisas no compartimento superior.

\- Ele só veio dizer oi mesmo... – Mentiu, não queria falar sobre Olívio, especialmente com Angelina, que já ficaria cheia de esperanças se soubesse o que ele estava fazendo ali, se bem que, nem mesmo Hydra sabia ao certo o que era.

As meninas se sentaram e ficaram conversando sobre suas férias, logo Fred, Jorge e Lino chegaram se juntando a eles e Hydra sentiu o trem dando partida.

Angelina e Alicia conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol enquanto Jorge, Lino, Hydra e Fred jogavam snaps explosivos.

\- Ah, oi pessoal! – Disse a voz que Hydra reconheceu ser de Peter Macmillan antes mesmo de olhar para ver o lindo bruxo sorrindo na porta, Angelina é claro, revirou os olhos mas todos os outros cumprimentaram o rapaz.

\- Quer jogar Peter? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Ah, é claro, se vocês não se importarem... – Disse ele entrando na cabine.

\- Nem um pouco! – Respondeu Hydra abrindo o pouco espaço que tinha no vagão para ele.

Angelina desistiu de encarar Peter com cara feia e voltou a conversa com Alicia depois de um tempo.

\- Você recebeu minha carta ontem? – Perguntou Peter, entre uma partida e outra.

\- Sim, me desculpe, eu não pude responder em tempo, mas eu amei o livro, de verdade. – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Gostou mesmo? Já leu todo? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

\- Terminei tudo ontem... - Respondeu ela.

\- E o que achou? A heroína do livro não parece com você? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Nem um pouco, ela é tão esperta e corajosa, as coisas que ela faz... – Disse Hydra suspirando.

\- E você acha que você é como? Você é corajosa e esperta, Hydra. – Peter sorria de um jeito que Hydra notou, até mesmo Alícia suspirava disfarçadamente.

Era difícil saber com quem se coração acelerava mais, só de pensar no beijo que deu em Peter, sua boca enchia de água e sentia calor pelo corpo, mas ver Olívio também a deixava abalada, realmente era muito difícil saber.

O Expresso de Hogwarts rodava numa velocidade constante para o norte e o cenário à janela ia se tornando cada vez mais bravio e escuro enquanto as nuvens, no alto, se avolumavam. Estudantes passavam pela porta da cabine correndo para cima e para baixo.

No meio da tarde a chuva começou a cair e Peter se despediu dizendo que tinha que voltar para sua cabine e se trocar, ele olhava atentamente para Hydra que sorria encabulada, então saiu pelos corredores do trem.

\- Eu não sei o que esse menino tinha que fazer aqui! – Disse Angelina irritada.

\- Ele é legal – Disse Fred indiferente.

\- É que você é team Olívio fanática – Brincou Jorge, deixando Angelina ainda mais irritada.

\- Eu só acho que ele é muito abusado e intrometido, só isso!

\- Você tem que parar com isso, ele é meu amigo e provavelmente vai andar com a gente esse ano. – Disse Hydra se sentando depois de perder a última partida de Snap explosivo.

\- Mal posso esperar... – Disse Angelina irônica.

\- Ai, Hydra, se você não namorar esse menino, eu namoro! É sério, ele é lindo e tão simpático e te olha de um jeito... completamente apaixonado! – Brincou Alícia, fingindo que se abanava.

A chuva engrossava à medida que o trem avançava mais para o norte; as janelas agora iam se tornando um cinza sólido e tremeluzente, que gradualmente escureceu até as lanternas se acenderem nos corredores e por cima dos bagageiros. O trem sacolejava, a chuva fustigava e o vento rugia. Hydra decidiu trocar para as vestes escolares, já que parecia que iriam chegar em breve em Hogwarts.

O trem começou a reduzir a velocidade e todos estranharam

\- Mas já chegamos? Achei que ainda faltava um tempinho, não? – Disse Hydra espantada tentando ver algo na janela, mas estava escuro demais.

O trem foi rodando cada vez mais lentamente. Quando o ronco dos pistões parou, o barulho do vento e da chuva de encontro às janelas pareceu mais forte que nunca.

Fred e Jorge expionavam o corredor fora da cabine, mas só viram muitas outras cabeças saindo das cabines e procurando curiosas o que podia ter acontecido.

\- Não vejo nada! – Reclamou Fred.

O trem parou completamente com um tranco, e baques e pancadas distantes sinalizaram que as malas tinham despencado dos bagageiros. Em seguida, sem aviso, todas as luzes se apagaram e eles mergulharam em total escuridão.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Gritou Angelina assustada.

\- Eu não sei, está muito escuro!– Disse Hydra também assustada tentando levantar, mas acabou sentando novamente ao pisar no pé de Lino e o menino reclamar de dor.

\- O trem deve ter enguiçado, só pode ser isso! – Disse Alicia alto.

Ouviu-se um barulho de pano esfregando no vidro e Hydra tentou ver o que acontecia na janela, mas estava tudo em uma total escuridão até que conseguiu ver uma forma estranha se mexendo.

\- Tem alguém lá fora! – Disse ela.

\- Quem? – Perguntaram todos assustados.

\- Eu não sei, eu não consigo ver. –Disse tentando fazer mais força para reconhecer quem se mexia mas foi interrompida após ouvir um grito.

\- Quem foi? O que aconteceu?

\- Hydra? Hydra? Você está aí? – Era voz de Draco que parecia estar chorando – O que é isso Hydra?

\- Draco? Eu estou aqui – Disse tentando puxar o irmão para perto de si e o abraçando.

A porta da cabine abriu novamente, e Hydra notou muito mal por causa da falta de luz, que havia um vulto de capa que alcançava o teto. Seu rosto estava completamente oculto por um capuz. Havia uma mão saindo da capa e ela brilhava, um brilho cinzento, de aparência viscosa e coberta de feridas, como uma coisa morta que se decompusera na água...

E então a coisa encapuzada, fosse o que fosse, inspirou longa e lentamente, uma inspiração ruidosa, como se estivesse tentando inspirar mais do que o ar à sua volta.

Hydra sentiu um frio intenso a atingir e sua respiração parecia pesada e difícil, sentia como se estivesse se afogando naquele ar gelado, sentiu toda sua alegria desaparecer e só conseguia lembrar de todos os momentos horríveis que já teve, seu pai a trancando no porão, seu pai a atacando na escola, Draco a desapontando, parecia sentir que jamais seria feliz novamente.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo se sentiu desse jeito, mas finalmente a criatura encapuzada saiu e as luzes do trem se acenderam novamente, era como se finalmente aquela tristeza profunda a abandonara, ela olhou ao redor e todos tinham o rosto assustado e pálidos. Draco saiu correndo para fora da cabine quase que imediatamente, sem falar nada com eles.

\- O que era aquilo? – Perguntou Angelina, mal conseguindo falar.

Hydra pensou um pouco e finalmente reconheceu a criatura relembrando tudo que aconteceu e disse:

\- Dementador – Sua voz também tinha dificuldade de sair de sua garganta.

\- O que? Os guardas de Azkaban? – Perguntou Alicia assustada. – O que eles estariam fazendo aqui no trem?

\- Eu não sei, mas tudo que aconteceu bate com o que li nos livros sobre dementadores, acredite... – Disse Hydra firme e aos poucos se recuperando do choque.

\- Parecia que eu nunca mais ia ser feliz, foi horrível! – Disse Fred ainda em choque se ajeitando na poltrona.

\- Eu também me senti assim... – Concordou Jorge e Lino também depois dele.

\- Eles fazem exatamente isso, se alimentam das nossas emoções, são horríveis. – Disse Hydra respirando fundo.

O trem finalmente voltou a andar e ninguém no vagão conseguia falar qualquer coisa.

\- Hydra, você está bem? – Peter entrara correndo na cabine. Angelina estava em tanto choque que nem lhe deu atenção.

\- Sim e você? – Disse Hydra tentando não mostrar o terror que ainda sentia.

\- Foi horrível, eu achei que... – Ele procurou as palavras – só queria ver se você estava bem.

Hydra sorriu e logo em seguida outra pessoa apareceu na porta.

\- Hydra, você está bem? – Agora era Olívio que parecia nervoso e levou um choque ao ver que Peter também estava ali.

\- Que bom que nós somos todos invisíveis, tirando a Hydra, é claro! – Brincou Fred, mostrando que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal.

\- Eu quis saber se vocês estão todos bem... – Olívio perguntava sem graça.

\- Sim, sim, eu também! - Afirmou Peter.

\- Sim, está tudo bem, – Responderam todos ainda observando a situação.

\- Bem, eu vou indo então, vejo vocês em Hogwarts... –Disse Olívio olhando feio para Peter e se retirando.

\- Eu também vou indo. – Peter saiu atrás de Olívio e todos que restavam no vagão encararam Hydra.

\- Calem a boca... – Disse ela se ajeitando no cantinho da janela.

Ninguém falou muito durante o resto da viagem. Por fim, o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade e houve uma grande correria para desembarcar; corujas piavam, gatos miavam e estava frio demais na minúscula plataforma; a chuva descia em cortinas geladas.

\- Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui! – chamou uma voz conhecida. Hydra se virou e deparou com o vulto gigantesco de Hagrid, no outro extremo da plataforma, fazendo sinal para os novos alunos, aterrorizados, se aproximarem para a tradicional travessia do lago, então seguiu seus amigos pela plataforma e desceram para uma trilha enlameada, cheia de altos e baixos, onde no mínimo uns cem coches os aguardavam, cada qual, Hydra só podia supor, puxado por um cavalo invisível, porque os garotos embarcaram em um, fecharam a porta e o veículo saiu andando, aos trancos e balanços, formando um cortejo.

O coche cheirava levemente a mofo e palha mas Hydra não conseguia invejar os alunos do primeiro ano que deveriam atravessar o lago nessa chuva.

Quando o coche foi se aproximando de um magnífico portão de ferro forjado, ladeado por colunas de pedra com javalis alados no alto, Hydra viu mais dois dementadores encapuzados montando guarda dos lados do portão. Uma onda de náusea e frio tornou a invadi-la mas passou logo depois que atravessaram a entrada. O coche ganhou velocidade no caminho longo e inclinado até o castelo;. Por fim, o coche parou balançando, e eles desembarcaram.

Hydra continuou andando e se reuniu aos muitos alunos que enchiam as escadas, cruzavam a soleira das enormes portas de carvalho e penetravam no saguão cavernoso iluminado com tochas ardentes, onde havia uma magnífica escadaria de mármore para os andares superiores. A porta que levava ao Salão Principal, à direita, estava aberta; Hydra seguiu o grande número de alunos que se deslocava naquela direção, o teto estava como sempre, encantado para parecer o tempo lá fora que no momento estava fechado e chuvoso e milhares de velas iluminavam os muitos alunos que se sentavam. Hydra se sentou na mesa da Grifinória e seus amigos sentaram ao seu redor. Fred do seu lado direito e Jorge do esquerdo, Angelina ao lado de Fred, Lino em frente ao Jorge, Katie na frente de Hydra e Alicia em frente ao Fred, na mesa da Corvinal, Peter sorria e acenava e Hydra sorriu e acenou de volta.

Assim como no ano anterior, a seleção dos alunos foi feita, Hydra sentiu até mesmo uma certa saudade, exatamente um ano atrás ela fora escolhida para a Grifinória e conhecera seus novos melhores amigos.

\- Oi gente! – Disse Jennifer Macmillan sentando ao lado de Angelina – Vocês souberam o que aconteceu no trem? – Perguntou parecendo animada.

\- Sim, Dementadores... – Respondeu Hydra

\- Isso também, mas parece que o Harry Potter desmaiou ao ver um deles – Disse e todos se espantaram.

\- Desmaiou? O Harry? – Exclamaram Jorge e Fred juntos – Todos sabem que ele não é nenhum covarde nem nada!

\- Sim, mas foi o que aconteceu – Afirmou Jeniffer -, está todo mundo falando disso..,

Hydra olhou ao redor da mesa da Grifinória, mas não viu nenhum sinal de Harry.

Depois de um tempo, reparou que Harry e Hermione se aproximaram e sentaram junto a Rony que estava um pouco mais na ponta da mesa e percebeu também que todos cochichavam quando ele passara.

O Prof. Dumbledore, embora muito velho, sempre dava uma impressão de grande energia. Tinha alguns palmos de cabelos e barbas prateados, óculos de meia-lua e um nariz muito torto. Em geral era descrito como o maior bruxo da era atual.

– Sejam bem-vindos! – começou Dumbledore, a luz das velas tremeluzindo em suas barbas. – Sejam bem-vindos para mais um ano em Hogwarts! Tenho algumas coisas a dizer a todos, e uma delas é muito séria. Acho que é melhor tirá-la do caminho antes que vocês fiquem tontos com esse excelente banquete...

O diretor pigarreou e prosseguiu:

\- Como vocês todos perceberam, depois da busca que houve no Expresso de Hogwarts, a nossa escola passou a hospedar alguns dementadores de Azkaban, que vieram cumprir ordens do Ministério da Magia.

Ele fez uma pausa parecendo insatisfeito.

\- Eles estão postados em cada entrada da propriedade e, enquanto estiverem conosco, é preciso deixar muito claro que ninguém deve sair da escola sem permissão. Os dementadores não se deixam enganar por truques nem disfarces, nem mesmo por capas de invisibilidade – acrescentou ele brandamente. – Não faz parte da natureza deles entender súplicas nem desculpas. Portanto, aviso a todos e a cada um em particular, para não darem a esses guardas razão para lhes fazerem mal. Apelo aos monitores, e ao nosso monitor e monitora-chefes, para que se certifiquem de que nenhum aluno entre em conflito com os dementadores.

Dumbledore fez nova pausa; percorreu o salão com um olhar muito sério mas ninguém se mexeu nem emitiu som algum.

\- Agora, falando de coisas mais agradáveis – continuou ele –, tenho o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a dois novos professores este ano. "Primeiro, o Prof. Lupin, que teve a bondade de aceitar ocupar a vaga de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." Ouviram-se algumas palmas dispersas e pouco entusiásticas. O tal professor Lupin parecia particularmente malvestido ao lado dos outros professores que trajavam suas melhores vestes.

\- Quanto ao nosso segundo contratado – continuou Dumbledore quando cessavam as palmas mornas para o Prof. Lupin. – Bem, lamento informar que o Prof. Kettleburn, que ensinava Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, aposentouse no fim do ano passado para poder aproveitar melhor os membros que ainda lhe restam. Contudo, tenho o prazer de informar que o seu cargo será preenchido por ninguém menos que Rúbeo Hagrid, que concordou em acrescentar essa responsabilidade docente às suas tarefas de guarda-caça.

Hydra ficou muito alegre com a notícia e bateu palmas entusiasmada, Hagrid no começo do ano anterior não gostava de Hydra, mas depois de conversarem, passaram a ter uma relação bastante harmoniosa, tendo Hagrid inclusive visitado Hydra quando ela ficou na ala hospitalar depois da briga com seu pai. Os aplausos, que foram tumultuosos principalmente à mesa da Grifinória. Hagrid, tinha o rosto vermelho-rubi, os olhos postos nas mãos enormes, e o sorriso largo escondido no emaranhado de sua barba escura.

\- Bem, acho que, de importante, é só o que tenho a dizer. Vamos à festa! As travessas e taças de ouro diante das pessoas se encheram inesperadamente de comida e bebida.

\- Esse ano eles capricharam – Dizia Fred, enquanto comia verozmente.

\- Todos ano que vi eles capricham. – Afirmou Angelina.

Hydra voltou sua atenção para Jeniffer e Rita, que conversavam em cochicho, sentiu uma leve sensação de ciúmes e insegurança ao olhar para a menina ruiva e lembrar que ela estava com Peter no ano anterior.

\- Foi mal não ter ido na sua festa, Hydra – Disse Rita, se virando para a menina quando viu que ela olhava.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – Respondeu Hydra sorrindo.

\- Eu estava viajando, Suécia, já foi? É maravilhoso por lá! – Dizia Rita.

\- Nunca, mas deve ser mesmo.

\- A Jeniffer no entanto, me disse que se divertiu muito – Rita ria maliciosamente e cutucava a amiga.

\- Eu sei, eu vi... - Hydra também ria ao lembrar de Jeniffer dançando com o rapaz moreno em sua festa.

\- E você também, né Hydra? Dançou a beça com o meu irmão.

Hydra ficou vermelha e olhou sem graça para Rita, que deu uma risada.

\- Hydra, você não está achando que tem algum problema, né?

\- Não, é que...

\- Eu e Peter só ficamos algumas vezes, não tem nada a ver, além disso, ele é super apaixonado por você e eu não curto ele desse jeito mais.

\- Eu sei, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa – Disse Hydra, ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

\- Mas ela ainda está enrolando o pobrezinho... – Disse Jeniffer, em tom de brincadeira.

\- Não é enrolando, eu gosto do Peter, é só... é que bem... – Hydra deu uma boa olhada para Olívio, que estava na outra ponta da mesa conversando com seus amigos do sétimo ano. – é que eu amei muito o Olívio, sabe? Ainda estou muito confusa.

\- Eu entendo. – disse Rita-, mas não espere muito, o que tem de menina querendo pegar seu lugar...

O banquete foi tão delicioso quanto do ano anterior e o salão inteiro estava alegre e sons de conversa podiam ser ouvidos, assim como o som de talheres batendo nos pratos.

Finalmente, quando os últimos pedaços deliciosos de torta de abóbora tinham desaparecido das travessas de ouro, Dumbledore anunciou que era hora de todos se recolherem

Hydra e os amigos se reuniram aos outros colegas da Grifinória que ocupavam toda a escadaria de mármore e agora, muito cansados, caminharam por mais corredores e mais escadas até a entrada secreta para a Torre da Grifinória. Uma grande pintura a óleo de uma mulher gorda vestida de rosa perguntou-lhes:

\- A senha?

\- Já estou indo, já estou indo! – gritou Percy lá do fim do ajuntamento. – A nova senha? Fortuna Major!

Depois de atravessar o buraco do retrato e a sala comunal, as garotas e garotos tomaram escadas separadas. Hydra subiu até seu quarto acompanhada de suas colegas, sentiu uma grande emoção ao ver novamente sua cama, parecia que séculos tinham se passado desde que estivera ali a última vez.


	6. De volta para Hogwarts

Na manhã seguinte, Hydra acordou empolgada para o primeiro dia de aulas.

\- Dez matérias? Você vai fazer dez matérias? – Se espantou Angelina com Hydra enquanto se arrumavam para o café – Eu escolhi sete matérias e já está bom demais!

\- Eu puxei oito. – Afirmou Alicia ajeitando sua veste– Igual ao ano passado.

\- Eu preciso dessas matérias para ser mestre de poções... – Afirmou Hydra.

\- De todas as dez? Eu duvido! – Disse Angelina rindo.

\- Não de todas dez, realmente, mas sei lá, eu só queria tentar fazer todas elas, eu não sei se vou continuar com tudo nos N.I.E.M.s, vai depender.

\- Eu não quero nem imaginar o quanto você deve ficar louca com as aulas esse semestre... – Disse Alícia brincando.

As amigas desceram para o café sentando na mesa da Grifinória e encontrando os meninos.

\- Se as sete principais não fossem obrigatórias, eu nem isso teria puxando! – Afirmou Fred se servindo de panquecas.

\- Esse ano temos os N.O.M.s. – Disse Hydra olhando espantada para ele e Jorge – Vocês nãos estão nem um pouco preocupado?

\- Não! – Responderam Fred e Jorge juntos decidido.

A Prof a McGonagall agora vinha passando pela mesa distribuindo os horários.

– História da Magia, dois tempos de Poções, Runas antigas e dois tempos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Disse Hydra em voz alta.

\- Você não está fazendo adivinhação? – Perguntou Angelina espionando os horários de Hydra.

\- Não, nunca me interessei muito pelo tema, prefiro o futuro como um mistério para mim...

\- Então vamos ficar separadas – Disse Angelina. –, eu e Alicia estamos fazendo adivinhação.

\- Algum de vocês faz Runas Antigas? – Perguntou, olhando ao redor, mas ninguém respondeu.

\- Ótimo, então vou ficar sozinha... - Murmurou triste.

\- Eu faço! – Disse Jeniffer que se sentou ao lado de Angelina – E a Rita também.

\- Eba! – Exclamou Hydra sorrindo, apesar de ainda se sentir um pouco esquisita perto da Rita.

\- Olá! – Olívio se sentou ao lado de Alicia e olhou diretamente para Hydra, mas logo disfarçou o olhar –Eu só queria dizer que nosso primeiro jogo será contra a Sonserina. – Disse ele sem graça.

\- Nós sabemos... – Afirmou Jorge.

\- Eu estou confiante que esse ano vamos levar a taça, se treinarmos duro... – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- E você irá se encarregar disso, certo? – Brincou Fred.

\- De qualquer maneira, em breve estarei marcando o primeiro treino. – Olhou para Hydra nesse momento – Espero ver todos vocês lá.

\- Eu não vou participar do time esse ano Olívio – O sorriso do murchou na hora –, eu preciso estudar para os N.O.M.s, caso precise de um reserva, eu posso até ajudar, mas fora isso, não vai dar muito... – Hydra disse decidida.

\- Tudo bem, eu acho, não era justo eu pedir isso de você mesmo, não é mesmo? – Olívio parecia bem triste – Bem, eu vejo vocês então nos treinos. – Disse, olhando para o resto do time, se levantou e foi até onde seus amigos do sétimo ano estavam.

\- Você podia ter sido um pouco menos grossa, não é? – Disse Angelina com raiva, se virando rapidamente para a amiga.

\- De novo não Angelina, por favor! – Cortou Hydra sem paciência, comendo um pedaço de parqueca de chocolate.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Jorge seguido de Rony e Hermione. Hydra notou de Harry olhava com raiva para a mesa de Sonserina e viu Draco fingindo desmaios e rindo com um grupo de alunos, ficou muito chateada com o irmão, mas pensou que talvez Harry não gostasse se fosse brigar naquele momento com Draco, então decidiu deixar para depois do café.

\- Novos horários de aulas para os alunos do terceiro ano – disse Jorge, distribuindo-os a eles– Que é que há com você, Harry?

\- Malfoy – informou Rony, olhando feio para a mesa da Sonserina. Jorge e Hydra ergueram os olhos na hora em que Draco fingia desmaiar de terror outra vez.

\- Aquele debiloide! – disse Jorge calmamente. – Ele não estava tão exibido ontem à noite quando os dementadores revistaram o nosso lado do trem. Entrou correndo na nossa cabine, não foi, Fred?

\- Quase fez xixi nas calças – disse Fred ao lado de Hydra, lançando a Draco um olhar de desprezo. Hydra sentia tanta vergonha pela atitude de seu irmão, que preferiu não falar nada.

\- Nem eu fiquei muito feliz! – comentou Jorge. – Eles são um horror, aqueles dementadores...

\- Meio que congelam a gente por dentro, não acha? – disse Fred.

\- Esquece isso, Harry – disse Jorge para animá-lo. – Papai teve que ir a Azkaban uma vez, lembra, Fred? E comentou que foi o pior lugar em que esteve na vida, voltou de lá fraco e abalado... Eles sugam a felicidade do lugar, esses dementadores. A maioria dos prisioneiros acaba endoidando.

\- Em todo caso, vamos ver se Draco vai continuar tão felizinho depois do primeiro jogo de quadribol – disse Fred. – Grifinória contra Sonserina, primeiro jogo da temporada, está lembrado?

\- Sim – Afirmou Harry, um pouco sem vontade, ainda olhando ocasionalmente para Draco, que continuava fingir que estava desmaiando.

\- Esquece ele, Harry, de verdade... – Disse Hydra sem graça – Você quer que eu vá lá mandar ele parar?

\- Definitivamente não! – Disse Harry, apressadamente.

Depois de satisfeita com seu café, Hydra seguiu para a aula de História da Magia com seus companheiros do quinto ano, se despedindo de Harry, Hermione e Rony.

Se instalou em uma mesa na parte de trás da sala com Angelina e Alicia, como sempre, Fred, Lino e Jorge sentaram na mesa atrás.

Logo o Professor Binns surgiu, ele é o único professor fantasma a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Dizem que certa vez adormeceu em frente à lareira e quando acordou deixou seu corpo para trás, indo dar aulas normalmente, sem perceber que morrera. Muitos se perguntam qual é a diferença entre o professor Binns vivo e ele morto, parece que não há nenhuma. Suas aulas são sempre extremamente tediosas, uma das que Hydra mais detesta com certeza.

Hydra não conseguiu prestar muita atenção na aula, como sempre, ficava semi adormecia quando ele começava a falar, mas ficou muito irritada quando ele passou um trabalho de quarenta e cinco centímetros de pergaminho sobre a guerra dos gigantes.

Finalmente seguiram para as masmorras em direção a aula de Poções.

\- Quietos! – disse Snape friamente, fechando a porta ao passar logo depois de Hydra se acomodar em sua cadeira

Não havia real necessidade de dar essa ordem; no momento em que a turma ouviu a porta fechar, o silêncio se instalou e a conversa que todos estavam tendo animados antes, terminou.

\- Antes de começarmos a aula de hoje – disse o professor, caminhando imponente até a escrivaninha e correndo os olhos pelos alunos –, acho oportuno lembrar a todos que em junho próximo prestarão um importante exame, no qual provarão o quanto aprenderam sobre a composição e o uso das poções mágicas. Por mais estupidos que sejam alguns alunos desta turma, eu espero que obtenham no mínimo um "Aceitável" no seu N.O.M., ou terão de enfrentar o meu... desagrado.

\- Quando terminar este ano, naturalmente, muitos de vocês deixarão de estudar comigo – continuou Snape. – Só aceito os melhores na minha turma de Poções preparatória para o N.I.E.M., o que significa que alguns de nós certamente vamos dizer adeus.

Hydra prestava atenção em cada palavra, sabia que essa era a aula mais importante para sua futura carreira.

\- Mas ainda teremos um ano antes do feliz momento das despedidas – disse Snape suavemente–, portanto, pretendam ou não tentar os exames dos N.I.E.M.s, aconselho a todos que se concentrem em obter a nota alta que sempre espero dos meus alunos de N.O.M.

\- Hoje vamos aprender a misturar uma poção que sempre é pedida no exame dos Níveis Ordinários em Magia: a Poção da Paz, uma beberagem para acalmar a ansiedade e abrandar a agitação. Mas fiquem avisados: se pesarem muito a mão nos ingredientes, vão mergulhar quem a beber em um sono pesado e por vezes irreversível, por isso prestem muita atenção no que vão fazer.

\- Os ingredientes e o método – Snape fez um gesto rápido com a varinha – estão no quadro negro – (eles apareceram ali) –, encontrarão tudo de que precisam – ele tornou a agitar a varinha – no armário do estoque – (a porta do armário mencionado se abriu) – e vocês têm uma hora e meia... podem começar.

Hydra nunca se concentrara tanto para fazer uma poção, sabia que precisava mais do que nunca impressionar Snape, afinal, esse ano teria aulas extras com ele e queria que ele achasse que ela vale a pena ser ensinada.

O professor não poderia ter passado para os alunos uma poção mais difícil e demorada. Os ingredientes tinham de ser acrescentados ao caldeirão na ordem e quantidade precisas; a mistura tinha de ser mexida o número exato de vezes, primeiro no sentido horário, depois no anti-horário; o calor e as chamas em que a poção ia cozinhar tinham de ser reduzidos a um nível exato, por um número específico de minutos antes do último ingrediente ser adicionado.

\- Um vapor claro e prateado deve se desprender da poção – avisou Snape – dez minutos antes de ficar pronta.

Hydra notou que o caldeirão de Angelina soltava um vapor cinza escuro e de Alicia um cinza um pouco mais claro, de seu caldeirão, saia um vapor claramente prateado.

\- O que é isso senhorita Jhonson? – Disse ele ao lado de Angelina.

\- A Poção, Professor Snape. – Disse ela de olhos baixos.

\- Lamentável! – Disse Snape com uma expressão de desgosto no olhar.

– Os alunos que conseguiram fazer a poção, encham um frasco com uma amostra de sua poção, colem uma etiqueta com o seu nome escrito com clareza e tragam-no à minha escrivaninha para verification. – disse Snape. – Dever de casa: quarenta centímetros de pergaminho sobre as propriedades da pedra da lua e seus usos no preparo de poções, para ser entregue na terça-feira.

Hydra encheu seu frasco e levou até a mesa de Snape.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, gostaria que esperasse depois da aula, por favor. – Disse Snape sério, sem a olhar nos olhos.

Hydra disse para seus amigos seguirem sem ela e esperou sentada até que a sala se esvaziasse.

\- Sábados às oito... – Disse Snape sem cerimônias ainda sentado em sua cadeira – Não tolero atrasos e nem nenhum tipo de incopetência, estamos entendidos, senhorita Malfoy? – Seus olhos caíram direto em Hydra que ainda estava sentada sem ação.

\- Claro, sim Professor Snape! – Disse guagejando.

\- Pode se retirar.

Hydra saiu sem olhar para trás em direção a aula de Runas Antigas.

Na sala, os rostos amigáveis de Fred, Jorge, Lino, Angelina e Alicia não estavam presentes, Hydra se sentou ao lado dos rosto também amigáveis de Jeniffer e Rita.

\- Eu amo essa matéria, é tão fascinate! Tem cada escrito antigo que nós desvendamos aqui, acho que você vai gostar e eu como uma possível futura historiadora bruxa, fico super feliz com essa aula!– Disse Rita alegre.

\- Com certeza parece muito bacana, Rita. – Hydra não achava a matéria tão interessante assim, mas decidiu mentir.

\- Hydra, eu queria agradecer de novo pelo convite para a sua festa, eu me diverti tanto! – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Eu sei, eu vi... - Hydra riu ao falar e Jeniffer ficou vermelha.

\- É, Abbas é realmente muito divertido! – Disse dando risadinhas nervosas se referindo ao rapaz com quem dançou a noite inteira – E você? Já decidiu dar uma chance para o meu irmão?

\- Não é bem assim... - Agora Hydra que ficava vermelha – Peter... é complicado... eu gosto dele... mas é complicado...

\- Ele é completamente apaixonado por você, ele já me disse.

\- Sim, eu disse isso ontem para ela! – Afirmou Rita.

\- Não é estranho que ele ficava com você ano passado e agora...

\- Nem um pouco, Hydra. – Afirmou Rita, interrompendo a menina -O Peter e eu sempre fomos muito claros, nunca gostamos de verdade um do outro, era apenas... físico.

Hydra ficou sem graça, mas também pensativa, será que o que Peter tinha por ela, não seria algo só físico?

\- Olha, seu ex é um gato, não me leve a mal, capitão do time de quadribol e tal, qual menina não ia querer? Poucas não, eu acho, Mas o Peter... ele é ótimo, ele é muito gente boa e realmente, eu nunca vi ele tão apaixonado por uma garota. – Disse Rita.

\- É verdade, Hydra, eu conheço meu irmão, eu acho que você deveria dar uma chance para ele...

\- Eu quero dar, de verdade, eu gosto dele mesmo, mas não quero dar agora, eu realmente preciso pensar antes, esquecer completamente o ano passado... não seria justo com ele me entregar pra ele pela metade, sabem?

\- Sei sim... – Disse Jeniffer compreensivamente.

\- Você acha que você ainda pode voltar com o gatinho do quadribol? – Perguntou Rita

\- Não sei, eu acho que não, eu meio que gosto dele, mas eu acho que na verdade eu nunca vou deixar de gostar totalmente, ele foi meu primeiro amor, mas infelizmente, eu não fui o dele... – Disse Hydra, com o rosto meio triste.

\- Não? Quem foi? – Perguntou Jeniffer, olhando curiosa.

\- O quadribol! – Afirmou Hydra rindo de leve.

O professor entrou na sala logo depois, fazendo com que todos se calassem e as meninas não comentasse mais sobre ela e Olívio.

Elas seguiram juntas para o almoço, mas enquanto andavam pelo corredor do segundo andar, foram interrompidas por Peter.

\- E aí maninho, deixa eu adivinhar, veio falar com a sua irmã preferida? – Disse Jeniffer, rindo e fazendo Rita rir também.

\- Com certeza você é a minha irmã preferida e vim falar com você também, como está minha maninha linda? – Perguntou ele, em um tom meio irônico.

\- Bem, com saudades do irmão mais velho... – Disse Jeniffer rindo.

\- E aí, Macmillan, o que faz nessa área do castelo? – Perguntou Rita.

\- Na verdade, eu meio que queria falar com a Hydra... – Disse ele.

\- Não me diga? Que choque! – Brincou Jenifer, rindo e saindo com Rita para o Salão Principal, deixando Peter e Hydra sozinhos no corredor.

\- Bom, eu realmente queria falar com você... – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Hydra, tentando não parecer tão hiponotizada com aquele encontro.

\- Eu queria te entregar isso – Disse ele tirando um livro do bolso de suas vestes.

\- O que é isso?

\- "As memórias de Elleny Dicksan" – Disse Peter, mostrando a capa de um livro branco com bordas rosa e amarelo –, ela é outra bruxa muito parecida com você, ajudou na guerra contra os ogros de forma espetacular, foi uma das bruxas mais inteligentes e corajosas de sua época.

\- Parece espetacular, não sei ainda como eu pareço com ela... – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Você realmente não se vê como eu te vejo, né? Acho que você deveria se olhar pelos meus olhos um dia... – Afirmou o menino, sorrindo.

\- E o que eu veria? – Perguntou Hydra, com o coração acelerando novamente.

\- Uma menina linda, talvez a mais linda que eu já vi na vida, inteligente, corajosa, que desafia toda a sua família o tempo todo, mesmo sem perceber, completamente apaixonante...

Peter chegava cada vez mais perto de Hydra, de modo que no final da frase, já estavam praticamente colados, ele estava com a mão na sua cintura, estavam prestes a se beijar novamente, até serem interrompidos por uma voz familiar:

\- O Macmillan agora? Está melhorando um pouco, Malfoy, pelo menos esse aí é sangue-puro! – Dizia Flint, seguido por alguns meninos do sétimo ano da Sonserina.

Hydra se afastou sem graça de Peter, não queria que ninguém soubesse ainda deles dois (se é que tinham alguma coisa).

\- O que você quer, Flint? – Perguntou Peter, olhando de forma irritada e desafiadora para o rapaz.

Perto de Peter, Flint parecia baixo, afinal, o rapaz tinha quase 1,95 de altura.

\- Relaxa, Macmillan, foi só um elogio, devia se sentir feliz! – Disse o rapaz rindo.

\- Você não era para ter se formado já? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, mas aí como você ficaria sem mim aqui?

\- Acho melhor você ir circulando, Flint... para o bem da sua saúde... – Afirmou Peter, parecendo um pouco assustador.

\- Relaxa, já estava indo mesmo, Malfoy, manda um beijo para a sua amiguinha francesa, ela era... sublime! – Flint apertava os lábios e fazia um gesto de aprovação com a mão (tipo quando você beija a ponta dos dedos para dizer que uma comida era gostosa) e depois ria junto com seus amigos e se retirou, deixando Hydra irritadíssima de ele ter coragem de falar algo de Gisele.

\- Ele é um babaca! – Afirmou Peter -, quer que eu dê um chegue para lá nele?

\- Não, obrigada, eu já fiz isso sozinha, mas ele continua babaca, além disso, eu não quero te meter em confusão.

\- Por você, valeria a pena – Disse Peter, novamente sorrindo.

Hydra abraçou Peter, a vontade de beijar o rapaz era grande, mas ainda estava confusa demais para resolver as coisas entre eles.

Os dois foram juntos para o Salão Principal, aonde Olívio e Angelina, que estavam sentados juntos, olhavam feio para a cena.

\- Até mais tarde. – Disse Peter, se sentando na mesa da Corvinal, enquanto ela seguia para a mesa da Grifinória.

\- Vocês estão namorando? – Perguntou Alicia, parecendo super animada enquanto Hydra sentava ao seu lado.

\- Não, somos só amigos... – Hydra respondeu.

\- Que bom, se estivessem acho que veríamos o Olívio explodir, ele ficou vermelho quando viu vocês dois entrando juntos! – Afirmou Fred.

\- Ele não tem motivo pra isso... – Disse Hydra.

\- Não mesmo, ele que terminou com você, agora aguenta! – Disse Alícia, que era incrivelmente mais compreensiva quanto a isso do que Angelina.

\- Bom, vamos falar do que interessa então – Disse Jorge-, nosso negócio de brincadeiras, eu e Fred trouxemos coisas incríveis do Egito, que com certeza vão agitar nosso futuro negócio.

\- Tipo o que? – Perguntou Alícia.

\- Tipo uma pedra da lua especial, da para fazer bombinhas de luz que mudam de cor – Disse Fred, parecendo muito empolgado.

\- Será que da para usar em poções? Fazer o efeito ficar maior ou melhor? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Trouxemos duas para você – Disse Jorge, revirando os olhos.

\- Vocês são maravilhosos! – Hydra apertava as bochechas dos gêmeos, que se afastavam.

\- Espero que o Snape esteja te dando crédito extra por toda essa dedicação, Hydra, eu nunca vi nada igual! – Disse Alicia.

\- Não mesmo, mas eu realmente quero ser uma mestre em Poções, além disso, eu realmente gosto do que eu faço. – Hydra tinha um olhar sonhador, quase parecido com o do...

\- Oi Olívio! – Disse Alicia, tirando Hydra de seus pensamentos sobre poção, o menino se sentava perto deles agora, junto com Angelina.

\- Estava discutindo algumas estratégias de quadribol com a Angelina – Disse o rapaz, sem olhar direito para Hydra.

\- E parece que podemos ganhar mesmo esse, as estatégias estão muito boas! - Disse, Angelina, quase tão empolgada quanto Olívio.

\- Eu não duvido disso! – Disse Hydra, tentando ser simpática com o ex namorado e com Angelina.

\- E o Macmillan? Será que ele não vai entrar para o time da casa dele? – Perguntou Olívio, com um sorriso irônico no rosto e um olhar raivoso.

\- Eu duvido, ele me disse que não gosta muito de quadribol, até curte ver, mas não tem interesse de verdade pela coisa – Respondeu Hydra, distraidamemte comendo um pouco de pudim.

\- Deve ser reconfortante para você então, não? – Perguntou Olívio, agora sem mesmo o sorriso irônico no rosto para disfarçar a sua raiva no tom de voz.

\- O que tem de errado com você hoje, Olívio? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Nada, Hydra, absolutamente nada! – Respondeu ele, Hydra reparou que seu rosto estava vermelho e irritado e seu sotaque escocês parecia mais forte quando ele ficava assim, ela já sabia.

\- Calma, Wood, amigos, somos todos amigos! – Disse Fred, levantando as mãos como quem se rendesse a um assalto e fazendo Jorge e Lino rirem.

\- Eu vou tomar um ar antes da aula... – Disse Olívio, levantando em um único movimento e indo furiosamente para a saída do Salão Principal.

\- Qual é o problema dele, afinal? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Você sabe muito bem qual...

\- Não, Angelina, não sei, não me responda, por favor, também não quero saber! – Disse Hydra, querendo evitar mais uma briga com a amiga, que agora bufava.


	7. O Hipogrifo e o Bicho Papão

O próximo tempo era de Defesa contras as artes das trevas, O Prof. Lupin não estava em sala quando Hydra chegou. Hydra encontrou um lugar na frente e se sentou com Alícia e Angelina. Os demais alunos também se sentaram, tiraram das mochilas, os livros, penas e pergaminho e estavam conversando quando o professor finalmente apareceu.

Lupin sorriu vagamente e colocou a velha maleta surrada na escrivaninha. Estava malvestido como sempre mas parecia mais saudável do que no dia do trem, como se tivesse comido umas refeições reforçadas

– Boa-tarde – cumprimentou ele. – Por favor guardem todos os livros de volta nas mochilas. Hoje teremos uma aula prática. Os senhores só vão precisar das varinhas.

Alguns alunos se entreolharam, curiosos, enquanto guardavam os livros. Nunca tinham tido uma aula prática de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas antes, a não ser que você conte uma encenação de um dos livros de Lockhart como aula prática.

– Certo, então – disse o Prof. Lupin, quando todos estavam prontos. – Queiram me seguir.

Intrigados, mas interessados, os alunos se levantaram e o seguiram para fora da sala. Ele levou os alunos por um corredor deserto e virou num canto

– Entrem, por favor – disse ele, abrindo a porta e se afastando para os alunos passarem. A sala dos professores, uma sala comprida, revestida com painéis de madeira e mobiliada com cadeiras velhas e desaparelhadas, estava vazia.

– Agora, então – disse o Prof. Lupin, chamando, com um gesto, a turma para o fundo da sala, onde não havia nada exceto um velho armário em que os professores guardavam mudas limpas de vestes. Quando o professor se postou a um lado, o armário subitamente se sacudiu, batendo na parede.

"Não se preocupem", disse ele calmamente porque alguns alunos tinham pulado para trás, assustados. "Há um bicho-papão aí dentro."

Muitas pessoas olharam espantadas para o professor, Jeniffer soltou um gritinho de terror e Alícia pareceu extremecer toda.

– Bichos-papões gostam de lugares escuros e fechados – informou Lupin. – Guarda roupas, o vão embaixo das camas, os armários sob as pias... eu já encontrei um alojado dentro de um relógio de parede antigo. Este aí se mudou para cá ontem à tarde e perguntei ao diretor se os professores poderiam deixá-lo para eu dar uma aula prática aos meus alunos dos terceiro ano e uma revisão para os alunos doquinto ano.

Acho que já devem ter aprendido no terceiro ano sobre Bicho papão, certo? Alguém pode relembrar para a turma o que é um bicho papão?

Hydra levantou a mão, ela sabia muito bem o que era um bicho papão, seu primeiro e único encontro com um não foi nada agradável.

\- É um transformista – respondeu Hydra. – É capaz de assumir a forma do que achar que pode nos assustar mais.

\- Excelente, Senhorita?– Disse Lupin entusiasmado

\- Malfoy – Informou Hydra.

– Ok, excelente, Senhorita Malfoy! – disse ele, sorrindo - Então como vocês sabem, o bicho-papão que está sentado no escuro aí dentro ainda não assumiu forma alguma. Ele ainda não sabe o que pode assustar a pessoa que está do lado de fora. Ninguém sabe qual é a aparência de um bicho-papão quando está sozinho, mas quando eu o deixar sair, ele imediatamente se transformará naquilo que cada um de nós mais teme. "Isto significa", continuou o Prof. Lupin, , "que temos uma enorme vantagem sobre o bicho-papão para começar." E como esse ano iremos revisar esse assunto do terceiro ano, resolvi que vocês deveriam também ter uma chance de ter essa aula prática – Alguém pode lembrar a turma o feitiço que repele um bicho papão?

Hydra levantou novamente a mão.

\- Senhorita Malfoy?

\- Riddikulus – Para o feitiço funcionar, você precisa dizer o feitiço e pensar em algo que faria a coisa que você tem medo se tornar cômica, a risada é o que acaba com ele – Disse Hydra muito séria, ainda lembrando da sua última experiência com o bicho papão.

\- Muito bem senhorita Malfoy! – Exclamou o Professor – Gostaria de ser nossa primeira a tentar o feitiço na prática? – Hydra demorou para responder, não queria que todos soubessem que seu maior medo era seu pai, mas decidiu aceitar.

\- Antes de mais nada – Disse Lupin – Quero que todos repitam comigo – Riddikulus

\- Riddikulus – repetiu os alunos.

\- Excelente!

O armário mexia fortemente e Lupin colocou Hydra de frentre para ele.

\- Quando o bicho-papão irromper daquele guarda-roupa, e vir você, ele vai assumir a forma do seu maior medo. E você vai erguer a varinha... assim... e gritar "Riddikulus"... e se concentrar com todas as suas forças no que faria seu maior medo se tornar cõmico, pense um pouco e me diga quando estiver pronta.

Hydra pensou em seu pai usando roupas femininas de trouxa e soltou uma risadinha.

\- Acho que está pronta, certo? – Disse Lupin ansioso e Hydra confirmou com a cabeça que sim.

\- Se ela acertar, o bicho-papão provavelmente vai voltar a atenção para cada um de nós individualmente. Eu gostaria que todos gastassem algum tempo, agora, para pensar na coisa de que têm mais medo e imaginar como poderia fazê-la parecer cômica...

A sala ficou silenciosa e Hydra se concentrava mais ainda no que deveria fazer a seguir.

\- Todos prontos? – perguntou o Prof. Lupin.

\- Hydra, nós vamos recuar – disse o professor. – Assim você fica livre, está bem? Vou chamar o próximo a vir para a frente...

Hydra ficou sozinha, ao lado do guardaroupa segurando a varinha em posição.

\- Quando eu contar três– avisou Lupin, que apontava a própria varinha para o puxador do armário. – Um... dois... três... agora!

Um jorro de faíscas saltou da ponta da varinha do professor e bateu no puxador. O guarda roupa se abriu com violência. Lúcio saiu do armário, com seus cabelos loiros branco e olhos cinzas, ele parecia mais furioso do que nunca, como se fosse atacar Hydra a qualquer momento, seus olhos brilhavam como uma chama de tanto ódio, que Hydra sentiu seu coração bater forte, mas respirou fundo e se encheu de coragem.

\- Riddikulus - Ouviu-se um ruído que lembrava o estalido de um chicote. Lúcio estava usando um vestido vermelho abaixo do joelho e casaco de lã lilás, a mesma roupa que Hydra usava no dia anterior.

Houve uma explosão de risos; o bicho-papão parou, confuso, e o Prof. Lupin gritou:

\- Jorge! Vai!

Lúcio avançou para ele. Ouviu-se outro estalo e onde o bicho-papão estivera e agora Lúcio virara um outro gêmeo de Jorge, mas com os cabelos, jeito de Percy e o distintivo de monitor chefe em seu peito. Hydra ria muito só com essa visão, mas Fred parecia enojado.

– Riddikulus! – exclamou Jorge e seu novo gêmeo parecia levar um choque e ficar com cabelos em pé e língua de fora.

\- Jeniffer – Disse Lupin.

Craque! E onde estivera antes o gêmeo certinho de Fred e Jorge, apareceu uma grande aranha negra.

– Riddikulus! – Com outro clique a aranha teve todas as suas patas enroladas umas nas outras.

A aula continuou com cada aluno enfrentando o Bicho papão e muitas risadas. Hydra pensava que foi a melhor aula que ela já teve na vida.

– Excelente! – exclamou o Prof. Lupin enquanto a classe aplaudia com entusiasmo. – Excelente. Muito bem, pessoal... 5 pontos para a Grifinória para cada pessoa que enfrentou o bicho-papão... 25 para Hydra por ter respondido duas perguntas corretamente além de enfrentar o bicho papão – Dever de casa: por favor leiam o capítulo que revisa os bichos papões e façam um resumo para a próxima aula, isso é tudo pessoal!

Todos saíram entusiasmados em direção ao salão principal para o almoço.

\- Ele é genial!

\- Você viu eu enfrentando aquela cobra gigante?

Os alunos todos cochichavam entusiasmados entre outros cochichos que vai agradaram tanto a Hydra.

\- Você viu que o bicho-papão dela é o pai? Quem tem medo do pai? O que ele fazia com ela afinal?

Ela ouviu alguns alunos comentando baixinho.

\- Você quer conversar com a gente do porquê seu pai ser seu maior medo? – Perguntou Fred e Jorge estava logo a seu lado.

\- Você sabem o porquê... – Hydra disse triste e seguiu em silêncio para o salão.

\- Ainda é assim? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso...

Os gêmeos respeitaram a vontade de Hydra, apenas colocaram cada um o braço em um de seus ombros e sairam os três abraçados e rindo em direção à torre da Grifinória.

Depois das aulas da tarde, Hydra decidiu dar um pulo na biblioteca, a quantidade de dever de casa que tinha para um primeiro dia de aula era absurda e queria separar alguns livros.

\- Então, está de volta ao nosso corredor –Peter estava vindo em direção a Hydra com uma pilha de livros na mão.

\- Primeiro dia difícil também? – Perguntou ela observando os livros.

\- Os professores estão pegando pesado, eu entendo que os N.I.E.M.s são esse ano e que devemos nos preparar, mas pelo amor de Deus... – Disse o rapaz desacreditado, apontando com os olhos para os livros nas mãos dele.

\- É seu último ano de escola, não é excitante? – Perguntou Hydra sorrindo, imaginando como seria estar no último ano.

\- Muito e assustador também, ano que vem eu não tenho mais escola para me preocupar, tenho trabalho! – Peter parecia realmente assustado.

\- Como foi o estágio de verão?

\- Maravilhoso! – Disse orgulhoso – Eu aprendi tanta coisa e o curandeiro principal já prometeu que eu tenho uma vaga garantida no St. Mungo's no ano que vem.

\- Que maravilha! Ano que vem então você já vai ser um curandeiro!? – Disse Hydra genuinamente feliz pelo rapaz.

\- Um curandeiro em treinamento... Corrigiu Peter – São alguns anos de treinamento até que você seja um curandeiro de verdade, mas já é um começo.

\- Eu mal posso esperar para poder trabalhar e sair de casa! – Seu tom de voz mudou para um mais sombrio.

\- Quais são os seus planos para depois da escola? – Perguntou Peter, parecendo muito interessado.

\- Conseguir um emprego com Poções e sair de casa, se eu pudesse, mudar de sobrenome. – Riu Hydra.

\- Quem sabe, se você casa você muda de sobrenome. – Brincou Peter.

\- Mas isso eu não pretendo fazer assim que sair da escola, alguns anos depois, quem sabe... – Os dois riram da brincadeira.

\- Hydra, eu não queria falar nada... – Disse Peter ficando sério – Mas aquele beijo na sua casa, eu não consigo parar de pensar nele! – Os olhos azuis de Peter prendiam Hydra de uma forma inexplicável, mas ela tentou ser firme.

\- Eu quero que ele se repita, quero de verdade, eu também não consigo parar de pensar nele e de em como foi bom, mas, eu ainda preciso de mais algum tempo, você entende?

\- Claro que sim! — lá estava o sorriso branco novamente... – Eu espero o tempo que você quiser.

\- Obrigada, você é a pessoa mais paciente que eu conheço! – Disse Hydra, retribuindo o sorriso do rapaz.

\- Você nem imagina o quanto! É bom para ser curandeiro eu acho! – Disse Peter, rindo.

Depois de se despedirem, Hydra seguiu para biblioteca e Peter para a sala comunal da Corvinal.

No jantar, Hydra soube que um dos animais de Hagrid mordera Draco que estava na ala hospital, então decidiu ir correndo para lá atrás do irmão.

Chegando lá, encontrou Draco deitado em uma das camas com uma atadura em seu braço.

\- O que aconteceu, Draco?

\- Aquele idiota do Hagrid e seu bicho nojento! – Gritava Draco nervoso – Ele me mordeu, o bicho me mordeu!

\- O que você fez para que isso acontecesse Draco? – Disse Hydra séria, conhecia bem o irmão para saber que não era inocente nesse história, mas ele a olhava chocado.

\- NADA! EU NÃO FIZ NADA! – Gritou ele tão alto que a Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala para reclamar.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu acredito em você... – Mentiu Hydra que estava sentada ao lado da cama de Draco – Mas foi só um acidente Draco, não precisa fazer um caso disso.

\- Acidente? Aquele imbecil vai pagar pelo que fez! Eu vou enviar uma coruja para o papai assim que sair daqui e ele será despedido se depender de mim e do papai também, aposto que ele vai me ajudar nisso! – Draco estava com o rosto vermelho de tanta raiva ao falar.

\- Não faça isso Draco, o Hagrid não merece ser despedido, foi um acidente, por favor não faça isso! – Implorou Hydra nervosa, não queria que Hagrid perdesse o emprego que imaginava que amassse tanto.

\- O BICHO DELE MORDEU O MEU BRAÇO! AQUELA MALDITA GALINHA GIGANTE MORDEU O MEU BRAÇO!– Gritava alto novamente e a Madame Pomfrey pediu por favor que Hydra se retirasse.

Chegando na sala comunal, Hydra sentou em uma poltrona e começou a fazer a pilha de deveres de casa que tinha, até mesmo Jorge e Fred pareciam concentrados fazendo o dever, Harry, Hermione e Rony a deixaram a par da história verdadeira de Draco e Hagrid.

\- Ele ofendeu o Hipogrífo mesmo depois do Hagrid deixar bem claro que não podia! – Disse Hermione que também fazia o dever.

\- É bem a cara dele fazer isso, eu vou tentar falar com ele novamente para que não fale nada com o papai, prometo – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Ele já deve saber – Interrompeu Fred- Dumbledore deve ter tido que avisar para ele sobre o acidente de Draco.

\- Você acha? – Perguntou Hydra desanimada – De qualquer maneira vou tentar ajudar o máximo que eu puder.

\- Seu irmão não deve deixar isso barato, Hydra, eu duvido muito, apesar de ter sido tudo culpa dele! – Disse Harry.

Draco ficou alguns dias na enfermaria, Hydra procurava visitá-lo todos os dias, mas suas constantes ameaças e reclamações sobre Hagrid a aborreciam profundamente.

\- E papai deve dar um jeito de expulsar esse imbecil do castelo, você vai ver... - Dizia ele Draco.

Outra coisa que aborrecia Hydra era Pansy Parkison, a menina da Sonserina que visitava Draco todos os dias também, ela conseguia ser mais insuportável do que ele era às vezes com os outros e parecia odiar Hydra.

\- Eu não sei como alguém tão nobre quanto o Draco consegue ter uma irmã que nem você! – Disse ela uma tarde olhando Hydra com desprezo enquanto deixavam a ala hospitalar– Andando com sangue ruins e traidores do sangue.

\- Menina, você já viu o seu tamanho e o meu? Se enxerga! – Respondeu Hydra ignorando Pansy.

\- Eu não vejo tanta diferença assim... – Retrucou Pansy, estufando o peito.

\- Então claramente tem mais problemas do que eu pensava! – Disse Hydra, voltando a ignorar a menina.

As aulas estavam cada vez mais difíceis, realmente se mostrava um ano mais complicado que o anterior, com matérias muito mais puxadas.

\- O que vocês precisam lembrar – disse o pequeno Prof. Flitwick,durante uma aula de feitiços com sua voz de ratinho, encarrapitado como sempre em uma pilha de livros para poder ver por cima do tampo da mesa – é que esses exames podem influenciar o seu futuro durante muitos anos! Se vocês ainda não pensaram seriamente em suas carreiras, agora é o momento de o fazerem. Entrementes, receio que iremos trabalhar com mais afinco que nunca, para garantir que vocês possam provar o que valem!

Depois dessa introdução, eles passaram mais de uma hora recordando os Feitiços Convocatórios, que, segundo o Prof. Flitwick, cairiam com certeza nos exames, e ele arrematou a aula passando a maior quantidade de deveres de Feitiços que seus alunos já haviam recebido.

As aulas de Transfiguração talvez tivessem sido ainda mais pesadas.

– Vocês não podem passar nos exames – disse a Prof a McGonagall muito séria – sem se aplicarem seriamente ao estudo e à prática. Não vejo razão alguma para alguém nesta classe deixar de passar no N.O.M. de Transfiguração, se trabalhar como deve. – hoje vamos começar a estudar os Feitiços de Desaparição. São mais fáceis do que os Conjuratórios, que normalmente vocês não experimentariam até os N.I.E.M.s, mas estão incluídos entre as mágicas mais difíceis que serão exigidas nos N.O.M.s.

E realmente foi, Hydra teve dificuldade em conseguir realizar o feitiço, com certeza era um dos mais difíceis que já vira, depois da quinta tentativa, finalmente conseguiu fazer com que a lesma que estava praticando o feitiço desaparecesse.

Mas sua maior decepção foram as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, depois dos acontecimentos com o terceiro ano, Hagrid dava aulas extremamente monótonas.

Chegando sábado, Hydra estava com uma grande pilha de deveres de casa para fazer e estava sentada sozinha na sala comunal tentanto terminar todos.

\- Hydra, eu posso falar com você? – Olívio Wood perguntava, se sentando na poltrona ao lado.

\- Pode! – Disse Hydra curiosa, deixando seu pergaminho e sua pena de lado.

\- Você está me evitando? – Perguntou Olívio sério a olhando fixamente.

\- Não Olívio, nós só estamos na escola a tem alguns poucos dias e eu tenho uma pilha enorme de dever de casa para fazer, só por isso ainda não falei com você, além disso, a última vez que você falou comigo parecia um pouco furioso... – Hydra percebeu que acabando sendo mais seca que de costume.

\- Eu sei, eu fui um idiota, de novo... Você não está com raiva de mim então? – Perguntou Olívio, com os olhos tristes.

\- Não Olívio, por quê eu estaria? Você quis terminar comigo, isso acontece... – Respondeu Hydra, tentando parecer um pouco mais simpática.

\- Eu às vezes penso que cometi um erro! – disse Olívio baixinho olhando para Hydra que ficou paralizada sem saber o que falar e o coração batendo forte - Um grande erro idiota, eu fui um idiota...

\- Não Olívio, – Hydra, decidiu dizer – não foi um erro, você estava certo, a sua prioridade era o quadribol e eu sei que continua sendo, é nisso que você tem que focar sua atenção agora. – Disse tentando não mostrar o nervosismo que ívio abaixou os olhos.

\- O Macmilan –Disse ele ainda de olhos baixos –, vocês estão namorando?

Hydra levou um susto tão grande com a pergunta que demorou a responder

\- Não! – Disse quase gritando – Eu e ele somos amigos.

\- Tem certeza? Eu vejo o jeito como vocês se olham... – Olívio tinha raiva no olhar e evitava os olhos de Hydra.

\- Eu não vou mentir, existe uma possibilidade de isso acontecer, não agora, porque eu... bem, não agora, mas o Peter é um cara gentil e ele gosta de mim. – Olívio ficou em um semi choque e seu rosto ficou vermelho – Olívio, foi você que terminou comigo e eu sofri, eu sei que nada mudou, que você ainda quer ser o campeão do quadribol e que quer se dedicar a isso, você acha mesmo que agora poderia ser diferente do ano passado? Você também é um cara maravilhoso, não esqueça disso, é claro...

Olívio parecia respirar fundo e pensar, processando tudo o que Hydra disse, antes de continuar.

\- Vocês já tinham algo enquanto a gente namorava? – Ele parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos e a pergunta ofendeu profundamente Hydra.

\- Não Olívio! É isso que você pensa de mim? - Disse, mordendo os lábios de tanta raiva.

\- Não! – Disse ele nervoso – Me desculpe... – Depois de uma pausa continuou – Você tem razão Hydra, eu estou sendo egoista, eu não sei, eu só... Eu sinto algo por você, eu sempre senti, eu nunca deixei de sentir na verdade e passar as férias sem você só me fez ver isso mais claramente, mas, você tem razão, nada poderia ser diferente, eu continuou focado no quadribol e você continua focada nos estudos, acho que não teria como dar certo... apesar de eu querer, não vou mentir, você de volta, mas nao acho que iria dar certo, realmente... - Novamente seus olhos estavam baixos e tristes.

\- Você sempre vai ter um lugar especial no meu coração Olívio, você foi meu primeiro, meu primeiro namorado de verdade e eu te amei muito, acho que nunca amei ninguém assim. – Disse Hydra, acariciando os cabelos de Olívio que fechou os olhos sorriu com o gesto por um momento, como se estivesse absorvendo ele e aproveitando.

\- E você a minha, nunca senti nada igual por ninguém antes... - Olivio seguiu para fora da sala comunal, parecendo um pouco chateado, porém, compreendendo melhor do que antes o que Hydra e ele sentiam.

Não era possível aquilo agora, depois de tudo, Olívo queria voltar? Um lado de Hydra gritava que ela deveria voltar sim, mas outro, um muito mais racional, sabia que ela provavelmente só sofreria se fizesse isso e além disso, realmente sentia algo por Peter que vinha crescendo com o tempo, só não sabia o que fazer com isso. Decidiu então, voltar para o dever de casa, a noite ainda teria uma aula com Snape.

O jantar de sábado foi apressado, Hydra sabia que não poderia de jeito nenhum se atrasar para aula.

\- Me lembra de novo por quê você voluntariamente vai passar o sua noite de sábado tendo aula com o Snape? – Disse Jorge irônico sentado ao seu lado na mesa da Grifinória e comendo um outro pedaço de pudim.

\- Porque eu quero... – Hydra pensou melhor e corrigiu – Eu preciso – dando ênfase na palavra preciso –, ir bem em poções, eu quero aprender coisas novas e gostando ou não, vocês tem que admitir que o Prof. Snape é um gênio em Poções. – Hydra notou que Fred e Jorge faziam gestos imitando vômito.


	8. O Professor de Poções

Hydra estava a caminho da biblioteca para checar alguns livros antes da sua aula, quando encontrou Jeniffer e Rita, andando nos corredores, rindo e conversando.

\- Olha, é a futura Senhora Macmillan! – Disse Rita, quando viu Hydra chegando.

\- Você realmente é adiantada, devia estar cursando adivinhação, não? – Disse Hydra, rindo da brincadeira.

\- Hydra, eu vou encontrar o Abbas no próximo passeio para Hogsmeade, ele me enviou uma coruja ontem perguntando se podia... – Disse Jeniffer, parecendo empolgada com a notícia.

\- Que bom, quer dizer que vai dar uma chance para ele então, mesmo estando longe? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, ele é um garoto tão legal e tal, por quê não? Ele disse que não consegue me esquecer... – Jeniffer mostrava um grande orgulho ao falar isso.

\- Ela está falando disso o dia inteiro, não liga não, Hydra – Disse Rita, rindo da amiga.

\- Mas que bom, eu fico feliz que minha festa ajudou alguém a conseguir alguma coisa boa, geralmente as minhas fotos só conseguem me deixar irritada mesmo.

\- Você tá brincando? Foi a melhor festa que eu já fui na minha vida! Como você pode não gostar daquilo? Quem derá eu ter uma festona dessas todo ano... – Disse Jeniffer.

\- É diferente quando você faz por obrigação, geralmente vai um monte de gente chata, esse ano realmente foi divertido, mas geralmente não é muito. – Disse Hydra, rindo um pouco da ideia de alguém achar a vida dela na casa dos Malfoys empolgante ou legal.

\- Bom, pode me convidar sempre que eu com certeza vou querer ir!

As meninas se despediram e foram a caminho da sala comunal da Grifinória, enquanto Hydra seguia para a biblioteca. Perto das oito, Hydra se apressou paras as masmorras onde ficava o escritório de Snape levando seu caldeirão, pergaminho e pena.

Chegando lá bateu na porta com as mãos trêmulas, se sentindo um pouco nervosa do que encontraria lá dentro.

\- Entre, senhorita Malfoy – Respondeu uma voz fria.

Hydra abriu a porta, o escritório de Snape era uma sala sombria e mal iluminada, suas paredes sombrias eram eram rodeadas de prateleiras com grandes jarros de vidro com coisas viscosas e revoltantes como animais e plantas de várias cores, o escritório tinha uma lareira e no canto, um armário com diversas poções. Snape estava sentado na cadeira em frente a sua mesa escrevendo e não olhou para Hydra.

\- Olhe ao redor, quero que separe Losna, Raízes de valeriana, Raiz de asfodélo em pó e Vagem sudorífera, você tem cinco minutos e não quero feitiços convocatórios... – Snape não tirava os olhos de seu pergaminho, não parecia prestar muito atenção na Hydra ou notar direito que ela estava ali.

Hydra levou alguns segundos até perceber que podia se mexer, então corria de um lado para o outro da sala procurando os ingredientes, sabia que não poderia pedir para o professor nenhum tipo de ajuda e precisava provar que era capaz de fazer tudo sozinha. Depois de correr desesperadamente e reunir tudo necessário, colocou o conteúdo na mesa de Snape e esperou que ele falasse, em nenhum momento ele parece ter tirado os olhos do pergaminho ou olhado para Hydra.

\- Muito bem... – Disse finalmente, tirando os olhos do pergaminho e olhando para o conteúdo na mesa – pelo menos é capaz de seguir instruções, já está melhor que a maioria dos seus colegas... - Ele levantou e apontou a varinha para uma parede onde uma lousa surgiu com instruções extremamente complicadas para uma poção – Comece.

Hydra levou muito tempo até conseguir fazer toda a poção.

"cortar a vagem sudorífera" leu Hydra, começou a cortar, mas percebeu que se esmagasse com uma adaga, a seiva sairia em maior quantidade, essa atitude, Hydra percebeu, fez os olhos de Snape brilharem, apesar de sua expressão permanecer completamente fria e indiferente.

Depois de algumas horas, uma poção violeta se encontrava dentro do caldeirão. Snape analisou e prosseguiu.

\- Senhorita Hydra, o que seria essa poção? – Disse ele observando o caldeirão. Na verdade Hydra que estava em pé na frente do caldeirão com Snape atrás dela não tinha certeza do que se tratava, já que não tinha visto antes e ficou com medo de responder, mas finalmente disse:

\- Eu não sei ao certo professor, mas parece ser alguma poção do sono, porém mais forte do que a que eu já conheço – Ficou imobilizada esperando a reação do professor.

\- Essa é uma poção do Morto-Vivo, uma poção de nível N.I.E.M – Disse ele indiferente ainda na mesma posição – por quê a senhorita espremeu a vagem sudorífera?

\- Eu deduzi que sim, eu imaginei que seria mais eficiente do que cortar – Disse confiante.

\- Deduziu? Então a senhorita acha que é mais esperta do que as minhas instruções? – Disse Snape de forma tão fria e cruel que fez Hydra ficar pálida.

\- Não, não senhor! – Disse Hydra gaguejando – Eu só às vezes acho que existem formas mais fáceis de fazer o que as instruções falam e decidi testar, eu não quis ofender o senhor ou as suas instruções de forma alguma!

Houve um silêncio então Snape foi até sua mesa, pegou uma pena e jogou na poção que parece ter dissolvido a pena totalmente.

\- Muito bem, senhorita Malfoy – Apesar da mesma expressão fria, Hydra sentiu um pouco de satisfação em sua voz – Eu faria a mesma coisa...

Hydra sorriu discretamente tentando com que Snape não notasse.

\- Na hora de mexer a poção depois de amassar vagem sudorífera, aconselho que a cada sete voltas no sentido anti-horário, de uma no sentido horário, pois faz deixar a poção pronta mais rápido, poupa o tempo do bruxo que a for preparar. – Disse ele parecendo um pouco menos indiferente do que antes.

\- Sim senhor, muito obrigada pela instruções. – Hydra tinha medo de dizer qualquer coisa a mais.

\- Isso é tudo por hoje. – Disse ele apontando para seu caldeirão e dizendo "evanesca" e toda a poção desapareceu – Quero um relatório de cada passo da poção e todas as propriedades da vagem sudorífera para a próxima aula, pode ir.

Hydra saiu das masmorras já passadas das onze da noite se sentindo extremamente satisfeita com o que aprendera, sabia que Snape estava testando sua capacidade e ficara feliz de ter podido mostrar que seria uma aluna melhor do que qualquer outra, ou pelo menos pensara.

A sala comunal estava quase vazia, exceto pelo time de quadribol que conversava em um canto, Hermione e Rony que estavam sentados em outra parte perto deles e alguns outros alunos fazendo seus deveres de casa, Hydra ia subir direto e não atrapalhar a conversa, mas Angelina a chamou e ela se sentou na poltrona ao lado deles.

\- Acho que já deu para entender o meu plano para esse ano – Dizia Olívio empolgado sentado na frente dos outros.

\- Sim, depois da décima quinta vez ficou fácil... – Disse Jorge, parcecendo extremamente cansado.

\- Em breve vamos começar o treinamento, quero ver todos dando o melhor de si! – Os olhos de Olívio brilhavam de um jeito que Hydra sabia que só acontecia quando falava de quadribol. Logo depois Harry se juntou ao seus dois amigos, Katie subiu para dormir e Hydra ficou sentada com os que restaram.

\- Como foi a tortura? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Não foi tortura e foi maravilhosa, apesar do Professor Snape meio que me assustar um pouco ainda...– Hydra dizia contente se ajeitando na poltrona.

\- Acho que conviver todo esse tempo com seus pais a deixaram com um parafuso a menos! – Brincou Fred imitando como se batesse na cabeça de Hydra. Angelina e Olívio levantaram e foram conversar em um outro canto da sala, pedindo licença, Hydra, Fred e Jorge ficaram observando curiosos.

\- O que será que eles estão falando? – Perguntou Hydra, reparando que Olívio estava com o rosto triste e Angelina ouvia atenta.

\- De você, é claro! – Disse Jorge, como se apenas constatasse o óbvio.

\- Por quê? – Disse Hydra espantada se virando para os amigos.

\- Porque o Olívio está arrependido de ter terminado com você, todo mundo sabe disso, é só olhar para a cara dele quando você passa! – De novo, falando como se apenas constatasse o óbvio.

Hydra ficou sem saber o que falar olhando para os amigos.

\- Isso não é bem verdade, ele sabe os motivos pelo qual terminamos e ainda concorda com eles – Disse Hydra - e mesmo se fosse, agora é tarde demais e ele não deveria falar com Angelina sobre isso, ela já não gosta do Peter, ele fazendo isso ela vai odiar ele mais ainda...– Falou preocupada olhando para os dois que conversavam intensamente no canto.

\- E o que o Peter tem a ver com isso? – Jorge parecia irônico e sorria.

\- Nada! – Se apressou Hydra – Absolutamente nada! – Jorge e Fred riam e Hydra pensava que talvez estivesse considerando o relacionamento com Peter mais do que imaginava.

\- Mas relaxa, não acho que a Angelina consiga ter mais raiva do Peter do que já tem. – Disse Fred.

\- Não é justo, sabe? Ele nunca fez nada com ela, nunca! – Reclamou Hydra.

\- Eu sei, acho que ela só via você e o Olívio como o casal ideal – Disse Fred.

\- Mas isso não faz o menor sentido! – Reclamou Hydra.

\- Eu sei, mas é coisa dela, ela gosta bastante de você e é uma menina legal... – Disse Jorge.

Hydra reparou que no canto, Olívio parecia triste e era consolado pela amiga, o coração de Hydra parecia se despedaçar dentro do peito, só queria sentar perto dele e o consolar também, mas sabia que isso não era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Antes que eles acabassem a conversa, ela decidiu subir, não queria que Angelina a chamasse para conversar sobre o assunto e as duas brigassem de novo, se despediu de todos e foi para o quarto, até ouviu quando Angelina subiu algum tempo depois, mas decidiu fingir que dormia.

Todos os dias, Hydra e Peter se encontravam apenas para conversar e trocar ideias sobre os livros que ela lia, era muito divertido, cada vez mais, ficar perto dele parecia mais fácil e confortável, eles quase se beijavam diversas vezes, Hydra sentia muita vontade de ficar com ele de novo, mas queria deixar a cabeça no lugar. Olívio estava sempre perto dela quando Peter não estava, o que só a deixava mais confusa.

\- Estou pensando em começar uma aposta... – Disse Fred, enquanto os dois subiam para a torre aonde teriam aula de Astronomia.

\- Não, de novo não, Fred, que aposta? – Perguntou Hydra, ficando levemente irritada com o amigo.

\- Quem conquista você primeiro ou quem manda o outro para a ala hospitalar primeiro - Disse Jorge, ao lado dos dois.

\- Eu aposto que o Wood manda o Macmillan – Disse Fred.

\- 10 sicles no Macmillan – Disse Jorge.

\- Fechado! – Fred e Jorge apertaram um a mão do outro, como se fechassem um negócio.

\- Vocês estão brincando, né? – Perguntou Hydra, enquanto subia as escadas para a torre.

\- Nem um pouco, eu realmente acho que o Macmillan ganharia fácil do Wood, já viu a altura desse menino? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Eu acho que o Wood atacaria de surpresa e ele tem todo aquele treinamento de quadribol e tal... – Disse Fred.

\- Mas o Macmillan é mais alto e mais forte eu acho, fica difícil dizer... - Disse Jorge.

\- Vocês realmente estão discutindo sobre quem machucaria quem? – Hydra olhava feio para os dois amigos.

\- Sim, Hydra, temos que encarar os fatos, você já viu como eles se olham? Parece que vão atacar um ao outro a qualquer momento, pelo menos se pudermos fazer algum dinheiro disso... – Disse Fred.

\- NÃO! Nada disso, nada de apostas e nem brincadeiras com isso, eles são pessoas civilizadas, além disso, nenhum dos dois tem motivos para se machucarem e nem nada disso! – Reclamou Hydra.

\- Então, você já sabe qual dos dois vai escolher? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Eu sei que temos uma aula agora e eu não quero falar disso! – Hydra se apressou e entrou na torre antes dos amigos, se posicionou perto de um dos telescópios e observou a noite, lindamente estrelada, Fred e Jorge ficaram nos telescópios ao lado dos dela, mas não falaram mais sobre o assunto Peter/Olívio.

Hydra ficava nervosa, realmente tinha medo dos dois se atacarem, de um jeito, Fred e Jorge tinham razão, os dois se olhavam muito feio durante as refeições e já por duas vezes, Olívio a viu conversando com Peter, saindo muito irritado sempre que isso acontecia.

\- Boa-noite alunos, boa-noite! – Dizia a Professora, entrando na torre depois que todos os alunos se acomodaram.

\- Boa-noite Professora Sinistra... – Responderam os alunos.

\- Hoje, nessa linda noite estrelada, iremos aprender um pouco mais sobre as constelações, alguém pode me dar a definição de constelações.

Laura levantou a mão imediatamente.

\- Constelações são grupos de estrelas que vistas da Terra parecem estar próximas umas das outras e que formam uma determinada figura no céu – Disse Laura.

\- Muito bem, cinco pontos para a Grifinória! – disse a Professora – Alguém pode me dizer o nome de alguma constelação que conheçam?

Hydra levantou a mão.

\- Hydra, a constelação mais extensa de todo o céu, apesar de ser grande, não é tão fácil de se encontrar, devido a ser constituída na sua maioria por estrelas pouco brilhantes, a Hydra fêmea teria a forma de uma serpente, como em uma lenda antiga sobre a serpente de várias cabeças que Hércules enfrentou.

Toda turma ouvia com atenção e admiração enquanto Hydra explicava sobre a constelação a qual ela foi nomeada em homenagem.

\- Maravilhoso, Srta. Malfoy, cinco pontos para a Grifinória, realmente, Hydra é uma das constelações mais fascinantes do nosso universo se você me perguntar, muito bem...

A Professora fez uma pausa, como se pensasse em algo e continuou para Hydra.

\- Black, certo? A família da sua mãe são os Blacks?

Hydra olhou espantada, os olhos dos alunos viraram novamente para ela.

\- Black, tipo Sirius Black? – Perguntou uma das meninas da Corvinal que tinha aula com eles naquele momento e todos começaram a cochichar sobre.

\- Sim, a família da minha mãe são os Blacks – Disse Hydra, olhando intimidadoramente para a menina, que parou de falar na mesma hora.

\- Os Blacks tem a tradição de colocar nomes de constelações e estrelas em seus filhos, certo? – Perguntou a Professora.

\- Sim – Respondeu Hydra secamente.

\- Então essa aula provavelmente será bastante interessante para você – Disse a professora simpaticamente.

Durante a aula, eles aprenderam sobre algumas constelações e tiveram que tentar achar elas pelo telescópio mágico, Hydra ficou com a missão de identificar a constelação de Leão.

\- Muito bem, Srta. Malfoy, é exatamente essa, está correta! – Disse a Professora Sinistra, vendo se ela tinha identificado corretamente a constelação.

Logo depois, a Professora seguiu para Fred.

\- Não, Sr. Weasley, o senhor e seu irmão Jorge não representam a constelação de gêmeos! – Disse a Professora irritada – Menos s cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

\- Valeu a tentativa... – Disse Fred.

Depois que saíram da aula, muitos alunos ainda comentavam sobre seu parentesco com Sirius Black.

\- Ótimo, era só o que eu precisava, mais uma coisa ruim para associarem com meu nome! - Disse Hydra, quando chegaram na sala comunal da Grifinória.

\- E daí, Hydra? Você liga para esses idiotas? Sério? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Às vezes sim, confesso, é meio chato quando falam, só isso! – Disse Hydra, sentando de braços cruzados em uma das poltronas da sala circular.

\- Eu acho que você deveria esquecer isso, usa para a sua vantagem, fala que seu primo vai matar eles se encherem muito se saco e tal... – Disse Jorge, tentando fazer Hydra rir.

\- Aham, isso com certeza me deixaria muito melhor! – Disse Hydra, não resistindo as brincadeiras do amigo e dando uma risada.

No sàbado seguinte, ela teve mais uma aula com o Professor Snape.

\- Entre, Srta. Malfoy – Disse Snape, depois de Hydra bater em sua porta, mais uma vez, parado na mesma posição, atrás de sua escrivaninha, escrevendo em um pergaminho.

\- Boa-noite, Professor Snape – Disse Hydra, um pouco sem graça.

O Professora novamente, não olhou para ela, apenas apontou para o quadro na sua frente, fazendo aparecer a seguinte receita:

Ingredientes:

\- 500 ml de água

\- 3 folhas de ligústica

\- 1 bezoar

\- 100 gr de pó de chifre de árpeu

\- 35 gr de flores de heléboro

\- 5 flores de Molly

\- Oito minutos para encontrar todos os ingredientes, sem feitiços convocatórios, comece... – Disse o Professor.

Mais uma vez, Hydra corria como uma desesperada, de um lado para o outro, procurando todos os ingredientes, olhando em todas as prateleiras, era mais difícil do que ela imaginava, alguns estavam muito bem escondidos atrás de outros ou em cantos estreitos.

\- Aqui, Professor, encontrei todos! – Disse Hydra, suando e com os cabelos para o alto, parando na frente da escrivaninha de Snape.

\- Sete minutos e vinte e três segundos... aceitável... – Disse o Professor, olhando para Hydra, com o pergaminho que estava escrevendo em cima da mesa.

Ele mais uma vez, balançou a varinha e novas inscrições apareceram no quadro negro.

Poção do Cessar:

Ingredientes:

\- 500 ml de água

\- 3 folhas de ligústica

\- 1 bezoar

\- 100 gr de pó de chifre de árpeu

\- 35 gr de flores de heléboro

\- 5 flores de Molly

Modo de preparo:

1\. Coloque água em um caldeirão com a chama acessa em fogo alto.

2\. Pegue o Bezoar, e corte uma parte com mais ou menos 3 cm e então coloque no caldeirão quando a água começar a ferver.

3\. Acrescente o pó de Chifre de Árpeu na poção, ela deverá ficar lilás.

4\. Mexa cinco vezes no sentido anti-horário e deixe a poção descansar por 5 minutos.

5\. Após esse tempo, acrescente as flores de heléboro juntamente das folhas da Ligústica e mexa uma vez no sentido horário por 2 minutos.

6\. Por fim, coloque as flores de Molly na poção deixando-a cozinhar por mais 15 minutos.

7\. Terminado o tempo, sua poção estará amarelo dourado e pronta para ser utilizada.

\- Você pode me dizer o que faz essa poção, Senhorita Malfoy? – Perguntou o professor, ainda sentado em sua escrivaninha.

\- Eu acho que ela faz a dor de uma pessoa que recebeu um sofrimento cesse.

\- A senhorita acha? – Perguntou ele, olhando fria e assustadoramente para ela.

\- Eu tenho certeza! – Corrigiu ela.

\- Certeza?

\- Certeza... – Disse Hydra, sem muita confiança.

\- Exatamente, essa poção não cura os ferimentos, apenas a dor, portanto, deve ser administrada junto com outras poções ou feitiços para curar os ferimentos, a senhorita consegue fazer essa poção sozinha?

\- Sim, professor... – Disse Hydra, mais uma vez, sem muita segurança.

\- Muito bem, então comece, uma hora e meia devem ser suficientes? – Perguntou o Professor.

\- Ok... – Concordou Hydra.

A Poção não era tão fácil quanto parecia, mas Hydra tinha grande interesse em aprendê-la, já que poderia ser útil caso algum de seus amigos se machucassem em uma partida de quadribol, ela poderia ajudar antes de eles chegarem na ala hospitalar para se curarem de verdade.

\- Meia hora, Srta. Malfoy – Informando para Hydra quanto tempo ela ainda tinha para terminar a poção.

No final, conseguiu uma bela poção de cor amarelo dourada.

\- Muito bem – Disse Snape pegando um pouco da poção e colocando em um frasco –, pode ir, semana que vem, seis pergaminhos sobre as propriedades dessa poção.

\- Sim, professor – Disse Hydra, se retirando rapidamente e indo para a sala comunal.


	9. Hogsmeade

Não demorou nada e a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas se tornou a matéria favorita da maioria dos estudantes. Depois da revisão sobre lobisomens, Lupin ensinou os alunos sobre Quimeras, dragões e uma revisão sobre barretes vermelhos.

As aulas com Snape também se tornavam cada vez mais interessantes (para Hydra, pelo menos), ele ensinou mais duas Poções que deveriam cair com certeza nos N.O.M.s

Hydra passou a evitar ficar a sós com Angelina por saber que ela queria falar sobre Olívio e que as duas acabariam brigando muito provavelmente de novo.

No inicio de outubro, finalmente chegara o começo dos treinos de quadribol, durante o primeiro treino, sentindo falta de seus amigos já que tirando Lino, todos estavam no treino, decidiu se juntar a eles quando Olívio reuniu a todos em uma noite de quinta feira.

\- Você se importa se eu for junto? – Perguntou Hydra para o ex namorado – Só para assistir.

Olivio abriu um largo sorriso, como se ela tivesse feito algo muito especial.

\- Mas é claro, você pode nos acompanhar a hora que você quiser.

Olivio tinha uma espécie de desespero silencioso na voz quando se dirigiu aos seis companheiros de equipe e Hydra nos gelados vestiários, localizados nas pontas do campo de quadribol, agora quase escuro.

\- Esta é a nossa última chance, minha última chance, de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol — disse andando para lá e para cá diante dos colegas. — Vou-me embora no fim deste ano. Nunca mais terei outra oportunidade. Grifinória não ganha a taça há sete anos. Tudo bem, tivemos o maior azar do mundo, acidentes, depois o cancelamento do torneio no ano passado... — Olívio engoliu em seco como se aquela lembrança ainda lhe desse um nó na garganta. — Mas também sabemos que temos o time... Melhor... Mais irado... Da escola — disse ele, dando um soco na palma da mão, o velho brilho obsessivo nos olhos que Hydra conhecia tão bem. -Temos três artilheiros da melhor qualidade. Olívio apontou pata Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell. — Temos dois batedores imbatíveis.

\- Pode parar, Olívio, você está encabulando a gente — disseram Fred e Jorge juntos, fingindo corar.

\- E temos um apanhador que até hoje nunca deixou de nos levar à vitória nas partidas que jogamos — falou Olívio em tom retumbante, encarando Harry com uma espécie de orgulho ardoroso.

\- E temos a mim — acrescentou, pensando melhor.

\- Nós também achamos você muito bom Olívio. — disse Jorge. — Um goleiro do caramba! — disse Fred.

\- É verdade, o melhor que eu já conheci até hoje! – Completou Hydra, fazendo Olívio corar imediatamente.

\- A questão é — continuou Olívio retomando a caminhada — que a Taça de Quadribol devia ter tido o nome do nosso time gravado, nesses dois últimos anos. Desde que Harry se juntou a nós, achei que a taça já estava no papo. Mas não ganhamos, e este ano é a última chance que teremos de finalmente ver o nosso nome na taça...

Olívio falou tão desolado que até Fred e Jorge o olharam com simpatia e Hydra sentiu seu coração apertar no peito, sabia como aquilo era importante para eles.

\- Olívio, este ano é o nosso ano — animou-o Fred.

\- Vamos conseguir, Olívio! — disse Angelina.

\- Sem a menor dúvida — confirmou Harry.

\- Vocês são uma equipe maravilhosa Olívio, eu sei que podem conseguir! – Disse Hydra o incentivando.

Olívio anunciou treinos três vezes por semana e disse que estavam todos dispensados, mas quando Hydra saia do vestiário, ele perguntou se ela poderia esperar um pouco. Hydra considerou dizer não, mas decidiu aceitar, sem não antes Angelina dar um largo sorriso em direção aos dois.

\- Vejo você na Sala Comunal – Disse a menina, saindo alegremente com Alícia e Katie.

Finalmente depois de estarem sozinhos no vestiário Hydra estava em pé em frente a Olívio esperando que ele falasse, mas ele fez a coisa mais surpreendente que ela podia imaginar, ele a abraçou e começou a chorar em seu ombro. Hydra ficou completamente sem ação, não sabia o que dizer para consolá-lo ou o que fazer.

\- Eu sou um idiota, eu fui um idiota! – Chorava Olívio desesperado, deixando Hydra completamente sem ação, olhando chocada para o ex namorado – Eu fui um idiota com você e eu não sou um bom capitão para a minha equipe... – Hydra se sentia cada vez mais desesperada vendo Olívio chorar daquele jeito.

\- Olívio, pelo amor de Deus, isso não é verdade, você é um capitão maravilhoso. – Hydra abraçava Olívio que por sua vez descançava a cabeça em seu ombro – Você motiva o seu time, você tem mais dedicação que qualquer outra pessoa e além disso –Acrescentou tentando ter o tom de voz mais suave possível –, você não foi um idiota comigo, você foi um bom namorado.

Olívio tirou a cabeça de seu ombro e a olhou.

\- Fui? – Disse ele ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Foi, você foi sincero comigo, isso é muito importante. – Hydra forçava um sorriso.

\- E você acha mesmo que eu sou um bom capitão? – Perguntou esperançoso.

\- O melhor! – Sorriu Hydra e Olívio fez o mesmo.

\- Obrigado. - Disse ele mais calmo – Eu senti falta de ter você mesmo que como amiga, eu confio muito em você, eu sei que eu tenho forçado a barra nos últimos tempos, mas eu realmente sinto a sua falta, eu sei que talvez, a gente nunca volte a ser namorados, mas eu não quero te perder por completo, quero ser seu amigo...

\- Eu quero ser sua amiga Olívio, prometo... – Eles se abraçaram novamente, mas dessa vez sorrindo e saíram juntos para a torre da Grifinória.

Cheio de determinação, o time começou os treinos, três noites por semana. E celebrando sua recém-reinstaurada amizade com Olívio (para uma certa tristeza de Angelina, que esperava que mais do que uma amizade acontecesse), Hydra tentava ajudá-lo em pelo menos em um deles toda semana.

Uma noite depois de um dos treinos que participou, ao voltar para a torre da Grifinória, encontrou a sala mergulhada num vozerio excitado e logo descobriu o motivo, a visita à Hogsmeade estava marcada para o Dia das Bruxas.

\- Ótimo — comentou Fred. — Preciso visitar a Zonko"s. Meus chumbinhos fedorentos estão quase no fim.

Hydra sentiu uma pontadinha de tristeza, sempre tinha encontros com Olívio quando ia à Hogsmeade no ano anterior, mas também ficava feliz, apesar de amar Hogwarts, ficar o tempo inteiro ali dentro do castelo a deixava um pouco claustrofóbica.

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas da manhã, Hydra decidiu sair um pouquinho e sentar em um dos degraus de pedra no pátio do castelo para revisar a lição de feitiços que teria que entregar na aula seguinte.

\- Posso sentar aqui? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Claro! – Sorriu Hydra e Peter se sentou a seu lado no degrau.

\- Você vai na visitar à Hogsmeade no dia das bruxas, não vai? – Perguntou Peter, com seu sorriso hipnotizante de sempre, Hydra notou que seu cabelo estava ainda maior do que da última vez, achava isso um charme.

\- Vou sim – Respondeu – e você?

\- Também vou... – Ele esperou alguns segundos e então continuou – você sairia comigo lá? – Ele falava um pouco sem jeito, como que com medo da resposta.

\- Eu não sei Peter...

\- Não precisamos fazer nada se você não quiser, só tomar café, eu juro! – Ele deu um largo sorriso do tipo que deixava Hydra totalmente hipnotizada – Vamos...

\- Tudo bem, podemos ir sim... – Sorriu Hydra – só não no Madame Puddifoot! – Acrescentou rápido, não desejava ir no mesmo lugar que ia com Olívio, era como trair o relacionamento que eles tiveram fazer isso agora, na mente de Hydra ao menos.

\- Bom, era lá mesmo que eu pensei, mas posso arranjar outro lugar, sem problemas. – Sorriu novamente e depois ajudou Hydra com a revisão de sua lição. Peter era extremamente inteligente e muito hábil em feitiços.

\- Eu tenho que ser, esqueceu? – Disse ele quando ela o elogiou – É uma das matérias necessárias para ser um curandeiro.

\- Quais as outras? – Perguntou Hydra curiosa.

\- Principalmente feitiços, poções, transfiguração e herbologia e também é bom se você puder fazer alquimia, eu estou fazendo desde o ano passado.

\- Alquimia? Eu gostaria muito de fazer, mas não vi na minha lista de matérias para escolher.

\- É só para sexto e sétimo ano e só abre se tiverem alunos suficientes para fazer – Afirmou Peter.

\- Bom, tomara que abra turma ano que vem, eu acho que vou querer fazer. – Disse Hydra.

Hydra e Peter seguiram para as suas turmas ainda conversando sobre o que Hydra achou fascinantes aulas de alquimia por um bom tempo, até a menina ter que ir de volta para a sua aula.

\- Bom, vejo você depois então? – Perguntou Hydra, enquanto se levantava.

\- Se depender de mim, sim senhorita Malfoy. – Afirmou Peter rindo bem-humorado.

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas, todos os amigos desceram para tomar café animados com o passeio que viria.

\- Fred, Jorge, preciso de um favor de vocês... – Disse Hydra baixinho enquanto os outros conversavam.

\- Sim Milady – Brincou Fred.

\- Eu preciso que vocês cubram para mim, eu combinei de sair com o Peter e eu não quero que o Olívio e nem a Angelina saibam.

Jorge e Fred riram e brincaram por alguns minutos sobre o assunto com Hydra, mas finalmente concordou.

\- Fiquem longe do três vassouras então. – Disse Fred ainda rindo.

\- Pode deixar, eu não sei exatamente aonde vamos, mas sei que não lá. – Disse Hydra.

Filch, o zelador, estava postado à porta de entrada, verificando se os nomes constavam de uma longa lista, examinando cada rosto cheio de desconfiança, e certificando-se de que ninguém que não devia ir estivesse saindo escondido da escola.

Hydra combinara com Peter de encontrar com ele em frente da Dervixes e Bangles.

\- Pessoal, eu vou dar uma volta por ai, preciso comprar algumas coisas, mas encontro vocês mais tarde no três vassouras – Disse Hydra tentado disfarçar o nervosismo aos amigos quando chegaram.

\- Nós vamos com você Hydra – Disse Angelina, Katie e Alícia, fazendo o seu coração acelerar.

\- Não, não, nós precisamos que Hydra nos ajude com uma coisa ultra secreta... – Disse Jorge sério – depois ela pode encontrar vocês lá no três vassouras. Hydra viu que Jorge deu uma piscadinha para ela sem que os outros vissem.

Angelina concordou desconfiada e saiu com Alicia e Katie, para sorte de Hydra, Olívio tinha saído com alguns amigos do sétimo ano e não ficou com eles.

Hydra saiu olhando para todos os lados para ver se não avistava Olívio e nem as meninas e finalmente encontrou Peter parado na porta da Dervixes e Bangues, o rapaz deu um largo sorriso ao vê-la.

\- Estava achando que não viria – Disse ele ainda sorrindo.

\- Não iria querer perder, de jeito nenhum que iria querer isso! – Disse, Hydra, retribuindo o sorriso.

Os dois se dirigiram até um dos pubs menos movimentados da rua principal, o lugar tinha alguns alunos de Hogwarts, mas nenhum que ela conhecesse, os dois se sentaram em duas cadeiras no canto mais discreto do pub, Hydra sabia que não tinha que se esconder daquele jeito já que não estava fazendo nada de errado, mas não queria provocar a fúria de Angelina e nem chatear Olívio.

\- Dois cafés por favor – Pediu Peter, para ym garçom mal encarado que os servia.

Hydra se sentia um pouco desconfortável, conversar com Peter era natural para ela mas naquele momento tudo parecia forçado e sem sentido de se falar. Peter se aconchegava na cadeira a seu lado e sorria, ele era um bruxo muito bonito, talvez o mais bonito que Hydra ja vira, tinha os olhos tão profundamente azuis que as vezes se pareciam com o céu em um dia bonito verão, seus cabelos eram lisos e loiros mais escuros que os de Hydra (que tinha o cabelo loiro branco) e agora iam até quase a sua cintura e ficavam mais claros na altura das pontas, sua pele era branca e seu corpo era forte, mais ou menos como o de Olivio, Peter era bem alto, tinha vinte centímetros a mais que Hydra e tinha os dentes quase tão brancos quanto o de seu ex professor, Lockhart.

\- Como estão as aulas? – Perguntou Hydra sem graça tentando puxar assunto enquanto bebia o café que acabara de chegar.

\- Bem, eu estou tão nervoso com os N.I.E.M.s que tenho prestado atenção em cada detalhe, mas é difícil se concentrar e ser monitor chefe ao mesmo tempo...

Hydra esquecia que Peter era monitor chefe junto com sua colega de casa Penélope Cleanwater (namorada de Percy Weasley) já que Peter, diferente de Percy, não gostava de exibir isso toda hora.

\- Eu imagino, Laura foi feita monitora esse ano e está meio enlouquecida com isso – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu não entendi o porquê você não é monitora, você é tão inteligente e bem comportada! – Hydra riu, gostaria que seu pai pudesse ouvir isso, talvez finalmente ele riria também.

\- Eu não sou tudo isso que você pensa e também eu entrei na escola ano passado, não seria justo, além disso, eu já peguei detenção uma vez – Lembrou Hydra.

\- É verdade, eu lembro exatamente do dia que você entrou na escola... – Peter ficou um pouco corado.

\- Eu também... – Disse Hydra saudosa – eu estava tão nervosa e ansiosa para saber minha casa e também tão triste de ter saído da Beauxbatons.

\- Eu torci tanto para você ir para a Corvinal, mas também, acho que quase todos os caras torceram para você entrar na casa deles – Disse Peter, rindo.

\- O chapéu cogitou me colocar na Corvinal na verdade – Hydra se lembrou que o chapéu considerou colocá-la na Corvinal e na Sonserina, mas decidiu ignorar a última parte.

\- Que pena que não, mas você parece feliz na Grifinória – O sorriso mágico de Peter estava sempre ali quando ele falava com Hydra.

\- Eu amo a Grifinória e todos os amigos que eu fiz naquela casa – Hydra sorria e seus olhos brilhavam.

\- Eu ficava pensando que talvez se você tivesse ido para a Corvinal, poderia ter sido eu no lugar do Olívio... – Peter disse e bebeu um gole do café, Hydra ficou sem reação e sentiu seu rosto corar fortemente – eu te disse o que ele veio falar comigo no início do semestre?

\- Não, o que? – Hydra nesse momento ficou assustada, imaginando as piores coisas possíveis.

\- Ele veio tirar satisfação comigo depois de uma aula de feitiços – Peter falava como se a situação fosse divertida, Hydra não achou nem um pouco e sentiu seu coração disparar e a boca seca.

\- Como assim Peter? Tirar satisfação de que? – Perguntou ela, nervosa.

\- Relaxa... – Disse ele ainda rindo – ele só queria saber se a gente estava namorando e se eu dava em cima de você enquanto vocês estavam namorando.

Hydra sabia que a resposta era sim, ele dava, mas pelo jeito não foi a resposta que Olívio teve.

\- Eu disse que nós éramos só amigos, não se preocupe... – Completou ele.

\- Ele veio me perguntar mesmo se tinha algo acontecendo entre nós e se já tinha acontecido enquanto namorávamos, mas eu nunca achei que ele iria fazer isso com você, te confrontar? Por quê isso? – Hydra estava pensativa e irritada com a atitude de Olívio, ele não tinha direito de fazer isso.

\- E o que você respondeu? – Perguntou Peter sério olhando nos olhos de Hydra.

\- Que não... – Os olhos de Peter se tornaram tristes mas ele continuou ouvindo – mas que poderia existir... – E novamente o sorriso largo voltou a face do bruxo.

\- Poderia?

\- Poderia Peter, é claro que poderia, eu nunca te neguei isso! – Disse Hydra, sorrindo sem graça e olhando para seus lindos olhos azuis.

Peter chegou seu corpo mais perto de Hydra, colocou sua mão na nuca dela e puxou seu rosto para junto ao seu, a beijando lenta e profundamente, Hydra não conseguia pensar em nada naquele momento, nem nos alunos que estavam no pub e com certeza viam a cena, nem em que Olívio ou Angelina poderiam pensar e nem no que sentia em relação a Olivio, só sabia se render aquele beijo diferente de todos que já tinha provado, mesmo o de Peter em seu aniversário que apesar de tão bom quanto, foi um pouco culpado, esse era demorado e leve, parecia certo, normal, como se fosse algo que eles foram feitos para fazer.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, seus lábios se separaram, mas Peter continuou mexendo no cabelo de Hydra perto da nuca e sorrindo, deixando Hydra toda arrepiada, depois de "recuperar" os sentidos, a menina olhou ao redor e viu vários alunos de Hogwarts cochichando e olhando para eles, ficou sem graça e corada e se afastou um pouco de Peter.

\- Não gostou? – Perguntou ele ainda olhando fixamente para ela.

\- Não é isso, é claro que eu gostei, tem como não gostar? – Respondeu sem graça - São todas essas pessoas... – Disse apontando com o rosto para os alunos que agora disfarçavam.

\- Eu não ligo para eles, só para você... – Era difícil resistir ao olhar que ele a lançava.

\- Eu sei, mas eu preciso preparar as pessoas para isso – Disse Hydra, resistindo a vontade de se entregar para Peter.

\- Você quer dizer o Olívio! – Peter ajeitou as costas e cruzou os braços irritado.

\- Ele também...

\- Você ainda gosta dele? – Perguntou, sério e ainda de braços cruzados.

\- Não sei, eu não quero mais namorar com ele, isso eu sei, mas eu não deixo de sentir algo, eu não sei exatamente o que é... – Hydra notou os olhos de Peter ficando cada vez mais tristres conforme ela falava.

\- Eu entendo... – Disse ele de olhos baixos.

\- Mas eu gosto de você, eu sinto algo por você que cresce diariamente, eu não sei ainda o que é também, mas é gostoso, é bom e eu não quero perder. – Hydra pegou na mão de Peter que estava sob a mesa – E eu quero descobrir exatamente o que é, Peter, eu quero muito, você parece que, sei lá, parece que eu já te conhecia antes, sabe? Que eu sempre te conheci, é esquisito...

\- Eu sei, eu sei já que eu sinto a mesma coisa, exatamente a mesma coisa...

Peter sorriu novamente e dessa vez, Hydra o beijou, deixando o rapaz extremamente feliz com a situação.

Depois de um tempo, Hydra disse que tinha que se encontrar com seus amigos e se despediu de Peter que foi encontrar com os dele.

Chegando no três vassouras, ficou aliviada em ver que Fred e Jorge ainda não estavam ali, isso evitaria mais perguntas, mas seu coração deu um salto ao ver que Olivio e seus amigos do sétimo ano estavam junto de Katie, Angelina e Alicia e deu um grande sorriso ao vê-la. Por que se sentia culpada pelo que acabara de fazer se não namorada mais Olívio a mais de cinco meses?

\- Oi gente! – Disse Hydra se aproximando e forçando um sorriso.

\- Oi Hydra, acho que nunca te apresentei aos meus amigos, não é verdade? – Dizia Olívio com um sorriso muito mais verdadeiro que o dela, pulando cadeiras para que Hydra pudesse se sentar ao seu lado.

\- Acho que não.

\- Esses são Keithlan Wildmor – Disse apontando para o bruxo do sétimo ano negro, alto e magro – Mark Haningan. – Apontava para um bruxo ruivo e sardento sentado ao lado de Keithlan – E Marlon Wintz – por último, era um rapaz de pele negra e forte. Todos acenavam com a cabeça conforme eram apresentados.

\- Prazer meninos, já vi todos na sala comunal, é claro.

\- O Fred e o Jorge conseguiram? – Perguntou Angelina que não parava de sorrir olhando para Hydra sentada ao lado de Olívio.

\- Conseguiram o que? – Disse Hydra confusa com a pergunta de Angelina.

\- O plano ultra secreto que eles te pediram pra ajudar ue! – Angelina respondia um pouco desconfiada.

\- Ah, não sei, eu me entendiei e vim para cá – Era horrível mentir para a sua amiga, mas tinha medo de ter uma nova briga com Angelina como a do semestre anterior, ou até pior...

Jorge, Fred e Lino chegaram pouco depois, lotados de compras da Zonko's e logo depois deles, Rony e Hermione, sem Harry, que, segundo eles, não conseguiu permissão dos tios para visitar Hogsmeade.

\- Lá se vão todas as nossas economias... – Disse Fred olhando para as sacolas.

Hydra decidiu pedir cerveja amanteigada para a mesa na sua conta, sabia que Fred e Jorge deviam estar sem dinheiro nenhum e jamais aceitariam que ela pagasse somente para eles.

\- Hydra, eu passei em frente ao Madame Puddifoot, eu lembrei de você - Disse Olívio, deixando a menina muito sem graça.

\- Claro, eu também lembrei de você quando passei lá – Disse Hydra.

\- Parem, todo esse papo vai me deixar enjoado – Disse Fred.

\- Deixa eles! – Brigou Angelina. 


	10. A Fuga da mulher gorda

Mais tarde, depois de voltarem para o castelo, foram para o jantar de Dia das Bruxas, Hydra lembrava com carinho do ano anterior onde teve um divertido jantar, sua primeira festa em Hogwarts.

O salão principal fora decorado com centenas de abóboras iluminadas por dentro com velas, uma nuvem de morcegos, muitas serpentinas laranja vivo que esvoaçavam lentamente pelo teto tempestuoso como parecendo luzidias cobras de água.

A comida estava deliciosa e a festa foi um tremendo sucesso, Hydra conversava animadamente com seus amigos e observava Peter, na mesa da Corvinal, conversando com os dele e trocando olhares e sorrisos com ela durante todo o tempo.

\- Um dia, eu quero aprender a disfarçar tão bem quanto vocês dois – Disse Jorge, sentado ao seu lado, de forma irônica.

\- Não diga isso Jorge, são preciso anos de aulas para aprender isso! – Disse Fred, também de forma irônica.

\- Está tão na cara assim? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não, Hydra, imagina! – Disse Fred, rindo.

\- Vocês estão namorando, finalmente? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Não, eu ainda estou confusa... Mas estamos tendo algo, definitivamente estamos juntos de alguma forma... – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Você nasceu confusa! – Brincou Jorge.

\- Hydra, você bem que poderia me ajudar em Poções... – Pediu Katie, distraindo Hydra de sua conversa com os gêmeos.

\- Claro, Katie, não sabia que você estava precisando.

\- Precisando? Desesperdamente! Eu quase não passei nessa matéria ano passado...

\- Podemos marcar na biblioteca, o que acha? Assim é bom que eu reviso algumas coisas do quarto ano para os N.O.M.s.

\- Ótimo! - Disse Kate, sorrindo para a amiga.

A noite terminou com um espetáculo apresentado pelos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Eles saltavam de repente das paredes e dos tampos das mesas e voavam em formação; Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinória, fez grande sucesso com uma encenação de sua própria decapitação incompleta.

\- Daora! – Disseram Fred e Jorge, no final da apresentação.

No final da noite, Hydra e os amigos acompanharam os colegas da Grifinória pelo caminho habitual para a sua Torre, mas quando chegaram ao corredor que terminava no retrato da Mulher Gorda, encontraram-no engarrafado pelos alunos. Antes que pudesse falar algo ouviu Percy gritar

– Me deixem passar – ouviu-se a voz de Percy, que passou cheio de importância e eficiência pelo ajuntamento. – Qual é o motivo da retenção aqui? Não é possível que todos tenham esquecido a senha, com licença, sou o monitor-chefe...

E então foi baixando um silêncio sobre os alunos a começar pelos que estavam na frente, dando a impressão de que uma friagem se espalhava pelo corredor. Eles ouviram Percy dizer, numa voz repentinamente alta e esganiçada: – Alguém vai chamar o Prof. Dumbledore. Depressa. As cabeças dos alunos se viraram; os que estavam atrás se esticaram nas pontas dos pés.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntava Hydra assustada.

Instantes depois, o Prof. Dumbledore chegou deslizando, imponente, em direção ao retrato; os alunos da Grifinória se comprimiram para deixá-lo passar, e Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram para ver qual era o problema.

A Mulher Gorda desaparecera do retrato, que fora cortado com tanta violência que as tiras de tela se amontoavam no chão; grandes pedaços do retrato haviam sido completamente arrancados.

Dumbledore deu uma olhada rápida no retrato destruído, virou-se, o olhar sombrio, e viu os professores McGonagall, Lupin e Snape que vinham, apressados, ao seu encontro.

\- Precisamos encontrá-la – disse Dumbledore. – Prof a McGonagall, por favor localize o Sr. Filch imediatamente e diga-lhe que procure a Mulher Gorda em todos os quadros do castelo.

\- Vai precisar de sorte! – disse uma voz gargalhante. Era Pirraça, o poltergeist que Hydra não gostava muito e evitava encontrar, sobrevoando professores e alunos, encantado, como sempre, à vista de desastres e preocupações.

\- Que é que você quer dizer com isso, Pirraça? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente e o sorriso do poltergeist empalideceu um pouco. Ele não se atrevia a atormentar o diretor. Em vez disso, adotou uma voz untuosa que não era nada melhor do que a sua gargalhada escandalosa.

\- Vergonha, Sr. Diretor. Não quer ser vista. Está horrorosa. Eu a vi correndo por uma paisagem no quarto andar, Sr. Diretor, se escondendo entre as árvores. Chorando de cortar o coração – informou ele, satisfeito. – Coitada – acrescentou em tom pouco convincente.

\- Ela disse quem foi que fez isso? – perguntou Dumbledore em voz baixa.

\- Ah, disse, Sr. Diretor – respondeu Pirraça com ar de quem carrega uma grande bomba nos braços. – Ele ficou furioso porque ela não quis deixá-lo entrar, entende. – Pirraça deu uma cambalhota no ar e sorriu para Dumbledore entre as próprias pernas. – Tem um gênio danado, esse tal de Sirius Black.

O Prof. Dumbledore mandou todos os alunos da Grifinória voltarem ao Salão Principal, onde foram se reunir a eles, dez minutos depois, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina, todos parecendo extremamente atordoados.

\- Os professores e eu precisamos fazer uma busca meticulosa no castelo – disse o diretor aos alunos quando os professores McGonagall e Flitwick fecharam as portas do salão que davam para o saguão. – Receio que, para sua própria segurança, vocês terão que passar a noite aqui. Quero que os monitores montem guarda nas saídas para o saguão e vou encarregar o monitor e a monitora-chefes de cuidarem disso. Eles devem me informar imediatamente qualquer perturbação que haja – acrescentou Dumbledore dirigindo-se a Percy, que assumiu um ar de enorme orgulho e importância. – Mande um dos fantasmas me avisar.

O Prof. Dumbledore parou, quando ia deixando o salão, e disse:

\- Ah, sim, vocês vão precisar... Com um gesto displicente da varinha, as longas mesas se deslocaram para junto das paredes e, com um outro toque, o chão ficou coberto por centenas de fofos sacos de dormir de cor roxa.

– Durmam bem – disse o Prof. Dumbledore, fechando a porta ao passar

O salão imediatamente começou a zumbir com as vozes excitadas dos alunos; os da Grifinória contavam ao resto da escola o que acabara de acontecer.

\- Todos dentro dos sacos de dormir! – gritou Percy. – Andem logo e chega de conversa! As luzes vão ser apagadas dentro de dez minutos!

\- Hydra, vocês está bem? – Peter surgiu em meio aos alunos da Corvinal perguntando.

\- Sim, eu estou bem, só um pouco chocada e assustada.

\- É verdade mesmo? Foi o Sirius Black? – Perguntava ele interessado.

\- Eu não sei, foi o que disseram.

\- Peter, me ajuda a mandar todos os alunos da Corvinal dormirem por favor... – Disse Penélope, namorada de Percy chegando próximo deles, um pouco irritada com o fato de Peter estar parado falando com Hydra e não trabalhando.

\- Sim, já estou indo! – Disse Peter sério – Eu tenho que ir, se precisar de algo vou estar com os outros monitores chefes, está bem? – Hydra concordou e Peter saiu em meio aos alunos de sua casa.

Hydra se junto a Fred, Jorge, Alicia, Angelina e Lino, pegou um saco de dormir e os cinco se ajeitaram em um dos cantos.

\- Vocês acham que isso é verdade, que foi o Black? – Perguntava Hydra ajeitando o saco de dormir.

\- Eu acho que sim, mas como ele entrou no castelo? Aonde ele está? – Perguntava Angelina colocando seu saco ao lado de Fred, que colocou o saco de dormir ao lado de Jorge e esse por sua vez ao lado de Hydra.

Hydra apenas ficava séria, não sabia muito bem o que pensar ou dizer, viu que algumas pessoas olhavam feio para ela.

\- Devem pensar que eu ajudei ele – Disse Hydra, para os amigos.

\- E por quê pensariam isso? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Porque ele é meu parente... – Disse Hydra, completamente sem graça.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver, não se preocupa com esses idiotas! – Disse Jorge.

A toda volta, os colegas falavam sobre o acontecido.

\- Vai ver ele sabe "aparatar" – sugeriu uma aluna da Corvinal

\- É impossível aparatar dentro de Hogwarts – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Mas como ele entrou então? – Retrucou a menima.

\- Eu não faço ideia...

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou Olívio, colocando o saco de dormir ao lado de Hydra e seus três amigos do sétimo ano ao lado dele.

\- Sim, tudo bem e você? – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Estou bem também...

\- Ah, como é bom saber que sempre que a Hydra estiver perto somos invisíveis, como será que devemos usar esse novo poder? – Perguntou Jorge, fingindo pensar no assunto em quanto todos em volta riam.

\- Eu quis dizer...

\- Nós sabemos o que você quis dizer, quis perguntar para todos nós, certo? – Disse Fred, rindo ainda mais.

Hydra reparou que Peter olhava para Olívio ao seu lado, mas não era culpa dela, ela não o chamara para ali, não que isso fosse problema, se tivesse o feito, ela também sabia que como Monitor Chefe, Peter não podia parar o trabalho que estava fazendo e ficar ao seu lado.

\- As luzes vão ser apagadas agora! – anunciou Percy. – Quero todo mundo dentro dos sacos de dormir, de boca calada!

Todas as velas se apagaram ao mesmo tempo. A única luz agora vinha dos fantasmas prateados, que flutuavam no ar em sérias conversas com os monitores, e do teto encantado, que reproduzia o céu estrelado lá fora. Com isso e mais os sussurros que continuavam a encher o salão, era como dormir ao ar livre.

\- Você está bem mesmo? – Perguntou Olívio agora deitado no saco de dormir a seu lado a olhando.

\- Estou sim e você? – Sorriu Hydra e deitou de barriga para cima para olhar as estrelas do teto encantado.

\- Estou bem também, eu fiquei só um pouco assustado com a situação talvez.

Hydra notou que a mão de Olívio estava no seu saco de dormir, ficou tentada em segurar a mão dele, mas sabia que isso deixaria Peter chateado e dessa vez, com um pouco de razão. Ela apenas olhava para o teto e admirava as estrelas, era como dormir do lado de fora, a céu aberto, ficava tentando imaginar o que acontecia nos outros cantos do castelo naquele momento.

De hora em hora, um professor aparecia no salão para verificar se estava tudo calmo e Hydra notou que Peter patrulhara o canto onde ela estava muito mais vezes que os outros.

Depois de um tempo, ficou observando as estrelas e ouvindo Fred e Jorge contando histórias de terror para, segundo eles, "aliviar o clima", deixando os alunos do primeiro ano apavorados.

\- Já tinhavmuito tempo que eu não deitava do seu lado... – Brincou Olívio, depois que ela se virou para ele.

\- Pois é, pena que dessa vez, não é pelos melhores motivos – Dise Hydra.

\- Você está assustada? – Perguntou Olívio.

\- Um pouco, não sei o que ele queria aqui e se ele vier matar os alunos? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não acho que ele vá conseguir fazer nada com o Dumbledore aqui – Afirmou Olívio.

\- Eu sei, mas eu não imagina que ele fosse conseguir entrar aqui também, no entanto...

Depois de conversarem um pouco mais, Olívio e todos ao seu redor dormiram depois de um tempo, deixando Hydra acordada sozinha, olhando novamente para as estrelas.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou Peter, sentando perto de seu saco de dormir.

\- Estou, você pode ficar aqui? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não muito, mas eu escapei um pouco... – Peter olhou para Olívio, que dormia profundamente ao lado de Hydra - queria eu poder estar no lugar dele hoje – Disse o rapaz.

Hydra olhou ao redor e viu que todos dormiam profundamente e que os outros monitores não estavam olhando, então segurou a mão de Peter e a beijou gentilmente.

\- Vai patrulhar para não arrumar problemas, eu já vou dormir. – Disse Hydra.

\- Ok, boa-noite Hydra, pode ficar tranquila que eu vou patrulhar seu sono hoje... – Disse Peter, saindo, com um largo sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Nos dias que se seguiram não se falou de mais nada na escola senão de Sirius Black. As teorias sobre o modo com que Black entrara no castelo eram cada vez mais absurdas.

\- Ele deve conseguir atavessar paredes, certeza! – Dizia uma menina da Lufa-Lufa durante a aula de Herbologia.

\- Isso é impossível – Dizia um amigo dela, ao seu lado.

\- Você tem alguma outra teoria? – Perguntava a menina, irritada.

\- Não, mas essa não tem como – Respondeu o rapaz, meio sem graça.

A tela rasgada da Mulher Gorda fora retirada da parede e substituída pela pintura de Sir Cadogan e seu gordo pônei cinzento.

Ninguém ficou muito feliz com a troca. O cavaleiro passava metade do tempo desafiando os garotos a duelar e no tempo restante inventava senhas ridiculamente complicadas, que ele trocava no mínimo duas vezes por dia.

\- Ele é completamente doido – protestou Simas Finnigan, um aluno do terceiro ano aborrecido, com Percy. – Será que não podiam nos dar outro?

– Nenhum dos outros quadros quis o lugar – disse Percy. – Se assustaram com o que aconteceu com a Mulher Gorda. Sir Cadogan foi o único que teve coragem suficiente para se voluntariar.

Os treinos de quadribol aconteciam com cada vez mais frequência a medida que o jogo contra a Sonserina se aproximava. Hydra ajudava Olívio nos tempos que sobrava entre sua imensa carga de dever de casa (nenhum professor aliviou por causa do clima de medo) e de seus encontros praticamente diários com Peter nos corredores e salas desertas de Hogwarts, por algum milagre, provavelmente distraídos pelo acontecimento da noite de Halloween, nenhum aluno que viu os dois juntos em Hogsmeade espalhou a história e eles continuaram se encontrando em segredo a contra gosto de Peter.

\- Eu não tenho motivo para me esconder e nem você, eu quero que você seja minha namorada de verdade, não ficar me escondendo com você pelos cantos! – Disse ele enquanto estavam escondidos em uma das salas vazias.

\- Eu sei, mas eu ainda não contei para os meus amigos, só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo... – Disse ela e o beijou, não deixando o rapaz nem responder.

Peter, porém, a afastou depois de um tempo.

\- É sério, Hydra, você faz tudo isso parecer tão errado... e não é! – Protestou ele.

\- Eu sei, eu prometo, eu vou tentar resolver tudo isso, ok? Eu prometo para você...

Hydra então o beijou de um jeito que Peter simplesmente não conseguiu mais protestar, ao menos não naquela hora.

No último treino antes do jogo de sábado, Hydra estava ajudando no treino e Olívio Wood deu ao time uma notícia indesejável.

\- Não vamos jogar com Sonserina! – disse aos companheiros, parecendo muito zangado. – Flint acabou de me procurar. Vamos jogar contra Lufa-Lufa.

\- Por quê? – perguntou o restante do time em coro.

\- A desculpa de Flint é que o braço do apanhador do time ainda está machucado – respondeu Olívio, rilhando furiosamente os dentes. – Mas é óbvio por que estão fazendo isto. Não querem jogar com tempo ruim. Acham que vai reduzir as chances deles...

\- Draco... – Pensou Hydra – É a cara dele fazer issso...

Tinha ventado forte e chovido pesado o dia inteiro e mesmo enquanto Olívio falava se ouvia o ronco distante do trovão.

\- Não há nada errado com o braço do Malfoy! – disse Harry, furioso. – É tudo fingimento.

E Hydra teve que concordar, conhecia muito bem o irmão e falava com ele quase todos os dias, imaginava porém, que seu braço estava bom, mas que ele não iria abrir mão da atenção que recebia por causa disso.

\- Eu sei disso, mas não podemos provar – argumentou Olívio amargurado. – E temos treinado todos esses lances na suposição de que íamos jogar com Sonserina, e, em vez disso, será com Lufa-Lufa, que tem um estilo muito diferente. Agora eles estão com um capitão novo que também é o apanhador, Cedrico Diggory...

Angelina, Alícia,Hydra e Katie tiveram um repentino acesso de risadinhas, Cedrico era, tirando Peter talvez, o menino mais bonito da escola e todas suspiravam por ele nos corredores (assim como por Peter).

\- Quê?! – exclamou Olívio, fechando a cara para esse comportamento alegre.

\- É aquele alto e bonito, não é? – perguntou Angelina.

\- Forte e caladão – concluiu Katie, e as quatro recomeçaram a rir novamente.

\- Ele só é caladão porque é burro demais para juntar duas palavras – comentou Fred, impaciente. – Não sei por que você está preocupado, Olívio, Lufa-Lufa é brincadeira de criança. Da última vez que jogamos com eles, Harry capturou o pomo em cinco minutos, não se lembram?

\- Estávamos jogando em condições completamente diferentes! – gritou Olívio, os olhos saltando ligeiramente das órbitas. – Diggory armou uma lateral muito forte! E é um excelente apanhador! Eu estava com medo que vocês fizessem essa leitura falsa! Não podemos relaxar! Temos que manter o nosso foco! Sonserina está tentando nos prejudicar! Precisamos ganhar!

\- Olívio, vê se se acalma! – disse Fred, ligeiramente assustado. – Estamos levando Lufa-Lufa muito a sério. Sério.

Depois de um treino muito pesado, onde ficaram completamente encharcados pela chuva e no qual Hydra ajudou ficando no gol adversário fazendo assim os jogadores treinarem com os dois, Hydra decidiu acalmar Olívio.

\- Olívio, calma, vocês tem tudo para conseguir! – Disse Hydra para ele antes de entrarem no vestiário.

\- Nós temos que ganhar, Hydra, temos que ganhar! – O brilho obcessivo estava de volta a seus olhos, Olívio conseguia ser assustador algumas vezes.

\- E vocês podem ganhar, ninguém duvida disso! – Argumentou Hydra.

\- O seu irmão, você não pode...? Esquece... – Disse Olívio, mudando de ideia sobre a pergunta que iria fazer.

\- Falar com ele? – Perguntou Hydra

\- É...

\- Eu posso, mas você sabe que provavelmente não vai adiantar nada, não sabe? O pior não é o meu irmão, é Flint, ele não vai deixar mudarem o jogo, você sabe muito bem...

\- É, com esse idiota eu nem quero que você fale – Disse Wood, parecendo furioso.

\- E por quê não?

\- Porque eu soube o que ele fez com você ano passado e eu soube como você enfrentou ele, fiquei muito orgulhoso na verdade... – Disse Olívio, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Muito obrigada, ele é um idiota completo, eu concordo, mas Olívio, você não deve se preocupar, você é o melhor capitão dessa escola, eu não sei porque está com medo de não ganhar.

\- Porque é minha última chance, Hydra, última chance! Se não for dessa vez...

\- A taça não é tudo, você sabe, né? Você é um bom jogador, você pode conseguir coisas muito boas em um time profissional, não tem o porquê ter medo.

Olívio ouvia tudo atento, mas parecia não se conformar com as palavras.

\- Além disso – completou Hydra -, eu não duvido que você ganhe a taça, vocês são bons, muito bons, você não sabe disso?

\- Sei, eu só tenho medo... – Revelou Wood.

\- Não tenha, vamos, temos que nos trocar e descansar, amanhã é um grande dia para vocês – Disse Hydra, entrando com Olívio para o vestiário, aonde já se encontravam o resto da equipe.


	11. Grifinória x Lufa-Lufa

O time subiu para a sala comunal, logo depois de mais um demorado discurso de Wood no vestiário, todos se sentindo molhados e exaustos.

\- Eu vou dormir, vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo, quero todos vocês fortes para para o jogo no Sábado! – Disse Wood, se despedindo do resto do time e subindo para o quarto dos meninos.

\- Eu às vezes acho que ele vai ter um treco um dia desses – Disse Jorge, se aquecendo perto da lareira acesa.

\- Ele só é dedicado – Defendeu Angelina, como sempre.

\- Quanto ele te paga para você defender ele assim? – Perguntou Fred, ao lado do irmão gêmeos.

\- Nada, ele é meu amigo, só isso! – Disse Angelina, um pouco irritada.

\- Se você não empurrasse tanto ele para a Hydra, eu poderia pensar que...

\- Nada disso, Fred! – Interrompeu Hydra – Ela só gosta dele como amigo.

Angelina olhou para Hydra, um pouco agradecida, Hydra sabia que Angelina ainda gostava de um certo jeito especial do Fred, apesar de achar um absurdo que até hoje ela não tenha falado nada com ele e ser complicado ter que dar várias desculpas para não dar o contato de suas amigas na França para Fred, apenas para Jorge, já que Hydra não queria ferir os sentimentos da amiga.

\- Ok, ok... Só estava brincando – Disse Fred, não entendendo o que falou de tão ofensivo assim.

\- Acho melhor irmos dormir, vocês precisam descansar de verdade, se tiverem mesmo pequenas olheiras Sábado, é capaz do Olívio matar todos vocês – Disse Hydra, se levantando da poltrona.

\- Não, não acho que ele faria isso, ele teria que encontrar uma nova equipe em cima da hora e ele jamais arriscaria tanto – Brincou Jorge.

No dia anterior a partida, começou a uivar e a chuva a cair com mais força que nunca. Estava tão escuro nos corredores e salas de aula que foi preciso acender mais archotes e lanternas. Olívio entrara na sua sala para dar instruções para os companheiros de equipe diversas vezes durante o dia, irritanto os professores.

\- Senhor Wood, quantos pontos terei que tirar da Grifinória até que o Senhor pare de interromper as minhas aulas? – Perguntou a Profa. Minerva, completamente irritada, depois de Wood interromper a aula dela pela quinta vez para falar com Fred, Jorge, Alicia e Angelina.

\- Desculpe, professora, é só que o jogo de hoje...

\- Eu sei muito bem qual é o jogo de hoje, Sr. Wood, mas isso não é desculpa para interromper a minha aula! Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória e se aparecer de novo, serão menos cinquenta!

No final da aula, Jeniffer e Rita foram ao encontro de Hydra.

\- Seu ex, né? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Sim, ele mesmo – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Ele é... intenso... Eu acho... – Disse Jeniffer, um pouco sem jeito.

\- Muito, para dizer o mínimo – Respondeu Hydra, rindo e lembrando do aviso que os Alicia deu sobre Olívio no ano anterior.

No dia da partida a chuva estava ainda mais pesada e mais forte, deixando Olívio mais tenso do que nunca.

\- Vai ser uma partida dura – comentou Olívio, que não queria comer nada no café antes da partida, mas fazia seus companheiros comerem para ficarem fortes.

\- Pare de se preocupar, Olívio – disse Alícia para tranquilizá-lo –, não vamos derreter com uma chuvinha à toa.

\- Olívio, toma – Disse Hydra dando uma torrada para ele – Come alguma coisa por favor, senão você não vai aguentar jogar! – Olívio forçou um sorriso e mordeu um pequeno pedaço da torrada. – Mais um pouco vai... – Disse Hydra, servindo mais torrada no prato para Olívio, segurando enquanto ele comia.

Ela percebeu, que da mesa da Corvinal, Peter olhava um pouco enciumado, não parecendo gostar nada da cena que via, mas já tinha dito para ele que não deixaria de agir normalmente com Olívio, apesar de ele não ter pedido isso.

\- Obrigado, Hydra – Disse Olívio, depois de comer a torrada e voltar a ficar sério e tenso.

A escola inteira apareceu para assistir à partida, como sempre. Os jogadores, no entanto, desceram os jardins em direção ao campo e Hydra os acompanhou como sempre, as cabeças curvadas contra a ferocidade do vento, os guarda-chuvas arrancados de suas mãos.

Entrando no vestiário, o time vestiu o uniforme escarlate e aguardou com Hydra o discurso de Olívio que antecedia as partidas, mas não houve discurso dessa vez...

Wood tentou falar várias vezes, fez um ruído esquisito de quem engole, depois sacudiu a cabeça, desalentado, e fez sinal para os companheiros o seguirem. Hydra deu um abraço que o fez quase desabar em seus braços e um beijo na bochecha o desejando boa sorte e depois seguiu para a arquibancada, aonde encontrou um lugar perto de Jeniffer, Rita e Laura. O vento e a chuva eram tão fortes que Hydra teve dificuldade de chegar até a arquibancada.

Todos aplaudiram quando o time entrou, mas os trovões abafafam o barulho dos aplausos.

Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa se aproximavam pelo lado oposto do campo, usando vestes amarelo-canário. Os capitães foram ao encontro um do outro e se apertaram as mãos. Ou pelo menos parecia, era realmente muito difícil de ver das arquibancadas.

Hydra perdeu completa noção de tudo que acontecia na partida, os jogadores eram apenas borrões amarelos e vermelhos que passavam as vezes na grossa chuva que caia. Percebeu que um tempo depois, o time da Grifinória pediu tempo descendo até o gramado.

Os jogadores voltaram a subir e a Grifinória, Hydra achou ter ouvido, estava na frente.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo? – Perguntou Jeniffer, tendo que gritar para ser ouvida.

\- Eu não sei, acho que estamos na frente, mas não da pra ver nada! – Disse Hydra.

\- É bom que a gente esteja mesmo, eu apostei 10 sicles com meu primo que a gente ganhava... – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Eu queria tanto saber o que está acontecendo – Disse (na verdade gritou) Hydra, preocupada com a possibilidade de alguma coisa estar indo errada para os meninos.

\- Relaxa, nosso time é melhor que o da Lufa-Lufa – Disse Rita, ao lado de Jeniffer.

Hydra agora tentava de todo jeito ver o que acontecia com o time, apesar de não ter muito sucesso nisso.

Mais um tempo depois de jogo, Hydra notou um ponto vermelho descendo rápido do céu e sentira uma sensação muito grande de tristeza e um enorme frio, o ponto vermelho descia muito rápido e percebeu que o ponto era na verdade Harry Potter e que dementadores vinham atrás dele e em volta do campo. Hydra gritou desesperada e correu em direção ao campo, quando chegava mais perto, começou a sentir aquela sensação de desespero e tristeza que sentiu uma vez no trem, mas não parou de correr. Ela Viu que Dumbledore já havia corrido para o campo, agitou a varinha e Harry meio que desacelerou antes de bater no chão. Depois, virou a varinha para os dementadores. Disparou uma coisa prateada contra eles e os Dementadores fugiram assustados, Hydra reconheceu o feitiço como um Patrono, uma magia avançada e poderosa. Dumbledore parecia furioso.

Ao chegar no campo, com muita dificuldade, Hydra viu o time no chão e vários alunos ao redor.

\- Ele está vivo, não se preocupem!– Gritou Madame Hooch, mas ninguém parecia ouvir. Hermione chorava desesperada e Hydra também chorou.

\- Não, vamos parar o jogo, eu quero um novo jogo! – Gritava Cedrico que acabara de pegar o pomo de ouro.

\- Não! Vocês venceram justamente. – Disse Olívio, branco e com a expressão mais triste que já vira ele ter na vida, pior ainda do que quando o campeonato foi cancelado no ano anterior.

\- Olívio, eu sinto muito... - Disse a menina, mas ele pareceu não conseguir ouvir nada ao seu redor mais.

\- Temos que levar o Potter para a ala hospitalar! – Gritou Madame Hooch novamente – Lufa-Lufa ganha!

Olívio entrou em disparada para o vestiário, sem nem esperar para ver o que acontecia.

Dumbledore usou a magia para botar Harry numa padiola e saiu a pé até a escola, com Harry flutuando do lado, na padiola.

O time, que seguiu para a sala hospitalar com Hermione e Rony, falava sobre os dementadores e ficaram falando durante o tempo que Potter ficou desmaiado na ala hospitalar. Hydra sentia uma mistura de preocupação com o menino e pena de Olívio.

\- Foi a coisa mais apavorante que já vi na vida. Mais apavorante... a coisa mais apavorante... vultos negros encapuzados... frio... gritos...

O time estava extremamente sujo de lama e chuva e Hermione ainda chorava desesperada, mas todos esperavam ansiosos para saber de Harry quando o menino acordou.

\- Que aconteceu? – perguntou, sentando-se na cama tão de repente que todos reprimiram um grito de surpresa.

\- Você caiu da vassoura – contou Fred. – Deve ter caído... de ... uns quinze metros? –

\- Pensamos que você tivesse morrido – disse Alicia, trêmula.

Hermione fez um barulhinho esganiçado. Tinha os olhos muito vermelhos.

\- Mas o jogo – perguntou Harry. – Que aconteceu? Vamos jogar outra vez?

Ninguém disse nada.

\- Nós não... perdemos? – Diggory apanhou o pomo – informou Jorge. – Logo depois de você cair. Ele não percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Quando olhou para trás e viu você no chão, tentou paralisar o jogo. Queria um novo jogo. Mas tiveram uma vitória justa... até Olívio admite isso.

\- Onde está Olívio? – perguntou Harry ainda muito assustado.

\- Ainda está no banho – respondeu Fred. – Achamos que ele está tentando se afogar.

Hydra sentiu seu coração apertar em pensar em Olivio sozinho e triste no vestiário, estava decidida a procurá-lo quando saísse dali, se sentiu ainda pior quando viu Harry.

Harry abaixou a cabeça até os joelhos, agarrando os cabelos com as mãos. Fred segurou-o pelos ombros e o sacudiu com força.

\- Anda, Harry, você nunca perdeu o pomo antes.

\- Tinha que haver uma primeira vez – disse Jorge.

\- Mas a coisa não terminou aqui – disse Fred. – Perdemos por uma diferença de cem pontos, certo? Então se Lufa-Lufa perder para Corvinal e vencermos Corvinal e Sonserina...

\- Lufa-Lufa terá que perder, no mínimo, por duzentos pontos – disse Jorge.

\- Mas se eles vencerem Corvinal...

\- Nem pensar, Corvinal é bom demais. Mas se Sonserina perder para Lufa-Lufa...

\- Tudo depende do número de pontos, uma margem de cem pontos a mais ou a menos...

Harry ficou sentado na cama da ala hospitalar parecendo miserável com toda a informação.

Passados mais ou menos uns dez minutos, Madame Pomfrey veio dizer aos garotos que deixassem Harry em paz.

\- A gente volta para ver você mais tarde – disse Fred. – Não fique se martirizando, Harry, você ainda é o melhor apanhador que já tivemos.

\- Eu vou atrás do Olívio – Disse Hydra aos amigos.

\- Acho que ele não vai querer te ver agora, nem você... – Respondeu Fred, ainda cheio de lama.

\- Eu tenho que tentar – Disse Hydra.

\- É a Hydra, se ele vai querer ver alguém, é ela! – Disse Angelina.

Hydra desceu em direção ao campo de quadribol ainda vazio, a chuva ainda caia muito forte e o vento era cortante, ela entrou no vestiário e procurou Wood.

\- Olívio, eu sei que você está ai! – Gritou ela.

Olívio chorava sentado na pequena arquibancada, já com as vestes pretas da escola.

\- Eu fracassei, eu fracassei! – Chorava ele alto quando viu Hydra.

Hydra sentou do seu lado e fez carinho em seu cabelo enquanto ele chorava sem a olhar, na verdade, ele olhava fixamente para o chão.

Hydra só vira Olívio chorando de verdade duas vezes contando com essa e sabia o quanto ele devia estar sofrendo.

\- Você sabe que não fracassou... – Finalmente disse Hydra, depois de deixar ele chorando por um tempo, ela sabia que isso ajudava a aliviar a dor. – Você não teve culpa nenhuma, foi um acidente – Olívio parecia chorar ainda mais –, além disso, vocês ainda tem chances de ganhar a taça...

\- Não temos! – Gritou ele.

\- Tem sim e você sabe que sim! – Hydra virou o rosto de Olívio para si com as mãos – Não acabou Olívio, eu sei que vocês ainda podem ganhar e você também sabe disso.

Olívio, ainda chorando, olhou em seus olhos e a beijou, Hydra não teve coragem de afastá-lo, mas também sentia como se estivesse fazendo algo horrível com Peter, mas o que ia fazer? Ela apenas beijou Olívio, um beijo intenso, forte.

O beijo foi ficando mais intenso com o tempo, era como um final de história acontecendo, Hydra se deixou ficar com o Olívio um pouco, o beijando e estando perto dele, estando ali com ele mais uma vez, como se fosse antigamente, mas não era como antigamente, não era igual, ela sentia mal de fazer isso com o Peter, não era a mesma coisa e ela percebeu que para Olívio também não era a mesma coisa.

Depois de passado algum tempo, Hydra estava sentada de novo ao lado dele, tentava organizar seus sentimentos, enquanto estava com Olívio, era bom, era gostoso, mas não tão bom quanto com Peter, não era tão gostoso quanto com Peter, não tinha o sentimento que ela tinha por Peter, não mais... O beijo de Olívio já foi uma das coisas mais maravilhosa que sentiu, ela ainda tinha a lembrança deles, mas agora, não era a mesma coisa, não tinha o mesmo sentimento, não tinha o mesmo amor, nem da parte dela e nem da parte dele, ela começou a sentir seu coração palpitar com a culpa e finalmente falou com Olívio.

\- Olívio, nós não deveríamos ter... – Disse ela sem jeito.

\- Me desculpe, me desculpe Hydra! – E voltou a chorar, colocando a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Tudo bem, eu quero ser sua amiga Olívio, eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas esse tipo de coisa não pode acontecer, não mais... Foi bom, mas não pode mais Olívio, uma bela despedida para nós dois... Eu sinto muito... - Disse delicadamente de forma que Olívio não se ferisse mais ainda.

\- Eu sei... – Disse ele levantando a cabeça – Me desculpe, eu realmente perdi a razão, eu só me senti tão mal, queria tentar me sentir melhor de alguma maneira, eu tenho tantas lembranças... Me desculpe, Hydra, – Ele tentou segurar as lágrimas – você é minha amiga e eu agradeço por você estar aqui, eu não quero perder isso e eu agradeço por essa despedida, eu vou guardar ela para sempre comigo... eu acho que eu nunca não vou sentir algo por você, sabe? Mas eu também sei que não é a mesma coisa para nenhum dos dois. – Disse Olívio sorrindo.

\- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, um sentimento de carinho que sempre está ali... - Disse ela.

\- Exatamente! – Confirmou Olívio sorrindo.

Hydra sorriu e abraçou Olívio. Os dois ficaram ali mais um bom tempo, sem falar nada, Olívio apenas segurou sua mão e ficou olhando para o chão, finalmente, parando de chorar.

Hydra pensava se deveria dizer para Peter o que aconteceu, que de alguma forma o traíra, apesar de ainda não ter concordado em namorar com ele, não tinha compromisso, mas o traira.

Mas também pensou que ficar com Olívio não foi mais como era antigamente, que não sentiu mais o seu coração bater forte como antes, ou quando beijava Peter, que não sentiu nada do que sentia com Peter. Pensava que talvez, finalmente tivesse superado Olívio e que agora, ele realmente era apenas uma lembrança boa e um amigo, ela achava que sempre gostaria dele, sentiria algo especial, ela imaginava isso, mas não queria ter mais um romance com ele.

Ela também pensava em como estava realmente apaixonada por Peter e finalmente, pensou que, mesmo sem querer, beijara três caras nesse ano letivo (apesar de considerar o que houve com Jorge um equivoco tão grande que fingia que nunca tinha acontecido) e de como isso era tão longe do que ela esperava, na verdade, o pensamento a fez rir um pouco, pensou que seria algo, que provavelmente, a sua amiga Gisele aprovaria.

Olívio finalmente concordou em subir para a sala comunal, depois de muitas horas. Hydra o deixou lá e ele foi direto para o banho, tirar um pouco da lama e chuva que tinha nela e então desceu para o jantar, seu estômago estava roncando...

O Salão principal fervia com comentários sobre o jogo e de como Harry Potter quase morrera.

O time parecia muito desanimado na mesa, não tão desanimado quanto Olívio, Hydra na verdade achava que ninguém estaria tão desanimado quanto Olívio.

-Acho que é o fim – Dizia Alicia sem conseguir comer.

\- Não é, ainda podemos ganhar – A voz de Fred na verdade não mostrava muita confiança.

\- É, quem sabe... – Comentou Angelina sem esperanças.

\- Eu acredito em vocês, de verdade, vocês são o melhor time da escola e se não fosse aquele dementador aposto que tinham ganhado! Eu aposto sinceramente acho que sim! – Disse Hydra tentando animá-los sem muito sucesso.

Hydra viu Peter olhando na mesa da frente e fez um sinal discreto com a cabeça em direção a porta e disse aos amigos que iria dar um pulo na biblioteca, eles estavam tão desanimados que não fizeram nenhuma objeção.

Hydra pensava o quanto gostava de verdade de Peter, não foi a mesma coisa com Olívio, não foi, agora ela sabia que podia se entregar completamente ao Peter, de coração.

Ela ficou esperando do lado de fora do salão principal e logo Peter apareceu, depois seguiu em silêncio pelos corredores com Peter a seguindo, até achar uma sala vazia.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Peter enquanto Hydra fechava a porta – Você sumiu depois do jogo...

Hydra não respondeu, ela se atirou nos braços de Peter e o beijou e ele retriubiu, ela queria ter certeza de que o que achava que sentia era verdade. O beijo era exatamente o que lembrava, firme e apaixonado, Peter tinha uma mão em sua cintura e outra em sua nunca e a pressionava para perto de si, os beijos de Peter eram geralmente bem intensos e apaixonados, de arrepiar. Hydra passou um tempo perdida naquele beijo, mas lembrou que queria falar com Peter e se soltou.

\- O que foi isso? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

\- Eu quero! – Disse Hydra também ofegante.

\- O que? Quer o que? – Ele parecia confuso e ainda muito ofegante.

\- Namorar com você, eu quero! – Disse Hydra, também ofegante e parecendo querer falar rápido, antes que tivesse dúvidas novamente.

Peter quase explodiu de felicidade, ele abraçou Hydra e a girou no ar e depois deu um outro beijo nela.

\- Essa é a melhor notícia que você poderia me dar! – Disse ele enquanto a abraçava – Mas o que te fez mudar de ideia?

\- Eu não mudei de ideia, eu só tive certeza do que queria.

\- Mas aconteceu algo para você decidir isso? Ainda mais depois da derrota que seus amigos sofreram... – Ele parecia desconfiado parado em frente a Hydra.

\- Eu só descobri que o que eu sinto pelo Olívio hoje é somente uma grande amizade, uma lembrança boa, não é mais amor, não é... e que eu estou me apaixonando cada vez mais e de verdade por você... – Peter sorriu e mais uma vez beijou Hydra.- mas eu preciso que você espere para contarmos para as pessoas, ok? Pode contar para os seus amigos e sua irmã, se quiser, mas eu preciso esperar para contar para os meus...

Peter estava tão feliz que apenas concordou sem reclamar.

\- Por quanto tempo? – Perguntou ele depois de um tempo.

\- Por pouco, eu preciso saber como contar para eles, só isso... – Disse Hydra.

\- Ok, eu espero, eu já esperei tanto por você, o que são mais alguns dias? – Disse Peter.

\- Eu acho que eu que esperei por você esse tempo todo... – Disse Hydra, sorrindo.

Finalmente, Hydra subiu para a torre da Grifinória se sentindo confiante que fez a escolha certa.

No dia seguinte, depois do café, Hydra passou o resto da manhã com Peter e depois, seguiu para a sala comunal, aonde decidiu que iria estudar para as aulas da semana.

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Disse Jeniffer, sorrindo e se atirando em Hydra, que estava sentada em sua habitual poltrona na Sala comunal.

\- Jeniffer, fala baixo! – Disse Hydra, sendo quase "esmagada" pela "cunhada".

\- Eu sei, ele me disse que ainda era segredo, mas, finalmente! Eu tava começando a achar que talvez não iria acontecer – Disse Jeniffer, sentando ao seu lado.

\- Ele falou para você então?

\- Falou, ele sempre me conta as coisas, ele está tão feliz, ele realmente gosta de você e olha, não é porquê é meu irmão não, mas ele é um homem maravilhoso e eu nunca vi ele amando alguém desse jeito antes.

\- Nunca? – Perguntou Hydra sem jeito.

\- Não, ele já gostou de algumas meninas, mas no geral, nunca amou, não de verdade... – Disse Jeniffer.

\- E ele já teve muitas namoradas? – Perguntou Hydra, um pouco curiosa sobre o assunto.

\- HÁ! – Jeniffer soltou uma risada irônica – Sim, muitas, mas você já viu como as meninas gostam... – Jeniffer parou de falar, percebeu o rosto de Hydra e sentiu que falara coisa demais.

\- Eu não me importo com o passado dele, Jeniffer...

\- Eu sei, ele realmente é muito fiel quando está com alguém e como eu disse, ele te ama, ama de verdade! – Disse Jeniffer, tentando se corrigir.

\- Eu acredito, eu estou apaixonada por ele também, ele é uma pessoa incrível...

\- E vocês são um casal lindo, sério, muito lindos, parecem irreais, imagina os filhos de vocês...

\- Calma, Jeniffer! – Brincou Hydra, fazendo Jeniffer gargalhar.

\- Sim, claro, pelo amor de Deus!


	12. Defesa Contra as Artes da trevas

Depois de alguns dias, Olívio finalmente voltara a um estado quase normal e voltou a sentar com Hydra e seus amigos e até discutir estratégias para uma possível volta por cima da Grifinória.

\- Eu não sei se ter o Wood de volta ao normal é melhor ou pior! – Disse Jorge, depois de ouvir quarenta minutos de um longo discurso sobre o porquê a Grifinória ainda tinha chances de ganhar a taça.

Em um sábado a noite, Hydra se dirigia até as masmorras para mais uma lição com Snape.

\- Entre, senhorita Malfoy... – Disse Snape quando Hydra bateu na porta.

Ao contrário dos outros dias quando sempre a esperava sentado em sua cadeira, Snape estava em pé em frente a sua mesa separando alguns ingredientes, Hydra se juntou a ele e esperou que ele falasse.

\- A senhorita me disse que costuma trabalhar com poções, para melhorá-las – Disse Snape com o mesmo tom frio e olhar distante de sempre.

\- Sim, eu tento melhorá-las um pouco ou mudar um pouco das suas funções – Disse Hydra, séria, ainda olhando para a mesa, parecia ter medo de encarar Snape nos olhos.

\- Muito bem, quero que me apresente uma dessas poções – Disse ele sério se sentando em sua cadeira.

\- Qualquer uma, professor?

\- Qualquer uma – Snape observava atento aos passos de Hydra que colocou seu caldeirão na mesa e procurou ingredientes pela sala.

"Pus de bubotúberas, espinho de bubotúberas, escama de serpente marinha, urtiga verde em pó e ovo de fada mordente" pensava Hydra enquanto passeava pela sala procurando todos os ingredientes.

\- Acho que isso dá – Disse para si mesma pegando um pote de escamas de serpente marinha e colocando todos os ingredientes na mesa.

\- Muito bem, qual poção pretende fazer? – Perguntou Snape analizando os ingredientes com os olhos sentado em sua cadeira.

\- Uma poção embelezadora – Disse Hydra sem graça e Snape soltou um pequeno suspiro de frutração.

\- É o melhor que pode fazer? – Perguntou ele irônico

\- Na verdade não, mas foi a primeira poção que eu modifiquei sozinha aos doze anos – Hydra disse confiante e notou que Snape de forma muito discreta, parece ter aprovado.

\- Muito bem, faça a poção me narrando o passo a passo e dizendo o que está fazendo de diferente do original – Snape pegou um pegaminho e pena para anotar o que Hydra dizia.

\- Muito bem! – Hydra disse e respirou fundo – Primeiro eu pego o pus de bubotúberas, duas porções ao invés de uma que está na receita original. – Dizia tudo sem olhar para o professor, não queria ver sua expressão, sabia que iria ficar nervosa e acabar cometendo um erro – Doze espinhos de bubotúberas – Disse acrescentando ao caldeirão – Mexo Doze vezes lentamente para o sentido horário e treze para o anti horário, a receita original pede onze para cada. – Os momentos para mexer a mistura exigiam calma e delicadeza e levam alguns bons minutos para ser executada– Agora eu preciso cortar as escamas de serpente marinha em pedaços de exatos dois centímetros, a receita manda cortar a gosto, mas eu decobri que dois cm faz com que a Poção tenha dois horas a mais de duração, esse é o principal segredo. – Dizia empolgada enquanto cortava as escamas em pedaços perfeitamente iguais – Agora duas pitadas de urtiga verde em pó. – Disse jogando a urtiga no caldeirão de onde saia uma fumaça rosa – Mexo por dez minutos apenas para o sentido horário. – Hydra ainda fazia tudo sem olhar para o professor que não falava absolutamente nenhuma palavra – E finalizo com meio ovo de fada mordente. – Ao jogar o último ingrediente no caldeirão, esse borbulhou e a fumaça se tornou branca e cintilante.

Toda receita levou mais de uma hora para ficar pronta, quando acabou, finalmente olhou para o professor que estava acabara de levantar da cadeira e estava analisando de perto o caldeirão.

\- E qual a diferença do efeito dessa poção para a original? – Perguntou ele ainda olhando o caldeirão

\- Além de durar duas horas a mais, ela garante remoção muito mais forte de qualquer coisa que estiver errada na pele ou cabelo. – Disse Hydra orgulhosa.

\- Teste... – Pediu o Professor.

Hydra pegou um pouco da poção e passou em seu cabelo que estava todo em pé de passar aquele tempo em frente ao caldeirão e na mesma hora ele tomou forma e ficou brilhoso.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Snape voltando para a sua cadeira - Melhorar uma poção é algo extremamente difícil e requer grande conhecimento das propriedades da mesma... – Disse ele sem emoção, então era difícil dizer se aquilo era um elogio – e a Srta. diz ter conseguido isso aos doze anos?

\- Essa sim, eu só consegui de fato melhorar três poções, a de embelezamento, a de limpeza e a estimulante, mas acho que na verdade deixei ela estimulante demais, de modo que quando alguém toma, não consegue dormir por dois dias, então não sei se pode ser considerada melhorada... – Disse Hydra corando.

\- E está tentando mais alguma?

\- Eu queria tentar melhorar a poção limpa ferida.

\- E por quê ao invés de tentar melhorar uma poção, não tenta inventar uma? – Perguntou Snape, ainda sem emoção.

\- Porque só bruxos muito experientes conseguem inventar poções. – Respondeu Hydra, meio que automaticamente.

\- É esse tipo de pensamento medíocre que impede seu sucesso, senhorita Malfoy. – Snape fez uma pausa e depois continuou – A partir da semana que vem vamos estudar as propriedades das plantas e animais mágicos e assim faremos por muitas semanas até que possamos começar a trabalhar em uma poção nova.

Hydra sabia como isso seria tedioso, mas se sentiu radiante, teria ajuda de Snape para tentar inventar uma poção nova, isso seria mais do que pensou em conseguir.

\- Obrigada professor! – Disse tentando conter o sorriso.

\- Isso é tudo por hoje, pode se retirar. – Snape parecia nunca conseguir mostrar emoções em suas palavras.

Hydra se retirou confiante em direção a torre da Grifinória.

Quando estava subindo as escadas, foi surpreendida por Peter que sorriu ao vê-la.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele, a beijando.

\- Vindo da aula com o Snape, esqueceu que é todo Sábado de noite?

\- E como foi? – Perguntou ele, encostando no corrimão da escada.

\- Ótima, ele me garantiu que vai e ajudar a inventar uma poção, não é maravilhoso? – Disse Hydra muito empolgada, parada na frente de Peter.

\- Muito! Isso é fantástico, eu tenho certeza que você pode conseguir! – Era estranho ver alguém genuinamente feliz por Hydra ter aulas com Snape, todos pareciam achar idiota ou até algo suicida, mas Peter parecia sempre compreender suas ambições e ao invés de criticar, sempre a encorajava e ajudava como podia.

\- E você, o que está fazendo aqui? – Disse Hydra sorrindo e mexendo nos longos cabelos de Peter.

\- Patrulhando, deveres de monitor chefe, esqueceu? – Peter fingia estufar o peito com orgulho e depois riu.

\- É melhor eu ir indo então antes que você acabe tendo problemas, um monitor chefe não pode ser visto nos corredores beijando a namorada, pode? – Hydra forçava uma voz séria e rigída.

\- Eu não me importo, deixem que brigue... – Peter a puxou para perto e a beijou, mas logo Hydra ouviu passos e decidiu se despedir e subir correndo para a torre. Realmente não queria causar problemas para Peter.

Alguns dias se passaram e derrota da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa parecia ser um assunto mais distante, até o time parecia ter esquecido um pouco sobre isso.

Hydra se dirigiu em uma manhã para a aula de Runas Antigas, apesar de gostar do conteúdo, se sentia triste por todos os seus amigos preferirem fazer as aulas de adivinhação que era no mesmo horário.

\- Oi Hydra! – Disse Jeniffer a chamando para sentar a seu lado, Rita também estava na mesa mesa já com o pergaminho e pena em mãos e também a cumprimentou.

\- Oi Jeniffer, como estão as coisas com o rapaz da minha festa? – Perguntou Hydra rindo sem que Rita pudesse ouvir.

\- Saímos em Hogsmeade, trocamos cartas, mas é difícil, com ele lá fora e tudo... – Jeniffer suspirou – Quem sabe mais tarde... E você e meu irmão?

\- Estamos bem! – Disse Hydra sorridente, fazendo Jeniffer dar pequenos aplausos de aprovação. Rita estava distraída demais para prestar atenção no que estavam falando.

\- Ele falou de você durante todo verão, era irritante até, eu não contei nada pra ninguém, pode deixar...– Depois continuou – Mas por quê não posso contar mesmo?

\- Eu ainda preciso contar para os meus amigos. – Hydra não queria falar que na verdade queria contar para Olívio e não sabia como, Jeniffer pareceu entender e antes que pudessem falar mais sobre o assunto, o professor entrou em sala e todos ficaram em silêncio.

Depois do almoço, seguiu para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Durante algumas aulas, o professor Snape substituiu o professor Lupin em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para desgosto geral, até de Hydra que apesar de gostar do professor Snape, preferia muito mais quando ele ensinava apenas Poções. Foi um alívio chegar na próxima aula de ver o Prof. Lupin lá.

\- Professor Lupin, o senhor está bem? – Perguntou Hydra sentando em uma das mesas da frente para o bruxo que parecia doente e mal cuidado.

\- Ah, Srta. Malfoy, está tudo bem sim, muito obrigada – Disse Lupin forçando um sorriso.

Quanto todos sentaram em seus lugares de sempre, ele começou:

\- Muito bem, alguém pode me dizer de onde o Prof. Snape parou?

\- Ele fez uma revisão sobre Lobisomens – Respondeu Rita – de novo... – Complementou ela irritada.

\- Bem, acho que revisão nunca é demais, certo? – Lupin de novo forçava um sorriso. - Acho que hoje podemos falar sobre um assunto extremamente atual para nós, infelizmente. – Fez uma pausa e todos olhavam para ele atentos – Dementadores! – Um cochicho excitado tomou conta da sala.

\- Dementadores, como os que invadiram o jogo de quadribol? – Peguntou Lino animado.

\- Exatamente, alguém sabe explicar o que é um dementador? – Hydra levantou a mão imediatamente – Senhorita Malfoy?

\- Dementador é um não-ser criatura das trevas, considerado uma das mais sujas a habitar o mundo. Dementadores se alimentam de felicidade humana, e, assim, causa, depressão e desespero para qualquer um perto deles.

\- Excelente senhorita Malfoy, dez pontos para a Grifinória. – Hydra sorriu satisfeita – Não só o dementador se alimenta da felicidade humana, como eles também podem consumir a alma de uma pessoa, deixando suas vítimas em um permanente estado vegetativo – Toda sala olhava assustada, Laura Schimmer soltou um gritinho de medo que logicamente foi ironizado por Fred e Jorge.

\- Professor – Perguntou Rita levantando a mão –, como se para um Dementador?

\- Excelente pergunta senhorita Orance, excelente pergunta! – Disse satisfeito – O dementador pode ser repelido especialmente quando o bruxo lança o feitiço Patrono – Novamente houve murmurinho na sala – Silêncio por favor – Disse Lupin.

\- E nós vamos aprender esse feitiço? – Perguntou Fred que estava estranhamente compenetrado na aula e animado.

\- Não por enquanto – "reclamações e sons de frustração encheram a sala" – Silêncio por favor turma – Disse Lupin nervoso – Esse é um feitiço extremamente avançado e poderá ser ensinado nas aulas de N. .s

\- Mas professor, se nós soubéssemos conjurar um Patrono, não iriamos precisar ter medo de eles nos perseguirem durante os jogos de quadribol – Chorou Jorge.

\- Sinto muito Sr. Weasley, por enquanto não faz parte da nossa matéria.

A turma não aceitou bem o fato de não poderem aprender a conjurar um patrono e o Prof. Lupin teve dificuldade para manter a turma em silêncio depois disso. Quando finalmente conseguiu, continuou.

\- Alguém sabe me dizer quando e por que os Dementadores começaram a ser usados como guardas de Azkaban? – Rita levantou a mão.

\- Em 1718 quando Damocles Rowle foi eleito Ministro da Magia, ele insistia em usá-los Azkaban, vendo os dementadores como uma vantagem, porque usá-los como guardas pouparia despesas, tempo e problemas.

\- Muito bem senhorita Orance, dez pontos para a Grifinória! Lembrando também que houveram muitos protestos contra a prática, ainda mais que os Dementadores são criaturas cruéis e dificilmente controladas, mas os Dementadores permanecem ali por ser permitido que eles se alimentassem das emoções dos prisioneiros dentro de suas paredes. – Algumas pessoas da turma contorceram o rosto em uma expressão de nojo e terror.

\- Professor – Perguntou Angelina –, mas os Dementadores não podem se rebelaram contra o Ministério?

\- Essa é uma questão delicada... – Respondeu Lupin cuidadoso – Eles são criaturas que irão seguir sempre seus próprios interesses e desprezam qualquer valor na vida humana. – Ele fez uma pausa vendo o rosto assustado dos alunos – Mas o Ministério garante que os tem sob total controle, não quero que se preocupem com isso.

\- É, nós vimos que estão sob total controle... – Sususrrou Jorge.

\- Como eles são por baixo de suas capas? – Perguntou Hydra curiosa.

\- Digamos que as únicas pessoas que realmente sabem não estão em condições de nos responder, senhorita Malfoy. – Todos olharam curiosos – O dementador tira o capuz somente para usar sua última arma, a pior.

\- Qual professor? – Exclamou Rita que estava pálida.

\- O beijo do dementador... – disse Lupin com um sorriso enviesado. – É o que dão naqueles que eles querem destruir completamente. Suponho que devam ter algum tipo de boca sob o capuz, porque ferram as mandíbulas na boca da vítima... e sugam sua alma.

Todos deram gritinhos de exclamação

\- Eles matam a pessoa? – Perguntou Lino.

\- Ah, não – disse Lupin. – Fazem muito pior. A pessoa pode viver sem alma, sabe, desde que o cérebro e o coração continuem a trabalhar. Mas perde a consciência do eu, a memória... tudo. Não tem chance alguma de se recuperar. Apenas... existe. Como uma concha vazia. E a alma fica para sempre... perdida.

Todos os alunos ficaram olhando assustados e Rita parecia mais pálida do que nunca, realmente era horrível ter um ser desses rodando a escola.

No final, eles receberam um dever de casa sobre "Os efeitos do chocolate em um pós ataque de dementadores" a aula apesar de assustadora, continuou sendo uma das mais interessantes que Hydra já teve.

De noite, Hydra foi para a biblioteca, encontrar com Katie, ela estava ajudando a menina com suas aulas de poções nos últimos meses.

\- Então, eu preciso esperar cinco minutos para o conteúdo do caldeirão ferver antes de coar os ingredientes? – Perguntou Katie, enquanto Hydra explicava para ela sobre o preparo do Antídoto para Venenos Comuns.

\- Isso, eliminando os sólidos, guardando o líquido em um recipiente. – Completou Hydra.

\- Ok, ai Hydra, nem sei como agradecer, você faz tudo isso aqui parecer tão fácil... – Disse a menina, fazendo anotações em um pedaço de pergaminho.

\- Que isso, Katie, pra mim é um prazer, é bom que eu aprendo também, reviso para os N.O.M.s...

\- Hydra, desculpe perguntar, mas eu estou te achando tão mais feliz esses dias, o que houve? – Perguntou Kate, falando baixinho.

\- Ai, Katie, você promete que não vai contar para ninguém? Mas ninguém mesmo, nem mesmo a Angelina, Alicia, ninguém...

\- Eu prometo, o que houve? – Perguntou Kate, com muito interesse.

Hydra contou tudo sobre Peter e ela para Kate e também sobre Olívio, ela sentia que iria explodir se não desabafasse com alguém (além das amigas da França, que já sabiam de tudo através de cartas e Jeniffer, que ouvia mais as coisas pelo lado de Peter e não podia saber sobre o que rolou com Olívio no dia da partida contra a Lufa-Lufa), Katie ouvia atentamente e fazia cara de surpresa em cada nova informação.

\- Eu amei, Hydra, o Peter é tão bonito e parece ser tão legal, você merece! – Disse Kate, quando a menina terminou de contar.

\- Você não acha que eu tinha que ficar com o Olívio, que nem a Angelina? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não, eu não acho que você deva insistir em algo que não deu certo só porque a Angelina quer, eu não concordo com isso...

\- Obrigada, Katie, obrigada por ser tão legal e me entender... – Disse Hydra, segurando a mão da menina.

\- De nada, Hydra, você pode contar comigo, eu só acho que você não precisava esconder nada, a Angelina não tem direito de ficar chateada, é sério...

As semanas se passaram e Hydra recebia cada vez mais lição para fazer e o pensamento dos N.O.M.s se aproximavam fazia com que sentisse seu corpo arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

O namoro com Peter ia bem, se sentia cada dia mais apaixonada, mas o rapaz estava impaciente de ter um relacionamento escondido com Hydra que sempre arrumava uma desculpa para evitar contar a seus amigos sobre eles, nem mesmo Fred e Jorge sabiam, as únicas pessoas que conversava sobre o assunto eram Jeniffer e Katie.

No final de Novembro a Corvinal esmagara Lufa-Lufa na partida de quadribol trazendo um novo ânimo para a torcida da Grifinória e seus jogadores, mas principalmente porque, afinal, Grifinória não fora eliminada da competição, embora o time não pudesse se dar ao luxo de perder mais uma partida. Olívio tornou a ficar possuído por uma energia obsessiva, e treinou com o time com mais empenho que nunca, Hydra agora evitava o máximo possível ir para os treinos com o time apesar dos constantes pedidos de Olívio.

Em uma noite, quase no começo de Dezembro, estava sentada na lareira na sala comunal estudando plantas mágicas e suas propriedades para seus encontros com Snape que não eram mais tão interessantes quanto antigamente, já que pegavam pesado somente na parte teórica por enquanto, quando o time entrou pelo retrato no buraco, já com as vestes trocadas e parecendo arrasados de cansaço, um a um, se tacaram nas poltronas ao seu redor.

\- Que treino! – Exclamou Wood animado – Se jogarmos assim, sei que teremos ainda uma grande chance de ganhar a taça! – Era bom ver Wood novamente animado, mas também significava que estava ficando sem desculpas para não contar para ele sobre Peter.

"Plantas mágicas e suas muitas propriedades para poção" – Recitou Fred o título do livro que Hydra lia. –, vai com calma, não vai querer se divertir demais ou vamos ficar com inveja... – Todos riram de seu tom brincalhão e irônico.

\- Muito engraçadinho! – Dizia Hydra sorrindo – Mas eu preciso aprender tudo isso se eu quiser ser uma verdadeira mestre em Poções.

\- E quem não quer? – Brincou Jorge se achegando ao fogo da lareira.

\- Você não vai treinar mais com a gente, Hydra? – Perguntou Katie.

\- Vou, mas não sempre, eu realmente preciso estudar isso. – Disse levantando o livro.

\- Que pena, você faz falta... – Sorriu Olívio e Hydra sorriu sem graça de volta.

\- Eu estive pensando – Disse Hydra tentando mudar de assunto e virando o rosto para Harry Potter que estava sentado ao lado de Wood -, minha Nimbus 2001 está parada praticamente e você está sem vassoura Harry, não quer usá-la?

Harry pareceu considerar o assunto por alguns minutos e então falou:

\- Obrigado, mas eu vou ver uma para mim, não se preocupe. – Ele disse de forma simpática parecendo não querer ofender Hydra.

\- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa é só falar e quanto a vocês, nenhum de vocês quer usar no jogo?

\- Eu aceito! – Disse Angelina – Especialmente contra a Sonserina.

\- Considere sua... – Disse Hydra sorrindo.


	13. Flagrada

Duas semanas antes do fim do trimestre, o céu clareou de repente até atingir um branco leitoso e ofuscante, e os terrenos enlameados da escola amanheceram, certo dia, cobertos de cintilante geada. No interior do castelo, havia um rebuliço de Natal no ar. Flitwick, o professor de Feitiços, já enfeitara sua sala de aula com luzes pisca-piscas que, quando foram ver, eram fadinhas voadoras de verdade. Os alunos estavam satisfeitos discutindo planos para as férias de Natal.

\- Infelizmente mamãe já disse que eu serei obrigada a ir para casa... – Disse Hydra, um dia no almoço.

\- Nós também vamos para casa, talvez você possa nos visitar! – Disse Fred comendo uma asa de frango.

\- Eu vou amar, pode deixar que vou bolar um plano para poder visitar você pelo menos um dia – Disse ela sorrindo para os gêmeos.

\- Esse ano eu também irei, na verdade eu só fiquei ano passado por você... – Disse Olívio deixando Hydra vermelha.

\- Onde você mora afinal? Acho que nunca perguntei isso. – Disse Hydra como sempre mudando de assunto quando a incomodava.

\- Escócia na região das montanhas, apesar de eu ter nascido em Glasgow, acho que você iria gostar... – Disse ele bebendo um pouco suco de abóbora.

\- Também acho que sim, quem sabe um dia eu não visito lá também! – Disse Hydra, sorrindo para o rapaz.

\- Está mais do que convidada – Disse Wood -, se quiser vir nesse Natal, eu poderia te mostrar as montanhas, são lindas...

\- Obrigado, Wood, nós todos amamos o convite que você tão gentilmente fez para todos e não só para a Hydra, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Jorge, querendo implicar com o rapaz, que corava.

\- É claro que vocês todos estão convidados, nem precisava dizer isso... – Corrigiu Olívio.

\- Claro, nós sabemos que sim! – Disse Fred, fazendo os amigos rirem.

Peter olhava da mesa da Corvinal, ele andava irritado com a demora de Hydra para assumir o romance dos dois e Hydra sabia que ele tinha toda a razão de se sentir assim.

\- Hydra, eu vou esperar somente até o Natal, não estou fazendo nada de errado para ter que me esconder assim! – Disse Peter enquanto os dois estavam em uma sala vazia uma noite depois do jantar. Ele parecia realmente irritado.

\- Eu sei, eu prometo que eu vou contar... – Hydra tentou acariciar seu rosto mas ele se afastou.

\- Não Hydra, você já me prometeu isso diversas vezes... – Ele tinha os olhos meio fechados, da forma quando ficava quando estava com raiva ou pensativo – Eu estou falando sério, eu sei que o principal é estar com você, mas qual é o problema, você tem vergonha de mim? – Disse ele olhando em seus olhos.

\- Você está brincando? – Disse ela incrédula – Dez em cada dez meninas de Hogwarts queriam estar com você, eu já ouvi várias meninas falando sobre isso e tinha uma do segundo ano que até estava lendo um dia na biblioteca como fazer uma poção do amor para te dar, fora as mais velhas...

\- Então o que é? – Disse ele andando pela sala – É o Olívio?

\- É e não é! – De novo os olhos de Peter ficaram apertados de raiva – Eu tenho medo de magoá-lo, ele já estava bastante triste pela derrota contra a Corvinal e...

\- Ele já parece bem melhor... – Interrompeu Peter irônico.

\- Você tem razão, eu vou contar, antes das férias, ok? Eu prometo! – Hydra disse melosa e puxou Peter para si pelo quadril.

\- Isso não é justo, Hydra, você sempre sabe me fazer concordar com as coisas... – Disse Peter, sorrindo e beijando seu pescoço.

\- Não tanto quanto eu gostaria... – Afirmou Hydra.

Para alegria de todos, houve mais uma visita à Hogsmeade no último fim de semana do trimestre.

\- Excelente, assim vocês mesmo vão poder escolher seus presentes – Disse Hydra para os amigos.

\- Não precisa Hydra... – Disse Angelina sem graça.

\- Não precisa, mas eu quero! – Hydra sabia que os amigos se incomodavam um pouco com o fato de ela ser muito rica, mas Hydra achava que jamais fazia isso algo de se gabar e realmente não fazia, ao contrário de seu irmão.

Hydra combinou com Peter de encontrá-lo no mesmo lugar da última vez depois que estiveram em Hogsmeade no final do dia, depois que comprasse os presentes com os amigos e ele relutante acabou aceitando.

Hydra acabou comprando para quase todos presentes da Dedosdemel, inclusive para Olívio, apenas os de Fred, Jorge e Lino que não, eles foram comprados na Zonko's.

\- Você não usa mais o presente que eu te dei ano passado – Disse Olívio, segurando o pulso direito de Hydra com os olhos tristes.

\- Eu tirei quando a gente terminou, eu senti a pulseira esquentar e fiquei mais triste do que já estava, eu demorei muito para ficar bem, Olívio e aquilo não ia ajudar em nada...– Disse soltando o pulso da mão de Olívio

\- É, eu realmente mereci isso, eu sei... – Seus olhos ficaram ainda mais tristes, mas ele se virou e saiu para encontrar com seus amigos do sétimo ano. Hydra odiava magoar Olívio, mas sabia que não poderia mais ser evitado.

Depois de comprar uma infinidade de doces para Angelina, Katie e Alicia, deu a desculpa de que precisava comprar pergaminhos novos e saiu em direção ao mesmo pub, para encontrar Peter, aonde leu um cartaz na porta.

 _"POR ORDEM DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA_

 _Lembramos aos nossos clientes que até nova ordem, os dementadores irão patrulhar as ruas de Hogsmeade todas as noites após o pôr do sol. A medida visa garantir a segurança dos habitantes de Hogsmeade e será revogada quando Sirius Black for recapturado. É, portanto, aconselhável que os clientes encerrem suas compras bem antes de anoitecer. Feliz Natal!"_

Hydra leu o aviso, tinha se esquecido de Sirius, era estranho pensar que eram parentes, um assassino em massa, mas também, era estranho pensar que era parente de Lúcio ou Bellatrix Lestrange, mas isso continuava sendo verdade.

O que incomodava mais era pensar que Sirius, assim como Hydra também foi o primeiro de sua família a não ir para Sonserina e sim para Grifinória, mas, isso não impediu que se tornasse um bruxo das trevas, vai que ela achasse que a casa faria isso, mas era de pensar que alguém que parecia também diferente da família acabou tão igual ou pior! Hydra tinha medo do poder de seu sangue sob suas atitudes de vez em quando, sabia que algumas pessoas falavam que ela tinha a mesma pose de sua pai e que era inconfundível que eram parentes, na verdade ouviu isso muitas vezes e sempre a machucava mais do que um soco no estômago, mas tentava fingir que estavam todos errados, não a conheciam de verdade, só a aparência.

Entrou no pub e encontrou Peter esperando em uma das mesas tomando café, ele não estava sozinho, sua irmã Jeniffer estava a seu lado e também o mesmo rapaz que Hydra a vira em sua festa para seu espanto, eles acenaram e Hydra sentou ao lado de Peter que a cumprimentou com um rápido beijo.

\- Hydra, você se lembra de Abbas Shafiq – disse Jeniffer que estava de mãos dadas com um rapaz de pele marrom, nariz curvo, forte de olhos castanhos, o rapaz era bonito, elegante e tinha lá para os seus 20 anos, Hydra o reconheceu como filho Azir Shafiq, um trabalhador do ministério que Hydra não sabia o que fazia, mas sabia que tinha um cargo importante e era colega de seu pai.

\- Claro, tudo bem Abbas, como vai seu pai? – Disse Hydra o cumprimentando.

\- Bem, ele tem muita consideração por Lúcio, você sabe... – Disse ele simpático.

\- Mas que pena... – Hydra disse, deixando Abbas confuso.

\- Bem, nós estávamos de saída, vamos comprar alguns doces da Dedosdemel, nos vemos depois – Disse Jeniffer levantando com Abbas.

\- Prazer em revê-la, Hydra! – Se despediu Abbas.

\- Igualmente – Sorriu Hydra e os dois se retiraram.

Hydra percebeu que Peter estava sério e não a olhava nos olhos.

\- O que foi? – Disse ela tentando virar seu rosto sem sucesso.

\- Você já falou com seus amigos Hydra? por quê estamos aqui escondidos mais uma vez? – Ele tinha os braços cruzados e os olhos apertados.

\- Eu vou falar, você sabe disso, eu te prometi de verdade mesmo, eu não quero mais quebrar minhas promessas para você, hoje de noite, ok? – Ela segurava seu braço e fazia carinho em seu rosto, algo que sabia que Peter gostava muito.

\- Isso não é justo... – Disse ele sorrindo e a puxando para um beijo.

\- HYDRA! – Um grito veio de frente de sua mesa, Hydra soltou de Peter e para seu horror, era a voz de Angelina acompanhada de Fred, Jorge, Katie, Lino, Alicia e o pior... Olívio, todos estavam parados em choque, o corpo todo de Hydra parecia ter congelado, Olívio parecia miserável e todos no pub olhavam para a mesa.

\- Angelina, Olívio, eu, eu... – As palavras não saiam. Mas não adiantava nada porque Angelina saiu correndo pela porta e Olívio a acompanhou em seguida. Hydra estava parada em completo choque, tinha vontade de chorar e sair correndo atrás dos amigos, mas não conseguia, só olhava para a porta paralisada.

\- Eu falei que você tinha que falar para eles... – Disse a voz de Peter baixinho.

Fred, Jorge, Alicia, Lino e Kate se sentaram na mesa.

\- Por que você não nos contou? – Fred parecia triste de verdade, decepcionado, ela sabia que não era pelo seu relacionamento, mas sim por ter escondido algo tão importante dele.

\- Eu tive medo, eu achei que você iam me odiar por namorar outra pessoa que não o Olívio! – A voz de Hydra era estridente e chorosa.

\- Ei, calma! – Disse Jorge acariciando seu braço – Você é nossa amiga Hydra e a gente só quer sua felicidade, só a Angelina insistia nisso do Olívio, além do mais – Disse ele olhando para Peter que estava calado observando –, o Peter é um cara legal e a gente meio que já sabia.

\- Como? – Hydra arregalou os olhos de susto.

\- Nós não somos burros Hydra... – Disse Alicia em um tom amigável – Qualquer um podia ver o jeito que vocês se olhavam e como sorriam quando conversavam, até mesmo o Olívio já meio que sabia.

\- Já? –Hydra sentiu uma pontada no peito.

\- Saber ele não sabia, mas desconfiava com certeza! – Respondeu Katie, a única da mesa que realmente sabia o que estava acontecendo.

\- Você não devia ter escondido isso dos seus amigos Hydra – Completou Alicia.

\- Me perdoem por favor, eu ia contar para vocês hoje a noite, mas não sabia como, você viram o que a Angelina...

\- A Angelina está provavelmente magoada porque você escondeu isso dela – Disse Jorge –, tá, ela também ela meio que tem essa obsessão esquisita em você e o Olívio, eu concordo...

\- Eu preciso encontrar ela... – Disse Hydra se levantando da cadeira.

\- Agora não não acho que vá adiantar nada, espera ela se acalmar. – Fred disse segurando sua mão e a fazendo sentar novamente.

\- É tudo minha culpa, eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa antes, eu fui uma idiota! – Falava Hydra com a mão na cabeça.

\- Não foi não Hydra... Mas você deveria ter contado sim. – Disse Peter segurando sua mão.

\- Então, agora você faz parte do grupo, é isso? – Brincou Fred para Peter, que sorriu.

\- Só se a Angelina ou o Olívio não me matarem antes – Respondeu Peter também brincando.

\- Boa! – Riu Jorge – Mas acho que no máximo ela te transformaria em um sapo, apesar de ter uma aposta aqui que eu meio que gostaria de ganhar...

\- Jorge! – Reclamou Hydra.

\- É só brincadeira – Disse Jorge.

Os amigos receberam a notícia melhor do que Hydra imaginava, exceto Angelina, que foi pior do que podia imaginar e Olívio... Hydra disse que precisava encontrar Angelina e que voltaria logo e saiu do pub deixando todos lá.

Ela andou por todas as lojas principais de Hogsmeade mas não conseguiu encontrar Angelina ou Olívio, então decidiu ir até a Madame Pudfoot, tinha um palpite que encontraria Olívio lá e não errou.

Lá estava ele, sentado em uma mesa sozinho rodeado de casais, tinha uma expressão vazia e olhava para o nada, não percebeu quando Hydra chegou e se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Olívio? – Ele a olhou, sem mudar a expressão.

\- Lembra que eu te trazia aqui? – Perguntou ele com um tom distante sem tirar os olhos de um canto da parede.

\- Mas é claro que sim, eu amava – Sorriu, mas Olívio ainda não olhava para ela – Olívio... – Hydra tentou colocar a mão em seu rosto mas ele não deixou.

\- Eu não estou triste, eu estou bem! – disse ele olhando para ela, mas seus olhos diziam o contrário – Eu meio que já imaginava, vocês não disfarçam muito bem... e o Peter é um cara legal, você merece um cara legal.

\- Eu tive um cara legal também antes também – afirmou Hydra –, você é um cara legal, você foi um namorado bom que mudou muita coisa em mim... – Disse ela sorrindo.

\- E eu joguei tudo fora... – Ele respirou fundo – é tudo culpa minha, eu não posso ficar triste.

\- Não jogou nada fora, a gente já não dava mais certo Olívio, eu sofri pra ver isso, mas é verdade, você tem um objetivo na vida e isso é muito bom! – Olívio olhou para ela – Eu só não faço parte dele e isso não é algo errado, eu vou sempre lembrar de você, eu juro pra você, você foi o meu primeiro amor de verdade e eu o seu, é normal essa confusão, mas se você parar para pensar, não tinha mais jeito...

Olívio tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Hydra também, mas ele abaixou os olhos sem chorar e disse:

\- Será que o Peter vai deixar você continuar sendo minha amiga?

\- Ele não tem que deixar nada, ele não manda em mim! – Respondeu Hydra séria – E mesmo se tivesse, não acho que ele iria proibir isso, eu não deixaria, nada vai me afastar de você

Olívio abraçou Hydra que retribuiu e ficaram assim por alguns minutos.

\- Eu tenho que encontrar a Angelina, você vai ficar bem?

\- Sim, eu vou encontrar meus amigos, eu realmente quero que você seja feliz Hydra e eu realmente acho que o Peter pode fazer isso, ele é um bom rapaz – Disse ele forçando muito um sorriso.

Os dois saíram da loja e Olívio foi em direção ao três vassouras, Hydra andou novamente por todas as lojas e pubs mas não encontrou Angelina de jeito nenhum.

\- Eu desisto! – Disse Hydra, indo novamente ao pub aonde os amigos estavam.

\- Não achou a Angelina? – Perguntou Katie, Hydra notou que todos pareciam se divertir e que várias canecas de cerveja amanteigada vazias enchiam as mesas.

\- Não, de jeito nenhum, eu já procurei em todo lugar que podia imaginar! – Disse Hydra, sentando ao lado de Peter, que passou o braço por seus ombros.

\- Ela deve estar planejando como fazer uma poção do amor que funcione em você e no Olívio – Disse Jorge, em um tom de brincadeira, mas Hydra achava que isso era uma coisa bem possível dela pensar mesmo.

\- Não brinca com isso... – Disse Hydra.

\- Quem disse que eu estou brincando? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Mas por quê a Angelina é assim com vocês dois? – Perguntou Peter, bebendo uma nova caneca da cerveja amanteigada.

\- Me pergunto isso todos os dias... – Disse Hydra.

\- Porque ela meio que acha os dois o casal maravilhoso, ideal e não se conforma de ter acabado. – disse Alicia - Só que eu acho que até ela, no fundo, sabe que não ia mais dar certo.

\- Que estranho... – afirmou Peter – Eu nunca tinha visto isso antes.

\- Nem nós, mas me diga, Peter, já que você e Hydra estão namorando, você bem que poderia apresentar todas aquelas meninas que ficam babando por você e vão ficar chateadas, né? – Pediu Jorge, Lino, ao seu lado, concordou.

\- Claro, mas não tem meninas atrás de mim! – Peter parecia tão sem graça, com medo de Hydra achar ruim a afirmação dos gêmeos.

\- Eu não ligo, Peter – Disse Hydra, deixando ele um pouco mais aliviado.

\- Que bom, porque eu realmente não consigo mais ter olhos para elas...

\- Ownt! – Suspiraram Katie e Alícia, enquanto Fred, Jorge e Lino faziam caretas enojadas.

\- Ok, chega dessa babação! – Disse Fred rindo.

Os amigos conversaram um pouco mais sobre o futuro, os N.O.M.s e os N.I.E.M.s e de como a Corvinal perderia para a Grifinória no quadribol.

\- Eu duvido, nosso time é ótimo! – Afirmou Peter.

\- Não tão bom quanto o nosso! – Afirmou Alicia.

\- Você realmente vai discutir quando mais de cinquenta por cento do time da Grifinória está sentado na sua frente? – Perguntou Hydra, rindo.

\- É, realmente, melhor não... – Disse Peter, fazendo o time rir.

\- Muito bem, garoto esperto! – Disse Fred. 


	14. A briga no trem

Hydra só encontrou Angelina no quarto depois do jantar, já dormindo e no dia seguinte já tinha partido para o café antes que Hydra pudesse falar com ela.

Chegando no Salão Principal para o café, antes de embarcar no expresso de Hogwarts para casa, Angelina também não estava.

\- Ela disse que tinha umas coisas para fazer... – mentiu Alicia sem graça.

\- Eu sei que ela está fugindo de mim Alicia, não precisa mentir – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu já mandei ela parar com essa bobagem, mas você sabe como ela é...

Peter tinha sentado com eles e conversava com Fred, Lino e Jorge sobre como fazer uma bomba de bosta feder por dois dias.

\- Eu gostava de implicar com meus primos mais novos! – Justificou ele, quando Hydra o olhou espantada.

\- Gostava mesmo e comigo também! – Disse Jeniffer, que estava sentada ao lado de Peter, aparentemente desgostosa com a lembrança.

\- Você não tem cara, nunca ia imaginar! – Disse Jorge espantado.

\- É, é só essa cara de bom moço mesmo, ele aprontou muito quando era mais novo, eu que sei... – Disse Jeniffer.

Hydra notou que Olívio estava no outro canto da mesa com seus amigos, acenou para ele e ele acenou de volta sem graça, olhando para o outro lado logo em seguida.

\- Que maravilha, era tudo que eu não queria, o Olívio e a Angelina me odeia... – Disse Hydra baixinho e desanimada para Alicia e Katie.

\- Eles não te odeiam, a Angelina só está magoada, mas isso é coisa que provavelmente já passa e o Olívio só percebeu que realmente não tem mais volta, o que eu acho que demorou demais para acontecer - Disse Alicia comendo uma tigela de cereal com aveia.

\- Mas a culpa é dele Hydra, não é sua – completou Katie –, ele que terminou com você e a gente viu o quanto você ficou arrasada, você não fez nada de errado. – Hydra sorriu com simpatia para Katie, ela estava sendo maravilhosa com Hydra desde o começo.

\- Além de não nos contar... – Disse Alicia.

\- Me desculpem por isso, eu sei que foi errado... – Hydra se sentia miserável toda vez que lembrava que escondeu algo tão importante dos amigos.

\- Tudo bem, só não se repita! – Disse Alicia forçando uma voz séria e depois rindo.

Hydra sentia que tinha os melhores amigos do mundo, tanto de Hogwarts quanto na Beauxbatons, se sentia muito mal por não ter confiado o segredo neles antes.

Chegou a hora de finalmente embarcarem para o expresso Hogwarts que os levariam de volta para suas casas, Hydra olhava para o castelo com tristeza conforme saia dele, não queria ter que voltar para casa no feriado, preferia mil vezes ficar em Hogwarts, mas sabia que esse ano não seria possível.

Chegando no trem, ainda não tinha sinal de Angelina.

\- Ela não pode se esconder aqui dentro! – Pensou Hydra.

E procurou uma cabine onde se sentou com Alicia, Lino, Peter, Jeniffer, Fred e Jorge.

Se sentou na janela e Peter ficou ao seu lado.

Fred e Jorge brincavam de snaps explosivos com Lino e Alicia e Jeniffer lia um livro chamado "Romances mágicos: Renovando a magia do dia-a-dia"

\- Ela esta apaixonada por aquele tal de Abbas, tem que ver – Disse Peter baixinho. O bruxo tinha o braço no ombro de Hydra.

\- Eu entendo esse sentimento... – Disse Hydra, sorrindo e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Eu estive pensando, será que você não quer ir lá em casa durante o feriado? Meus pais querem muito te conhecer. – Peter parecia sem jeito de fazer esse pedido.

\- Eles sabem sobre mim? – Perguntou Hydra, um pouco mais alto do que gostaria já que Jennifer ouviu.

\- Sabem, sabem muito, o Peter só falava de você durante as férias e... AI! – Peter deu um leve chute na canela de Jeniffer para fazer ela parar de falar e ela olhava o rapaz de cara feia.

\- Não é bem assim... – O rapaz estava completamente vermelho – Eu realmente falei que eu gostava de uma menina em Hogwarts e contei por carta que estávamos namorando, mas eu e meus pais somos próximos.

\- E como é isso? Eu nem imagino ser próxima assim dos meus pais! – Hydra sentia uma ponta de tristeza com isso, sempre invejava quando seus amigos tinham uma boa relação com os pais, nunca soube o que é poder confiar nos dela, mesmo sua mãe a quem ama muito.

\- É bom, meus pais me ouvem e me aconselham e eles ficaram muito felizes quando souberam de você – Peter sorriu sem graça.

\- Eu vou adorar conhecê-los – Disse Hydra sorrindo e Peter sorriu de volta.

\- Você me enojam! – Brincou Fred.

\- Você vai nos visitar na Toca também? – Perguntou Jorge enquanto era a vez de Alicia jogar.

\- Vou, eu vou ter que mentir lá em casa é claro, mas eu quero ir, eu chamaria vocês para a minha casa, mas eu gosto de vocês e não desejo esse mal... – Hydra disse em tom de brincadeira.

\- Amém! – Debochou Jorge.

Hydra e Peter também participaram das partidas de snaps explosivo e depois a menina se retirou para procurar Angelina, aquela briga era ridícula e não podia continuar, ela procurou em vários compartimentos, esbarrando com as pessoas desagradáveis, como Flint e Pucey, também encontrou alguns amigos da Grifinória, a ex namorada de Peter, Amee, que a lançou um olhar que parecia de ódio mortal, fazendo com que ela fechasse rapidamente a cabine aonde ela estava e também encontrou o seu irmão.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Draco quando olhou na cabine para ver se achava Angelina. Draco estava acompanhado de Crabbe, Goyle, a desagradável Pansy Parkison e mais dois amigos da Sonserina, Hydra percebeu quer Pansy estava do lado de Draco.

\- Nada, cabine errada! – Disse ela se apressando para sair, mas Draco a chamou.

\- Hydra, você vai viajar esse ano ou ficará em casa no feriado?

\- Ficarei em casa, infelizmente... – Disse desgostosa parada na porta da cabine.

\- Eu amaria morar na casa dos Malfoy – Disse Pansy com seu tom nojento de sempre – Você é uma ingrata!

\- E você não tem que se meter na minha vida! – Hydra fechou a porta da cabine com força e saiu a procura de Angelina.

Encontrou vários meninos que a perguntavam se não queriam ficar e fazer companhia para eles e ela sempre respondia "não, obrigada" e abriu a cabine onde estava Olívio e seus três amigos.

\- Hydra, oi! – Olívio disse assustado.

\- Oi Olívio, oi meninos... – Disse sem graça – Desculpe, eu estou procurando a Angelina, vocês a viram?

\- Ela esteve aqui mais cedo, acho que está em uma cabine com algumas meninas do quinto ano – Olívio parecia corar ao falar com ela.

\- Ah, certo, obrigada.

\- Você não quer ficar um pouco? – Hydra pensou em dizer não e voltar para a procura de Angelina, mas os olhos do Olívio eram doces e brilhavam, ela fechou a cabine e se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Só não posso demorar muito... – Disse se ajeitando.

\- Entendo, o Peter... – Olívio parecia desanimado.

\- Não, não é ele, é que eu realmente preciso achar a Angelina.

\- Eu já disse para ela que não tem razão para vocês brigarem.

\- Digamos que ela é uma grande defensora sua – Sorriu Hydra.

\- Ela sabe o quanto eu... – Ele parou e depois prosseguiu – Deixa pra lá...

\- O quanto você o que? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- O quanto eu tenho medo de nunca encontrar alguém como você novamente – Os três amigos de Wood estavam conversando entre si e não ouviam a conversa deles. Hydra sentiu tristeza e um frio no estômago.

\- Eu não acho que isso seja verdade, você é um cara lindo e doce, qualquer menina poderia te amar. – Ela sorriu para Wood.

\- Eu acho que eu era feliz e perdi a minha chance – Seus olhos estavam baixos e desanimados.

\- Não perdeu, não acho sinceramente que você tenha só uma chance na vida. – ela pensou nas palavras e continuou – Eu acho que você pode encontrar uma menina que te entenda melhor do que eu, que divida a sua paixão mais do que eu quem sabe, assim vocês dois vão poder correr atrás do que querem sem deixar ninguém de lado, entende? – Olívio olhava com o rosto um pouco mais alegre.

\- Você acha? – Disse ele esperançoso.

\- Acho de verdade! Agora você deve se concentrar no seu objetivo maior que é o quadribol e eu sei que a menina certa pode aparecer quando você estiver pronto também. – Wood sorriu e Hydra se sentiu melhor de ver que ele estava bem, não queria que Olívio sofresse.

\- É, acho que você tem razão Hydra, obrigado.

\- De nada, você merece, mas agora eu realmente preciso ir atrás da Angelina... – Disse Hydra levantando.

\- Fala pra ela que o Olívio disse que percebeu que não era verdade, acho que ela vai te entender melhor. – disse Olívio enquanto ela levantava, Hydra ficou curiosa para saber o que aquilo significava, mas deixou para lá e saiu da cabine a procura de Angelina.

Finalmente a encontrou em uma cabine bem distante com Rita, Laura e mais duas meninas do ano de Hydra. Angelina não gostou de ver Hydra ali.

\- Eu não quero falar com você! – Disse ela com raiva e todas as meninas olhavam desconfortáveis.

\- Angelina, para com isso, você é minha melhor amiga, será que nossa amizade vale tão pouco assim? – Disse Hydra desesperada.

\- Para você pelo menos vale – Gritou Angelina. Como a cabine estava aberta, várias pessoas saíram das cabines ao lado para olhar, mas Hydra não notou.

\- Por que? Porque eu não quis namorar o cara que você queria para mim? – Hydra gritava e Angelina levantou do seu lugar para ficar na sua frente, os olhos em chamas e o rosto corado de raiva.

\- Porque você mentiu pra mim! Mentiu para o Olívio! – As pessoas em volta soltavam gritinhos e falavam "ui, eu não deixava"

\- Eu não menti para o Olívio, eu amei o Olívio e ele terminou comigo, será que você não percebeu isso?

\- Terminou porque você e aquele Peter ficavam de conversinha pelos cantos!

\- Ele te disse isso? – Perguntou Hydra assustada, a essa altura muitas pessoas se aglomeraram para ver a briga.

\- Não! Mas eu sei! Você pensa que eu não via?

\- Eu não trai o Olívio, eu comecei a namorar com o Peter meses depois de terminar com ele, ou melhor, dele terminar comigo.

\- Há! Mas já saia escondida pelos cantos muito antes.

\- Isso é mentira! Ele era só meu amigo, até o Olívio sabe disso, por que você não? – Hydra não tinha ideia do quão alto estava a discussão e de quantas pessoas tinham ao seu redor.

\- Ele não acha isso, ele me disse! – Gritou Angelina.

\- Então foi isso que ele te disse naquele dia? – Disse Hydra lembrando de quando Olívio chamou Angelina para conversar na sala comunal – Ele acabou de mandar te dizer que percebeu que não era verdade, eu não tinha entendido o que, mas agora eu sei!

\- É mentira sua isso! – As meninas saíram de dentro do vagão, de modo que só tinham as duas lá dentro e uma multidão do lado de fora.

\- Não é, pelo amor de Deus, para com isso Angelina! Eu e Olívio já somos amigos, por quê você precisa ficar mordida por algo que não lhe diz respeito?

\- Porque eu achei que você era diferente, mas no fundo você é só mais uma Malfoy nojenta! – Muitas exclamações vieram do lado de fora e Hydra foi tomada por acesso de raiva, ela pegou sua varinha e Angelina vendo também sacou a dela, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ouviu duas vozes falando:

\- Expelliarmus! – Ao mesmo tempo e as varinhas de Hydra e Angelina voaram para as mãos de Percy Weasley e Lina Handgreen, os monitores chefes da Grifinória.

\- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? – Gritava Percy - Vocês não tem vergonha?

\- Foi ela que começou! – Disse Angelina.

\- Foi ela! – Gritou Hydra e a coisa mais vergonhosa possível aconteceu, Angelina puxou seu cabelo com força, Hydra puxou o dela e em poucos segundos as duas estavam se engalfinhando no vagão ao som de "briga, briga, briga"

\- PAREM! PAREM AGORA! – Gritava Percy desesperado – Segregare! – Gritou ele e as duas se separaram, caindo cada uma em um banco do vagão.

\- Ligo! – Gritou Lina e uma corda surgiu ao redor dos corpos de Hydra e Angelina que ficaram imóveis sentadas sem conseguir se mexer.

\- PARA SUAS CABINES, AGORA, TODOS PARA AS SUAS CABINES! - Gritavam Percy e Lina e Hydra ouviu centenas de passos e portas de cabines fechando.

Hydra olhou para Angelina que estava de cabelo totalmente em pé e sabia que também estava uma bagunça, nenhuma das duas falou nada.

\- Isso foi genial! – Hydra ouviu Fred gritar e Percy logo veio mandando ele ir embora.

"Quantas pessoas será que viram essa cena ridícula?" Pensava Hydra envergonhada.

Depois de um tempo, Percy e Lina voltaram para a cabine e fecharam a porta.

\- Que situação vergonhosa! Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória para cada uma! – Dizia Percy servero.

\- Isso não é justo, nós não estamos em Hogwarts! – Disse Hydra revoltada.

\- Mas estamos no trem de Hogwarts e as mesmas regras valem! – Lina conseguia ser mais séria que Percy. – E espero que saiba que assim que as férias acabarem, terão detenção!

Angelina e Hydra reclamaram, mas não adiantou nada.

\- Onde está minha varinha? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Comigo, nós iremos devolver assim que vocês duas se acalmarem... – Disse Percy.

\- Eu estou calma! – Disse Angelina ofegante.

\- Muito bem então, Relaxo – Disse Percy apontando a varinha e as cordas de Hydra e depois de Angelina quando ele fez o mesmo sumiram.

\- Posso saber o que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Percy ainda sério.

\- Nós estávamos tendo uma discussão e saiu do controle – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Isso é óbvio... – Lina tinha os olhos apertados de raiva – E fizeram nossa casa passar uma grande vergonha!

\- Me desculpe. – Disse Angelina –isso não deve se repetir.

\- Não mesmo! Deixarei que a professora McGonagall pense na punição que as duas irão receber, mandarei uma coruja assim que chegar em casa – Disse Percy, vermelho de raiva.

\- Tudo bem, nós merecemos... – Hydra já estava cansada e só queria que aquilo acabasse.

\- Muito bem então, podem se...

Antes que Percy pudesse acabar a frase, a porta da cabine abriu e era Olívio ofegante.

\- Senhor Wood, o senhor não pode estar aqui! – Percy brigava

\- Angelina, eu estava errado, não brigue mais com a Hydra, eu estava errado, não foi nada daquilo, foi minha culpa, ela está certa! – Percy colocou Olívio para fora da cabine antes que ele pudesse falar mais.

\- Hydra, é verdade isso? – Disse Angelina olhando dessa vez calma para ela.

\- Sim, eu tentei te dizer, eu não trai o Olívio, eu não troquei ele pelo Peter, só aconteceu! – Hydra ainda estava ofegante e Angelina estava pensativa, Lina esperava Percy voltar na porta da cabine.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu perdi o controle, eu te chamei de Malfoy nojenta... – Disse Angelina quase chorando.

\- Eu também perdi o controle, eu saquei minha varinha para você, de novo... – Hydra também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Você me perdoa? – As duas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Então se levantaram e se abraçaram.

\- EI, EI , EI, vão brigar de novo? – Perguntou Lina nervosa ao ver a cena.

\- Não, estamos fazendo as pazes! – Respondeu Hydra sorrindo.

\- Fácil assim? – Olhava Lina espantada.

\- Fácil assim! – Angelina e Hydra caíram na risada e não conseguiram parar.

\- Você está ridícula com o cabelo assim– Angelina ria de gargalhar.

\- Olha você então! – A barriga de Hydra doía de tanto rir, nesse ponto.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Percy quando voltou.

\- Elas são completamente malucas! Malucas! – Exclamou Lina irritada e espantada.

Depois de pararem de rir, Percy devolveu suas varinhas e mandou que Hydra voltasse para a sua cabine e Angelina a acompanhou.

\- Não pensem que irão se livrar do castigo... – Disse ele.

\- Eu sei... – Sorriu Hydra para ele que ficou vermelho na hora, Hydra achava que ele ainda lembrava da brincadeira do começo do semestre que os gêmeos fizeram com ele.

Hydra e Angelina se ajeitaram e seguiram para a cabine onde estavam seus amigos, sendo recebidas com imensos aplausos.

\- Que espetáculo! – Aplaudia Fred.

\- Melhor que qualquer rádio novela! – Jorge dizia também aplaudindo.

\- Eu realmente entendo o porquê de você querer esperar para contar... – Disse Peter.

Angelina se sentou e pediu desculpas sinceras a Peter pelo modo que agiu e também para Hydra.

\- O pessoal no trem não falam em outra coisa – Disse Lino.

\- Ai meu Deus que vergonha! – Disseram Hydra e Angelina juntas.

\- O Percy deve estar irado, muito obrigado por isso, não poderia ter feito melhor! – Jorge ainda ria muito com a história.

Durante todo o resto da viagem pessoas passavam pela cabine dizendo que estavam torcendo para Hydra ou para Angelina e até alguns caras vieram parabenizar Peter por roubar Hydra de Olívio (ele não gostou muito da "brincadeira"). Draco também apareceu dizendo que Hydra era vergonha da família brigando como uma trouxa (Fred soltou uma bomba de bosta nele e ele desapareceu "chorando") e uma pessoa até mesmo veio perguntar se Hydra e Angelina estavam brigando por Olívio.

\- Uau, isso pelo visto ainda pode crescer muito! – Disse Hydra.

O trem chegou na estação e Hydra já começou a pensar em tudo que teria que passar na casa dos pais. Se despediu de seus amigos e especialmente de Peter e encontrou Draco, juntos, foram até seus pais.

\- Então você estão namorando o Wood ou o Macmillan? – Perguntou Draco enquanto eles caminhavam.

\- O Macmillan – Hydra não aguentava mais falar sobre o assunto da briga.

\- Pelo menos ele é sangue-puro...

Hydra encontrou os pais, Narcisa correu para abraçar os dois filhos e Lúcio continuou com a mesma expressão fria e irritada de sempre.

\- Como foi a viagem? – Perguntou Narcisa quando estavam no carro.

\- Você não quer saber... – Respondeu Hydra.


	15. Natal

A mansão continuava a mesma de sempre, fria e sombria, era impressionante para Hydra como seu sorriso sumia naquele lugar, com exceção de poucos momentos.

Hydra foi direto para seu quarto onde planejava se trancar pelas próximas duas semanas (tirando os dias que iria tentar encontrar Peter, Fred e Jorge)

No dia antes do Natal, a casa estava ricamente decorada com uma árvore de natal na sala de estar e velas flutuando na sala de jantar e Narcisa queria um jantar em família. Hydra se arrumou com uma linda veste vermelha de um tipo de lã, a neve caia forte no quintal e fazia a casa ficar mais fria do que nunca, Narcisa fazia questão que todos se vestissem como para uma festa de verdade.

\- Está linda filha! – Disse Narcisa quando ela entrou na sala de jantar – O que um sangue puro não pode fazer, não é mesmo? – Narcisa sorria, admirava e acariciava o rosto da filha, Hydra sabia que esse era seu jeito de demonstrar amor, por mais estranho e prepotente que fosse.

Todos se sentaram e aproveitaram de uma ceia extremamente farta, tão farta que alimentaria confortavelmente talvez uma família de dez pessoas.

\- Quais as novidades em Hogwarts? – Perguntava Narcisa.

\- Nada, Harry Potter continua desfilando como o rei da escola, é claro... – Disse Draco amargurado – Mas o jogo contra a Sonserina está chegando e eu vou mostrar para ele.

\- Espero que dessa vez você ganhe... – dizia Lúcio friamente -e nos poupe da vergonha de perder para aquele rapaz... - Draco tirou imediatamente o sorriso do rosto.

\- E com você Hydra? – Continuou Narcisa.

\- Nada, eu já envergonho a família sem o quadribol mesmo. – Lúcio, como sempre, lançava um olhar fulminante todas as vezes que Hydra fazia uma de suas ironias.

\- Ela está namorando de novo! – Disse Draco e foi a vez de Hydra lançar um olhar furtivo em sua direção.

\- O que? Quem? – Perguntava Narcisa confusa.

\- Ué mamãe, você não tinha um espião na escola? O que houve? Adrian Pucey desistiu de me vigiar para você? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Tinha, é uma longa história... quem vocês está namorando?

\- Algum sangue-ruim, aposto, é só o que falta para nos envergonhar mais ainda! – Dizia Lúcio, que parecia segurar o fôlego até ela responder.

\- Na verdade, ele é um sangue-puro papai, pode ficar aliviar! – Lúcio e Narcisa olharam interessados – Não que isso me interesse...

\- Alguém da Sonserina? – Narcisa sorria esperançosa, esperando pela resposta que sempre quis ouvir.

\- Não, Corvinal, um Macmillan. – Respondeu ela.

\- O rapaz do aniversário, eu devia imaginar... – Lúcio parecia irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo, um pouco aliviado.

\- Os Macmillan não são exatamente do nível de um Malfoy ou um Black, mas, são sangue-puros de verdade, minha tia avó era uma Macmillan... – Narcisa falava encarando a filha.

\- Mas por quê não são do nosso nível? Se eu namoro um meio-sangue vocês reclamam, se eu namoro um sangue-puro vocês reclamam! – Hydra dizia irritada.

\- Você não deveria estar namorando ninguém! Só tem quinze anos, deveria estar estudando e cuidando melhor do seu futuro – disse Lúcio levando a taça até a boca –, mas, um sangue-puro é melhor do que um mestiço ou um sangue-ruim, isso é verdade.

\- Eu lembro da minha tia avó, Melania Macmillan, depois virou Melania Black,bem, eles não são tão ruins assim, até são bons na verdade... – Narcisa tentava aliviar o clima.

\- Uau, que fato não interessante! – Disse Hydra baixinho para que não ouvissem.

\- Então, não deixa de ser uma família importante.. – Completou Draco.

\- Não como nós... – Narcisa disse pensativa – Mas sim, pelo menos é uma família dos sagrados vinte e oito.

\- Os Weasleys também são, posso casar com um deles? – Hydra perguntou irônica.

\- Chega Hydra! – Lúcio disse batendo o punho na mesa.

\- Você sabem que eu só estou namorando, certo? Não estou noiva nem nada, podem relaxar por enquanto. – Disse Hydra, ignorando o pai.

\- Nunca é cedo para começar a pensar no futuro, Hydra e com quem vai se relacionar. – Dizia Narcisa pomposa – Somos uma família importante, não nos misturamos com escórias...

\- Mas papai acabou de dizer que eu não devia...

\- Chega, Hydra, será que você não pode tentar ser minimamente civilizada nem mesmo no Natal? – Perguntou Lúcio, com o desprezo em sua voz chegando a um ponto alarmante.

\- Tudo bem, Lúcio, bem, sim, Hydra, seu pai e eu achamos que você...

Hydra já era tão saturada dessa conversa que decidiu parar de prestar atenção, fazendo com que a voz de seus pais conversando parecesse apenas zumbidos no ar.

\- Você vem conosco, Hydra? – Narcisa perguntou enquanto Hydra viajava mentalmente no que precisava estudar para as aulas com o Snape.

\- Para onde?

\- Festa de natal do Ministro da Magia – respondeu Narcisa –, amanhã...

\- Eu sou obrigada a ir?

\- Sim! – Respondeu Narcisa seco.

\- Então não preciso nem responder.

\- Talvez seja melhor que você não vá –disse Lúcio –, não irá gostar de qualquer maneira.

Hydra sabia que seu pai na verdade não queria que ela falasse algo que fosse envergonhá-lo, ele conseguiu com sucesso esconder que ela não aprovava o jeito que eles viviam e pensavam com sucesso e não queria acabar com tudo agora.

-Maravilhoso então! – Sorriu Hydra.

\- Mas você ficará sozinha durante o almoço de Natal? – Narcisa parecia muito preocupada.

\- Não me importo, de verdade, eu prefiro assim, tenho tanta coisa para estudar, N.O.M.s e tudo, sabe? – Na verdade, pensou Hydra, essa seria uma oportunidade perfeita para visitar os Weasleys sem seus pais saberem, mandaria uma coruja hoje mesmo para saber se seria possível, mas já ficara bem mais animada com a ideia.

\- Sim, tem razão, minha filha, tem que tentar tirar uma boa nota. – Disse Narcisa.

O resto do jantar foi tão desagradável como toda vez que ficava reunida com sua família, decidiu ir correndo para o quarto mandar uma coruja para Fred e Jorge.

 _"Queridos Palermas,_

 _Mamãe e papai vão para um almoço na casa do Ministro amanhã e eu não vou precisar ir (uma maravilha que o papai não queira mostrar sua filha rebelde para os outros, não?) Então, eu fiquei pensando que seria uma oportunidade maravilhosa para conhecer a Toca sem ter que dar nenhuma explicação, o que acha? Seus pais se importariam?_

 _Com amor,_

 _Hydra Malfoy"_

Hydra amarrou a carta em Lydra e a viu partir pelo horizonte na janela, esperava que não fosse tarde demais para que Fred e Jorge a respondesse.

Ela então mergulhou em seu livro de plantas mágicas, anotando tudo que precisava em um longo pergaminho, quando Lydra voltou, algumas horas depois (já de madrugada) com uma carta, Hydra tirou gentilmente a carta e Lydra voltou feliz para a sua gaiola.

 _"Querida Palerma,_

 _Mas é claro que você pode vir! Mamãe deu uma leve surtada sobre não ter nada bonito o suficiente para recebê-la (já que está acostumada com o melhor, segundo ela) mas gostou muito da ideia, ela realmente gostou de você, na verdade já perguntou para nós dois algumas vezes se você está solteira, achamos que ou ela quer casar você com um de nós ou com o Percy, o que é sempre uma possibilidade viável e acho que vocês fariam um lindo casal, podemos planejar o casamento de vocês? Podemos ser os padrinhos? Pode vir por Flu, vamos abrir a rede._

 _Vemos você amanhã,_

 _Fred e Jorge Weasley"_

Finalmente uma notícia para a deixar muito feliz, Hydra pensou em visitar Peter, mas a visita para os Macmillan poderia ser negociada com seus pais, já a visita aos Weasleys, deveria ser em um momento propicio e não conseguia imaginar um melhor do que quando estará sozinha em casa. Naquela noite, dormiu feliz e satisfeita.

Hydra acordou no dia seguinte, ainda muito estava alegre, mas não queria demonstrar animação para a família, então foi para o café parecendo entediada como sempre.

Primeiro encontrou seus presentes sob a árvore de Natal que Narcisa montara, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, suas amigas da Beauxbatons, Lino, Peter (Que também enviará presentes para seus pais e Draco), Fred e Jorge (para o horror de Lúcio e Narcisa) e até Olívio enviaram presentes, depois de abrir cada um, os guardou em seu quarto e voltou para o café.

O presente que mais gostara era o de Peter, uma linda caixinha de música, quando aberta, uma pequena mulher dançava ao som de uma das músicas bruxas preferida de Hydra e embaixo dela, um anel de esmeralda e prata, o anel na verdade se dividia em três, um em cada dedo, sendo que o do dedo do meio, envolvia todo o dedo em pequenos círculos, com a pedra verde magnífica no meio e no topo, perto de sua unha, tinha uma cabeça de serpente em prata, fazendo com o que o resto do anel parecesse uma serpente enrolada, era lindo, Peter dizia que pertenceu a Melanie Black e ficou com sua família de herança.

\- Tem certeza que não virá conosco? – Perguntou Narcisa esperançosa, enquanto pegava alguns pedaços de bacon e colocava em seu prato.

\- Não, eu prefiro ficar aqui estudando, tenho muita coisa para ler, muita mesmo... – Mentiu Hydra tentando esconder o sorriso.

\- É bom que obtenha muitos N.O.M.s realmente. – Sorriu Narcisa orgulhosa – Voltaremos no final da tarde então minha filha.

Draco olhou triste para Hydra, ela sabia que ele queria sua companhia na festa, mas nem mesmo o olhar triste do irmão que amava (apesar de tudo) iria fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia.

Seus pais partiram pouco antes da hora do almoço, não antes de Narcisa tentar convencê-la mais um pouco, assim que partiram, Hydra correu para o quarto para se arrumar rapidamente, colocou uma linda veste azul clara de crepe de lã e uma capa preta de lã com tecido de cetim azul claro por dentro e desceu para fazer a viagem por Flu.

Depois do habitual ritual de viagem, chegou na lareira dos Weasleys.

\- Você veio! – Fred a recepcionou enquanto ela saia da lareira.

\- Eu disse que vinha. – Hydra olhou ao redor e viu uma cozinha pequena e apertada, com uma mesinha de madeira escovada e várias cadeiras, na lareira ficam vários livros de receitas. Observou também um relógio de um ponteiro só e um rádio, a casa era simples mas confortável, Hydra odiava admitir que de fato já estava acostumada com o luxo e esse o fazia falta, mas trocaria pela paz que a casa passava.

\- Seja bem-vinda! Está tão bonita como sempre – Disse a Sra. Weasley sorrindo e a abraçando.

Hydra viu que a casa era simples, principalmente se comparado aonde morava, seu quarto era pelo menos três vezes maior que aquela cozinha, mas também notou que a casa era calorosa e cheia de personalidade, transbordando de amor, muito diferente de fato de onde morava.

\- Vamos para a sala, todos estão esperando ansiosos, – disse a Sra. Weasley, fazendo com que a Hydra a seguisse para uma pequena sala cheia de poltronas, lá estavam Percy, Jorge, Gina e um senhor ruivo que Hydra julgou ser o Sr. Weasley – meus filhos mais velhos não puderam vir e Rony pediu para ficar em Hogwarts, explicava a Sra. Weasley.

\- Hydra! – Jorge levantou e a abraçou – Você veio mesmo, não vai ficar o resto das férias presa nas masmorras por causa disso? – Brincou ele.

\- Espero que não – Disse sem graça.

\- Esse é meu marido, Arthur – Disse a Senhora Weasley, apontando para o homem ruivo que estava sentado em uma das poltronas.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la - disse ele, levantando e estendendo a mão, Hydra a apertou -, eu estou surpreso de ver uma Malfoy na minha casa. – Ele parecia simpático quando dizia isso, então Hydra não levou a mal.

\- Eu peço desculpas pelo meu pai, eu sei que ele foi horrível com o senhor, mas ele também é comigo, acredite... – Hydra estava vermelha de vergonha.

\- Não se preocupe, você não deve pagar pelos erros do Lúcio, Molly e as crianças já me disseram que você não é igual a ele e eu acredito neles. – Disse o Sr. Weasley, enquanto se sentava novamente na cadeira.

\- Sente-se Hydra, fiquei a vontade, o almoço logo estará servido. – Hydra se sentou ao lado de Gina que sorria simpática.

\- Acho que não conversamos desde o dia que chegamos em Hogwarts, não é mesmo? – Disse Hydra para Gina enquanto se aconchegava na poltrona – Como estão as aulas?

\- Boas, um pouco complicadas...– Gina falava um pouco sem graça – O segundo ano é mais difícil, mas estou indo bem, nada que se compare ao quinto, tenho certeza.

\- Eu não fiz o segundo ano em Hogwarts, mas também foi bem puxado na Beauxbatons.

\- Meus filhos comentaram que o Lúcio lhe enviou para uma escola no exterior – Disse o Sr. Weasley entrando na conversa.

\- Sim senhor, Beauxbatons na França, ele queria me esconder e eu queria sair de perto, então foi uma combinação maravilhosa! – O Sr. Weasley deu uma risada.

\- E escondeu mesmo, eu não lembrava de que ele tinha uma filha, depois que o Jorge e Fred falaram que eu lembrei que já te vi ainda criança acompanhada dele no Ministério e que ele já conversou sobre você com alguns funcionários, nada que pareça ser verdade, claro. - O Sr. Weasley bebia uma grande caneca de chá e parecia confortável na poltrona em frente a Hydra enquanto falava.

\- Sim, não sou exatamente o orgulho da família... – Sorriu sem graça.

\- Bobagem, não vejo o porquê não.

\- Porque eu não concordo com as atrocidades que o papai fala, então ele preferiu me esconder e me considera uma vergonha.– Hydra olhava para o chão enquanto falava – Eu também, assim como o senhor, segundo Jorge e Fred me falaram, gosto de saber sobre a vida dos trouxas, principalmente a música.

\- É mesmo? – O Sr. Weasley quando deu um pulo da poltrona de espanto e parecia estranhamento animado. – Então preciso lhe mostrar a minha garagem depois do almoço.

\- Não vai mostrar para a menina aquela garagem velha e cheia de porcaria - A Sra. Weasley tinha chegado da cozinha – venham, vamos todos comer.

Hydra seguiu a família Weasley até a mesa de jantar na cozinha, ela estava repleta de uma comida cheirosa e com aparência deliciosa. Hydra se sentou entre Jorge e Fred e esperou que todos se servissem para se sevir, o que fez com que a senhora Weasley quase jogasse um pedaço de coxa de frango em seu prato.

Estava tudo tão delicioso que Hydra repetiu o prato duas vezes.

\- Você está muito magrinha, precisa comer mais! – Reclamava a Sra. Weasley quando Hydra disse estar satisfeita.

Ela nunca teve uma refeição tão divertida quanto aquela. O Sr. Weasley contou algumas piadas que fez a mesa toda rir e Fred e Jorge fizeram a Sra. Weasley gritar e correr atrás deles soltando fogos de Filibuster na cozinha. Finalmente, cheios demais até para falar, foram para a sala.

Depois de recuperados, o Sr. Weasley a levou para conhecer sua garagem onde diversos equipamentos trouxas estavam jogados e explicou como ele gostava de desmontá-los e montá-los novamente, ele ficou completamente fascinado quando Hydra contou sobre seu equipamento de música trouxa que um amigo (em segredo) encantou para que não precisasse de um cabinho (chamado tomada) para que funcionasse.

\- E o Lúcio não faz ideia de que está na casa dele? – Perguntou ele rindo.

\- Nenhuma!

Fred e Jorge tentaram mostrar o quarto para Hydra, mas a Sra. Weasley arrumou uma desculpa para que eles fossem para o jardim antes que fizessem, então eles decidiram praticar quadribol junto com Gina (Percy se trancou no quarto assim que o almoço acabou).

Foi um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, um pouco antes do final da tarde, eles voltaram exaustos para a sala e se jogaram em algumas poltronas.

\- Eu não acredito que preciso voltar para a casa daqui a pouco... – Disse Hydra desanimada.

\- Fica aqui, se rebela! – Brincou Fred.

\- Mamãe já tem sete filhos, ela aguenta mais uma – Completou Jorge.

\- Mamãe já deixou claro que eu não posso sair de casa antes de ser maior de idade ou ela iria atrás de mim com o Ministério, bem que eu queria... – Disse Hydra desanimada.

A Sra. Weasley chegou na sala do que parecia um cochilo já que estavam com a cara de quem acabara de acordar.

\- Ah, filha, que bom que ainda está aqui! – Disse ela sorrindo e se acomodando em uma das poltronas.

\- Por pouco tempo, preciso voltar em breve.

\- Que pena, mas pode voltar a hora que quiser, é muito bem-vinda! – Disse a Senhora Weasley simpática.

\- Muito obrigada! – Sorriu Hydra.

\- Os meninos disseram que você tem um amiguinho - A Sra. Weasley parecia tentar falar algo delicadamente –, o capitão da equipe de quadribol.

Jorge e Fred riram e Hydra ficou vermelha.

\- Sim, o Olívio é meu amigo. – Hydra sentia que estava muito vermelha.

\- Eu disse que a mamãe quer casar você com a gente... - brincou Jorge e dessa vez a Sra. Weasley quem ficou vermelha.

\- Não é nada disso! – Gritava ela envergonhada – Eu só estava perguntando...

Hydra também se juntou a risada de Fred, Jorge e Gina.

\- Ela namora um outro menino agora, mamãe, sinto muito! – Disse Fred, ainda gargalhando.

\- Macmillan... Ele é bem bonito! – Disse Gina, suspirando, fingindo se abanar e rindo da brincadeira junto com Hydra.

A Sra. Weasley ficava cada vez mais sem graça e logo arrumou uma desculpa para ir até a cozinha, deixando eles jogando uma partida de snaps explosivos.

Foi muito triste se despedir daquela família tão doce e simpática.

\- Volte sempre, de verdade! – Disse a Sra. Weasley a abraçando enquanto Hydra entrava na lareira.

\- Nos vemos no começo das aulas Palerma. – Disse Jorge.

Com um pouco de Flu, Hydra se despediu dos Weasleys e voltou para a sua vida normal, a casa ainda estava vazia e ela correu para o quarto e trocar de roupa, era uma alegria o dia que passara e isso nunca seria apagado.


	16. Os Macmillans

Não se passaram nem dez minutos depois que Hydra chegou e Narcisa bateu na porta do seu quarto.

\- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou ela para Hydra que fingia estar lendo na cama.

\- Sim, tudo bem.

\- Uma pena que não quis nos acompanhar, foi uma festa maravilhosa, tanta gente importante, uma pena que você não foi...

\- É... – Disse Hydra segurando a risada – Uma grande pena.

Passado uma semana das férias, Peter já estava impaciente esperando por uma visita, então Hydra decidiu falar com seus pais em uma tarde enquanto estavam na sala da estar.

Ela entrou na enorme sala decorada com poltronas de veludo verde escuro e viu seu pai sentado de costas para a porta, com Narcisa a sua frente.

\- Posso falar com vocês? – Perguntou Hydra sentando em uma poltrona entre os dois.

\- Claro!– Disse Narcisa sorrindo.

\- Eu queria permissão para visitar a casa do Peter. – Hydra decidiu ir direto ao assunto.

\- E Peter é? – O tom de Lúcio era sempre frio e desgostoso.

\- Peter Macmillan. – Respondeu Hydra e Lúcio franziu a testa.

\- Quando?

\- Ele queria que eu fosse jantar lá amanhã, os pais deles convidaram vocês também, mas acho que vocês preferem que eu vá sozinha, né? – Completou, com medo de que aceitassem. Lúcio pareceu pensar por um tempo e depois respondeu.

\- Tudo bem, desde que seja na casa de um sangue-puro, você pode ir... – Disse Lúcio friamente e Hydra tentou não demonstrar contentamento.

\- Ok, obrigada! – Se retirou rapidamente, Narcisa assistia a tudo calada, sabia que Lúcio quem iria dar a resposta final.

Hydra mandou uma coruja para Peter confirmando o encontro da noite seguinte, estava com muita saudades de vê-lo, apesar de estarem separados por apenas uma semana, até que aquelas férias estavam melhor do que imaginava já que sairia pela segunda vez de casa.

Peter respondeu sua coruja parecendo muito feliz com a resposta, Hydra separou uma linda veste preta e azul de lã acetinada e a gola imitando pelos para usar, estava nervosa de conhecer os pais de Peter, afinal, será que a visita seria tão agradável quanto a da Toca?

No dia seguinte, chegou a casa de Peter por Flu um pouco antes do jantar.

\- Você está levando um presente para os pais dele? – Perguntou Narcisa, que estava mais animada do que Hydra imaginaria com a visita.

\- Sim, mamãe...

\- E já sabe que deve se comportar da melhor maneira possível? Como uma Malfoy?

\- Sim, mamãe...

\- E já...

\- Mãe...

\- Ok, ok...

Hydra viajou por até uma sala ampla e clara, com um sofá e duas poltronas bege e na parede, alguns quadros que se mexiam cochichavam curiosos, acima da lareira algumas taças com um brasão em M e nas janelas, cortinas vermelhas escuras, parecia uma casa elegante e até mesmo luxuosa, não tanto quanto a dela, mas ainda assim, muito bonita, estava vazia quando chegou, mas logo Jeniffer apareceu.

\- Ai meu Deus, você chegou! – Disse ela surpresa cumprimentando Hydra – Senta aqui. – Ela tirou Hydra da lareira e a levou até o sofá – Eu vou chamar o Peter e meus pais, acho que nos distraímos e não percebemos que já estava na hora...

\- Oi Hydra! - Abbas Shafiq entrava na sala com um copo de cerveja amanteigada e se sentou ao lado de Hydra – Jeniffer me convidou também, prazer em vê-la.

\- Prazer Abbas, vocês estão sérios então? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo e os dois coraram e responderam que sim.

\- Vou chamar o Peter. – Jeniffer se retirou por uma das portas de madeira da sala – Abbas e Hydra ficaram sem graça sozinhos na sala sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

\- Então, como vai seu pai? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Bem, perguntou pelo Lúcio um dia desses...

Eles não precisaram esperar muito tempo, Peter chegou logo depois acompanhado de Jeniffer, ele estava ainda mais bonito do que o normal usando uma veste azul marinho de tecido grosso, o coração de Hydra bateu forte ao vê-lo.

\- Hydra... – Ele sorriu e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá dando um beijo em sua boca e deixando Abbas e Jeniffer desconfortáveis.

\- Peter, sua irmã... – Disse Hydra se afastando um pouco depois.

\- Não se importem comigo... – Brincou Jeniffer.

\- Meus pais já estão vindo- Disse Peter –, eu estou tão feliz que você veio, estava achando que não poderia vir, ou que não queria...

\- Meu pai estranhamente deixou e é claro que eu queria vir, por quê eu não iria querer? – Sorriu Hydra, era tão bom estar perto de Peter novamente, mais do que ela imaginava, especialmente quando ele sorriu de volta.

\- Papai e mamãe estão ansiosos em te ver. – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Vejo que você está usando o anel que eu te dei, gostou? – Perguntou Peter, pegando na mão de Hydra.

\- Sim, na verdade é maravilhoso, até mamãe gostou muito, você tem certeza que seus pais não se importam de você me dá uma herança de família?

\- Bom, tecnicamente é da sua família também. – Disse Peter rindo – E não, eles não se importam.

A porta de madeira abriu logo depois e por ela passaram um casal de bruxos, a mulher era alta de cabelos loiros como os de Jeniffer e Peter e olhos verdes, tinha uma elegância mais simples que a de Narcisa, porém admirável, achava Hydra. O homem era um homem ainda mais alto (da altura de Peter) de cabelo grisalho e olhos azuis como os de Peter, era muito bonito apesar de muito mais velho que Hydra e também tinha um porte elegante, os dois sorriram ao ver a menina que levantou do sofá com Peter e vieram a cumprimentar.

\- Então você é a tão famosa Hydra Malfoy. – Dizia a mulher sorridente a abraçando – É um prazer tão grande, sou Mezra Macmillan, Peter e Jeniffer falaram tanto de você que sinto que já lhe conheço.

\- É um prazer também. – Disse Hydra, sem graça.

\- É um grande prazer, sou Lance Macmillan.– Dizia o bruxo a cumprimentando – Sente-se, por favor. – Ele parecia muito simpático e seu sorriso parecia muito com o de Peter.

\- Então, – Disse Mezra olhando sorridente para Hydra e Peter – vocês fazem um casal lindo, simplesmente lindo... – Hydra sentiu seu rosto corar fortemente.

\- Muito obrigada, o Peter me contou como o senhor e a senhora são curandeiros, isso é tão interessante, acho uma profissão admirável! – Disse Hydra mudando de assunto.

\- Sim, mais de vinte e cinco anos de serviço. – Sorriu Lance, orgulhoso em uma das poltronas do canto.

\- Nos conhecemos em Hogwarts também, você sabe. – Disse Mezra que estava sentada na poltrona da outra ponta ao lado do sofá – Eu também era da Grifinória e o Lance da Corvinal.

\- Sério? Que coincidência! – Disse Abbas espantado – Eu era da Sonserina, é uma ótima casa, apesar de algumas pessoas que dão mau nome para ela... – Ele completou e Hydra sorriu, nunca tinha conhecido uma pessoa da Sonserina que fosse tão agradável, talvez a casa não fosse tão ruim quanto ela imaginava, vai ver ela só não conhecia a casa direito e se deixou levar pelo que os outros falavam dela.

\- Sim, a casa só ajuda o bruxo em suas ambições, ela não corrompe ou enaltece ninguém.– Disse Mezra sorridente.

\- Peter me disse que você quer ser uma mestre em poções. – Perguntou Lance, de forma simpática, sorrindo, percebendo bem, o sorriso de Peter parecia um espelho do dele.

\- Sim, é meu sonho.

\- Muito bem, trabalhe para ele, é um ótimo objetivo, de pessoas inteligentes, com certeza. – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- Nós temos preparadores de poções no St. Mungo's, é uma profissão muito respeitada. – Complementou Mezra.

\- Sim, na verdade eu já pensei nessa possibilidade, de trabalhar no St. Mungo's, enquanto faço minhas pesquisas.

\- Pesquisas? – Perguntou Lance curioso.

\- Ela e o Professor Snape estão tentando inventar uma poção. – Respondeu Peter por ela, segurando em sua mão.

\- É mesmo? Isso é muito, muito interessante, excelente! – Sorriu Lance – Eu na verdade pensei que iria seguir algum cargo no Ministério, com toda influência de seu pai e tudo mais.– Hydra tentou não parecer triste com a menção de Lúcio.

\- O Ministro me ofereceu um estágio no departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, mais especificamente na parte de preparo de poções de cura e reversão de danos por poção, também é uma boa possibilidade, estou mantendo as opções abertas.

\- Bonita e inteligente, você escolheu bem meu filho. – O sorriso de Mezra, assim como o de Peter parecia não sumir nunca, Hydra notou que ele era uma linda combinação dos melhores atributos de seus dois pais.

\- Você deveria aceitar o estágio– Disse Abbas que tinha as mãos dadas com Jeniffer e estava sentado no mesmo sofá que Hydra –, você poderia crescer muito lá dentro e é um ótimo lugar para se trabalhar, acredite.

\- Você trabalha no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, não é? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, comecei em um estágio de verão também, pode valer muito a pena.

\- Bem, é uma coisa a se pensar, quem sabe no ano que vem... – Disse Hydra.

\- Vamos deixar de falar de carreira um pouco e vamos para a sala de jantar? – Perguntou Mezra se levantando e todos a seguiram.

Hydra passou pela porta de madeira para uma linda sala de jantar decorada com velas flutuantes e uma árvore de Natal ainda armada, tinha uma grande mesa de madeira e poltronas com estofado estampado com flores bege. Depois de entregar o presente que levou para os pais de Peter (e eles agradecerem muito), ela se sentou ao lado de Peter, Jeniffer e Abbas a sua frente, o Sr. Macmillan na cabeceira e a Sra. Macmillan ao seu lado esquedo, ao lado de Jeniffer. Um delicioso jantar de carnes variadas, purê, saladas e suco de abóbora foi servido e o Sr. Macmillan contou algumas do St. Mungo's.

\- Uma vez um homem tentou se transformar em uma Joaninha e não deu muito certo, o resultado foi assustador! – Dizia ele.

Hydra achou os pais de Peter iguais a ele, elegantes e simpáticos, a trataram com muito carinho e atenção, ela se sentia em casa, ou melhor em um lugar melhor, já que sua casa não era desse jeito.

Depois do jantar, eles foram novamente para a sala onde a Senhora Macmillan serviu chá para todos.

\- Me conte mais sobre a Beauxbatons Hydra. – Disse a Senhora Macmillan enquanto todos tomavam seus chás – Peter me disse que você fez os três primeiros ano de educação lá.

\- Sim, é uma escola maravilhosa, é sempre fresco o clima e tem uma linda vista da montanha, tem tantas fontes e tudo... eu amo Hogwarts, mas às vezes me faz falta. – Hydra tinha um olhar sonhador de sempre que falava de sua antiga escola.

\- E por quê não completou sua educação lá? – Perguntou o Sr. Macmillan tomando um gole de chá.

\- Meu pai era conselheiro de Hogwarts e alguns amigos começaram a se perguntar o porquê de eu não estar em Hogwarts, ele acabou achando melhor me transferir para acabar com o falatório.

\- Mas por quê você não foi desde o começo para Hogwarts? – Lance fez a pergunta que Hydra mais temia, não queria falar de sua família conturbada para eles, mas não teve saída.

\- Eu pedi para ir, meu pai e eu não no damos exatamente bem e eu quis ir para um lugar onde ninguém conhecesse meu sobrenome. – Disse Hydra olhando para o chão.

\- Lúcio Malfoy não é a pessoa mais agradável de todas, realmente... – Disse o Sr. Macmillan simpático e Hydra sorriu.

\- Não mesmo, mas de onde vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Hydra curiosa.

\- Alguns jantares de conhecidos em comum, algumas muitas doações que ele fez para o St. Mungo's, geralmente seguidas de uma cerimônia pomposa, eu já lhe vi lá algumas vezes, quando era criança, ao lado dele. – Disse ele

\- Sinto muito por ele... – Todos riram quando Hydra disse isso, pelo visto a fama de Lúcio era realmente abrangente.

\- Você lembra da Hydra criança? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Sim, a menininha loirinha ao lado de Lúcio, Narcisa e seu filho, claro que lembro. – Disse Lance, sorrindo simpaticamente para Hydra.

\- Que mundo pequeno... – Disse Abbas.

\- Eu lembro da Narcisa novinha em Hogwarts. – Disse a Sra. Macmillan tomando mais um gole de chá – Ela e sua irmã Bellatrix eram, bem... elas eram... – Ela parecia querer escolher bem as palavras – Pessoas difíceis de lidar, principalmente a Bellatrix e depois casou com rapaz Lestrange, era uma dupla que ninguém gostaria de se meter no caminho... – Sua expressão era de quem se lembrava de algo ruim.

Hydra lembrou de sua detestada tia Bellatrix, irmã de sua mãe que fora mandada para Azkaban quando Hydra tinha pouco mais de 3 anos, era uma grande apoiadora de Você-sabe-quem, ela não conseguia se lembrar dos momentos que teve com a tia, mas lembrava da sensação de nojo e desgosto que sentia em sua presença.

\- Eu não lembro muito da tia Bellatrix, mas acho que é melhor assim. – Hydra sentia mais uma vez ficar vermelha. – Ela é uma pessoa abominável.

\- Sim, ela machucou seriamente um casal de amigos nossos... – Disse a Sra. Macmillan com o olhar triste olhando para o Sr. Macmillan – Grandes aurores, um destino trágico que tiveram, eles e muitos outros amigos que nossos que lutaram contra Você-sabe-quem... eles estão no 's até hoje, completamente foras de si... – A sala ficou em silêncio, parecia estranho falar de tudo isso e pior ainda para Hydra pensar que sua família estava envolvida diretamente com uma pessoa tão terrível.

\- Eu sinto muito... – Hydra não aguentava mais ter que se sentir culpada ou pedir desculpas pelos atos de sua família, mas sempre parecia necessário.

\- Não é culpa sua. – Sorriu o Sr. Macmillan – E vamos mudar de assunto, nada de conversas triste por hoje!

\- Sim, me desculpe, não sei de onde surgiu. – Sorriu a Sra. Macmillan – Abbas, me conte mais sobre seu trabalho no Ministério.

O jovem rapaz de pele morena parecia feliz com a oportunidade de falar sobre o que fazia.

\- Eu trabalho no departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, é fascinante, lidamos com todo tipo de assunto internacional, viajo para muitos lugares, conheço pessoas de várias parte do mundo, é muito bom mesmo!– Abbas parecia realmente muito feliz consigo mesmo, mas não de uma forma metida ou "Percy da vida".

\- Eu quero trabalhar como jornalista. – Comentou Jeniffer alegre segurando o braço de Abbas - Já estou de olho nas oportunidades de estágio de verão no profeta diário, seria um sonho!

\- Achei que ia querer ser curandeira que nem seus pais. – Comentou Hydra.

\- Não, deixo a opção de seguir os passos da nossa família para o Peter , ele é a estrela da família. – Disse brincando e encarando Peter que ficou sério.

\- Não estou querendo seguir os passos da família, é um sonho meu... – Ele parecia zangado olhando para a irmã que ria.

\- Eu sei, eu sei seu chatinho... – Disse Jeniffer.

\- E eu não sou a estrela da família! – Completou Peter.

\- A, isso é sim, mamãe, papai, até meus tios só faltam babar em cima do Peter! – Disse Jeniffer, que estranhamente, não parecia ter ressentimentos ao falar sobre isso.

\- Nada disso, Jeniffer, amamos os dois igualmente e os dois nos dão orgulho! – Afirmou a Sra. Macmillan um pouco nervosa.

\- Claro, claro... – Brincou Jeniffer.

A noite seguiu agradável e cheia de conversas, os pais de Peter realmente pareciam felizes por ele e trataram Hydra da melhor forma possível.

\- Hydra, vem, quero te mostrar o resto da casa. – Disse Peter, segurando ela pela mão.

Jeniffer e Abbas tinham a muito sumido para o jardim e o Sr.e Sra. Macmillan ajeitavam a cozinha.

Primeiro, Peter mostrou o segundo andar da casa, um grande corredor, com vários quartos, o quarto de Peter era bonito, tinha uma cama de casa, um quarto aonde ficava seu closet e pôsteres da Corvinal, Hydra notou que ao lado de sua cama, tinha uma foto dos dois juntos, se beijando e depois acenando.

Depois de conhecer o quarto de Peter, os dois desceram e andaram pelo jardim, era grande e aconchegante, cheio das mais diversas flores e plantas mágicas.

\- Esse é Hérus, minha coruja. – Disse Peter, mostrando uma linda coruja marrom com listras e pintas brancas, que reagia com felicidade e carinho ao carinho de Peter.

\- Ele já visitou a minha casa algumas vezes. – Disse Hydra, reconhecendo a coruja que sempre levava as cartas de Peter para ela.

\- Eu sei, ele ama quando a sua coruja vem por aqui, sempre abre espaço para ela. – Disse Peter.

\- Ela também gosta dele, talvez sejam um casal também... - Disse Hydra rindo - Então, aqui que você cresceu? – Perguntou Hydra, observando a casa, branca, grande e com muitas janelas.

\- Sim, nasci e cresci, meus pais se mudaram para cá logo depois de se casarem e nunca saíram, daqui, dizem que é a casa dos sonhos deles.

\- Eu entendo, eu nasci e cresci na mansão dos Malfoy, mas ela está na família desde o começo dos Malfoys praticamente, eu acho, Deus me livre de morar naquele lugar depois de casar... – Brincou Hydra.

\- É tão ruim assim? – Perguntou Peter, olhando com um olhar de carinho e curiosidade, segurando as suas mãos.

\- É horrível, não o lugar em si, é mais quem mora ali, eu realmente não gosto de estar lá, minha família não é como a sua, Peter... seus pais por exemplo, parecem tão maravilhosos...

\- Eles tem seus defeitos, eles trabalharam muito e nos deixaram muito sozinhos, mas são bons pais, com certeza. – Disse Peter.

\- Acho que eu preferia mil vezes que meus pais me deixassem sozinha...

Hydra e Peter passearam pelo jardim, aonde encontraram Jeniffer e Abbas em uma situação bastante constrangedora (para Peter). Era bom, Peter nunca a pressionava a falar sobre sua família quando via que ela não queria. Depois, os dois pararam em um banco e ficaram namorando por algumas horas, até Hydra ter que voltar para casa.

\- Te vejo na volta. – Disse Peter, a beijando e se despedindo de Hydra na lareira.

\- Te vejo na volta.

Narcisa esperava ansiosa por Hydra, quando ela retornou,

\- Como é a casa deles? – Perguntava ela, sentada na ponta de sua cama, enquanto Hydra trocava de roupa no closet.

\- Bonita, grande, luxuosa, bem arrumada, acho que você iria aprovar. – Disse Hydra.

\- Luxuosa como a nossa? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- Não, mãe, nem todo mundo é exagerado como vocês.

\- Ter bom gosto não é exagero, Hydra... – A voz de Narcisa tomara um tom mais sério e irritado.

\- Pavões no jardim, mãe?

\- Ok, talvez os pavões sejam um certo exagero, mas seu pai gosta deles e você também sempre gostou, até colocou nomes pra eles e tudo, brincava com eles sempre... eos pais deles? Eu acho que lembro dos Macmillans.

\- Eu sei, eu amo aqueles pavõe. Quanto aos pais dele, eles lembram de você e do papai, eles estudaram com você.

\- Sim, verdade, a mãe dele era da Grifinória eu acho, bem... toda família tem seus defeitos, eu acho.

\- Ser da Grifinória é um defeito? – Perguntava Hydra, ainda dentro do closet, gritando para a mãe ouvir.

\- Não vamos começar com isso de novo, Hydra, vamos? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- Não mamãe... – Hydra saiu do closet, já vestida para dormir, Narcisa continuava sentada na ponta da sua cama.

\- Que bom que você esteja andando com sangues-puro como você.

\- Eu ainda ando com meio sangues, nascidos trouxas, ou qualquer outra pessoa que me agrade, mãe. – Disse Hydra, deitando em sua cama.

\- Eu creio que um dia você entenda o que falamos quando afirmamos que sangues-puro são superiores aos outros... – Disse Narcisa, olhando séria para a filha.

\- Nunca mãe, não da para entender preconceitos sem fundamentos...

Nos dia seguinte, como de volta de um sonho, Hydra teve que encarar novamente o mau humor de seu pai e o tédio de sua casa.

\- Você vai ficar estudando o tempo todo? – Perguntou Draco, entrando no quarto de Hydra em um dos últimos dias de férias.

\- Sim, eu tenho os N.O.M.s esse ano, você se esqueceu? – Disse Hydra, sem tirar os olhos do livro de plantas e poções que lia e fazendo anotações em um pergaminho que agora já passava de cinco metros.

\- E precisa de tudo isso? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Se eu quiser conseguir um bom emprego e sair dessa casa, sim...

Draco como sempre, se ofendia e irritava quando Hydra falava sobre sair de casa ou como não gostava do local, então, sem falar nada, apenas saiu do quarto, mal humorado.


	17. Grifinória x Corvinal

O resto das férias foi desagradável e tediosa, mas finalmente, o dia de voltar para Hogwarts chegou e Hydra embarcou com Draco no expresso de Hogwarts. Draco se despediu e procurou um vagão com seus amigos e Hydra seguiu procurando Fred, Jorge e Peter.

\- Hydra! Sente aqui! – Disse Angelina, que estava em um vagão com Alicia. Hydra se sentou e colocou suas coisas no compartimento de cima.

\- Como foram as férias? – Perguntou Alicia animada, Hydra se sentou ao lado de Angelina e em frente a Alicia antes de responder.

\- Estranhamente boas, consegui estudar bastante e eu visitei o Peter e também o Fred e o Jorge.

\- Ouvi meu lindo nome? – Disse Jorge, entrando no vagão com Fred e se sentando ao lado de Hydra enquanto Fred se sentou ao lado de Alicia.

\- Como foram o resto das férias, meninos? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Divertidas, eu e Jorge trabalhamos em algumas invenções novas. – Sorriu Fred com o olhar de quem aprontara algo.

\- E mamãe e papai falaram muito de você, papai finalmente encontrou alguém para falar sobre coisas de trouxa... - Brincou Jorge e Hydra sorriu, realmente o Sr. Weasley era uma das pessoas mais divertidas e legais que conhecera.

Logo, Peter chegou no vagão (Jorge cedeu o lugar ao lado de Hydra para ele e se sentou ao lado de Fred), por último, Lino apareceu e o expresso de Hogwarts começou a se movimentar e tomar velocidade.

\- Meus pais gostaram muito de você, disseram que nunca imaginaram que você fosse tão bonita e agradável assim. – Sorriu Peter falando baixo com Hydra enquanto os gêmeos e Lino jogavam Snaps explosivos.

\- Eu também gostei muito deles, são pessoas muito gentis e parecem ser maravilhosas. – Sorriu Hydra.

O resto da viagem foi longa e divertida, Hydra se juntou para algumas partidas de Snaps explosivos, assim como Peter, Angelina e Alicia e os gêmeos mostraram algumas de suas novas invenções.

\- Um doce que faz você vomitar lama verde, algum voluntário para uma demonstração? – Todos recuaram e faziam não com a cabeça, enquanto Jorge mostrava um docinho verde com listras brancas.

A visão de Hogwarts na carruagem de volta para o castelo foi como uma brisa em um verão quente, o coração de Hydra se encheu de alegria.

No dia seguinte, as aulas recomeçaram, era uma manhã fria de Janeiro quando Hydra desceu para o café.

\- Transfiguração, aposto que a professora McGonagall vai nos encher de dever de casa! – Reclamava Fred comendo um pedaço de ovo frito.

\- Os N.O.M.s estão chegando, é mais do que esperado... – Respondeu Angelina.

\- Mas mesmo assim, ainda faltam meses!

\- Faltam só cinco meses Jorge, isso passa voando! – Disse Hydra, se servindo de um pedaço de panqueca doce.

\- Olá time, tiveram boas férias? – Olívio apareceu, se sentando ao lado de Angelina, seu olhar para Hydra era mais alegrre do que o que tinha no trem no começo das férias.

\- Sim, animados. – Respondeu Alicia.

\- Ótimo, precisamos treinar muito, treinar duro. – Seu velho olhar de grande fascínio sempre aparecia quando falava de quadribol.

\- Sim senhor! – Zombaram Fred e Jorge

\- Não se preocupe Olívio, vamos estar prontos quando o próximo jogo chegar. – Sorriu Angelina.

\- Excelente! Bom, é melhor eu ir indo, vejo vocês depois. – Olívio se levantou e foi para fora do salão.

\- Acho que ele superou o barraco que vocês duas fizeram no trem... – Disse Jorge, Hydra e Angelina coraram na hora.

Apesar das férias terem tirado um pouco do peso da briga e o melhor, Percy parece ter esquecido de notificar a professora Minerva, então não teve detenção, era milagroso! Mas é claro que algumas pessoas ainda passavam por elas comentando sobre isso.

Durante a aula de Transfiguração, eles praticaram feitiços de Desaparição e Minverva lembrou a todos sobre os N.O.M.s

\- Apenas cinco meses separam vocês do exame que vai mudar suas vidas, espero que estejam estudando de acordo com a gravidade da situação! – Disse com seu habitual tom sério.

A Corvinal jogou contra Sonserina uma semana depois do início do semestre. Sonserina ganhou, mas foi uma vitória apertada. Segundo Olívio, isto era uma boa notícia para Grifinória, que tiraria o segundo lugar se também batesse Corvinal. Portanto, o capitão aumentou o número de treinos para cinco por semana, ele ainda insistia que Hydra participasse para ajudar, mas ela limitou sua ajuda para apenas duas vezes por semana já que realmente estava preocupada com os N.O.M.s e suas aulas com o Prof. Snape estavam cada vez mais difíceis, ele disse que deveriam dar uma pausa nas pesquisas para uma nova poção e se concentrar no preparo de poções avançadas para os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, a primeira que testaram era realmente extremamente avançada e levou horas para ficar apenas na metade.

\- Deixaremos descansar por uma semana e continuamos na próxima aula. – Disse Snape, em uma das aulas.

\- Quanto tempo demora para a poção ficar pronta? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Um mês e meio, mais ou menos. – Respondeu Snape, meio como se fosse um absurdo ela não saber disso.

Os encontros com Peter continuavam sendo diários, algumas vezes em salas vazias aonde os dois podiam ficar relaxados e algumas vezes na biblioteca, aonde os dois estudavam para os seus exames no final do semestre.

No final de Janeiro, Hydra estava na sua tediosa aula de história da magia, se sentindo muito cansada, já que tinha ajudado Olívio no treino anterior.

\- Vamos falar sobre o Merlin mais famoso, o qual foi aluno da nossa escola. – Disse o Professor Binns, o único Professor fantasma que Hydra tinha – Abram na página 253 do seus livros.

\- É impressionante como até um tema interessante como esse, provavelmente vai ser tedioso nessa aula. – Comentou Hydra com Angelina, que estava com o rosto apoiado na mão, sentada ao seu lado e de Alícia.

Hydra tentou prestar atenção na aula, mas realmente a leitura do Professor a deixava com um sono incontrolável.

\- Depois do nascimento de Arthur, Merlin se tornou o tutor do jovem menino, enquanto ele crescia com o seu pai adotivo...

Hydra sem nem perceber, pegou no sono.

Em seu sonho, ela se encontrava no quarto da mansão dos Malfoy, mas não estava sozinha, Olívio estava em um canto, sendo ameaçado por Lúcio, que tinha a varinha apontada para o seu rosto.

\- Pai, deixa ele em paz! – Gritou Hydra.

\- Não, não, esse meio-sangue maldito manchou nossa família...

\- Pai...

Absolutamente do nada, Olívio se tornou Peter, ainda sob a ameaça de Lúcio.

\- Pai, larga ele, pelo amor de Deus, larga! - Gritava Hydra, que por algum motivo, não conseguia levantar da cama.

Lúcio deu uma risada sinistra e uma luz verde saiu de sua varinha, atingindo Peter em cheio.

\- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritou Hydra, chorando desesperadamente.

\- Hydra, Hydra, acorda, o que houve? – Perguntou Angelina, sacudindo a menina, que agora voltava a se perceber na sala de aula. O Prof. Binns parecia não ter percebido absolutamente nada de errado que acontecia, apenas continuava a sua leitura.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Você estava dormindo e começou a gemer um pouco, parecia assustada – Disse Alícia.

\- Eu tive um pesadelo, só isso...

Por dias, Hydra pensava em seu pesadelo e se realmente não seria um aviso, se Lúcio não seria um perigo para Peter, o pensamento a fez tremer.

Fevereiro chegou com o mesmo frio de Janeiro, Hydra ainda tentava se acostumar com o clima gelado.

\- Já é meu segundo ano em Hogwarts e eu ainda acho que foi morrer congelada uma noite qualquer dessas. – Dizia ela para Peter que estava em pé na sua frente encostado em uma mesa de uma sala vazia.

\- Mas você foi criada na Inglaterra, não era para ser acostumada com o frio? – Perguntou ele, a abraçando.

\- Sim, mas os três anos na Beauxbatons me fizeram esquecer, eu acho. – Riu Hydra.

\- Semana que vem é o dia dos namorados. – Sorriu Peter – Não estou sabendo de nenhuma visita marcada para Hogsmeade para podermos sair, pensei em fazermos um picnic no pátio no fim de semana, mas com esse frio seria impossível, então só nos resta comemorarmos por aqui mesmo, disse ele sorrindo...

\- Eu não me incomodo nem um pouco. – Hydra beijou Peter. Ela tinha esquecido que o dia dos namorados se aproximava, lembranças do ano anterior invadiram sua mente e a deixaram com o estômago um pouco embrulhado.

\- Eu já encomendei seu presente, espero que goste. – Peter sorriu o seu sorriso hipnotizante.

\- Você está brincando? Duvido que tenha algo que você possa me dar que eu não goste.

Hydra se lembrou da pulseira de Olívio, que estava guardada em uma caixinha em seu malão, nunca mais quis usá-la, pensar em Olívio já não trazia aquele sentimento de nervoso e frio na barriga de antes, na verdade seus sentimentos por Peter ficavam cada vez mais fortes conforme o tempo passava e os com Olívio menores, mas não significava que estava completamente desaparecidos.

Desde o incidente no trem, Olívio também não demonstrou mais sentimentos por ela, voltou a se focar completamente no quadribol, mesmo nos treinos que ela participava, ele sempre a tratara como todos os outros membros do time, isso a incomodava um pouco, apesar de não querer admitir.

\- Eu vou tentar achar algo que te deixe feliz. – Disse Hydra sem graça por não ter pensado nisso ainda e na verdade não fazia ideia do que poderia dar para Peter.

\- Eu sei a coisa ideal... – Disse ele a puxando para perto de si e a beijando intensamente, fazendo todo seu mundo exterior desaparecer por um segundo.

No dia seguinte, Hydra estava em mais uma de suas aulas preferidas, a de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

\- Silêncio pessoal. – Disse o Professor Lupin sorrindo, apesar de sua aparência sempre doente, ele também tinha um ar muito simpático. Logo todos se calaram.

\- Hoje vamos falar de criaturas muito interessantes, Veelas, alguém sabe o que são? – Alguns rapazes deram risadinhas e Brendon Lecorte, um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes levantou a mão.

\- São humanóides semi-mágicos. – Disse ele sorrindo – Elas tem a forma de lindas mulheres (risadinhas masculinas surgiram) seus olhares e, especialmente, sua dança são magicamente sedutores para quase todos os seres do sexo masculino, o que os faz executar ações estranhas a fim de ficar mais perto delas.

Os meninos riam descontrolados e as meninas olhavam enojadas, Hydra já conhecera algumas descentes de Veelas na França e realmente mesmo sem ser 100% Veelas, elas tinham um grande poder de encanto com os homens, apesar de não querer admitir, Hydra não gostava dessa "competição".

\- Muito bem, silêncio rapazes, está correto senhor Lecorte, cinco pontos para a Grifinória. – Lupin era sempre calmo, mesmo pedindo atenção – No entanto, as Veelas nem sempre são belas e agradáveis, elas podem se tornar criaturas extremamente perigosas, quando Veelas estão com raiva, no entanto, eles se transformam em algo mais parecido com Harpias, seus rostos se transformar em cabeças de aves com bicos cruéis enquanto asas longas escamosas estouro de seus ombros, e elas podem lançar bolas de fogo de suas mãos.

O sorriso dos rapazes desapareceu, como se tivessem ouvido uma notícia ruim.

\- É verdade que algumas Veelas se casam com Bruxos? – Perguntou Jennifer Macmillan.

\- Sim, é verdade e as crianças dessas uniões são meio-Veelas, e elas herdarão as capacidades mágicas de seus pais e beleza e encanto de suas mães. Traços veela parecem persistir por pelo menos algumas gerações. Estes traços mostram-se apenas em mulheres, as filhas de sua prole.

\- É assim que você surgiu Hydra? – Brincou Jorge deixando Hydra vermelha e fazendo a turma cair na risada mais uma vez.

\- Silêncio pessoal...– Mais uma vez pediu Lupin.

\- Eu conheci descendentes de Veela de fato na Beauxbatons, elas são muito bonitas e parecem realmente enfeitiçar os homens. – Disse Hydra desgostosa.

\- Mais uma curiosidade sobre as Veelas é que os fios de seus cabelos podem ser usados na fabricação de varinhas mágicas, apesar de histórias antigas afirmam que se um único fio de cabelo é arrancado da cabeça de ums Veela ela vai ou morrer ou se desfigurar, mas isso não posso confirmar...

Hydra achou curioso, já que uma das meio Veelas que conhecia, tinha como núcleo da varinha o fio de cabelo de sua avó, não sabia se isso era verdade então...

Ao final da aula, o professor Lupin pediu um exercício sobre as possíveis consequencias de se irritar uma Veela.

Uma noite, perto do grande jogo contra a Corvinal, Hydra estudava perto da lareira na sala comunal quando viu uma grande aglomeração de pessoas em volta de Harry Potter e decidiu ir com os gêmeos ver do que se tratava, chegando lá, viu que ele carregava nada menos que uma Firebolt, a vassoura mais rápida do mundo!

– Onde foi que você arranjou essa vassoura, Harry?

– Deixa eu dar uma voltinha?

– Você já andou nela, Harry?

– A Corvinal não vai ter a menor chance, o pessoal lá usa Cleansweep Sevens!

– Me deixa só segurá-la um pouquinho, Harry?

A vassoura passou de mão em mão e Hydra pode admirar a maravilha que ela era.

\- Agora nós vamos ganhar com certeza! – Dizia Fred alegre.

Depois de passada a excitação, Hydra voltou ao seus estudos, quando um grito estrangulado ecoou pela escada do dormitório dos meninos um grito estrangulado ecoou pela escada do dormitório dos meninos. Todos na sala se calaram e olharam petrificados para a subida. Então ouviram os passos apressados de Rony, cada vez mais fortes... e em seguida ele apareceu, arrastando um lençol.

– OLHA! – berrou ele, se dirigindo à mesa de Hermione. – OLHA! – berrou de novo, sacudindo o lençol na cara da garota. –

\- Rony, que...?

– PEREBAS! OLHE! PEREBAS! Hermione procurava afastar o corpo, com uma expressão de total perplexidade. Hydra olhou para o lençol que Rony segurava. Havia alguma coisa vermelha nele. Alguma coisa que se parecia horrivelmente com...

\- SANGUE! – bradou Rony no silêncio de atordoamento que invadiu a sala.

– ELE DESAPARECEU! E SABE O QUE TINHA NO CHÃO? – N... não – respondeu Hermione com a voz trêmula.

Rony atirou uma coisa em cima da tradução de runas de Hermione. Ela e Harry se curvaram para ver. Em cima das estranhas formas pontiagudas havia vários pelos de felino, compridos e amarelo-avermelhados.

Foi uma grande gritaria, Rony e Hermione estavam enfurecidos, Hydra desistiu de se concentrar nos estudos e decidiu subir para a cama, estava realmente um clima muito ruim naquele lugar.

No treino antes do jogo da Corvinal, Hydra participou, a pedido de Olívio.

Madame Hooch, que continuava a supervisionar os treinos da Grifinória para vigiar Harry, ficou tão impressionada com a Firebolt quanto todo mundo que a vira. A professora pegou a vassoura antes da decolagem e expôs aos jogadores sua opinião profissional.

– Olhem só o equilíbrio deste modelo! Se a série Nimbus tem algum defeito, é uma ligeira queda para a cauda, observa-se que depois de alguns anos isto se transforma num arrasto. Atualizaram o cabo também, mais fino do que as Cleansweeps, lembra as antigas Silver Arrows, uma pena que tenham parado de fabricá-las. Foi nelas que aprendi a voar, e também eram excelentes vassouras...

E a professora continuou nessa disposição por algum tempo até que Olívio a interrompeu:

– Hum... Madame Hooch? Será que a senhora podia devolver a vassoura a Harry? Temos que treinar...

– Ah, certo... tome aqui, Potter – disse ela. – Vou me sentar ali adiante com Weasley...

Ela e Rony deixaram o campo e foram se sentar na arquibancada, e o time da Grifinória se agrupou em torno de Olívio para ouvir as últimas instruções para o jogo do dia seguinte.

– Harry, acabei de descobrir quem vai jogar como apanhador na Corvinal. É a Cho Chang: uma garota do quarto ano e muito boa... Para ser sincero eu tinha esperanças de que ela não tivesse voltado à forma, ela teve alguns problemas com contusões... – Olívio fez cara feia para assinalar seu desagrado pela plena recuperação de Cho Chang, depois continuou: – Por outro lado ela monta uma Comet 260, que vai parecer uma piada ao lado da Firebolt. – Olívio lançou um olhar de fervorosa admiração à vassoura de Harry, depois disse: – Muito bem, pessoal, vamos...

Hydra ajudou ficando no gol rival e não conseguia deixar de ficar "babando" com a performasse da Firebolt de Harry, com dez segundos depois de Olívio soltar o pomo ele já havia pegado o mesmo e todo time aplaudiu enlouquecidos. Logo depois pegou mais uma vez. Foi o melhor treino que ele já fizera; os jogadores, inspirados pela presença da Firebolt na equipe, realizavam movimentos impecáveis, e, no momento em que voltaram ao chão, Olívio não teve uma única crítica a fazer, o que, como Jorge Weasley enfatizou, era a primeiríssima vez que acontecia.

– Não vejo o que é que vai nos deter amanhã! – disse Olívio. – A não ser que... Harry, você resolveu o seu problema com o dementador, não resolveu?

– Resolvi.

– Os dementadores não vão aparecer outra vez, Olívio. Dumbledore explodiria – disse Fred, confiante.

– Bem, esperemos que não – disse Olívio. – Em todo o caso... bom trabalho, pessoal. Vamos voltar para a Torre... dormir cedo...

– Eu vou ficar mais um pouco; Rony quer dar uma volta na Firebolt – avisou Harry a Olívio

Hydra foi para os vestiários com os outros jogadores, todos ainda estavam muito animados com o treino e Hydra se sentia confiante que o time iria ganhar o jogo.

\- Vou torcer muito por vocês. – Disse ela animada.

\- Com essa vassoura de Harry? Nem precisa! – Brincou Fred.

No dia seguinte, Hydra acordou cedo e se junto aos amigos no café, quando Harry entrou, muitos viraram para admirar sua vassoura.

– Ponha ela aqui, Harry – sugeriu Olívio, ajeitando a vassoura no meio da mesa e girando-a cuidadosamente de modo a deixar a marca visível.

Os alunos das mesas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa não demoraram a ir olhá-la de perto. Cedrico Diggory se aproximou para cumprimentar Harry por ter adquirido uma substituta tão esplêndida para sua Nimbus e a namorada de Percy, Penelope Clearwater, da Corvinal, chegou a perguntar se podia segurar a Firebolt.

– Ora, ora, Penelope, nada de sabotagem! – disse Percy cordialmente, enquanto ela mirava a Firebolt. – Penelope e eu fizemos uma aposta – contou ele ao time. – Dez galeões no vencedor da partida! A garota tornou a pousar a vassoura, agradeceu a Harry e voltou à sua mesa. – Harry,

\- Não deixe de ganhar – recomendou Percy, num sussurro urgente. – Eu não tenho dez galeões. Estou indo, Penny! – E correu para comer uma torrada com a garota.

\- Tem certeza que você sabe montar nessa vassoura, Potter? – disse uma voz arrastada e fria. Draco chegara para dar uma espiada, seguido de perto por Crabbe e Goyle.

\- Acho que sim – disse Harry, descontraído.

\- Tem muitas características especiais, não é? – disse Malfoy, os olhos brilhando de malícia. – Pena que não venha com um paraquedas, para o caso de você chegar muito perto de um dementador. Crabbe e Goyle deram risadinhas.

\- Draco, chega! – Gritou Hydra com raiva, mas Harry respondeu maravilhosamente bem a ofensa dele.

\- Pena que você não possa acrescentar braços na sua, Draco – retrucou Harry. – Assim ela poderia apanhar o pomo para você.

Os jogadores da Grifinória deram grandes gargalhadas. Os olhos claros de Draco se estreitaram e ele se afastou. Hydra tentou segurar o riso, não queria magoar o irmão apesar de tudo.

\- Muito bem Harry! – Disse ela, depois que o irmão se afastou.

\- Ele com certeza vai pedir para o papai comprar uma para ele. – Disse Rony irônico.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, eu acho que o papai nunca vai querer comprar uma vassoura tão cara, nem para satisfazer os caprichos do Draco, ele tem seus limites, acredite. – Sorriu Hydra.

Peter veio para o lado de Hydra que observou que Olívio já não parecia se incomodar com a situação, que já estava corriqueira.

\- Boa sorte para vocês hoje! – Disse ele simpático.

\- Não vai tentar nos sabotar? – Brincou Fred.

\- Não, que o melhor time ganhe.

\- Então o nosso, com o Harry aqui? O nosso ta com tudo... – Disse Olívio, em um tom de brincadeira, fazendo Peter sorrir sem graça antes de se afastar. Não era comum Olívio ser tão "convencido" assim com relação ao time, mesmo de brincadeira.

Às quinze para as onze, o time da Grifinória saiu em direção ao vestiário e como sempre, Hydra foi com eles, pedindo para Peter guardar um lugar para ela na arquibancada. O tempo não poderia estar mais diferente do que o do dia da partida com Lufa-Lufa. Fazia um dia claro e frio com uma levíssima brisa; desta vez não haveria problemas de visibilidade.

– Vocês sabem o que temos de fazer – disse Olívio quando o time se preparava para deixar o vestiário. – Se perdermos esta partida, estaremos fora do campeonato. Vocês só têm que voar como fizeram no treino de ontem, e vamos nos dar bem!

\- Vocês vão arrasar gente, estarei torcendo por vocês! – Disse Hydra saindo para as arquibancadas, não sem antes abraçar cada um do time e desejar boa sorte.

Hydra achou um lugar ao lado de Peter, em uma arquibancada "neutra" junto com os alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

\- Seremos rivais hoje então... – Sorriu ele.

\- Parece que sim. – Disse Hydra também sorrindo.

\- Eu falei sério, que o melhor time ganhe.

\- Que o melhor time ganhe.– Concordou Hydra apertando a sua mão como se fizessem um acordo.

O time da Corvinal saiu dos vestiários sob muitos aplausos, inclusive de Peter, que gritava entusiasmado e logo depois, os jogadores da Grifinória saíram do vestiário para o campo debaixo de tumultuosos aplausos, Hydra levantou e pulou, aplaudindo com mais estardalhaço que o normal. O time da Corvinal, vestido de azul, já estava parado no meio do campo.

Os capitães dos times deram as mãos e a Madame Hooch apitou, logo todos estavam no ar, Harry voando mais rápido que todos os outros.

"Foi dado início à partida, e a grande novidade é a Firebolt que Harry Potter está montando pelo time da Grifinória. Segundo a Qual vassoura, a Firebolt será a montaria escolhida pelos times nacionais para o Campeonato Mundial deste ano..." – Narrava Lino Jordan.

– Jordan, você se importa de nos dizer o que está acontecendo no campo? – interrompeu-o a voz da Prof a McGonagall.

– Certo, professora, eu só estava situando os ouvintes... "A Firebolt, aliás, tem um freio automático e..."

– Jordan!

"OK, OK, Grifinória tem a posse da goles, Katie Bell da Grifinória está voando em direção à baliza..."

Harry voava veloz e Hydra tinha dificuldade para acompanhá-lo, finalmente viu que Harry estugou a Firebolt quando contornaram as balizas da Corvinal, e Cho ficou para trás. No momento exato em que Katie conseguia marcar o primeiro gol da partida e o lado do campo da Grifinória enlouquecia de entusiasmo, Harry viu... o pomo estava perto do chão, esvoaçando próximo à barreira.

Hydra notou que depos Harry mergulhou; Cho percebeu o seu movimento e disparou atrás dele. O garoto foi aumentando a velocidade... Então um balaço, arremessado por um dos batedores da Corvinal, saiu a toda, Harry mudou de rumo, evitando o petardo por um dedo, e, naqueles segundos cruciais, o pomo sumiu.

Houve um grande "ooooooh" de desapontamento da torcida da Grifinória, mas muitos aplausos da Corvinal para o seu batedor.

\- Isso não é certo! – Gritou Hydra.

\- Ela só está jogando! – Retrucou Peter, deixando Hydra com a "cara amarrada"

Jorge Weasley deu vazão ao que sentia lançando um segundo balaço diretamente contra o autor do arremesso, que, por sua vez, foi forçado a dar uma cambalhota em pleno ar para evitar a colisão

\- Não! – Gritou Peter.

\- Ele só está jogando! – Disse Hydra irônica.

"Grifinória lidera por oitenta pontos a zero, e olhe só o desempenho daquela Firebolt! Potter agora está realmente mostrando o que ela é capaz de fazer, vejam como muda de direção – a Comet de Chang simplesmente não é páreo para ela, o balanceamento preciso da Firebolt é visível nesses longos..."

– JORDAN! VOCÊ ESTÁ GANHANDO PARA ANUNCIAR FIREBOLTS? VOLTE A IRRADIAR O JOGO!

Corvinal começou a jogar na retranca; já tinha marcado três gols, o que deixava Grifinória apenas cinquenta pontos à frente, Hydra estava começando a ficar nervosa e desejando que Harry pegasse logo o pomo, já Peter parecia radiante.

Harry tinha ido em disparou atrás de algo seguido por Cho, Hydra esperava ansiosa, então, notou algo que a fez gritar, três dementadores, três dementadores altos, negros estavam no campoa baixo de Harry.

\- Ai não, de novo não! – Disse ela preocupada, porém sem deixar de notar que não sentia o frio e desespero de quando os dementadores normalmente apareciam.

Hydra notou que Harry puxou a varinha e uma coisa branco-prateada, uma coisa enorme, irrompeu de sua varinha. Ele percebeu que apontara diretamente para os dementadores, Hydra viu então que caído no chão estava seu irmão Draco com seus amigos patéticos e não um dementador, não teve tempo de pensar sobre, logo viu que Harry pegou o pomo e a Grifinória ganhou o jogo.

\- AI MEU DEUS, NÓS GANHAMOS! – Gritava ela abraçando Peter que parecia chateado.

\- É, meus parabéns... – Disse ele desanimado, mas Hydra nem respondeu, saiu em disparada para o gramado.

– Aí, garoto! – Olívio não parava de berrar.

Em completa desordem, o time conseguiu voltar ao campo. Os torcedores da Grifinória saltavam para dentro do campo, Rony à frente e Hydra logo depois. Harry, fora engolfado pela turma que gritava aplaudindo-o.

– Sim! – gritava Rony, puxando com força o braço de Harry e erguendo-o no ar. – Sim! Sim!

– Grande partida, Harry! – disse Percy, feliz. – Dez galeões para mim! Preciso procurar Penelope, com licença...

\- Parabéns Harry, foi maravilhoso – Disse Hydra dando um beijo em sua bochecha .– Parabéns Olívio - Disse ela abraçando forte Olívio que ainda estava muito alegre e emocionado, mas quando se separaram, os dois se olharam sem graça.

\- Você deu um grande susto no Sr. Malfoy – disse a voz do professor Lupin e ao ouvir isso, Hydra olhou e viu que amontoados no chão estavam Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Marcos Flint, o capitão do time da Sonserina, lutando para se despir das vestes negras e longas com capuzes. Pelo jeito Malfoy estivera em pé nos ombros de Goyle. Parada ao lado deles, com uma expressão de fúria no rosto, estava a Prof a Minerva.

\- Um truque indigno! – bradava ela. – Uma tentativa baixa e covarde de sabotar o apanhador da Grifinória! Detenção para todos e menos cinquenta pontos para Sonserina! Vou falar com o Prof. Dumbledore, não se iludam! Ah, aí vem ele agora!

\- Que patético! – Disse Hydra se aproximando, totalmente enfurecida.

\- Eu irei lidar com isso senhorita Malfoy, obrigada – Disse a professora Minerva e Hydra decidiu voltar para a comemoração.

\- Festa! Sala comunal da Grifinória, vamos Hydra? – Disse Fred.

\- Com certeza!

Hydra estava tão animada que só no meio do caminho lembrou de falar com Peter e voltou para procurá-lo. O achou em um dos corredores.

\- Desculpe. – Disse ela ainda animada – Tem uma festa na sala comunal.

\- Tudo bem meu amor, vá comemorar, amanhã nós nos falamos. – Disse ele a beijando.

\- Eu sinto muito de verdade pelo seu time. – Disse Hydra tentando esconder a alegria.

\- Eu acredito... – Peter sorriu e saiu em direção a sua sala comunal.

A sensação era de que já tinham ganhado a Taça de Quadribol; a festa durou o dia inteiro e se prolongou até tarde da noite. Fred e Jorge Weasley desapareceram algumas horas e voltaram com braçadas de garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada, abóbora espumante e vários sacos de doces da Dedosdemel.

\- Como foi que você fez isso?! – gritou Angelina Johnson quando Jorge começou a atirar sapos de menta nos colegas.

Hydra comemorou com muito alegria, seus colegas estavam muito animados, Hydra pegou o seu artefato trouxa de tocar música do quarto e colocou algumas músicas, trouxas e bruxas para animar o pessoal.

\- Se chama Nirvana essa banda, são sensacionais – Disse ela para Fred e Jorge quando perguntaram de quem era uma das músicas que estava tocando.

A festa da Grifinória só terminou quando a Prof a Minerva apareceu vestida com o seu robe de tecido escocês e os cabelos presos numa rede, à uma hora da manhã, para insistir que todos fossem se deitar e Hydra subiu com as meninas ainda muito felizes.


	18. Mais brigas em Hogwarts

Hydra acordou no meio da noite com gritos e agitações vindas da sala comunal, vestiu seu robe e desceu com Angelina e Jeniffer que também acordaram, lá viu alguns alunos todos de pijamas parecendo confusos.

– Que ótimo, vamos continuar? – perguntou Fred Weasley animado

– Todos de volta para cima! – falou Percy, que entrou correndo na sala comunal prendendo o distintivo de monitor-chefe no pijama enquanto falava.

– Percy... Sirius Black! – disse Rony com a voz fraca. – No nosso dormitório! Com uma faca! Me acordou!

A sala comunal mergulhou em silêncio.

– Que bobagem! – exclamou Percy parecendo espantado. – Você comeu demais, Rony... teve um pesadelo... – Estou lhe dizendo...

– Agora, francamente, já é demais! A Prof a Minerva estava de volta. Ela bateu o retrato ao entrar na sala comunal e olhou furiosa para todos. – Estou encantada que a Grifinória tenha ganhado a partida, mas isto está ficando ridículo! Percy, eu esperava mais de você!

– Com certeza eu não autorizei isso, professora! – defendeu-se Percy, se empertigando, indignado. – Estava justamente dizendo a todos para voltarem para a cama! Meu irmão Rony teve um pesadelo...

– NÃO FOI UM PESADELO! – berrou Rony. – PROFESSORA, EU ACORDEI E SIRIUS BLACK ESTAVA PARADO AO MEU LADO SEGURANDO UMA FACA!

A professora encarou-o.

– Não seja ridículo, Weasley, como seria possível ele passar pelo buraco do retrato?

– Pergunte a ele! – respondeu Rony apontando um dedo trêmulo para o avesso do retrato de Sir Cadogan. – Pergunte se ele viu... Com um olhar penetrante e desconfiado para Rony, a professora empurrou o retrato e saiu. Todos na sala procuraram escutar prendendo a respiração. Hydra estava confusa e amedrontada e Angelina parecia pálida e doente.

– Sir Cadogan, o senhor acabou de deixar um homem entrar na Torre da Grifinória?

– Certamente, minha boa senhora! – exclamou o cavaleiro.

Fez-se um silêncio de espanto, tanto dentro quanto fora da sala comunal.

– O senhor... o senhor deixou? Mas... e a senha?

– Ele sabia! – respondeu Sir Cadogan com orgulho. – Tinha as senhas da semana inteira, minha senhora! Leu-as em um pedacinho de papel!

A professora tornou a passar pelo buraco do retrato e encarou os alunos atordoados. Estava branca como giz.

– Quem foi – perguntou ela com a voz trêmula –, quem foi a criatura abissalmente tola que anotou as senhas desta semana e as largou por aí?

Fez-se um silêncio absoluto, quebrado por gritinhos quase inaudíveis de terror. Neville Longbottom, tremendo da cabeça às pontas dos chinelos fofos, ergueu a mão no ar

Ninguém na Torre da Grifinória dormiu àquela noite. Todos sabiam que o castelo estava sendo revistado novamente e os alunos da casa permaneceram acordados na sala comunal, Hydra passou a noite assustada sentada em uma poltrona ao lado dos esperando para saber se Black fora apanhado.

\- Você acha que vão conseguir pegar ele? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Eu não sei, eu não sei nem como deixaram ele chegar até aqui – Afirmou Fred, que estava sentado até então em silêncio em uma poltrona ao lado de Hydra.

Olívio, que estava perto da lareira com seus amigos do sétimo ano, se aproximou deles.

\- Está tudo bem, pessoal?

\- Sim, só estamos um pouco assustados, eu acho. – Respondeu Alícia.

\- Eu estaria mais assustado se fosse o Harry, ou se dormisse no quarto dele. – Afirmou Lino Jordan.

Olívio reparou que Hydra tremia de frio, estava enrolada em seu robe e não longe da lareira, mas ainda assim, sentia frio.

\- Toma – Disse ele, tirando um casaco que vestia por cima do pijama e colocando em cima de Hydra –, acho que vai se sentir melhor.

\- Obrigada, Olívio, não vai te fazer falta? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não, eu estou be. – Disse ele sorrindo e Hydra sorriu carinhosamente de volta.

Jeniffer, que não estava longe conversando com Rita, parecia olhar com insatisfação para a cena, o que fez Hydra tirar o sorriso do rosto.

\- Eu vou voltar lá para a minha poltrona, qualquer coisa gritem, ok? – Disse Olívio, se afastando.

\- Obrigada Olívio. - Disse Hydra agradecida segurando a sua mão e os outros agradeceram também.

A Prof a Minerva voltou ao amanhecer para informar que, mais uma vez, Sirius escapara. Hydra, que tinha adomercido com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Fred, só pensava em que espécie de poder era esse que Sirius tinha, que fugia até mesmo de Dumbledore.

Durante todo o dia, onde quer que fossem, os garotos percebiam sinais de uma segurança mais rigorosa; o Prof. Flitwick podia ser visto, às portas de entrada do castelo, ensinando-os a reconhecer uma grande foto de Sirius Black; Filch, de repente, andava para cima e para baixo nos corredores, pregando tábuas em tudo, desde minúsculas fendas nas paredes até tocas de camundongos. Sir Cadogan fora demitido. Repuseram seu retrato no solitário patamar do sétimo andar e a Mulher Gorda voltou ao seu lugar. Fora competentemente restaurada, mas continuava nervosíssima e só concordara em voltar ao trabalho com a condição de receber mais proteção. Um bando de trasgos carrancudos tinha sido contratado para guardá-la. Eles percorriam o corredor em um grupo ameaçador, falando em rosnados e comparando o tamanho dos seus bastões.

Em uma manhã, o pobre menino do terceiro ano, Neville Longbotton, recebeu um berrador de sua avó, já que ele fora o responsável por deixar o papel com as senhas perdido.

Todos ouviram o berrador disparar no saguão de entrada. A voz da avó de Neville, com o volume normal magicamente ampliado cem vezes, bradava que ele envergonhara a família inteira.

\- Pobre rapaz, acho que eu deveria ir lá falar como eu ouço que eu sou a vergonha da família pelo menos vinte vezes ao ano. - Disse Hydra e Fred e Jorge riram.

\- Também entendemos esse sentimento. – Disse Fred , olhando para Jorge.

\- A mãe de vocês é doida pelos dois.

\- É mais certo dizer que nós a deixamos doida. – Afirmou Fred.

\- Não é para menos, vocês só aprontam, mas ela realmente ama os dois. – Hydra riu e deu um tapinha no ombro dos rapazes.

Estava difícil circular pelo castelo sozinha, Hydra se lembrava do ano anterior, sendo que agora estava um pouco melhor, pelo menos podia sair sem ser seguida por um professor para cada canto.

Uma tarde, a caminho da biblioteca, Hydra foi parada por duas meninas da Corvinal, uma a qual reconheceu como Ameee Goat, uma menina ruiva e bonita que fora namorada de Peter no ano anterior e Maya Hognaide, uma menina baixinha e gordinha com cabelos longos e loiros.

\- Hydra Malfoy... – Disse Amee em um tom ameaçador enquanto parava em sua frente.

\- Eu...

\- Precisamos conversar! – Disse Amee enquanto Maya olhava para Hydra como se estivesse perto de atacá-la a qualquer momento.

\- Sobre o que Amee? – Hydra estufou o peito para não transparecer nenhum medo (que realmente não sentia).

\- Você é uma pirralha insignificante que acha que pode chegar em Hogwarts e fazer o que bem entender! – Amee gritava e estava vermelha.

\- Amee, com licença, eu preciso estudar... – Disse Hydra tentando abrir caminho entre as duas que não deixaram.

\- O Peter era meu muito antes de você chegar e agora você vem com essa pose toda, acha que porquê tem ouro acha que pode comprar todo mundo? – Amee ainda gritava.

\- Eu não acho isso e eu não mencionei ouro em momento nenhum, nem para você e nem para o Peter! – Hydra se sentia indignada e algumas pessoas saiam de corredores para ver a cena.

\- Mas todo mundo sabe que você é uma riquinha e que se acha melhor do que todo mundo por isso!

\- Isso não é verdade!

\- Olha para você, toda cheia de pose, anda pela escola com o nariz em pé como se mandasse em tudo.

Hydra notou que Fred e Jorge chegaram e pareciam estar se divertindo, a menina sentia seu coração pulsar forte e o sangue ferver.

\- Me deixa ir agora Amee, ou eu não respondo por mim!

Nesse momento Amee tirou sua varinha da vestes e a apontou para Hydra.

\- Confringo! – Gritou e Hydra foi lançada com força na parede por uma forte explosão, todos ao redor gritavam e alguns gritavam.

\- Isso não vale!

\- Que covardia! - Gritavam.

Amee sorria satisfeita e Fred e Jorge vieram correndo a socorrer.

\- Você está bem? – Dizia Jorge a levantando.

\- Quer que a gente der um jeito nela? – Dizia Fred.

Mas Hydra sentiu um ódio subir por seu corpo que logo a fez levantar (para o espanto de Amee) Hydra puxou sua varinha e disse apontando para a menina:

\- Destruccio!

Um barulho de osso se quebrando foi ouvido e Amee abaixou ao chão com a mão no rosto chorando de dor.

\- VOCÊ QUEBROU MEU NARIZ! – Dizia ela fanha com a mão ainda no rosto e lágrimas.

\- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Gritava Percy que vinha correndo acompanhado de sua namorada, Penelope Clewater.

\- Você de novo Hydra? – Disse ele vendo a cena.

\- Você atacou a menina da minha casa? – Gritou Penelope.

\- Sim, atacou sim! – Mentiu a amiga de Amee.

\- É mentira, ela atacou a Hydra primeiro, nós vimos tudo! – Diziam as diversas testemunhas – Ela só se defendeu!

\- Que vergonha Amee! – Dizia Penelope furiosa, menos vinte pontos para a Corvinal, vamos já para a ala hospitalar e depois irei reportar você para uma detenção.

\- Hydra sorriu satisfeita e os gêmeos aplaudiram, mas logo viu que tinha marcas de queimadura que ardiam em seus braços e sangue descendo de sua testa.

\- Hydra você não escapará dessa vez, irei reportar agora mesmo sua briga para a Professora Minerva. – Disse Percy prepotente e muitos protestos foram ouvidos.

\- Mas não foi culpa dela! – Dizia Fred indignado.

\- Ela não precisava ter lançado o feitiço, precisava? Agora vá já para a ala hospitalar também e todos de volta para suas salas comunais, vamos! – Percy dispersou a multidão e Fred e Jorge levaram Hydra para a ala hospitalar.

\- Não é justo, eu pedi para ela me deixar ir! – Dizia ela indignada.

\- Não mesmo... Mas belo feitiço – Riu Fred

\- Me lembre de nunca brigar com você, já é a segunda briga desde que chegou em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Terceira se você contar a do trem... – Afirmou Hydra desanimada e um pouco espantada com essa afirmação, lembrando que as duas primeiras tinham sido com sua melhor amiga, Angelina Jhonson.

Na ala hospitalar, Amee e sua amiga destilaram mais algumas ofensas para Hydra que tentou ignorá-las e logo a Madame Pomfrey as ameaçou se não ficassem quietas.

\- Pronto senhorita Goat, pode ir embora, seu nariz já está no lugar novamente.

\- Mas está vermelho e inchado. – Disse Amee revoltada.

\- Sim, foi um feitiço bem forte, o inchaço deve sair depois de algumas horas, agora já para sua sala comunal, vamos! – Amee e sua amiga saíram lançando olhares ameaçadores para Hydra que foram ironizados por Fred e Jorge e logo a Madame Pomfrey veio em sua direção.

\- É uma situação lamentável a de vocês duas, senhorita Malfoy, duas jovens bonitas e inteligentes brigando pelos corredores, lamentável! – Dizia ela desgostosa – Deite-se, precisarei dar algumas poções para a ferida na testa e as queimaduras.

Hydra se deitou em uma das camas e Fred e Jorge se sentaram ao seu lado cantando uma canção de guerra que acabaram de inventar sobre Hydra e Amee e fazendo com que Hydra risse bastante.

\- Bela luta, você está se tornando uma grande fonte de entretenimento por aqui – Brincou Jorge.

\- Ela não deveria ter dito que eu ando de nariz em pé e cheia de pose! – Disse Hydra indignada, mas logo viu que os gêmeos se olharam sem graça – O que? Vocês também acham isso de mim? – Brigou ela.

\- Não, nós sabemos que você é uma pessoa completamente maravilhosa – Disse Fred rapidamente.

\- Mas você realmente pode parecer, para quem é de fora, é claro, um pouco pomposa. – Jorge parecia querer ter cuidado com as palavras, mas não adiantou, Hydra olhava com a boca aberta para os dois e raiva nos olhos.

\- ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! – Gritou ela e os gêmeos se espantaram.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, não é verdade! – Disseram eles assustados.

Hydra ficou com a cara amarrada e os meninos a olhavam sem jeito.

\- Cadê ela? Hydra? – Gritava uma voz que Hydra reconheceu como a de Peter, que apareceu nervoso e ofegante.

\- Senhor Macmillan isso não é jeito de entrar na ala hospitalar! – Disse Madame Pomfrey furiosa.

\- Eu sei, me desculpe... – Ele não parecia muito arrependido, mas a Madame Pomfrey logo voltou para suas poções em sua sala.

\- O que houve? Você e Amee brigaram de verdade? – Disse ele pegando na mão de Hydra e tocando em seu rosto enquanto sentava ao lado de sua cama.

Fred e Jorge contaram todos os detalhes da briga e Hydra completou com a história anterior a eles chegarem, no final, Peter parecia vermelho como um pimentão.

\- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso! – Dizia ele com uma grande fúria no olhar – Como ela ousa!

\- Calma Peter, deixa isso para lá, ela é uma idiota. – Hydra tentava acalmá-lo

\- Acho melhor deixar vocês dois sozinhos. – Fred e Jorge saíram de fininho.

\- Ela não tinha esse direito! Tem muito mais de um ano que terminamos, o que ela está pensando? E ela te machucou, olha você, está queimada e sangrando. - Ele ainda estava furioso.

\- Ela também fez seu estrago! - Disse Jorge enquanto se afastava.

\- Eu sei, mas ela aparentemente não quer que você namore, mas eu nem ligo. – Sorriu Hydra.

\- Eu vou ter uma boa conversa com ela quando eu chegar na sala comunal, eu vou!

\- Você vai deixar isso pra lá, não quero mais confusão Peter e você está nervoso, vai falar algo horrível provavelmente e esse não é você, nem ela merece isso, eu sou tão contra isso de exs se odiarem, é tão feio, eu não queria isso...

\- Não Hydra, me desculpe mas dessa vez foi acima de qualquer limite!

Hydra queria discutir mais, mas logo a Sra. Pomfrey chegou com as poções (que tinham gosto horrível) e disse que Hydra precisava descansar pelo menos por duas horas.

\- Eu posso ficar com ela? – Perguntou Peter – Por favor!

\- Nem pensar, senhor Macmillan, pode indo para a sua sala comunal, agora! – Disse ela séria.

Peter se despediu de Hydra com um beijo na testa (a Madame Pomfrey estava olhando) e saiu da ala hospitalar indignado.

No dia seguinte, a história se espalhou como o esperado e todos olhavam para Hydra quando ela entrou no salão principal, ela notou que Amee estava não só com o nariz, mas com os olhos inchados.

\- O que houve com ela? – Perguntou para Peter que se sentou a seu lado.

\- Eu conversei com ela e disse que ela não tinha direito de fazer o que fez. – Respondeu ele sério.

\- Eu imagino a conversa que você teve, não precisava humilhar a menina vai... – Hydra sentiu um pouco de pena de Amee que parecia ter chorado muito.

\- Eu sinceramente não humilhei, eu fui o mais delicado que consegui ser, não falei nada demais, pode perguntar para os meus amigo.

Fred e Jorge se sentaram ao seu lado, quietos, sem olhar para Hydra e ela sentiu uma dorzinha no peito, tinha sido muito grossa com seus melhores amigos.

\- Me desculpe meninos, por favor, eu não queria ter gritado com vocês, eu estava nervosa. – Dizia ela.

\- Ta bom vai, a gente te desculpa. – Sorriu Fred.

\- Eu acho que eu realmente posso ser nariz em pé de vez em quando... – Disse Hydra desgostosa e Peter, Fred e Jorge riram – Vocês só não precisam concordar...

A Professora Minerva anunciara o castigo de Hydra depois de sua aula.

\- Eu iria proibir você da próxima visita a Hogsmeade. – Hydra gelou com o tom sério da professora – Mas, em vista que a Srta. Goat que começou a confusão, irei dar uma punição no castelo, quero que monitore um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano que estão com dificuldade todos os dias depois das aulas por uma semana.

\- Professora, não, por favor, eu não sou tão boa ensinando e eu tenho que estudar para os N.O.M.s... - Disse Hydra desesperada.

\- Pensasse nisso antes de brigar pelos corredores, todos os dias depois do jantar na biblioteca começando pela semana que vem! Bom dia senhorita Malfoy! – Disse ela apertando os lábios e indicando a saída de sua sala para Hydra.

"Era só o que me faltava, tudo por causa da Amee", Pensava Hydra.

Um pouco antes do dia dos namorados, Hydra voltou para a sala comunal depois de estudar na biblioteca e viu um grande aglomerado de pessoas em torno do quadro de avisos.

\- Visita para Hogsmade esse fim de semana. – Disse Fred.

\- Ótimo! Eu estava querendo um lugar para comemorar o dia dos namorados. – Sorriu Hydra e Fred e Jorge fizeram sinais como se fossem vomitar.

\- Eu estava precisando esticar as pernas fora do castelo um pouco mesmo. – Disse Angelina que chegava junto com Kate e Alicia.

\- Algum plano especial para o dia dos namorados? – Brincou Alicia para Hydra.

\- Não sei, agora que soube dessa visita vou falar com Peter, podemos fazer algo por lá.

Angelina se não aceitava ainda seu namoro com Peter pelo menos fazia um esforço muito mais para fingir que sim agora, já que sorriu e sugeriu a casa de chá que ela ia com Olívio.

\- Eu não sei, eu ia para lá com o Olívio, parece estranho.

\- É onde todos vão para namorar Hydra, não adianta ficar evitando, adianta? – Disse Angelina.

Hydra viu Olívio no outro lado da sala que sorria e conversava com seus amigos e pensou se ele ficaria ofendido se ela levasse Peter para o lugar que foi tão especial para os dois.

\- Quer saber? Vocês tem razão, eu vou procurar o Peter agora mesmo e sugerir!

\- Mas Hydra, olha a hora! – Gritava Lino enquanto ela saia correndo pelo buraco e retrato na parede (Urrrrrrrrrr gritou um dos trasgos que agora protegia a mulher gorda no retrato)


	19. Corvinal

Hydra sabia que a sala comunal da Corvinal ficava em uma das torres e foi tentando se guiar por onde viu alguns de seus alunos andando, já estava perdida até que finalmente viu um aluno da Corvinal no corredor.

\- Ei, você, licença! – Gritou ela indo em direção a ele. O rapaz negro, alto e magro se virou assustado.

\- Hydra Malfoy – Sorriu ele, Hydra reconheceu ele como Jenono Macdino um dos melhores amigos de Peter.

\- Jenono, que bom! Eu estava tentando achar a sua sala comunal... – Disse ela ofegante e sem fôlego de tanto correr e Jenono parecia assustado.

\- Mas por quê? – Disse ele com os olhos arregalados.

\- Porque eu precisava falar com o Peter... sinceramente agora que eu estou falando isso em voz alta eu vejo que eu poderia ter esperado até amanhã, o que diabos deu em mim?

Jenono soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Deve ser importante então. – Sorriu ele.

\- Não, eu realmente podia ter esperado até amanhã, acho que farei isso, obrigada Jenono. – Ela ia virando as costas quando ele a interrompeu.

\- Não, já que você está aqui vamos comigo, eu te levo até a nossa sala comunal.

\- Mas eu posso entrar?

\- Acredito que se acompanhada de um Corvino, por quê não iria?

Hydra seguiu Jenono em direção a uma escada circular (realmente estava perto).

Subiram em círculos apertados e estonteantes; Hydra definitivamente nunca estivera ali antes. Finalmente, chegaram a uma porta. Não tinha maçaneta nem fechadura: nada, exceto uma tábua lisa de madeira envelhecida e uma aldraba de bronze em forma de águia.

Jenono bateu uma vez na porta e, no silêncio, a batida pareceu um tiro de canhão. Imediatamente, o bico da águia se abriu, mas, em vez do grito do pássaro, uma voz suave e musical perguntou:

\- Casca de Wiggentree ou partes de besouros fervidos, qual dessas duas são utilizadas para fazer uma Poção Wiggenweld?

\- Casca de Wiggentree. – respondeu Hydra sem pensar muito.

\- Muito bem Malfoy! – Sorriu Jenono, bem que o Peter disse que você deveria ser da Corvinal.

\- Correto - Disse a voz, e a porta se abriu.

Hydra viu a sala comunal da Corvinal era ampla e circular, mais arejada do que a da Grifinória. Graciosas janelas em arco pontuavam as paredes, ladeadas por reposteiros de seda azul e bronze; de dia, os alunos deviam ter uma vista espetacular das montanhas ao redor. O teto era abobadado e pintado com estrelas que se repetiam também no carpete azul-escuro. Havia mesas, poltronas e estantes, lotadas de alunos que encaravam os dois novos habitantes da sala em silêncio e, em um nicho na parede oposta à porta, uma alta estátua de mármore branco. A estátua se erguia ao lado de uma porta que provavelmente levava aos dormitórios no andar de cima.

\- Mas ela é da Grifinória.

\- O que ela está fazendo aqui?

\- Não podemos receber alunos de outras casas aqui, isso é um absurdo!

Hydra se sentiu corar fortemente já que absolutamente todos os olhos da sala a fitavam curiosos.

\- Hydra, o que você está fazendo aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Peter surgia do nada parecendo preocupado.

\- Encontrei ela vagando pelos corredores e decidi convidar para uma visita. – Disse Jenono, piscando discretamente para Hydra, era óbvio que ela se arrependera de estar em uma sala comunal que não era sua. Logo depois, ele saiu em direção a uma poltrona. Hydra encarava tudo muda, olhando com admiração ao redor.

\- Hydra, está tudo bem? – Disse Peter novamente.

\- Sim, eu na verdade queria te contar sobre a visita à Hogsmade que você obviamente já deve saber e por algum motivo achei que tinha que te falar hoje, então encontrei Jenono no corredor e... Por que vocês não tem senha para entrar nas portas? – Perguntou ela, perdendo o foco, Peter sorriu.

\- Porque com perguntas você aprende, o Jenono respondeu para você?

\- Não, eu respondi, era fácil, era sobre poções. – Hydra falou meio como se não fosse nada e Peter sorria e parecia orgulhoso.

\- Você nasceu para essa casa, eu sempre disse! – Disse a abraçando.

\- Com licença, o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? – Penelope Clearwater chegava com uma expressão irritada.

\- Eu me perdi e o Jenono me trouxe aqui, mas eu já estava de saída para a minha casa. – Mentiu Hydra.

\- Acho bom que esteja, só alunos da Corvinal e professores podem estar aqui, Peter deveria saber disso...

\- Me desculpe, Penelope. - Disse Hydra sem graça, ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

Hydra decidiu sair rapidamente e Peter a seguiu.

\- Não é para você sair, Sr. Macmillan – Disse Penelope, seu tom de voz lembrava assustadoramente a do Percy.

\- Eu sou monitor, você esqueceu? Eu sou tão monitor quanto você, não preciso de permissão para sair da sala comunal.

Penelope engoliu as palavras, ficou com a expressão mais irritada ainda e se virou.

\- Vamos sair daqui antes que ela me exploda... – Sugeriu Peter.

Os dois desceram as escadas espirais e deixar a sala comunal, rindo da situação.

\- Eu não acredito que você foi na minha sala comunal, eu sempre quis que você pudesse ficar ali comigo... – Disse Peter, sorrindo e a beijando.

\- Nem eu, eu sinceramente não sei o que deu em mim, eu só queria te contar que a gente podia sair para comemorar o dia dos namorados em Hogsmeade, mas eu podia ter feito isso amanhã, eu me arrependi quando encontrei o Jenono, mas ele insistiu em me levar...

\- E você acertou a pergunta da porta! – Ele sorria.

\- Sim, mas era sobre poções, é difícil eu errar, na verdade, eu ia me sentir mal se errasse... Sua sala é linda por sinal, eu amei! – Disse ela, rindo.

\- Eu sempre achei que seu coração pertencia a Corvinal.

\- Eu gosto da sua casa, mas eu amo a Grifinória. – O sorriso de Peter diminuiu um pouco.

\- Seria bom ter você na sala comigo, todos os dias, podendo ficar juntos, igual você fazia com o Olívio...

\- Eu também amaria isso Peter, mas eu fico feliz em poder te ver nos corredores.

Hydra e Peter se beijaram e ficaram ali juntos por um bom tempo, namorando um pouco.

\- Eu preciso ir logo, já era para eu estar na sala comunal, nos vemos amanhã. – Hydra disse e mais uma vez beijou Peter e saiu correndo para sua própria sala comunal.

\- A sala deles é mais bonita que a nossa? – Perguntou Jorge, no café no dia seguinte.

\- Sim, é linda, muito bem decorada e é em uma torre também. – Sorriu Hydra e Jorge pareceu insatisfeito.

\- Mas a nossa é muito mais legal!

\- Isso eu concordo... – Disse Hydra, apesar de não ser muito verdade.

Peter sentou ao lado de Hydra e cumprimentou a todos.

\- Hydra, eu acho que hoje você deveria vir tomar café na minha mesa, eu sempre como aqui e meus amigos estão muito curiosos para conhecê-la melhor. – Sorriu ele.

Ela olhou para seus amigos como se pedisse permissão e todos eles apoiaram, dizendo que ela deveria ir, até mesmo Angelina!

\- Ok, vamos lá...

\- Primeiro você entra na sala comunal, depois você come na mesa deles, só falta vestir azul!– Brincou Fred.

\- Jamais iria sair da Grifinória, aonde mais eu encontraria gêmeos tão maravilhosos? – Hydra deu uma piscadinha para os gêmeos, que sorriam pomposos e fingiam corar com a mão no rosto.

Ela seguiu em direção a mesa da Corvinal, muitas cabeças da mesa se viraram e cochichavam, Ameee Goat em especial parecia capaz de assassiná-la a qualquer momento. Peter a conduziu pela mão até um lugar no meio da mesa, ela então se sentou a seu lado e Peter sentou ao lado de seu melhor amigo Jenono Macdino.

\- Ei menina, como vai? Gostou do passeio ontem? – Perguntou Jenono, sorrindo simpático.

\- Hydra deixa eu te apresentar, o Jenono você já conhece, é claro, esses são Marilee Jone - Disse Peter apontando para a menina de cabelos louros muito claros, ainda mais brancos que os seus e curtos com olhos que pareciam de gatos sentada a sua frente –, Mark Brown – Mark era um rapaz negro de cabelos cacheados e castanho claro – e Ully Madwich – Um rapaz ruivo de cachos grossos e sardinhas acenou.

\- Prazer em conhecer vocês.

\- O Peter aqui só falava de você desde o ano passado, era profundamente irritante às vezes – Disse Marilee, rindo da situação.

\- Só digo uma coisa, pelo menos aquela chata da Amee saiu de cena, nenhum de nós gostava muito dela! – Disse Jenono e todos concordaram.

\- E já era hora de você sentar aqui conosco também né, estávamos muito curiosos em te conhecer. – Sorriu Ully.

\- Me desculpem, eu estou ficando maluca, ano de N.O.M.s vocês sabem...

\- Nem nos falem, nós vamos fazer os N.I.E.M.s – Disse Marilee, se servindo de ovos cozidos.

\- Eu sei que você deviam me achar metida... acho que todos acham isso... – Hydra notou que todos ficaram vermelhos e calados.

\- O Peter sempre nos disse que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, pode acreditar. – Sorriu Jenono sem graça e Hydra também

\- O Jenono nos disse que você acertou a pergunta da Águia ontem, bem legal isso! – Disse Marilee entusiasmada.

\- A que isso... – Hydra sentiu seu rosto corar – Era uma pergunta sobre poções e eu realmente amo poções...

\- O Peter comentou que você quer ser mestre em Poções, realmente você deve estar na casa errada... – Riu Mark e todos os outros amigos, mas Hydra, apesar de não demonstrar, não gostou muito da brincadeira.

\- Tem muitas pessoas inteligentes na Grifinória também... – Disse ela, forçando um sorriso.

\- Eles sabem, estão só brincando. – Interviu Peter, a abraçando.

\- Nós nunca vimos nosso amigo tão feliz. – Sorriu Marilee.

\- Nunca mesmo! – Concordo Jenono.

Hydra teve uma agradável conversa com os amigos de Peter, todos deram dicas sobre os N.O.M.s e como passar por eles.

\- É só beber bastante água no dia anterior e relaxar. – Dizia Jenono.

\- Tente estudar o máximo que puder no seu tempo livre. – Disse Marilee.

\- Eu tomei uma poção revigorante nos dias da prova, fez toda a diferença. – Disse Ully.

O dia do passeio para Hogsmeade finalmente chegou e Hydra se despediu de seus amigos.

\- Te perdoo só por causa do dia dos namorados. – Brincou Angelina partindo com Alicia.

Os dois seguiram para a Casa de Chá Madame Puddifoot, que estava decorada para o dia dos namorados como no ano anterior e cheia de casais. Hydra sentiu um pequeno embrulho no estômago de lembrar que não era com Peter que viera, mas deixou isso sair da sua cabeça e se sentou em uma mesa com Peter, pediram um chá cada e ficaram sozinhos conversando.

\- Eu só vim aqui uma vez, é confortável. – Disse Peter sorrindo.

\- Com a Amee? – Brincou ela.

\- Na verdade não... – Peter ficou vermelho e Hydra olhou espantada

\- Com quem?

\- Jenny Tunner, minha namorada do quarto ano – Sorriu ele.

\- Quantas namoradas você teve? – Peter corou mais ainda.

\- Cinco... – Disse ele.

\- Cinco? – Hydra perguntou, um pouco espantada.

\- Sim, eu tenho dezessete anos, são muitos anos em Hogwarts... – Ele parecia muito sem graça – Você só namorou o Oívio?

\- De verdade sim, tive um namoro bobo na Beauxbatons, mas nada demais eu acho... não pra ele pelo menos...

\- Bem, os namoros mais sérios que eu já tive foram com você e com a Latrix Ginnene. – Peter parecia viajar nos pensamentos, o que deixou Hydra enciumada.

\- Quem é ela?

\- Ela era mais velha, se formou ano retrasado, namoramos um ano, as outras foram poucos meses.

\- Eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta, mas não sei como... – Disse Hydra vermelha.

\- Pode falar Peter, qualquer coisa...

\- Foi essa namorada que foi, séria, SÉRIA, sabe? – Hydra sentia que ia explodir de vergonha e Peter riu.

\- Sim, também, mas não foi a primeira pessoa que eu fiquei sério, SÉRIO. – Disse ele rindo e dando ênfase no sério – A primeira foi uma trouxa durante minhas férias de Hogwarts quando eu tinha quinze anos.

Hydra olhou espantada, não esperava exatamente essa resposta.

\- Uma trouxa? Você já namorou uma trouxa? – Disse ela espantada.

\- Não namorei, nós ficamos juntos durante as férias somente.

\- E seus pais não falaram nada?

\- Eles não souberam, mas mesmo se soubessem, não iriam ligar da menina ser trouxa.

\- Uau! Eu nem imagino o que meus pais fariam... Eu sempre quis conhecer um trouxa melhor... Eles parecem fascinantes! - Hydra olhava boquiaberta para Peter sentada na cadeira ao lado a sua, tentando imaginar a reação de seus pais se fosse o contrário, apesar de não achar nada demais que ele tenha namorado, ou ficado com uma trouxa.

\- E você? – Perguntou ele ainda risonho.

\- Eu o que?

\- Você sabe...

Hydra entendeu a pergunta e corou fortemente.

\- Eu realmente tive um namoro bem sério com o Olívio e foi o primeiro namoro SÉRIO... – A expressão de Peter mudou para uma leve irritação que ele tentava disfarçar.

\- Sim, sim, eu já sabia disso... – Ele disfarçou um sorriso – Provavelmente por isso foi tão difícil para você esquecer ele.

\- Sim, talvez... – Hydra se sentia muito desconfortável com a conversa e um silêncio pairou no ar, sendo quebrado apenas por sons de risadinhas e beijos dos casais ao redor.

\- Como vai ser Hydra, no próximo semestre, quando eu não estiver aqui? – Disse Peter quebrando o silêncio.

\- Como assim não vai estar aqui?

\- Eu vou me formar esse ano, não irei mais te ver todos os dias, na verdade não sei como nos veremos, como vai ser? – Ele parecia triste e preocupado.

\- Eu não sei... – Hydra nunca tinha parado para pensar que esse era o último (e primeiro) ano com Peter em Hogwarts e que a partir do próximo semestre, não iria poder vê-lo nos corredores da escola.

\- Você aguentaria? Me ver só nas visitas á Hogsmade, algumas vezes por ano e nos falarmos por cartas até as férias? – Peter parecia extremamente triste e Hydra ficou pensativa, mas depois, teve certeza da resposta.

\- Sim, eu aguentaria, eu não gostaria, é claro, mas eu aguentaria, vai ser difícil, mas são só mais dois anos até eu me formar também. – Hydra sorriu e Peter a beijou mais apaixonado do que nunca.

\- Eu vou dar um jeito, vamos ver como, mas eu vou dar um jeito de nos encontrarmos direito. – Disse Peter.

\- Eu acredito em você.

\- Bom, acho que podemos voltar a comemorar então o dia dos namorados, certo?

\- Certo... – Respondeu Hydra, sorrindo para o rapaz.

\- Aqui, eu comprei isso para você. – Peter entregou um pacote para Hydra, ela imediatamente abriu, lá dentro, tinha um coração de vidro, muito vermelho e brilhante, quando Hydra tocou nele, ele "derreteu", se transformando em um colar dourado, com pingente de coração vermelho.

\- Rubi, mamãe disse que você iria gostar. – Disse Peter, colocando o colar no pescoço de Hydra.

\- É magnífico, Peter, de verdade! – Disse Hydra, tentando pensar se algum dia já vira um colar tão bonito em sua vida.

\- Gostou mesmo? – Perguntou o rapaz, esperançoso.

\- Sim, muito, eu nunca... – Hydra realmente ficou sem palavras, achou o presente lindo e delicado, do jeitinho que ela gostava.

\- Que bom, você fica linda com ele...

\- Aqui está o seu! - Disse Hydra, tirando um pacote do bolso das vestes.

\- Magnífico! – Disse Peter, depois de abrir o pacote e ver o lindo relógio de pulso preto que Hydra lhe dera.

\- Ele avisa quando você tem um compromisso perto, aperta seu pulso um pouco, nada dolorido me falaram pelo menos... Também é só você pedir que ele te mostra a hora em qualquer lugar do mundo que você pedir e marca sozinho datas que você acha importante.

\- Amei, Hydra, muito obrigado! – Disse o rapaz, sorrindo e a abraçando.

Os dois voltaram para Hogsmeade, felizes com seus presentes e com o tempo que passaram juntos.

\- Que lindo esse colar... – Disse Alícia, admirando o presente de Hydra.

\- Ele disse fica mais escuro conforme estivermos mais perto um do outro.

\- Obrigada pelos doces, Hydra – Disse Fred, que comia satisfeito os bolinhos que Hydra comprara para ele e todos seus amigos.

\- Você deu alguma coisa para o Olívio? – Perguntou Alícia, que comia um dos pirulitos em forma de unicórnio que Hydra comprara.

\- Sim, doces também e ele me deu caldeirões de chocolate. – Disse Hydra.

\- E o Peter sabe disso? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Nem precisa saber, foi presente de amigo, mas não sei se ele ia entender muito bem...


	20. O fim do campeonato de quadribol

Enquanto conversavam no jantar, Angelina tentou falar com Hydra.

\- Hydra, eu preciso te contar algo, é muito importante. – Disse Angelina baixinho parecendo preocupada.

\- O que houve? É algo sério?

\- Não, é só... – Ela olhou e viu as pessoas ao redor e disse – A gente se fala mais tarde. – Então saiu em direção a sala comunal.

\- O que deu nela? – Perguntou Jorge que estava contando animado para Peter sobre os novos jogos que acharam na Zonko's.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei.

Hydra seguiu com os amigos para a torre da Grifinória, onde encontrou Angelina sentada sozinha perto da lareira, antes que os outros pudessem a seguir, ela foi em sua direção e sentou ao seu lado.

\- O que diabos houve com você? – Perguntou Hydra, Angelina parecia congelada na mesma posição e um pouco pálida.

\- Eu beijei o Fred... – Disse ela séria e ainda imobilizada.

Hydra soltou um grito de felicidade tão alto que toda sala comunal olhou em sua direção e Angelina ficou vermelha e com raiva.

\- HYDRA!

\- Desculpa, desculpa, eu não queria, mas como isso aconteceu? – Hydra estava realmente animada.

\- No três vassouras, estávamos sozinhos e aconteceu, ele me beijou do nada... ("Por que os Weasleys tem mania de fazer isso?" Pensou Hydra) Mas vai ser só isso, ele pediu desculpas por ter me beijado sem pedir e disse que a gente se falava depois... – Angelina parecia agora desanimada.

\- Calma, isso já é um progesso, é sinal de que ele sente algo por você.

\- Você acha? – Disse a menina, se sentindo um pouco mais animada.

\- Acho! – Logo depois, seus amigos chegaram querendo saber o que aconteceu, Hydra deu uma desculpa sobre Angelina finalmente ter falado que gosta do Peter e ela concordou.

Hydra passou a semana de seu castigo ensinando todas as noites alguns grupos de alunos do primeiro ano na biblioteca lições de feitiços, transfiguração e poções.

\- É só apontar três vezes a varinha e dizer "vera verto" – Dizia ela ensinando o grupo a transformar um pequeno camundongo em um cálice de água.

O castigo foi realmente chato no começo devido a falta de paciência de Hydra para ensinar os outros, mas depois de alguns dias, até se tornou divertido, porém atrasou muito seus deveres de casa.

\- Eu não acredito que a McGonagall te fez virar babá. – Disse Alicia, enquanto Hydra olhava de pergaminho em pergaminho, tentando fazer suas lições atrasadas.

\- Foi até divertido, no final pelo menos, mas eu não sei como vou conseguir colocar tudo isso em dia...

Alguns dias depois, Hydra estava no jantar lendo um dos seus livros de poções (a aula com Snape no próximo sábado prometia ser especialmente puxada) enquanto seus amigos comiam e conversavam (Peter estava na mesa da Corvinal dessa vez) quando Hermione, Rony e Harry entraram ofegantes.

\- Hydra, a gente pode conversar com você? – Disse Hermione parecendo nervosa parando na sua frente.

\- Claro, todo bem. – Hydra guardou o livro e saiu em direção ao saguão de entrada com os três.

\- Hydra, o que você pode fazer para que seu pai desista de algo? – Disse Hermione indo direto ao ponto quando chegaram ao saguão de entrada.

\- Não muito Hermione, ele não me ouve, eu posso tentar ameaçar ele com algumas coisas, mas ele também pode me ameaçar com outras então não sei se daria muito certo. – Hydra estava em pé em frente ao trio que pareciam decepcionados.

\- Não adianta, ela não pode ajudar... – Disse Rony olhando para o chão.

\- Ajudar em que? Se vocês não falarem eu realmente não posso fazer nada!

\- É seu pai, ele denunciou o bicuço, o Hipogrifo que mordeu seu irmão, o Hagrid tentou fazer com que impedissem mas... Mas seu pai insistiu, intimidou toda a comissão, eles vão executar o Bicuço e o Hagrid está arrasado! – Disse Harry com a voz chorosa.

\- Eu não acredito, isso é algo que papai faria com certeza, pobre Hagrid! – Hydra sentia uma tristeza muito grande e mal conseguia olhar para o trio, por que Lúcio e Draco faziam sempre questão de fazer a vida de todos miserável?

\- Não tem nada que você possa fazer? – Perguntou Hermione esperançosa, os quatro falavam baixo para que os estudante que passavam pelo saguão não ouvissem.

\- Eu vou tentar, eu vou enviar uma coruja pra ele agora mesmo.

Hydra saiu correndo sem se despedir e foi em direção a sala comunal e depois a seu quarto lá, pegou pena e pergaminho e começou a escrever.

" _Papai,_

 _Eu soube da sua ridícula acusação contra o pobre Hagrid e seu Hipogrífo, você mais do que eu sabe que o Draco estava apenas fazendo drama e não ficou tão machucado quanto ele diz, provavelmente você realmente sabe já que eu aposto que ele lhe contou, por favor, peço que tire as acusações, eu prometo fazer tudo que o senhor mandar, sem questionar, lembre-se que tem muita coisa sua que eu sei e seria horrível se vazassem._

 _Sua filha,_  
 _Hydra Malfoy"_

Hydra queria ir até o corujal, mas com toda segurança depois do incidente com Sirius Black, foi impossível.

\- Percy, por favor, é urgente! – Disse Hydra enquanto ele a barrava no saguão de entrada.

\- Não, sem exceções, você já causou problemas demais para a Grifinória!

\- Então vá você, manda para o meu pai para mim. – Percy pareceu surpreso com o pedido.

\- Sinto muito, isso também não é possível. – Disse ele irredutível ainda barrando sua passagem.

\- Eu vou! – A voz de Peter surgiu atrás de Hydra.

\- Macmillan, você como monitor chefe sabe...

\- Eu sei que eu posso ir até o corujal se eu quiser, Weasley! – Interrompeu Peter e Percy ficou vermelho de raiva.

\- Vou ter uma conversa com Penélope sobre que tipo de monitor a Corvinal tem... – E saiu pisando forte em direção ao salão principal onde ainda acontecia o jantar.

\- O que é isso Hydra? – Perguntou Peter apontando para o pergaminho.

Hydra explicou toda a história para Peter.

\- Eu não conheço o Hagrid direito, as aulas dele realmente não são muito boas... – Disse ele sem graça – Mas é injusto que um animal seja sacrificado pelos caprichos do seu pai e irmão, eu vou enviar a coruja.

Peter se despediu e foi em direção ao corujal, Hydra decidiu voltar ao salão e contar aos meninos o que fez.

\- Espero que seja o suficiente. – Disse Hermione esperançosa.

\- Isso foi legal da sua parte. – Sorriu Rony sem graça.

A resposta de sua carta chegou por coruja na manhã seguinte com apenas uma frase:

" _Ouse fazer mais alguma ameaça e eu lhe inteiro no St. Mungo's imediatamente._

 _Lúcio Malfoy"_

\- Seu pai e meus tios deviam se conhecer, eles tem muito em comum...  
– Disse Harry ao ler a carta – Se bem que provavelmente não seria uma boa ideia, já que meus tios odeiam bruxos e seu pai odeia trouxas.

\- Assim pelo menos eles podiam acabar um com o outro. – Brincou Rony.

\- Eu vou enviar uma resposta, isso não pode ficar assim, eu vou continuar tentando... – Disse Hydra se sentindo revoltada.

\- Não Hydra, você já fez o suficiente, você pelo menos tentou, vai acabar tendo mais problemas do que soluções se continuar assim... – Disse Hermione triste.

\- Eu posso ameaçar o Draco, ele pode falar com o papai!

\- Draco iria contar para o seu pai o que você fez e ia ser pior, a Hermione tem razão. – Harry parecia devastado.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu vou falar com o Hagrid no final da aula dele, desde o ano passado não conversamos muito, eu vou tentar ajudar no que puder.

Hydra teve uma aula pesada de Artimância, com os N.O.M.s chegando, as aulas estavam cada vez mais difíceis e cheia de dever de casa, logo depois seguiu para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Foi difícil falar com Hagrid ao fim da aula, ele parecia tão triste que foi difícil arrancar palavras dele.

\- Eu me atrapalhei, foi tudo culpa minha... – Chorava Hagrid.

\- Foi culpa do meu pai, ele acha que pode fazer qualquer coisa porque tem ouro, a culpa não é sua Hagrid.

\- A comissão fez tudo que ele queria, tudo... – Hagrid parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento.

\- Eu vou tentar fazer algo... – Hydra falava sem muito certeza se poderia fazer algo de fato.

\- Tudo bem Hydra, eu sei que a culpa não é sua... – Disse Hagrid parecendo ler a sua mente.

Depois da aula, Hydra voltou para dentro do castelo se sentindo miserável, como pode sua família ser tão cruel e insensível?

Na hora do almoço, marchou com ira até a mesa da Sonserina atrás de Draco.

\- Draco, mande o papai parar com essa história de matar o Hipogrífo agora! – Gritou ela, sem se importar com as muitas cabeças na mesa da Sonserina que a olharam.

\- Eu não vou fazer nada e você nao pode me obrigar! – Apesar de querer parecer decidido, tinha uma falha de medo em sua voz

\- Você quer me testar Draco? – Hydra e Draco estavam em pé em frente um ao outro e toda Sonserina e algumas pessoas de outras mesas olhavam para eles. Draco ficou pálido e de olhos arregalados.

\- Hydra, eu não posso, o papai não iria deixar, você sabe. – Disse ele baixinho em seu ouvido.

\- TENTA! – Disse ela dando as costas e saindo para a sua mesa, ela se sentou entre Jorge e Peter que a olhavam chocados.

\- Você é melhor do que uma radionovela, é sério, a gente já disse isso, mas é verdade... – Disse Jorge brincando.

\- Mais um pouco e você vai ter brigado com a escola inteira, faltam quantos para a sua lista? – Completou Fred em tom de brincadeira e todos riram.

\- Dois a menos se vocês continuarem com essas piadinhas... – Disse Hydra, deixando os gêmeos assustados, mas logo depois caindo na risada, sendo acompanhada pelos amigos.

As férias de Páscoa finalmente chegaram, Hydra não recebera nenhuma notícia sobre o caso do Bicuço e estava tão atolada de dever de casa e preparações para as aulas com Snape que não conseguiu tempo para fazer mais nada.

\- Eu te ajudou e você me ajuda, que tal? – Disse Peter sentado na sua frente na biblioteca, talvez a única pessoa com mais dever que ela fosse ele.

\- E como eu vou te ajudar se você está fazendo os N.I.E.M.s e eu os N.O.M.s?

\- Em Poções, você sabe poções do nível N.I.E.M.s e eu preciso de ajuda com elas. – Uma grande pilha de livros separavam os dois que estavam trabalhando há horas.

\- Ok, eu te ajudo com isso e você me ajuda com História da Magia, fechado?

\- Fechado!

Hydra passou a maior parte das férias trancada na biblioteca com Peter ou estudando com os amigos na sala comunal, Angelina parecia que iria ter um ataque de nervos a qualquer momento e Alicia chorara pelo menos umas duas vezes, somente Fred e Jorge pareciam não ligar muito para o que aconteceria.

\- Para que conseguir N.O.M.s? Nada do que queremos fazer está nas matérias da escola. – Disse Fred depois de voltar frustrado de tentar convencer um menino do primeiro ano a testar sua nova poção de vômito.

\- E o que vocês querem fazer afinal? – Perguntou Angelina levantando os olhos da pilha de livros que tinha na sua frente.

\- Inventores, inventores de jogos e brincadeiras. – Sorriu Jorge – Quem sabe até mesmo abrir nossa própria loja, nós já lhe falamos isso...

\- É uma boa ambição, eu vou ter desconto lá? – Brincou Hydra.

\- Dois sicles para cada dez itens. – Respondeu Fred.

\- Isso que é desconto! – Brincou Hydra, fazendo todos rirem.

A partida da Grifinória contra a Sonserina que decidiria o título foi marcada para o sábado depois das férias e Hydra se recusou a tomar parte nos treinos por conta dos trabalhos.

\- Quase todo o time está no mesmo ano que você Hydra, por favor, por favor... – Pedia Olívio em uma manhã – Eu preciso ter uma visão externa e eu queria que você ficasse no gol só por alguns minutos.

\- Uma vez por semana durante no máximo duas horas, ok?

\- Ok, Obrigado! – Disse ele a abraçando na empolgação, o que não foi bem visto já que Hydra estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal com Peter e seus amigos e todos ficaram encarando Olívio quando ele saiu alegremente.

\- Ele só está animado. – Justificou Hydra.

\- Ser amigo de ex, isso parece ser legal. – Disse Jenono, rindo.

Como se quisessem enfatizar a importância dos exames, agora próximos, um pacote de panfletos, folhetos e avisos, abordando as várias carreiras para bruxos, apareceu nas mesas da Torre da Grifinória pouco antes do término das férias, ao mesmo tempo que um aviso no quadro dizia o seguinte:

 _ORIENTAÇÃO VOCACIONAL_

 _Todos os quintanistas deverão ter uma breve reunião com a diretora de sua Casa durante a primeira semana do trimestre de verão para discutir suas futuras carreiras. Os horários das consultas individuais estão listados abaixo._

Hydra correu os olhos pela lista e descobriu que era esperado na sala da Professora McGonagall às duas e meia da tarde de Terça-Feira.

\- Você já sabe o que quer fazer, não sei porque fazer essa avaliação. – Disse Angelina sentada na poltrona ao lado da sua.

\- É sempre bom ter opções. – Disse ela.

Hydra passou os olhos e notou todas as diferentes profissões que poderia seguir, não deixou de sorrir ao ver o anúncio para curandeiro. Um folheto que tinha na capa um osso e uma varinha cruzados, o emblema do St. Mungo's. – Dizia que preciso no mínimo de um "E" nos N.O.M.s de Poções, Herbologia, Transfiguração, Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Realmente Peter tinha que se esforçar mais do que ela imaginava, se bem que os requisitos de um outro folheto do St. Mungus para preparador de poções não eram muito diferentes, só não exigir E em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, só pedia E para o nível ordinário, não era necessário nos N.I. .

\- Olha esse aqui... – Disse Angelina passando um folheto para Hydra.

 _Você está procurando uma carreira estimulante que oferece viagens, aventuras e substanciais abonos do tesouro para compensar os riscos? Então pense em trabalhar para o Banco Bruxo Gringotes, que no momento está recrutando desfazedores de feitiços para emocionantes cargos no exterior._

\- Você quer trabalhar com isso? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Não sei, é uma opção...

\- Você precisa de Aritmância.

\- É, deixa para lá então... - Disse Angelina jogando o panfleto de lado.

Hydra pegou um livreto sobre carreiras no Ministério da Magia quando Jeniffer a interrompeu:

\- Você está pensando em seguir a carreira no ministério? – Disse ela sentando na poltrona ao lado com um panfleto do profeta diário nas mãos.

\- É uma possibilidade, para trabalhar no departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas eu preciso de "E" em Poções, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, as mesmas que para ser curandeiro quase.

\- Eu acho que seria bom para você...

\- Quem sabe, tudo é possível, certo? – Sorriu Hydra.

Toda a Grifinória estava falando sobre a próxima partida de quadribol que se aproximava. A casa não ganhava a Taça de quadribol desde que o lendário Carlinhos Weasley (o segundo irmão mais velho de Fred e Jorge) jogara como apanhador.

Na Terça de tarde, Hydra esqueceu um pouco sobre o jogo e foi ao encontro da Professora Minerva para sua orientação vocacional.

Hydra chegou na porta da sala da Professora Minerva e bateu.

\- Pode entrar Senhorita Malfoy. – Dizia a voz da Professora.

Hydra entrou e encontrou a professora sentada em sua mesa

– Sente-se, Malfoy. – Disse a Prof a McGonagall secamente apontando para a cadeira do lado oposto da mesa, de frente para ela enquanto rearrumava os muitos panfletos que se amontoavam em sua mesa.

\- Bom, Malfoy, esta reunião é para discutirmos as ideias sobre carreiras que você já tenha, e ajudá-la a decidir que disciplinas você deve fazer no sexto e sétimo anos. – começou McGonagall. – Você já pensou no que gostaria de fazer quando terminasse Hogwarts?

\- Sim, Professora, eu quero ser Mestre em Poções. – Disse Hydra decidida e McGonagall pareceu surpresa.

\- Bem, o Professor Snape realmente falou do seu talento para o preparado de poções, só não sabia que pretendia fazer disso uma carreira, é uma ótima escolha, pretende estudá-las ou prepará-las? – Completou ela.

\- Os dois, pretendo preparar no St. Mungo's enquanto estudo para inventar uma poção, ainda não sei de que, só sei que quero. – Disse Hydra decidida.

\- Muito bem, é uma ambição grande. – Disse McGonagall ainda parecendo surpresa – Não recebo muitos alunos com esse tipo de ambição, especialmente em minha casa, mas é algo maravilhoso... – Ela fez uma pausa procurando um folheto no meio dos muitos que estavam em sua mesa.

\- Você precisaria de notas excelentes para isso. – disse a Prof a McGonagall, puxando uma folhinha escura de baixo dos papéis em sua mesa e abrindo-a. – Exige-se um mínimo de quatro N.I.E.M.s, e nenhuma nota abaixo de "Excepcional", pelo que vejo, mas não acredito que seja um problema para a senhorita, certo? – Disse ela a fitando atrás de seus óculos.

\- Espero que não Professora, vou me esforçar ao máximo.

\- O é muito seletivo com seus candidatos, você precisará de excelente recomendação de seu professor de Poções também.

Essa parte deixou Hydra preocupada, mas Snape afinal aceitou treiná-la, ele não iria impedir que ela trabalhasse com isso, iria?

\- Aconselho que continue com Transfiguração, Defesa-Contra-As-Artes das trevas, Herbologia, poções naturalmente, feitiços e se possível, Alquimia. Devo dizer, Srta. Malfoy, que não aceito alunos nas minhas turmas de N.I.E.M que não tenham obtido "Excede as Expectativas" ou notas mais altas no N.O.M, mas não vejo problemas já que essa já é a sua avaliação na maioria das matérias ou uma maior, só continue o bom trabalho e não vejo o porquê de não realizar seu sonho. – Minerva parecia satisfeita e Hydra também – Isso é tudo Srta. Malfoy, pode se retirar.

Hydra saiu da sala se sentindo mais confiante do que nunca na carreira que havia escolhido e de que era muito possível de ela acontecer.

Com a proximidade maior do jogo final de quadribol, a atmosfera ficou cada vez mais pesada, as casas que já não se davam bem agora pouco se suportavam.

\- Nós estamos torcendo por vocês. – Declarou Marilee uma manhã no café – Eu não gosto muito da Sonserina.

\- Acho que toda escola está torcendo por vocês, menos a Sonserina. – Afirmou Jenono.

\- A Sonserina pode ser uma casa legal, tem bruxos legais lá, mas que bom que vocês estão torcendo para nós. – Disse Hydra sorrindo um pouco nervosamente para eles.

Hydra queria muito a vitória para sua casa, ela sabia o quanto isso significava para seus companheiros e a alegria que isso traria, mas se sentia um pouco mal por torcer contra o próprio irmão (o que sua mãe fazia claro em todas as cartas que enviava).

Todas as atividades normais na sala comunal foram abandonadas na véspera do jogo.

Havia uma grande algazarra. Fred e Jorge Weasley enfrentavam a pressão agindo com mais barulho e exuberância que nunca. Olívio estava a um canto debruçado sobre a maquete de um campo de quadribol, empurrando bonequinhos com a varinha e resmungando. Angelina, Hydra, Alícia e Katie riam das piadas de Fred e Jorge.

Depois de um tempo, Hydra decidiu ir até o canto aonde Olívio estava.

\- O que exatamente você está tentando fazer? – Perguntou ela se sentando ao seu lado.

\- Descobrir todos os possíveis movimentos que a Sonserina pode fazer contra nós. – Disse ele sem tirar os olhos da maquete que se mexia sozinha.

\- Eu tenho fé em você Olívio, eu tenho fé no time. – Disse Hydra sorrindo e Olívio finalmente colocou os bonequinhos em cima da mesa e olhara para ela.

\- Obrigado, isso significa muito, você ajudou o time, você me ajudou durante todo esse ano e ano passado, se ganharmos, a vitória será tanto sua quanto nossa. – Disse ele em um estranho bom humor, sorrindo para Hydra.

\- Vamos, me mostre as suas táticas, eu sei que você quer. – Olívio se alegrou na hora e começou a motrar com os bonecos na maquete tudo que planejava fazer no dia seguinte durante o jogo.

Hydra entrou com o time da Grifinória no Salão Principal, no dia seguinte, sob uma tempestade de aplausos. As mesas da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa os aplaudiam também. A mesa da Sonserina vaiou alto. Hydra aplaudia ao time com mais força que todos.

Olívio passou o café da manhã inteiro insistindo para que o time comesse, sem, contudo, se servir de nada e Hydra forçou algumas torradas Par ele, como já fizera antes, ele deu pequenas mordidas sem muita vontade, depois apressou-os a se dirigirem ao campo antes que os outros tivessem terminado, para terem uma ideia das condições de jogo.

\- Boa sorte pessoal, a Corvinal está torcendo em peso para vocês. – Disse Peter, sentando ao lado de Hydra um pouco antes do time e ela saírem.

\- Obrigada Peter, tomara que dê tudo certo. – Sorriu Angelina.

Hydra depois se despediu de Peter e desceu para o campo com o time, como tradicionalmente fazia, quando saíram do Salão Principal, receberam novos aplausos.

Olívio andou pelo campo examinando tudo, com o time atrás. Finalmente, eles viram as portas do castelo se abrirem ao longe e o restante da escola se espalhar pelos gramados.

\- Vestiário – disse ele tenso.

Todos ficaram quietos enquanto trocavam para o uniforme vermelho de quadribol.

Um pouco antes dos jogadores saírem, Hydra abraçou cada um deles.

\- Tenho fé em vocês, tenho fé em você. – Disse para Olivio com quem falou por último. Então saiu em direção a arquibancada, não achou Peter, então se sentou ao lado de Jeniffer e Rita.

\- Eu estou tão nervosa que não consegui comer nada. – Disse Jeniffer segurando uma faixa escrita "Para sempre Grifinória"

\- Oi, estava te procurando. – Peter chegara e sentara ao lado de Hydra.

\- Estava no vestiário com o time, é meio que nossa tradição...

O time da Grifinória entrou em campo sob uma onda gigantesca de aplausos. Três quartos da torcida usavam rosetas vermelhas, agitavam bandeiras vermelhas com o leão da Grifinória ou faixas com palavras de ordem: "PRA FRENTE GRIFINÓRIA!" e "A COPA É DOS LEÕES!". Atrás das balizas da Sonserina, porém, duzentos torcedores se cobriam de verde; a serpente prateada da casa refulgia em suas bandeiras e o Prof. Snape estava sentado na primeira fila, vestindo verde como os demais.

"E aí vem o time da Grifinória!", bradou Lino Jordan, que, como sempre, fazia a irradiação. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley e Wood. Considerado por todos o melhor time que Hogwarts já viu em muitos anos..."

Hydra teve lágrimas nos olhos só de ouvir o nome dos amigos.

Os comentários de Lino foram abafados por uma onda de vaias da torcida da Sonserina. "E aí vem o time da Sonserina, liderado pelo capitão Flint. Ele fez algumas alterações no esquema tático e parece ter preferido o peso à qualidade..." Mais vaias da torcida da Sonserina.

No meio do campo, Flint e Olívio se aproximaram e se apertaram as mãos com força; davam a impressão de que estavam querendo quebrar os dedos um do outro.

O som do seu apito se perdeu no estrondo das torcidas na hora em que as catorze vassouras levantaram voo

O coração de Hydra estava batendo forte, ela, como toda torcida da Grifinória praticamente, vestia vermelho e agora dividia com Jeniffer a faixa "para sempre Grifinória", até Peter parecia nervoso.

E Grifinória com a posse da bola, Alícia Spinnet da Grifinória com a goles, voando direto para as balizas da Sonserina, em boa forma, Alicia! Arre, não – a goles foi interceptada por Warrington, Warrington da Sonserina partindo em velocidade pelo campo – PAM! – uma boa rebatida de um balaço por Jorge Weasley, Warrington deixa cair a goles, que é apanhada por... Johnson, Grifinória com a posse da bola outra vez, aí Angelina – bom desvio de Montague – se abaixa Angelina, aí vem um balaço! – ELA MARCA! DEZ A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!"

Se Hydra sentiu que seu coração poderia um dia explodir, aquela era a hora.

Angelina deu um soco no ar ao sobrevoar o extremo do campo; o mar vermelho nas arquibancadas berrou de felicidade...

Do nada Angelina quase foi derrubada da vassoura por Marcos Flint ao colidir em cheio com ela.

\- IDIOTA, IMBECIL! – Gritava Hydra com tanta raiva que Peter, Jeniffer e Rita a olhavam espantados.

Não demorou muito, Fred Weasley atirou o bastão contra a cabeça de Flint, cujo nariz bateu com força no cabo da vassoura e começou a sangrar.

\- BEM FEITO! – Gritava Jeniffer, também "descontrolada".

– Chega! – gritou Madame Hooch, mergulhando entre os dois. – Pênalti contra Grifinória pelo ataque gratuito ao artilheiro do seu adversário! Pênalti contra Sonserina por prejuízo intencional ao artilheiro do seu adversá rio!

Madame Hooch apitou e Alícia se adiantou para cobrar o pênalti.

"Aí, Alicia!", gritou Lino no silêncio que se abatera sobre as arquibancadas. "SIM, SENHORES! ELA FUROU O GOLEIRO! VINTE A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!"

Hydra berrou tanto que sentiu que ficará vermelha e sem fôlego.

Estava na vez de Flint cobrar o pênalti da Sonserina. Olívio sobrevoava as balizas da Grifinória, os maxilares contraídos.

"É claro que Wood é um esplêndido goleiro!", comentou Lino Jordan para os ouvintes enquanto Flint aguardava o apito de Madame Hooch. "Esplêndido! Difícil de vazar – muito difícil mesmo – SIM SENHORES! EU NÃO ACREDITO! ELE AGARROU A BOLA!"

\- ISSO OLÍVIO, ISSO! – Berrava Hydra descontroladamente, Peter parecia não gostar muito, ainda mais depois de ver que Olívio parecia procurar por alguém na multidão e que podia ser por ela (ou não), mas não falou nada, continuou comemorando o pênalti defendido discretamente.

"Grifinória com a posse, não, Sonserina com a posse – não! – Grifinória retoma a posse e é Katie Bell, Katie Bell da Grifinória com a goles, a jogadora corta o campo – FOI INTENCIONAL!"

Montague, um artilheiro da Sonserina, cortou a frente de Katie e em vez de agarrar a goles, agarrou a cabeça da jogadora. Katie deu uma cambalhota no ar, conseguiu continuar montada, mas deixou cair a goles.

\- NÃO! ISSO NÃO VALE! – Gritavam vários torcedores.

O apito de Madame Hooch soou mais uma vez ao sobrevoar Montague e começar a gritar com ele. Um minuto depois, Katie tinha marcado mais um pênalti contra a defesa da Sonserina.

"TRINTA A ZERO! TOMA, SEU SUJO, SEU COVARDE..."

\- Jordan, se você não consegue irradiar imparcialmente...

\- Estou irradiando o que acontece, professora!

Harry correu em direção ao campo da Sonserina com Draco atrás dele, "seria o pomo? Não, ainda estav muito cedo, a Grifinória precisava de uma vantagem de 50 pontos e ele sabia disso, ou será que esqueceu" pensava Hydra.

Hydra notou que vários balaços eram lançados na direção do apanhador. Bole e Derrick da Sonserina vinham voando na direção de Harry, com os bastões erguidos... Então ele virou a Firebolt para o alto no último segundo e os dois batedores colidiram com um baque de provocar náuseas.

"Ha, haaa!", bradou Lino Jordan quando os batedores da Sonserina se separaram, levando as mãos à cabeça

Hydra, Jennifer, Rita e Peter gargalhavam na arquibancada.

\- É bem feito, só sabem jogar sujo! – Disse Rita.

"Mau jeito, rapazes! Vão ter que acordar mais cedo para vencer uma Firebolt! E Grifinória fica com a posse da bola mais uma vez, quando Johnson toma a goles – Flint emparelhado com ela – mete o dedo no olho dele, Angelina! – foi só uma brincadeira, professora, só uma brincadeira – ah não – Flint toma a bola, Flint voa para as balizas da Grifinória, agora é com você Wood, agarra...!"

Mas Flint marcou; houve uma erupção de vivas do lado da Sonserina e Lino xingou tanto que a Prof a Minerva McGonagall tentou arrancar o megafone mágico das mãos dele.

\- Desculpe, professora, desculpe! Não vai acontecer de novo! "Então, Grifinória está à frente, trinta a dez, e Grifinória tem a posse..."

O jogo estava deteriorando no mais sujo de que Hydra já vira, ali ou em Beauxbatons. Enraivecidos porque Grifinória tomara a dianteira desde o início, os adversários estavam rapidamente recorrendo a todos os meios para roubar a goles. Bole atingiu Alícia com o bastão e tentou alegar que pensara que era um balaço. Jorge Weasley foi à forra dando uma cotovelada na cara de Bole. Madame Hooch puniu os dois times é Olívio fez mais uma defesa espetacular, elevando o placar para quarenta a dez para Grifinória.

Katie marcou. Cinquenta a dez. Fred e Jorge Weasley mergulharam cercando a garota, os bastões erguidos, caso os jogadores da Sonserina pensassem em se vingar. Bole e Derrick aproveitaram a ausência de Fred e Jorge para arremessar os dois balaços em Olívio; eles o atingiram no estômago, um após o outro, e o goleiro virou de cabeça para baixo no ar, agarrando-se à vassoura, completamente sem ar.

\- AI MEU DEUS, OLÍVIO! – Hydra estava tão preocupada que queria ir até o campo, mas Peter a segurou e disse que ele provavelmente ficaria bem, Hydra sabia que não devia ser fácil para Peter ver Hydra se preocupar com Olívio desse jeito, mas Olívio ainda era um de seus melhores amigos e ele sabia disso.

Madame Hooch ficou fora de si. – Não se ataca o goleiro a não ser que a goles esteja na área do gol! – gritou ela para Bole e Derrick. – Pênalti a favor da Grifinória!

Angelina marcou. Sessenta a dez. Instantes depois Fred Weasley arremessou um balaço contra Warrington, derrubando a goles de suas mãos; Alícia apanhou a bola e enterrou-a no gol da Sonserina – setenta a dez.

A torcida da Grifinória lá embaixo estava rouca de tanto gritar – a casa passara sessenta pontos à frente e se Harry apanhasse o pomo naquele momento, a Taça seria dela. Harry corria sempre com Draco atrás dele, Hydra apertava a mão de Peter de nervoso com tanta força que ele já reclamara duas vezes.

Harry viu algo, ele saiu em disparada, só podia ser o pomo, ele estava estendendo a mão e Hydra notou que Draco se atirara para a frente, agarrara a cauda da Firebolt e procurava atrasá-la.

\- QUE DIABOS O SEU IRMÃO ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Perguntou Jeniffer irada, gritando.

\- Eu não sei! Ai meu Deus!

– Pênalti! Pênalti a favor da Grifinória! Nunca vi uma tática igual! – Madame Hooch guinchava, enquanto velozmente se dirigia até o ponto em que Malfoy deslizava de volta à sua Nimbus 2001.

"SEU SAFADO NOJENTO!", urrava Lino Jordan no megafone, saltando fora do alcance da Prof a McGonagall. "SEU SAFADO NOJENTO, FILHO..."

Naquele momento Hydra tinha tanta raiva do irmão que não ligava para que quase todos ao seu redor gritassem a mesma coisa (menos Peter, que parecia querer muito).

A professora nem se deu o trabalho de ralhar com Lino. Na verdade ela sacudia o dedo na direção de Draco, seu chapéu caíra da cabeça, e ela também berrava furiosamente.

Alicia cobrou o pênalti para Grifinória, mas estava tão zangada que errou por mais de meio metro. O time da Grifinória começou a perder a concentração e os jogadores da Sonserina, encantados com a falta de Draco em cima de Harry, se sentiam estimulados a tentar voos mais altos. "Sonserina com a posse, Sonserina corre para o gol... Montague marca...", gemeu Lino. "Setenta a vinte para Grifinória..."

Harry agora estava marcando Draco tão de perto que os joelhos dos dois se batiam o tempo todo, notou Hydra.

Todos os jogadores da Sonserina, à exceção de Draco, estavam correndo pelo campo em direção a Angelina, inclusive o goleiro do time – todos iam bloqueá- la...

\- Não, Angelina, isso não é justo! – Gritava Hydra, amparada por Peter que a acalmava.

Então ela viu que Harry deu meia-volta na Firebolt, curvou-se até deitar o corpo sobre seu cabo, e impeliu-a para a frente. Como uma bala, ele se precipitou em alta velocidade contra os jogadores da Sonserina.

– AAAAAAARRRRRRRE! Os jogadores se dispersaram quando viram a Firebolt vindo; o caminho de Angelina ficou desimpedido. "ELA MARCOU! ELA MARCOU! Grifinória lidera por oitenta a vinte!"

Harry, que quase mergulhara de cabeça nas arquibancadas, parou derrapando no ar, inverteu a direção da vassoura e voltou a toda para o meio do campo.

\- Essa partida precisa terminar logo ou eu não sei se vou aguentar! – Disse Hydra para Peter.

\- Nem minhas mãos! – Disse ele tirando a mão da de Hydra que esmagava seus dedos com força.

Hydra viu que Draco estava mergulhando atrás de algo "Não, não o pomo" pensava Hydra, Harry apontou a Firebolt para baixo em direção a Draco, cada vez mais rápido, Harry deitou-se no cabo da vassoura quando viu Bole arremessar um balaço contra ele, já encostara nos calcanhares de Draco, emparelhou... Harry se atirou à frente, tirou as mãos da vassoura. Afastou o braço de Draco do caminho com um empurrão e... "PEGOU!"

O coração de Hydra se agitou e tudo ao seu redor ficou paralizado, Harry pegou o pomo, a Grifinória ganhara a taça, era tão maravilhoso que não parecia real.

O estádio explodiu. Harry sobrevoou as arquibancadas. Hydra chorava como um bebê, mal conseguia ver nada por causa das lágrimas, saiu em direção ao gramado tão rápido quanto pode, deixando todos que estavam ao seu lado para trás.

Onda sobre onda de torcedores vermelhos saltou as barreiras do campo. Choveram mãos nas costas dos jogadores. Hydra abraçou e chorou com cada um dos seus amigos.

\- Nós conseguimos, nós conseguimos!

Lá estava Percy, pulando que nem maluco, toda a dignidade esquecida. A Prof a Minerva soluçava mais até que Olívio, enxugando os olhos com uma enorme bandeira da Grifinória

O mar de gente era tanto que ela se perdia, ela encontrou Olívio, chorando ainda mais que ela, Hydra sorrira ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e correra para seu abraço, mas ao invés disso, ele deu um grande beijo em sua boca de forma intensa, Hydra não sabia como agir, estava totalmente tomada pela emoção, o beijou de volta, segurando em sua nuca enquanto ele segurava em seu quadril, até que finalmente pensou no que estava fazendo alguns segundos depois e se separou de Olívio, ela olhou ao redor, ninguém parecia ter notado aquela cena, todos estavam emocionados e gritando demais, Hydra ficou paralizada, não chorava mais, não falava nada, um sentimento de culpa corria por todo seu corpo.

\- Hydra! – Gritou Olívio enquanto ela se afastava, mas Fred a segurou e ergou no ar junto a Jorge, mais uma vez ela se deixou levar pela emoção da vitória por mais alguns momentos, porém imaginava que a culpa viria logo depois. 


	21. NOMs

Quando finalmente conseguiu se afastar do campo, depois da cerimônia, onde foi entregue a taça para o time da Grifinória, encontrou Peter, que estava sorrindo, aquilo parecia que fazia ser coração se partir em mil pedaços, Hydra achava que não merecia alguém tão bom.

\- Parabéns meu amor, essa vitória também é sua! – Disse ele a abraçando.

\- Eu vou subir para a torre, eles vão fazer uma festa, você sabe... – Disse ela tentando disfarçar que estava sem jeito.

\- Claro, te vejo amanhã. – Peter a beijou e saiu em direção ao castelo. Hydra se sentia arrasada, completamente culpada por ter deixando Olívio a beijar e o pior ter retribuído... Então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Eu não queria Hydra, me desculpa, eu estava emocionado... – Dizia Olívio ainda com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar de emoção pela vitória. – Eu fui tomado pelo momento, pela emoção, ai eu te vi e eu meio que lembrei de tudo, que eu lutei com você por isso, que eu te deixei por isso... Me desculpe, por favor, me desculpe...

\- Eu te entendo Olívio, mas você não podia... A gente não podia... O Peter...

\- Eu sei que não, eu juro que sei que não, me desculpe por favor! – Ele parecia a ponto de chorar novamente – Olha, eu falo com Peter, ele é um cara legal, ele te merece, eu fico feliz de você ter encontrado alguém assim, eu não queria atrapalhar, eu juro.

\- Não, eu preciso falar com ele, não você.

\- Eu conto, afinal a culpa foi minha.

\- Eu que devo satisfação a ele sobre isso, Olívio, eu conto. – Disse Hydra decidida.

\- Hydra, eu juro que eu não queria, mas, quando se trata de nós dois, sinceramente, eu acho que nunca vai existir um nada, eu acho que sempre vai existir um carinho pelo menos, algo, mesmo que lá no fundo, eu pelo menos acho que sim, mas não se preocupe, eu realmente sinto a mesma coisa que você só agora, uma bela lembrança, não estou sofrendo nem nada e quero ajeitar o erro que cometi, mas não adianta negarmos que provavelmente vai existir para sempre algo mesmo que adormecido lá dentro, porquê talvez vá, não sei, não é isso que queremos e nem precisamos agora mais, eu sei.

Antes que pudessem falar mais, o time os puxou para dentro do vestiário e os dois disfarçaram qualquer problema.

A festa na sala comunal foi ainda maior e melhor do que a anterior, durou a noite quase inteira e até Percy participou (até dar duas horas da manhã e ele falar que todos deveriam dormir, mas pouco ouviram).

Hydra passou os dias seguintes evitando Peter, se sentindo tão culpada que seu corpo doía, mas no jantar, não podia mais esconder.

\- Hydra o que houve? Você está esquisita, não veio me ver hoje. – Disse Peter se sentando ao seu lado.

\- É o cansaço de... – Hydra desistiu de contar a mentira que pretendia e chamou Peter para conversar, eles foram até uma sala vazia.

\- Então? O que houve Hydra, você está me deixando nervoso. – Disse Peter encostado na mesa.

Hydra não aguentou falar, começou a chorar descontroladamente e contou o que aconteceu no campo no dia do jogo. Peter ficou parado por alguns minutos, branco, petrificado, sem falar nada e nem piscar.

\- Por favor fala alguma coisa... – Chorava Hydra.

Mas ele não disse nada, apenas saiu correndo da sala, Hydra tentou ir atrás dele sem sucesso, parou em um degrau de uma das escadas depois de procurá-lo por uns vinte minutos e chorou novamente.

\- Hydra, o que houve? – Era a voz de Jorge que se sentou ao seu lado seguido de Fred.

\- Eu fiz tudo errado... – Hydra chorava tanto que não conseguia falar, encostou a cabeça no ombro de Fred e chorou enquanto Jorge acariciava sua mão. Depois do que pareceu mais ou menos meia hora, contou tudo o que aconteceu.

\- O Olívio fez isso? Vocês se beijaram? Bem, não é nenhuma surpresa... – Disse Jorge em um tom pensativo.

\- Não foi culpa sua Hydra, o Peter está nervoso agora mas ele deve perceber isso depois... - Disse Fred a cosolando.

\- Como a gente não viu isso? – Perguntou Jorge baixinho para Fred que deu o ombro como quem dizendo "não faço ideia".

\- Eu retribui, Fred, eu deixei me envolver, eu... Eu... Eu segurei a nuca dele, igual eu fazia antes, eu fiz isso! – Mais uma vez, Hydra chorava, inconsolável.

\- Ainda assim, não foi sua culpa Hydra, era só o calor do momento provavelmente. – Disse Jorge.

Ela tentou mais uma vez achar Peter, mas não teve sucesso, pensou em ir até a sala comunal da Corvinal, mas achou que iria pegar mais uma detenção se fizesse, então decidiu ir direto para a cama, sem falar com ninguém, ficou deitada ali fingindo estar dormindo e chorando por horas até pegar no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, procurou Peter no café, mas ele não estava, decidiu então muito envergonhada ir até os amigos dele perguntar.

\- Oi Jenono.

\- Oi Hydra, você veio da ala hospitalar? – Disse ele sorridente interrompendo a conversa com os amigos.

\- Ala hospitalar? Do que você está falando?

\- Você não foi visitar o Peter? – Perguntou Marilee espantada.

\- O PETER ESTÁ NA ALA HOSPITALAR? – Gritou tão alto que várias pessoas viraram para olhar.

\- Sim, ele brigou feio com aquele seu ex namorado ontem, aquele Wood, acho que os dois estão lá. – Respondeu Jenono assustado.

Hydra saiu correndo tão rápido que todos na sua frente pareciam apenas borrões, ao chegar na ala hospitalar, encontrou Madame Pomfrey que disse que era muito cedo para visitas.

\- Madame Pomfrey, eu imploro, eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser, mas por favor deixa eu entrar ai.

Depois de muita luta, finalmente Hydra conseguiu entrar e viu Peter que estava deitada em uma das macas sozinho (nenhum sinal de Olívio) ele não a viu se aproximar, ela sentou ao seu lado e então ele virou ela soltou um gritinho, seus lábios estavam inchados e o olho roxo.

\- Peter o que houve? – Disse ela espantada.

\- O seu, o seu... – Ele não conseguia falar.

\- O Olívio fez isso? - Perguntou Hydra espantada.

\- Sim, mas eu deixei ele bem pior, ele ficou inconsciente a noite quase inteira, só teve alta agora pouco.

Hydra abriu a boca em choque.

\- Peter, por quê?

\- Por que? Porque ele te beijou Hydra! ele me desrespeitou e te desrespeitou! – Gritou ele com raiva.

\- Peter, aquilo não foi nada, eu gosto é de você, Olívo vai sim ser sempre especial, mas ele é um amigo especial e só... Além disso, a culpa não foi só dele.– Hydra começou a chorar, mas Peter ainda tinha o rosto contraído de raiva.

\- Hydra, eu não posso namorar alguém que beija o ex namorado, eu sinto muito, por mais que eu te ame, mas eu não posso! Como eu vou confiar em você assim? – O coração de Hydra bateu tão forte, novamente a facada que sentira o dia que Olívio terminara com ela voltava, ela chorou mais ainda.

\- Eu... Peter, eu não quis beijar o Olívio...

\- Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar, por favor... me respeite nisso, por favor... – Ele também parecia querer chorar.

Hydra saiu correndo antes que pudesse chorar mais, achou a primeira sala vazia e se trancou nela, estava perdendo aula de feitiços mas não se importava, só queria ficar sozinha e chorar naquele momento.

Finalmente, um aluno abriu a sala e Hydra saiu correndo, decidiu que iria tentar assistir a aula seguinte, de Transfiguração.

\- Hydra o que houve com você? Você sumiu no café, não foi para a aula de feitiços, ninguém sabia responder onde você estava. – Perguntou Angelina preocupada sentando ao seu lado, mas Hydra não conseguia responder nada.

Durante toda a manhã seus amigos tentaram sem sucesso falar com ela, ela não respondia absolutamente nada e também não prestou atenção em nenhuma aula.

\- Talvez ela esteja doente... – Disse Alicia.

Hydra não foi ao almoço, subiu para a sala comunal vazia e se jogou em uma poltrona, logo percebeu que na verdade a sala tinha mais um habitante, Olívio Wood, que estava quase tão machucado quanto Peter sentado em uma poltrona no canto, ela decidiu ir até ele.

\- O Peter não devia ter te atacado, isso foi errado dele! – Disse ela se sentando.

\- Eu mereci. – Ele tentou sorrir – Está tudo bem com você? Não me leve a mal, você é sempre bonita, mas você está com a aparência péssima.

\- O Peter pediu um tempo... – Disse ela quase chorando.

\- Ele é um idiota então. – Olívio de forma calma – Você não teve culpa, ele já descontou a raiva dele em mim, agora isso? Ele vai acabar perdendo você se continuar assim, igual eu te perdi...

Hydra olhou para Olívio e viu que ele estava realmente triste pela situação.

\- Você não me perdeu, eu sempre estive aqui para você... — Disse Hydra ao seu lado olhando para o chão.

\- Ele provavelmente vai mudar de ideia Hydra, eu sei de primeira mão como é mudar de ideia sobre você. Como eu te disse ontem, Hydra, eu quero que você saiba que eu acho que sempre vou gostar, mas não estou sofrendo, não estou mais triste com isso, eu estou de verdade feliz por você e o Peter, eu gosto de você como uma lembrança linda, eu me concentrei tanto no quadribol que nem tive tempo para pensar nisso antes direito, mas é verdade... – Sorriu Olívio.

\- Obrigada Olívio, eu também sinto exatamente a mesma coisa por você. – Disse Hydra o abraçando, os dois então ficaram abraçados por alguns segundos.

A conversa com Olívio fez Hydra se sentir um pouco melhor, de modo que a tarde conseguiu contar tudo a seus amigos.

\- Ele provavelmente vai voltar logo, você sabe disso. – Disse Alicia durante a aula de trato de criaturas mágicas.

\- Ele é um idiota se não! – Afirmou Fred.

\- Obrigada gente, só quero esquecer isso por agora.

Alguns dias se passaram, Peter saira da ala hospitalar e Hydra sofria toda vez que o via (já com o rosto recuperado) na mesa da Corvinal, a notícia de seu possível término correra solto e junto com a ainda euforia da taça de quadribol, era um assunto muito comentado por todos, Amee Goat em especial parecia radiante tentando sentar perto de Peter.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Sempre. – Mentiu Hydra, parecendo séria e encarando a mesa da Corvinal enquanto comia.

Amee sentara ao lado de Peter, acariciando seus cabelos sempre que ele não olhava, apesar de ele afastar sua mão sempre que perecebia.

\- Você está fazendo nevar. – Disse Fred.

Hydra observou que pequenos flocos de neve caiam em cima deles enquanto ela mexia com a varinha, não era neve de verdade, é claro, mas isso significava que Hydra estava com muita raiva, ela geralmente fazia esse feitiço quando estava com raiva. Quando era criança, fazia inclusive sem a varinha.

\- Desculpa meninos, é só que... essa Amee, ela não tem noção, né? – Perguntou ela.

\- Mais do que o Olívio, talvez... – Disse Jorge, baixinho.

Era quase o meio de Maio e os N.O.M.s se aproximavam rápido, Hydra não falara mais com Peter desde o dia na ala hospitalar e cada dia isso doia mais, mas ela não podia se dar ao luxo de não se preparar para os exames que estavam tão perto. Fred e Jorge sempre tentavam animá-la contando piadas na sala comunal.

\- Vocês são muito especiais para mim! – Disse Hydra sentada em uma poltrona próxima a lareira para Fred e Jorge que sentaram ao seu lado.

\- Você também é Hydra. – Respondeu Fred.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Disse Jorge baixinho

\- Claro!

\- Você ama o Peter? Ou você gosta do Olívio?

Hydra ficou confusa com a pergunta e procurou Olívio com o olhar, ele estava conversando alegremente com alguns amigos no outro canto da sala.

\- Eu acho que eu vou sempre gostar do Olívo de alguma maneira, não sei, pelo menos essa é a impressão que eu tenho e que ele também pelo que ele me disse. Ele foi meu primeiro amor de verdade, meu primeiro namorado de verdade, mas eu não o amo mais, não daquele jeito que eu amava, romântico sabe? Não, eu realmente amo o Peter, eu não sinto mais desejo pelo Olívio ou paixão, tudo isso eu sinto pelo Peter, além do amor, é claro, ele me faz mais falta do que eu imaginei, eu acho que eu não dei o valor que ele merecia antes, quando eu o tinha... e agora... – Respondeu Hydra pensativa.

\- Eu entendo, mas não se preocupe, você sabe que o Peter provavelmente vai voltar logo, né? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Eu espero que sim... – Disse Hydra, se esforçando para não voltar a chorar.

\- E se não voltar... Temos sempre aquela lista...

\- NÃO ME FALA NA LISTA! – Interrompeu Hydra.

\- Ok... Um rapaz não pode nem fazer mais um ourinho honesto por aqui! – Disse Fred, fingindo estar indignado.

Jeniffer, tomando as dores do irmão, também evitava falar com Hydra, o que fazia ela se sentir cada vez pior.

\- Isso é ridículo dela. – Disse Angelina, que agora se aproximava de Hydra e dos gêmeos e viu que a menina olhava com tristeza para Jeniffer, que estava com Rita e Laura sentada em um canto oposto da sala comunal.

\- Você ficou sem falar com a Hydra porquê ela terminou com o cara que você queria que ela namorasse e ele nem era seu parente, como você pode julgar a Jeniffer? – Disse Fred.

\- Pior, foi porquê ele terminou com ela! – Completou Jorge.

\- Não foi bem assim e não foi esse o motivo. – Disse Angelina, lançando um olhar feio para os meninos.

O sábado chegou e com ele a aula com o professor Snape.

\- Desajeitada, esqueceu de mexer a poção para a esquerda, já é o segundo erro que comete essa semana, sem contar com as semanas passadas, Srta. Malfoy, se não melhorar, deixarei de lado nossas aulas – Disse Snape do jeito cruel e severo de sempre parado atrás de Hydra que mexia em um caldeirão que borbulhava em azul.

\- Não profesor, eu prometo que eu vou me concentrar mais, eu prometo.

\- Semana que vem, é a sua última chance! – Pode ir e faça essa patética desculpa para poção desaparecer antes.

\- Evanesca. – Disse Hydra apontando a varinha para o caldeirão e fazendo com que a poção desaparecesse de vista.

\- Semana que vem, iremos pegar mais uma poção que cairá no N.O.M e eu quero nada menos que ótimo, entendido Srta. Malfoy?

\- Sim, Professor Snape.

Hydra saiu da sala desgostosa em direção a sala comunal, estava subindo as escadas, quando deparou com Peter, seu coração bateu forte e seu estômago estava tão embrulhado que parecia que ela ia vomitar, ela pensou em passar batido correndo antes que chorasse de novo de saudades dele, mas Peter a chamou quando ela começou a se apressar para sair.

\- Hydra, espera – Disse ele –, vem aqui comigo por favor?

Peter a levou até uma sala vazia onde ela se sentou e ele também a sua frente, os dois ficaram se olhando por muitos minutos até Peter falar.

\- Os gêmeos vieram falar comigo, o Olívio veio falar comigo, minha irmã veio falar comigo, até meus amigos vieram falar comigo... – Disse ele calmamente olhando para Hydra.

\- Sobre o que? – Perguntou ela nervosa.

\- Que eu estou sendo tolo e radical, uma criança, que a culpa não foi sua, etc... Mas sinceramente o que mais me marcou foi algo que o próprio Olívio disse.

\- O que ele disse?

\- Que pensou por muito tempo que cometeu o erro de se separar de você por achar que era o melhor no momento e depois viu que sentia sua falta, o momento já tinha passado, ele não te conseguiu de volta e depois passou a entender que realmente gostava de você, mas não daquele jeito mais, mas que sempre seria uma amiga para ele e uma lembrança boa e que você estava melhor comigo e que eu seria um idiota se deixasse esse momento passar e me arrepender, porquê dava pra ver que a gente provavelmente pertence um ao outro... – Hydra engoliu essas palavras – Ele disse que hoje em dia já superou tudo isso...

\- Ele disse isso? – Perguntou Hydra surpresa.

\- Sim. – Peter se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Hydra.

\- Me desculpa, Peter eu não sou assim, eu não traio, eu não saio beijando caras enquanto estou com alguém, só, aconteceu... eu realmente não queria... eu não planejei, eu não quis beijar ele, só você...

\- Eu acredito em você, eu acho que eu só fiquei louco de ciúmes, só isso, eu te amo tanto Hydra e o Olívio, bem, eu te vi por quase um ano com ele, o amando, chorando por ele depois, confusa por causa dele, eu não sei, eu só fiquei com ciúmes e medo de me machucar com isso. – Disse Peter, olhando para o chão.

\- Eu não quero nunca te machucar Peter e nem ficar com o Olívio... Promete que vai confiar em mim? – Perguntou Hydra sorrindo e mexendo no cabelo de Peter.

\- Eu prometo. Promete que não vai mais beijar seu ex?

\- Eu prometo! – Disse Hydra rindo e chorando de alegria ao mesmo tempo.

Peter a beijou e os dois ficaram ali naquele sala por muito tempo, o coração de Hydra estava alegre novamente, os dois falaram o quanto sentiram falta absurda um do outro, tudo parecia finalmente se encaixar, toda dor parecia finalmente ter ido embora. Jeniffer também passou a voltar ao completo normal com Hydra, falando que sempre entendeu e acreditou nela, mas que sentiu a dor do irmão e ficou com raiva.

Com o fim do campeonato de quadribol, o final de Maio se tornou exclusivamente para o pânico dos exames.

\- Anotem, por favor, todos os temas que possivelmente irão cair em seus exames. – Disse a Professora Burbage, durante a aula de Estudos Trouxas – Uso da tecnologia na comunicação trouxa, especialmente, como usar um telefone, escrever cartas e enviar pelos correios e uso do computador.

\- Isso vai ser difícil pelo visto... – Dizia Laura, enquanto anotava toda a matéria em um pergaminho.

\- Também teremos sobre como a genética bruxa se preserva com o cruzamento entre bruxos e trouxas, meios de transporte trouxa e como usá-los no dia-a-dia e profissões trouxas comuns.

\- Tudo isso, professora? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- E mais um pouco, Srta. Malfoy.

\- Me lembra novamente como seus pais deixaram você fazer essa matéria. – Perguntou Laura, que era a única conhecida que cursava a matéria com ela, enquanto a professora Burbage falava com o resto da turma sobre a matéria.

\- Eles não sabem, eu fiz um acordo com a escola, o problema é que eu só comecei esse ano, então eu tenho dois anos de matéria para aprender em apenas um.

\- Você realmente deve estar ficando louca com tanta matéria... – Disse Laura, se compadecendo da menina.

\- Você nem faz ideia...

À medida que junho se aproximava, os dias foram desanuviando e se tornando quentes, e só o que as pessoas tinham vontade de fazer era passear pela propriedade e se largar no gramado com vários litros de suco de abóbora gelado do lado, e talvez jogar uma partida descontraída de bexigas ou apreciar a lula gigantesca nadar, sonhadora, pela superfície do lago. Mas isso não era possível. Os exames estavam às portas e em lugar de se demorarem pelos jardins, os alunos tinham de permanecer no castelo, e tentar obrigar o cérebro a se concentrar em meio aos sopros mornos de verão que entravam pelas janelas. Até mesmo Fred e Jorge Weasley tinham sido vistos estudando finalmente percebendo que deveriam passar em pelo menos alguns N.O.M.s. Hydra e Peter praticamente viviam na biblioteca, a briga entre os dois foi esquecida completamente e agora eles só pensavam em como seriam os exames.

Nesse meio-tempo, nascera entre os alunos de quinto e sétimo ano um florescente mercado negro de produtos para aumentar a concentração, a agilidade mental e a atenção, mas Hydra não prestava atenção neles, na verdade não prestava atenção em quase nada, vários alunos do quinto e sétimo ano saiam correndo e chorando da biblioteca diariamente.

\- Como vocês podem ver – disse a Prof a McGonagall à classe em uma das aulas de Transfiguração enquanto os alunos copiavam as datas e os horários dos exames do quadro-negro –, os seus N.O.M.s estão distribuídos por duas semanas sucessivas. Vocês farão os exames de teoria pela manhã e os de prática à tarde. O exame prático de Astronomia, naturalmente, será realizado à noite.

"Agora, devo prevenir a vocês que os seus exames receberam os feitiços anticola mais fortes que existem. Não são permitidos na sala de exame Penas de Resposta Automática, nem tampouco Lembróis, Punhos-de-Cola Destacáveis nem Tinta Autocorretora. Todo ano, é preciso dizer, aparece no mínimo um estudante que acha que pode contornar o regulamento da Autoridade de Exames Bruxos. Por favor não percam seu tempo tentando e nem envergonhem a nossa casa."

\- Professora, quando teremos o resultado dos nossos exames? – Perguntou Hydra levantando a mão.

\- Vocês receberão uma coruja em julho.

Hydra sentiu seu corpo todo ficando gelado, seria ruim o suficiente esperar para saber os resultados, pior ainda esperar em casa.

O primeiro exame, Teoria dos Feitiços, estava programado para a segunda-feira pela manhã, Hydra estava de novo com Peter na Biblioteca, os amigos de ambos também estavam por perto nas mesas, todos muito concentrados.

\- Peter, qual é a sua primeira prova? – Sussurrou Hydra.

\- Poções e a sua?

\- Teoria dos Feitiços, quer testar algumas poções comigo e eu testo alguns feitiços com você?

\- Tudo bem! – Disse ele alegremente.

Os dois pegaram suas coisas e foram até uma sala vazia, onde Peter praticou algumas poções com a supervisão de Hydra e ela praticara alguns feitiços e transfigurações com a supervisão de Peter.

\- Você tem que se concentrar.– Disse ele andando ao redor de Hydra enquanto ela respondia suas perguntas, para a parte teórica dos exames,

\- Eu sei, eu sei, é só que é difícil lembrar de algumas coisas. – Hydra estava realmente muito nervosa.

Tinha algo de divertido e calmo estudar com Peter, apesar de Poções ser a única matéria que ela realmente podia ajudá-lo (Graças a todas as aulas avançadas com Snape) e Peter estar extremamente nervoso com todos seus exames, ele sempre dava um jeito de ajudá-la.

\- Eu não consigo, é impossível, É IMPOSSÍVEL! – Dizia Alicia, entrando mais uma vez em pânico, na biblioteca, fazendo com que a bibliotecária fosse pedir silêncio para o grupo.

\- Não é impossível, Alicia, você podr conseguir. – Disse Hydra, tentando animar a amiga.

\- Olha, até o Fred e o Jorge estão estudando. – Disse Angelina, apontando para os meninos que estavam na ponta da mesa da biblioteca, junto com Lino Jordan, os três com os narizes enfiados em grossos livros.

\- Eu disse que uma hora eles provavelmente iriam cair na real e levar à sério os exames. – Disse Hydra.

No Sábado antes dos exames, Snape pegou particularmente pesado com os possíveis exames que cairiam no N.O.M.

\- Eu não quero nada abaixo de ótimo para uma aluna que tem tido aulas particulares o ano inteiro, entendido. – Disse ele observando uma Poção revitalizante que ela acabara de preparar, com a mesma expressão de eterno nojo e desprezo que sempre tinha.

\- Sim Senhor. - Hydra não ousou responder mais nada.

\- Pelo menos a senhorita recuperou sua mão para poções nas últimas semanas, não vejo o porquê de não ir bem, apesar dos tipos com quem anda... – Ele fez uma pausa desgostosa – Se não deixar se levar por eles, espero vê-la nas minhas aulas de N. no ano que vem.

Hydra sorriu, apesar de tudo, gostava muito de Snape e ele ensinara mais para ela naquele ano do que jamais poderia imaginar, sabia que tinha sorte e se sentia muito confiante para fazer qualquer exame de Poções.

Infelizmente, o primeiro exame seria em dois dias e era de Feitiços, e não poção e ela estava ansiosa para sair e estudar. Finalmente depois de avaliar satisfatoriamente sua poção, Snape a liberou.

Hydra passou a madrugada a dentro estudando com Angelina, Jeniffer, Rita, Laura e Alicia teoria de feitiços, a pobre Alícia parecia que iria ter um colapso a qualquer momento (novamente).

\- Isso é pior do que a final contra a Sonserina! – Disse Angelina nervosa.

Na noite de domingo, o jantar foi calmo e calado, ninguém parecia conseguir comer muito ou dizer qualquer coisa, Alícia recitava em voz alta feitiços, Peter fazia gestos com as mãos como se estivesse mexendo em um caldeirão e cochichava com Olívio sobre o exame de Poções (que estava perto, graças a recém pazes que ele fez com Peter), mesmo Fred, Jorge e Lino pareciam doentes e calados.

\- São eles? São os examinadores? – Perguntou Angelina, com a voz nervosa, olhando para o saguão de entrada e todos viraram-se imediatamente.

Pelas portas que se abriam para o Saguão de Entrada, eles viram um pequeno grupo de bruxos e bruxas de aparência idosa.

\- Eu acho que são sim, eu não acredito que já é amanhã! – Disse Hydra, que Peter notou, estar mais pálida do que nunca.

\- Você é inteligente Hydra, sempre sabe as respostas, não sei do que está com medo – Disse Alicia.

\- Eu sou esforçada, mas nunca se sabe... E você é inteligente também!

A noite na sala comunal, todos pareciam querer revisar suas matérias sem sucesso, Hydra decidiu então ir dormir, mas ficou rolando na cama até tarde da noite, precisava mais do que nunca se concentrar no dia seguinte.

Nenhum dos quintanistas conversou muito durante o café na manhã seguinte, tampouco:

Hydra tentava mentalmente lembrar de todos os feitiços que precisava e Peter, que iria prestar os N.I.E.M.s tinha um olhar enlouquecido.

Quando terminaram, os alunos de quinto e sétimo anos se deixaram ficar pelo Saguão de Entrada enquanto os outros estudantes foram para as aulas; então, às nove e meia, eles foram chamados, turma por turma, a reentrar no Salão Principal, que tinha sido rearrumado para as provas; as mesas das quatro Casas tinham sido retiradas e substituídas por muitas mesas individuais, de frente para a mesa dos professores no fundo do salão, à qual estava a Prof a McGonagall, por sua vez, de frente para as mesas dos alunos. Depois que todos se sentaram e sossegaram, ela disse:

\- Podem começar. – E virou uma enorme ampulheta na mesa ao lado, sobre a qual havia ainda penas, tinteiros e rolos de pergaminho de reserva.

O coração de Hydra parecia que ia explodir, baixou os olhos para ler a primeira pergunta:

a) cite o encantamento e b) descreva o movimento da varinha exigido para fazer os objetos voarem. Respirou fundo e começou a escrever.

\- Como você foi? – Perguntou Hydra para Peter no sagão de entrada, duas horas mais tarde.

\- Eu acho que fui bem, sua ajuda foi maravilhosa, muitas coisas que treinamos caiu no exame – Sorriu ele e abraçou.

\- E ai gênios, como foi o exame? – Disse Fred que chegava com Jorge e Lino.

\- Eu acho que fui muito bem e vocês? – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Não sei e não me importa – Disse Jorge.

\- Você não tomam jeito mesmo! – Sorriu Hydra dando um soquinho no ombro de Jorge.

Os quintanistas almoçaram com o restante da escola (as mesas das quatro Casas reapareceram na hora do almoço), depois marcharam para uma pequena sala ao lado do Salão Principal, onde deviam esperar a chamada para o exame prático. À medida que pequenos grupos de alunos eram chamados, os que ficavam murmuravam encantamentos e praticavam movimentos com a varinha, ocasionalmente espetando o colega nas costas ou no olho, por engano.

Chamaram Angelina e Lino que foram tremendo com alguns outros alunos. Os estudantes que eram testados não voltavam à sala, o que causava uma tensão entre os amigos que ficavam esperando ansiosos.

\- Vamos lá... – Sorriu Alicia.

O Prof. Flitwick chamou depois de um tempo:

\- Macmillan, Jeniffer... Maccoy, Brendon... Malfoy, Hydra... Matense, Lena...

\- Boa prova! – Desejaram Fred, Jorge e Alicia.

\- Obrigada gente, para vocês também... – Sorriu Hydra nervosamente para eles.

– O Prof. Tofty está livre, Malfoy – esganiçou-se o Prof. Flitwick, que estava em pé à porta. E orientou Hydra para um bruxo que parecia o examinador mais velho e mais careca, sentado a uma mesinha no canto mais distante, a uma pequena distância da Prof a Marchbanks, que, por sua vez, já estava na metade do exame de um aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

\- Hydra Malfoy? – perguntou o Prof. Tofty, consultando suas anotações e espiando por cima do pincenê à aproximação de Hydra.

\- Isso – Disse Hydra tremendo.

\- Vamos senhorita não precisa ficar nervosa. Agora, gostaria de pedir que você pegasse esse porta-ovo e o fizesse dar saltos mortais para mim.

Hydra sentiu que foi muitíssimo bem no exame e saiu confiante e sorrindo.

No jantar, todos comentavam sobre os exames

\- Eu me atrapalhei um pouco com o feitiço de mudança de cor. – Disse Angelina chateada. – Mas no geral acho que fui bem.

\- Nem adianta perguntar de vocês, não é? – Riu Hydra para Fred e Jorge que confirmaram

\- Os N.I.E.M.s não são mole gente, não mesmo! – Disse Peter nervoso, parecendo meio trêmulo, sentando ao lado deles.

\- Você disse que foi bem. – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu acho que sim, mas, realmente são exaustivos...

\- Acho que por isso o nome "Incrivelmente Exaustivos", eles vão estavam de brincadeira quando colocaram esse nome pelo visto – Disse Jorge, se referindo a das siglas N.I.E.M

Não houve tempo para relaxar naquela noite, Hydra seguiu para a sala comunal já que não podia mais ajudar Peter e sabia que ele precisava se concentar, todos seus amigos do quinto ano mergulharam em uma revisão de Transfiguração.

No dia seguinte, Hydra sentiu que foi muito bem no seu exame teórico e melhor ainda no prático, onde conseguiu fazer uma iguana desaparecer completamente, Jeniffer que estava na mesa ao seu lado deixou metade da iguana aparecendo no começo, antes de conseguir fazer o bicho sumir por completo depois.

Os alunos fizeram o exame de Herbologia na quarta-feira, essa era uma das especialidades de Hydra, então ela não sentiu absolutamente nenhuma dificuldade. Peter teve seu exame de Feitiços no mesmo dia e estava muito mais satisfeito do que o de Poções.

Depois, na quinta-feira, tiveram Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hydra teve pequenas dificuldades na parte escrita, mas graças as maravilhosas aulas do Professor Lupin, conseguiu ir bem e realizar todos as contra-azarações e feitiços defensivos que foram o foco das aulas no segundo período do semestre.

Na sexta-feira, Hydra prestou o exame de Runas antigas, sentiu que não foi o seu melhor desempenho, mas ainda assim foi satisfatório. Peter parecia cada dia mais pálido depois dos exames.

Durante o fim de semana, ela tentou fazer com que Peter relaxasse um pouco, afinal só faltavam mais dois exames para ele, Defesa-Contra-As-Artes-Das-trevas e Herbologia.

\- Eu posso te ajuda em Herbologia se você quiser. – Disse ela sorrindo abraçada a ele em uma sala vazia.

\- Eu até que estou despreocupado com esses dois últimos exames, para mim o pior já passou, eu não entendo porque você está puxando tanta matéria esse ano Hydra, ainda faltam muitos para você! – Disse ele preocupado.

\- Ano que vem eu quero diminuir essa carga horária, pode ter certeza. – Sorriu ela.

\- Eu nem acredito que o ano já está acabando... – Disse Peter triste.

\- E eu não quero pensar sobre o que isso significa, não agora, por favor... – Disse Hydra o beijando.

No Sábado a noite, Snape passou uma revisão maravilhosa de poções para o seu exame de segunda o que fez com que Hydra passasse o domingo ajudando os amigos (e alguns outros alunos que estavam na biblioteca) a fazer revisões finais, quando se deu conta, tinha pelo menos trinta alunos ao seu redor enquanto ela explicava a Poção Polissuco, de todas as casas, até da Sonserina!

O exame escrito de Poção foi o mais fácil que Hydra já tiverá na vida e a mesma coisa aconteceu de tarde, ela tinha a inabalável certeza de que tiraria a nota máxima, já que não sentiu absolutamente nenhuma dificuldade com elas. Quando o professor disse:

"Afastem-se dos seus caldeirões, por favor, o exame terminou" Hydra saiu contente e se sentindo satisfeita.

\- Como foi o exame? – Perguntou ela encontrando Angelina no corredor.

\- Não tão bom, provavelmente nada que vá me garantir uma vaga na turma do Snape ano que vem. – Respondeu ela desanimada.

\- Não tenha certeza disso, além disso, mesmo que seja verdade, o que eu não acho que seja, você meio que nem queria mesmo, né? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não mesmo, pra mim vai ser um alívio não ter aula com ele.

No jantar, todos pareciam desanimados, era vez de Hydra se sentar com os amigos de Peter, que pareciam exaustos.

\- Herbologia não foi difícil – Comentou Peter –, mas todos os nossos exames são extremamente cansativos, espera até você chegar lá... – Disse Peter com olheiras nos olhos.

\- Eu estou tendo já o gostinho dos N.O.M.s, apesar dos de hoje terem sido ótimos, amanhã eu tenho Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e sinceramente, o Hagrid não me ensinou muito esse ano para que eu me sinta confiante em passar, a maioria eu estudei sozinha nos livros.

\- Eu te entendo. – Disse Marilee – Fiz a mesma coisa, Hagrid não é exatamente um bom professor.

Hydra se sentiu dividida, realmente concordava com Marilee, mas gostava de Hagrid, preferiu não falar mais nada sobre o assunto.

\- Vocês já decidiram como vão fazer ano que vem? – Perguntou Jenono entre uma garfada de bife a parmegiana e outra.

\- Sobre o que? – Perguntou Peter

\- Vocês não vão mais estar juntos todos os dias... – Hydra e Peter ficaram vermelhos, na verdade já era bem desconfortável ter que falar sobre esse assunto a todo momento.

\- Nós vamos continuar namorando, eu vou poder ver a Hydra nos fins de semana de Hogsmeade e nos feriados. – Disse Peter com um tom de quem encerra um assunto. Jenono parece ter entendido já que não perguntou mais nada.

\- Como foi para vocês esperar o resultado dos N.O.M.s? – Perguntou Hydra tentando mudar de assunto. – Eu não consigo nem imaginar esperar seis semanas para saber se passei ou não, é muito nervoso.

\- Calma. – Riu Marilee – Passa rápido, quando você perceber já estão chegando por coruja na sua casa, dali pra frente é só planejar os últimos dois anos de Hogwarts, estudar para os N.I.E.M.s e ser feliz.

Hydra teve prova prática de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas pela manhã e a prática de tarde. O exame prático foi realizado no gramado em frente à Floresta Proibida, onde os examinadores pediram aos estudantes para identificar corretamente o ouriço escondido no meio de uma dúzia de porcos-espinhos (o truque era oferecer leite a cada um individualmente; os ouriços, bichos extremamente desconfiados, cujas cerdas têm propriedades mágicas, geralmente ficavam furiosos diante do que imaginavam ser uma tentativa de envenená-los); depois pediram para demonstrar como se apresentar corretamente a um Hipogrifo e logo depois, tentar identificar uma Briba e um Cava-Charco.

O exame teórico de Astronomia na quarta-feira de manhã correu bem. Tiveram de esperar até a noite para fazer o exame prático, Hydra teve então de tarde sua prova de estudos os trouxas, que achou que foi muito bem.

Onze da noite, Hydra e seus amigos foram até a torre de Astronomia para o exame prático, a noite estava calma, Cada aluno montou o próprio telescópio e, quando a professora deu a ordem, começaram a preencher as cartas estelares em branco que haviam recebido. Apesar de não ser a matéria preferida de Hydra, ela achou que seu exame foi satisfatório o suficiente para passar, logo depois que acabou, foi para a torre da Grifinória e desabou na cama de cansaço, no dia seguinte teria seu último exame, História da Magia.

\- Hoje tenho Defesa-Contra-As-Artes-Das-Trevas e é isso, acabou, se eu passar, sem mais exames em Hogwarts, nunca mais! – Disse Peter com mais temor que felicidade em sua voz sentado ao seu lado no café – Eu ainda não acredito que já se passaram sete anos desde que estive aqui a primeira vez.

\- Nem me fala, sinto a mesma coisa... – Disse Olívio que estava sentado perto na mesa – Bom, pelo menos consegui terminar meus estudos com a taça de quadribol nas mãos, isso já foi mais do que eu poderia desejar. – Sorriu ele, com um brilho no olhar.

\- Você vai continuar com o quadribol? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Sim, já tenho testes marcados para algumas equipes profissionais e você?

\- Quero ser curandeiro, já consegui uma vaga no St. Mungo's. – Disse ele, orgulhoso.

Depois do café, Peter e Olívio continuaram para seus exames teóricos e Hydra subiu para a torre da Grifinória, O exame final de História da Magia não deveria se realizar até a tarde.

\- Sem o Peter e o Olívio aqui ano que vem, quem vai brigar no corredor por sua causa? – Brincou Jorge enquanto Hydra revisava suas anotações sentada na sala comunal – Isso aqui vai ficar muito chato!

\- Sempre pode surgir novas brigas, não se preocupe, Angelina vai continuar aqui, não se esqueça, essas duas sempre podem inventar uma confusão para arrumar. – Brincou Fred.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês tem prova daqui a pouco e estão ai brincando. – Disse Hydra zangada, mas os gêmeos fizeram uma expressão de desdém e continuaram conversando.

Os quintanistas entraram no Salão Principal às duas horas e se sentaram em seus lugares diante do exame virado para baixo.

\- Desvirem o exame – disse a Profa à frente do salão, invertendo a gigantesca ampulheta. – Podem começar.

O exame foi exatamente como as aulas de História de magia, longo, chato e cansativo, mas finalmente acabara, finalmente estava livre dos N. , agora era só esperar seis semanas para saber como se saiu.


	22. A despedida

Durante o jantar, Hermione contou que o Ministro da Magia estava com a comissão e um carrasco para o "julgamento" final contra Bicuço.

\- Mas isso não é justo, isso não é um julgamento, é uma sentença! – Exclamou Hydra.

\- Foi o que eu disse... – Disse Hermione desanimada.

\- Será que não teria algo que eu poderia fazer? Falar com o Ministro talvez... – Disse Hydra.

\- Acho que não adiantaria, seu pai deixou o caso bem difícil de ser vencido. – Disse Rony com um pouco de ressentimento e Hydra se sentiu envergonhada.

\- Hoje a noite vão assassinar o pobrezinho... – Chorou Hermione.

\- Eu sinceramente sinto muito, eu queria muito poder impedir isso, é uma injustiça, eu sei que meu irmão exagerou tudo e meu pai também, eu queria ter mais poder sobre eles, acredite... – Disse Hydra desanimada.

\- Você fez o que pode... – Disse Hermione.

Hydra passou o resto do jantar triste, os três amigos saíram e Hydra foi para a sala comunal depois de se despedir de Peter.

\- Eu estou exausto, vou direto para a cama, amanhã nos falamos mais. – Disse Peter sorrindo e a beijando.

Hydra, Fred e Jorge ficaram conversando sobre invenções enquanto Alicia, Lino, Olívio, Katie e Angelina descansavam nas poltronas, um clima de alívio era visível entre os alunos dos quinto e sétimo ano.

\- Vocês são extremamente inteligentes, as coisas que vocês conseguem criar... como vocês não vão melhor nas matérias?– Perguntou Hydra chocada.

\- É uma questão de prioridades. – Disse Fred.

\- E você poderia nos ajudar nessas invenções, Hydra. – Disse Jorge – Estamos precisando de poções novas para brincadeiras, você bem que podia colaborar.

Hydra pensou um pouco até falar:

\- Se vocês prometerem não machucar ninguém, eu topo.

\- Segurança em primeiro lugar! – Brincou Fred.

\- Bem-vinda à Gemialidades Weasley – Sorriu Jorge, dando a mão para ela apertar, o que ela fez logo em seguida.

\- O que seria isso? – Perguntou Hydra confusa.

\- O nome da nossa possível futura loja de brincadeiras, se tivermos dinheiro para montar uma.

\- Eu gostei! – Sorriu Hydra – Assim que eu tiver acesso ao meu dinheiro eu faço questão de ser uma investidora.

\- Acesso ao seu dinheiro? – Perguntou Jorge curioso.

\- Sim, mamãe e papai deixaram separado ouro para mim e Draco, mas só podemos ter acesso quando formos maiores de idade, apesar de eu achar que papai vai querer adiar isso para depois já que ele sabe que quando eu fizer dezessete anos vou sair mais rápido daquela casa que você pode falar Erumpente, acredite.

\- E vai para onde? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Não sei, para um lugar meu, para a casa de alguma amiga na França, não sei ainda, depende de se terei ouro o suficiente. – Disse Hydra séria.

\- Você pode morar com a gente – Sorriu Fred – Tenho certeza que mamãe não se incomodaria.

Hydra sorriu, mas pensou como seria possível caber mais uma pessoa naquela casa, apesar de que amaria estar entre os seus amigos.

\- Vocês são amigos maravilhosos... – Sorriu ela - Vamos ver como tudo irá acontecer, ainda falta mais de um ano, em Agosto eu faço dezesseis ainda.

Hydra ficou ali conversando com os amigos até pouco mais das onze da noite, então decidiu ir dormir.

No dia seguinte, ela e suas amigas acordaram preparadas para mais uma visita à Hogsmeade, a última do semestre, desceu para o café sentindo um calor sufocante que invadia o castelo.

\- Vocês souberam o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jeniffer nervosa se sentando ao lado deles na mesa da Grifinória.

\- O que? – Responderam todos nervosos.

\- Sirius Black, ele atacou ontem, foi capturado por Snape mas conseguiu fugir!

\- O QUE? – Todos gritaram espantados.

\- Ele esteve no castelo? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Snape conseguiu prender ele? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- E ele escapou de novo? – Completou Hydra.

\- Exatamente. – Disse Jeniffer.

Hydra sentia curiosidade de saber como ela sempre sabia de tudo em primeira mão.

\- Ele machucou alguém? – Perguntou Alicia.

\- Isso eu não sei, mas eu não contei a parte mais chocante... – Disse ela enquanto os amigos se aglomeravam ao seu redor – O Professor Lupin é um Lobisomem!

\- O QUE? – Gritaram todos de novo.

\- Eu sabia que tinha algo diferente nele, mas nunca imaginei... – Disse Fred.

\- Você tem certeza disso Jeniffer? – Perguntou Lino.

\- Tenho sim, toda escola esta falando sobre isso, parece que o Prof. Snape contou para os alunos da Sonserina.

\- Ele foi o melhor professor que já tivemos, será que Dumbledore vai demitir ele depois disso? – Perguntou Fred desanimado.

\- Eu espero que não. – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Mas eu aposto que vai, infelizmente, os pais não vão querer que um Lobisomem ensine os filhos deles, infelizmente mesmo – Disse Angelina triste.

\- É uma pena, o Professor Lupin realmente foi sensacional. – Disse Peter triste – Espero que ele fique e ajude vocês nos próximos anos.

Toda escola comentava sobre as novidades quando partiram para Hogsmeade, o dia quente fez com que eles fossem direto para o Três Vassouras beber uma cerveja amanteigada gelada, o clima era de alegria apesar de tudo, todos os seus amigos, os amigos de Olívio (e os de Peter) estavam reunidos ao redor de três mesas que foram colocadas juntas.

\- Ao final da nossa jornada em Hogwarts – Brindou Marilee com o resto dos alunos do sétimo ano.

\- Ao começo dos nossos N.I.E.M.s – Brindou Jeniffer com os do quinto ano.

\- Ao meu fim de ano só então, já que não começo nada disso ainda – Riu Katie Bell e "brindou" sozinha.

À medida que o trimestre foi chegando ao fim, muitas teorias diferentes sobre o que realmente acontecera na noite da fuga de Sirius foram formadas e depois Hydra descobrira de Bicuço, que escapou também (graças a Deus, pensou Hydra aliviar).

Draco estava enfurecido com a fuga de Bicuço. Acreditava que Hagrid encontrara um jeito de contrabandear o hipogrifo para um lugar seguro, e parecia indignado que ele e o pai tivessem sido enganados por um guarda-caça.

\- Bem feito para vocês dois! – Disse Hydra sorridente quando encontrou Draco no corredor. – Parem de achar que o mundo é feito somente para agradar as suas vontades.

Draco ficou ainda mais furioso, mas Hydra virou as costas e saiu andando.

A saída de Lupin foi algo que deixou muita gente chateada na escola, afinal, ele tinha se tornado o professor preferido de muitos e o futuro da matéria era incerto para o ano seguinte.

Hydra estava aproveitando os últimos momentos com Peter em Hogwarts alguns dias antes do encerramento do semestre.

\- Você vai me visitar nas férias? – Perguntou ele sorrindo abraçado a ela.

\- Eu quero te visitar, ainda mais sabendo que não poderei mais fazer isso com tanta frequência ano que vem... – Disse ela desanimada.

\- Você sabe que eu vou querer te esperar, não sabe? – Perguntou ele, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

\- Eu sei disso e eu a você, mas vai ser muito difícil ficar todos esses dias aqui e você lá fora. – Disse Hydra com os olhos tristes.

\- Geralmente passam rápido, além do mais, o sexto ano é tão ocupado que você não deve nem sentir o ano passar e eu no treinamento também. – Sorriu ele.

\- E no outro eu vou ter dezessete anos e já ter saído de casa, pelo menos isso.

\- Para onde você vai Hydra? – Perguntou Peter preocupado.

\- Depende se eu conseguir ouro ou não, posso comprar um lugar para mim... – Disse ela pensativa – Os Weasleys também ofereceram abrigo – Disse ela brincando.

\- Por que você não mora comigo? – Hydra se assustou com a pergunta e deu um pequeno passo para trás.

\- Morar com você? – Repetiu ela assustada.

\- Sim, qual o por quê desse espanto todo? Até lá, se tudo der certo, já vamos estar namorando firme há quase dois anos e você vai ser maior de idade.

\- Eu sei Peter, mas é uma responsabilidade muito grande, não é algo que eu realmente planejava fazer tão cedo...

\- Não é um casamento, Hydra, relaxa. – Sorriu ele.

\- Nós somos muito novos...

\- Você é muito nova ainda, eu concordo, mas não vai ser quando for maior de idade.

Hydra ficou pensativa e demorou alguns minutos antes de responder.

\- Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, nunca...

\- Você não gostou da ideia? – Perguntou Peter parecendo mais desanimado do que no começo.

\- Eu te amo e é claro que eu quero ficar com você, eu só me acho tão nova ainda... mas eu sinceramente não vou negar que gostei da ideia.

\- Como eu disse, não é agora, além do mais, de começo você vai passar somente as férias do sexto para o sétimo ano, se não gostar, pode muito bem procurar um lugar só pra você quando se formar de Hogwarts.

\- Sim, você tem razão, além do mais, isso é somente ano que vem. – Sorriu Hydra, ainda temos muito tempo para pensar sobre.

\- Verdade, vamos aproveitar o que temos agora. – Sorriu Peter e a bejou.

\- Eu vou sentir falta de me esconder nessas salas com você. – Brincou Hydra.

\- Você reparou que é a primeira vez que você fala que me ama? - Perguntou Peter sorrindo um sorriso "bobo".

\- Não, eu já sinto isso tem tanto tempo... acho que só não tinha conseguido formular as palavras ainda. - Disse Hydra, sorrindo e o beijando.

\- Eu também te amo, Hydra Malfoy... - Disse Peter feliz, a beijando profundamente.

A casa de Grifinória, em grande parte, graças ao seu espetacular desempenho na conquista da Taça de Quadribol, ganhara o Campeonato das Casas, pelo terceiro ano consecutivo. Isto significou que a festa de encerramento do ano letivo se realizou em meio a decorações vermelhas e douradas, e que, na comemoração geral, a mesa da Grifinória foi a mais barulhenta do Salão.

Na manhã seguinte, Hydra estava no compartimento do Expresso de Hogwarts com Peter, Fred, Jorge, Alicia e Angelina.

\- Eu não acredito que eu preciso esperar para saber o resultado dos meus N.O.M.s – Disse Angelina enquanto Fred e Jorge tentavam ver se conseguiam fazer a explosão dos Snaps explosivos ser maior do que o normal.

\- Eu não sei se vou aguentar de ansiedade... – Disse Alicia.

(Os gêmeos conseguiram fazer uma grande explosão que fez com que algumas pessoas viessem checar o compartimento).

Depois de tudo se acalmar e receberem uma grande bronca de Percy, todos se sentaram e os gêmeos contaram piadas para animá-los, Alicia e Angelina quase choraram de tanto rir. Hydra que estava sentada perto de Peter, conversava com ele baixinho.

\- Quando você começa a trabalhar?

\- Não sei, preciso dos meus N.I.E.M.s, então eu irei me registrar para o treinamento de curandeiro no St. Mungo's, então eu começo no meio de Agosto provavelmente, ou começo de Setembro.

\- Eu acho que seus resultados dos N.I.E.M.s vão ser maravilhosos. – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- E antes disso eu e papai iremos procurar casas para mim, não muito longe deles, mas não muito perto também. – Riu Peter – Estou pensando em algo próximo ao mar, o que acha?

\- Eu acho maravilhoso, se eu estivesse procurando casas com certeza consideraria essa uma das minhas principais opções.

Fred e Jorge causaram mais uma explosão no compartimento.

\- SÉRIO, CHEGA, VOCÊS DOIS! – Gritou Percy, entrando furioso no local.

\- Você se formou, Percy, já não é mais monitor chefe, não enche! – Disse Jorge.

\- Sou até sairmos desse trem e você também é Macmillan, não deveria estar dando o exemplo e repreendendo eles? – Lembrou ele, como sempre, pomposo, mas Peter só o olhou "feio" e deu os ombros.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você se formou! – Disse Hydra acariciando o rosto de Peter.

\- Nem eu. – Disse ele encostando sua cabeça na dela – E eu não acredito que eu finalmente te conquistei esse ano. – Brincou ele – Não foi fácil!

\- Para, nem foi difícil... – Riu Hydra.

Hydra saiu para procurar a moça do carrinho já que estava com fome quando encontrou Olívio.

\- Hydra, que bom que te encontrei. – Sorriu ele

\- Oi Olívio, o que houve? – Os dois estavam parados em em um dos corredores do trem.

\- Eu queria pedir desculpas mais uma vez por tudo que fiz esse ano e te agradecer por sempre ter sido paciente, eu irei sentir muito a sua falta agora que não te verei todos os dias, mas eu estou feliz que você está seguindo com sua vida feliz e tentarei sempre fazer o mesmo, espero nunca perder o contato com você, afinal é uma das melhores lembranças que levarei de Hogwarts... – Disse ele sorrindo – bom, isso e ter ganhado a Taça de Quadribol, é claro.

Ambos riram bastante antes de continuarem a falar:

\- Eu vou sentir sua falta também Olívio, acredite e eu desejo muito boa sorte com a sua nova vida agora e saiba que sempre podemos conversar, você também já é uma das minhas melhores lembranças de Hogwarts. – Hydra abraçou Olívio e sentiu que realmente sempre teria carinho por ele, não o amor que sentiu, mas carinho. Os dois se despediram e Hydra voltou ao seu compartimento depois de achar a moça do carrinho de doces e comprar comida para todos.

O trem parou na estação 9 ¾ depois de muita conversa e brincadeiras de Snaps explosivos. Hydra se despediu dos amigos e Peter se abraçaram e beijaram por um tempo na estação (tempo o suficiente para Draco reclamar que seus pais estavam esperando pelo menos cinco vezes).

\- Me promete que vai me escrever todos os dias? – Disse Hydra que já estava chorando.

\- Todos e podemos nos ver também nesse verão, não se preocupe. – Peter a abraçou antes que chorasse também.

Draco teve um pequeno surto dizendo que não aguentava mais e então Hydra partiu com ele acenando para Peter. Agora só precisava aguardar pelo que suas férias iriam trazer...


End file.
